


Comment (ne pas) se faire oublier - Tome 1

by MissRedInHell



Series: Comment (ne pas) se faire oublier [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Computer Programming, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 76,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedInHell/pseuds/MissRedInHell
Summary: Rey n'a qu'un problème dans la vie : qu'on lui parle sans cesse de sa vie sentimentale qui est inexistante depuis un bon bout de temps et, surtout, qui ne l'intéresse pas du tout.Pour calmer les ardeurs de son entourage, elle propose à un de ses voisins, Ben, de jouer le rôle de son faux petit-ami.Néanmoins, elle ignorait tout ce qu'impliquait un faux couple, en particulier lorsqu'elle connaissait à peine le caractère aussi arrogant de son voisin.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Comment (ne pas) se faire oublier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tw : scènes de sexe explicites, relation abusive, violence physique / sexuelle / verbale, manipulation, pédophilie

Un nouveau boulot en poche et l'envie de l'annoncer à mes proches m'avait poussé à décrocher mon téléphone juste en face de mon immeuble. Comme n'importe quelle autre personne dans ma situation, je reçus de nombreuses félicitations.

En même temps, j'étais extrêmement fière de pouvoir travailler dans cette entreprise avec une équipe qui m'avait paru très accueillante et conviviale. Même si je n'avais pas encore entamé ma première journée, j'étais persuadée d'avoir trouvé le travail de mes rêves.

Mais la conversation dérapa lorsqu'on me demandait si j'avais un copain.

— Comment se fait-il qu'une jolie fille comme toi ne trouve personne ? Tu mens ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as personne !

— Non, je suis toujours célibataire, soupirai-je.

Comme toujours, je devais subir cette conversation où je répétais maintes et maintes fois que je n'avais personne. Mais aucun de mes arguments ne les préoccupait, surtout pas celui où je disais ne pas être intéressée par une quelconque relation. Depuis des années, je n'exprimais pas le besoin ni l'envie d'être en couple, sauf qu'un "non" ne les a jamais suffit.

— Si tu es lesbienne, tu n'as aucune honte à avoir non plus. On acceptera à la perfection cette fille.

— Non et non ! Je n'ai personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

Ma réaction un peu amère sembla la refroidir un instant et je détournai alors la conversation pour l'écourter le plus rapidement. Heureusement pour moi, ce fut efficace.

En quittant l'appel, mon regard se posa sur Ben, un de mes nombreux voisins de cet immeuble. D'habitude, nous nous contentions d'un simple "bonjour" comme avec n'importe qui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais semblé bien ouvert à la conversation. Mais cette fois-ci, il était à quelques pas de moi, l'air intrigué.

— Ma famille, soupirai-je.

— J'ai cru comprendre ça...

J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire et me contenter de simples formules de politesse comme d'habitude avec lui, mais pas aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de me défouler et autant le faire avec quelqu'un que je connaissais à peine. Ça m'éviterait de me faire juger.

— Ils ne comprennent pas que je suis très bien célibataire, comme beaucoup trop de gens de mon entourage, et je vois pas comment les calmer mis à part payer quelqu'un pour se faire passer pour mon petit-ami.

Il passa brièvement sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et prit une brève inspiration.

— Tu mettrais quel prix ?

— Pardon ?

Il était vraiment sérieux là ?

— Ce n'est pas une offre d'emploi que tu me fais là ? lança-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

— Non... Je racontais juste un truc comme ça.

— Comme ça ? Innocemment ? Tu ne pensais vraiment pas à ça ?

— C'était une supposition plus pour déconner ! Je ne pensais pas sérieusement à le faire ! répliquai-je avec une voix un peu trop aiguë à mon goût.

— Néanmoins, j'attends toujours tes prix.

Il croisa les bras, l'air presque fier. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et peut-être que j'aurais dû me contenter d'un "bonjour" ce jour-ci.

— T'es prêt à faire un test avant que je t'engage vraiment ?

— C'est quoi le test ? Je rencontre ta famille, tes amis ? Très bien.

— On commencera par les amis...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? C'était probablement la pire idée de ma vie et qui plus était, avec un mec un peu trop arrogant pour que ça se passe bien.

— Par contre, je préférais ne pas utiliser mon vrai nom quand tu me présenteras, annonça-t-il assez fermement.

— Par pitié, ne me sors pas n'importe quoi.

— Kylo Ren. C'est tout.

— Ok... Très bien, soufflai-je. On fera avec.

Dans la foulée, on échangea nos numéros pour avoir un moyen de communiquer. De toute manière, on avait prévu de se voir plus sérieusement pour mettre ce plan en place la prochaine fois que je verrais mes amis. J'allais donc devoir leur annoncer que je sortais avec un certain Kylo Ren pour éviter des tas de remarques ou tous ces mecs qui ne comprenaient pas mon "non".

C'était vraiment stupide...

*

Dans la soirée, je m'attendais à recevoir un message de Ben pour nous coordonner sur ce stupide plan, mais je n'eus rien durant de longues heures. Alors, j'avais vaqué à mes occupations en essayant de me sortir ça de la tête, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir terriblement stupide.

Au cours de la soirée, je lançais une partie de League of Legends en compagnie de Finn, mon meilleur ami depuis un bon bout de temps désormais.

— Alors ton entretien ? me demanda-t-il assez rapidement.

— Je suis prise !

— C'est une excellente nouvelle ça !

— Ouais, ça s'est super bien passé ! Ils ont l'air tous adorables dans cette entreprise. J'ai l'impression que c'est un petit paradis...

J'avais beau n'y avoir passé que très peu de temps jusqu'alors, mais j'avais réussi à m'y sentir à ma place. J'avais brièvement échangé avec ma future patronne et mes futurs collègues et ils m'avaient aussitôt accepté.

— Tu y as trouvé un prince charmant ? s'enquit-il, l'air amusé.

— Pardon ?

— Tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire du repérage ? N'importe qui aurait fait ça.

— Non, parce que je m'en fiche.

— Ah bon ?

J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur ma partie, sauf que c'était assez vain avec cette conversation, parce que je savais exactement où il la mènerait. Alors, prise d'un élan assez inconscient, je pris la parole :

— J'ai un copain.

Immédiatement, j'entendis sa surprise via un petit "oh" et un léger silence.

— Ça fait depuis longtemps ? finit-il par me demander.

— Quelques semaines... Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler jusqu'à maintenant.

— Ca serait possible de le rencontrer ?

— On verra...

J'essayais d'esquiver la conversation du mieux que je pouvais, mais depuis que j'avais lancé cette bombe, c'était devenu mission impossible. Il était complètement excité à l'idée d'avoir davantage de détails et de mon côté, j'angoissais à chacune de ses questions. Je n'avais eu qu'une brève discussion avec Ben, ce n'était pas suffisant pour me lancer dans ce genre de plan.

— Et toi, tu n'as pas trouvé un nouveau travail ? l'interrogeai-je brusquement.

— Non... En même temps, je n'ai pas trop envie de détailler sur mon dernier départ...

Malheureusement, Finn avait dû quitter son emploi à cause d'un différent avec un de ses supérieurs. Il n'avait jamais voulu me détailler vraiment cet évènement de sa vie et j'avais respecté son choix. Sauf que cette fois-ci, j'aurais bien voulu transgresser mes valeurs en voyant qu'il insistait encore une fois pour en apprendre plus sur mon nouveau "copain".

Alors je profitais d'un moment de pause dans ma partie — ou plutôt parce qu'un adversaire venait de me tuer lamentablement —, pour envoyer un message à Ben.

"Je te donne mes prix quand tu veux."

J'étais directe et je craignais déjà sa réponse. Peut-être qu'il était prêt à totalement abandonner cette idée et j'allais me retrouver stupidement à ajouter des mensonges sur des mensonges.

Heureusement, sa réponse fut assez rapide.

"Ça marche. Retrouve-moi au café en face de l'immeuble demain soir."


	2. Chapter 2

Pour ma première journée de travail, j'avais passé un bon bout de temps devant le miroir pour me préparer. Je savais bien que ni ma coupe de cheveux ni ma tenue n'influeraient pas quoi que ce soit, mais je le faisais juste pour ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Au final, j'avais finalement opté pour une chemise, un pantalon droit, et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une simple couette. Ça me donnait peut-être un air un peu trop sérieux, sauf que je ne me voyais pas m'habiller autrement pour le moment.

J'enfilai ma veste et croisai Ben devant l'immeuble. Il était en plein appel et ne me remarqua même pas. De toute manière, nous allions nous recroiser ce soir, ce qui me laissait tout aussi perplexe qu'angoissée.

En une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche, j'atteignis l'immeuble où se trouvait ma nouvelle entreprise et refis le même chemin que la veille. Ascenseur, cinquième étage puis le code d'accès.

Immédiatement, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi, mais ce fut Poe qui vint m'accueillir. Nous avions échangé quelques mots la veille et il avait réussi à me faire sentir à l'aise malgré mes fortes inquiétudes. Je ne saurais pas trop dire pourquoi il me paraissait aussi chaleureux, probablement à cause de son sourire.

— Rey, bienvenue à Resistance ! Je vais directement te conduire à ton bureau.

Je le remerciai timidement alors que nous entamions le pas jusqu'à mon nouvel espace de travail. Nous arrivâmes dans une petite pièce avec trois postes de travail, celui de Poe évidemment et également celui d'une femme asiatique.

Dès que je franchis le seuil de la porte, elle leva sa tête vers moi et se leva d'un bond pour venir me serrer la main.

— Rey ! Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer ! Je suis Rose et on va travailler ensemble désormais.

— Enchantée, c'est vraiment un plaisir de pouvoir travailler ici.

Pour beaucoup, ça sonnerait comme une simple phrase de politesse quelconque, mais dans le fond, j'y croyais vraiment. L'aperçu que j'avais de cette entreprise et de ses employés me faisait vraiment rêver.

Une grande partie de la matinée fut alors consacrée à me présenter mon espace et mes outils de travail. On me présenta quelques tâches en cours comme exemple et pour le reste du temps, je me contentais de les observer en prenant de nombreuses notes.

Poe et Rose furent rapidement impressionnés par mes connaissances et mon adaptation. Ils n'avaient jamais douté de mes capacités, mais ils en avaient désormais la preuve sous les yeux.

L'entreprise avait comme priorité la protection des données personnelles et de la vie privée sur internet. On m'expliqua les différents services qu'ils proposaient à leurs clients que ce soit pour leur permettre de complètement disparaître d'internet ou de juste limiter la propagation de leurs données personnelles. Ayant beaucoup travaillé dessus en tant qu'autodidacte, je me retrouvais totalement dans ce monde.

Dès que j'avais commencé à enchaîner les lignes de code, je m'étais penchée vers des problématiques liées à l'informatique. J'y avais découvert à quel point la technologie pouvait nous échapper de nos jours et toutes les alternatives possibles.

Resistance était alors devenue l'entreprise de mes rêves et aujourd'hui, j'en faisais partie. J'avais encore un peu de mal à y croire alors que j'étais entourée par Poe et Rose qui me faisaient entrer dans leur monde.

On s'interrompit un moment pour la pause de midi. Mes deux nouveaux collègues m'invitèrent à manger avec eux tout en me promettant de découvrir des restaurants "bien sympathiques" à côté et je n'avais aucune raison de refuser.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter les bureaux, ma supérieure s'approcha de moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— J'espère que cette première matinée ne t'a pas épuisée.

— Non, au contraire. Je suis extrêmement heureuse de pouvoir travailler à vos côtés.

— Cesse de me vouvoyer et tutoie-moi plutôt. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Leia.

— Très bien.

C'était assez déroutant de pouvoir être aussi proche d'elle, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une habitude à prendre.

*

En attendant l'arrivée de Ben, j'en avais profité pour prendre un cappuccino tout en traînant sur mon téléphone.

Dans la journée, j'avais reçu quelques commentaires sur le dernier chapitre que je venais de publier. J'avais beau ne pas être une grande romantique, je passais une grande partie de mon temps à développer de longues histoires d'amour entre mes bien étranges protagonistes. Encore une fois, j'avais reçu de nombreux messages où nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient étonnés de me voir encore célibataire à ce jour.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ben finit par se pointer. Contrairement à la veille, il s'était habillé bien plus élégamment avec un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Il prit quelques instants pour me repérer dans la pièce puis vint finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise de devant.

— Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une réunion avant de partir du boulot qui s'est un peu éternisé.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Alors comme ça tu es prêt à me donner tes prix ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, un peu trop amusé par la situation.

— Sincèrement, je connais pas les prix de ce genre de trucs...

— En vrai, je préférerais quelque chose de plus équitable. Tu veux un copain pour de faux, parfait, je veux une copine pour de faux.

— Va falloir qu'on se mette au clair sur les règles et ce qu'on attend de l'autre alors.

Il sortit alors un carnet et un stylo de sa sacoche puis prit une longue inspiration.

— Il va nous falloir un scénario de rencontre qu'on connaîtra sur le bout des doigts et voir ce qu'on est prêt à faire pour rendre ça plus crédible. Est-ce qu'on va se montrer publiquement ou pas ? Jusqu'où on ira devant nos proches ? Et des questions comme : est-ce qu'on devrait coucher ensemble ?

— Pardon ?

Cette dernière question me prit un peu de cours et mon cœur sauta un battement. J'avais totalement oublié ce que sous-entendait un "couple" pour la plupart des gens, autrement dit le sexe pour certains. Maintenant, je prenais conscience qu'un faux couple, potentiellement, ce n'était pas que tenir la main d'une autre personne.

— C'est une question comme une autre le sexe. Les gens vont forcément se poser des questions dessus. À quel point on brouille la réalité ou non ? Et ça s'appliquera pour tous les domaines.

Je devais être complètement blanche et vide. Je ne savais même plus quoi penser de cette situation où je m'étais fourguée toute seule comme une grande dedans.

Si seulement je n'avais rien dit à Finn, j'aurais facilement pu faire marche arrière. Mais désormais, c'était impossible. Le pire était que je découvrais l'arrogance de ce voisin qui était un inconnu jusqu'alors.

— On... est obligés de répondre à ce genre de questions maintenant ? articulai-je péniblement.

Il plissa un peu son regard puis posa ses coudes sur la table pour croiser ses deux mains et s'approcher légèrement de moi.

— Tout dépend si tu veux quelque chose de crédible ou non.

— Bien évidemment que je veux quelque chose de crédible...

Il y avait une pointe d'agacement dans ma voix, du moins, c'était ce qu'on pourrait facilement en déduire. Mais en réalité, j'avais involontairement viré dans les aigus parce que j'étais complètement prise de cours dans cette situation.

— Si tu veux, je te note les points qu'on devra aborder plus en détail et je te laisse du temps pour y réfléchir.

— Ok, ça me va très bien...

Il afficha un sourire à la fois satisfait et un peu trop sûr de lui.

Maintenant que je l'avais sous mes yeux, je pouvais apprécier un peu plus les traits de son visage, ce que je n'avais jamais pu faire entre quelques "bonjour". Alors qu'il commençait à écrire, quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombèrent délicatement sur son front.

Il enchaîna les lignes silencieusement, ce qui m'angoissait un peu à vrai dire. Puis à mi-page, il s'arrêta pour me tendre la feuille.

— Tu vas devoir te questionner dessus. Tu as mon numéro, alors n'hésite pas à me dire quand tu sauras pour chacune de ces catégories.

Sans même me laisser le temps de répliquer, il se leva et quitta le café. Je restai un instant immobile, essayant de prendre conscience de la situation. Puis je rangeai la feuille dans ma poche, comme si de rien n'était, et tentai de prendre tranquillement mon cappuccino... Enfin, je n'allais pas pouvoir faire le vide aussi facilement avec une boisson chaude malheureusement.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je regardais cette feuille, l'air bien perplexe.

Ben m'avait proposé quelques thèmes pour réfléchir à ce que nous devions envisager dans notre fausse relation. Il y avait des domaines assez simples comme le fait de réellement sortir ensemble que ce soit pour un ciné ou un restaurant, mais d'autres me donnaient un peu de fil à retordre, comme toute interaction un peu trop tactile. Ceci comprenait notamment les câlins — qui même avec des amis n'était pas mon point fort —, les baisers — ce qui était d'autant plus compliqué —, jusqu'au fameux sujet du sexe.

Mes poils se hérissèrent en voyant ça. Parce que, innocemment, j'avais pensé qu'on se contenterait de se tenir la main et de sourire en présence de nos amis. Mais j'avais oublié la curiosité malsaine de mes proches qui était devenue de plus en plus pesante et m'avait finalement poussé à envisager ce couple fictif.

Pour de nombreux domaines, j'étais capable de faire des concessions. Certes, les câlins me déstabilisaient toujours, mais ils seraient probablement occasionnels et seraient suffisants. Et puis, j'étais persuadée qu'aucune personne proche de moi ne douterait du sérieux de cette relation. Personne ne me pensait être capable de mentir à ce sujet. Après tout, j'avais toujours été une fille bien trop pure et gentille pour envisager ce genre de conneries.

Par défaut, je refusai tout ce qui pouvait aller au-delà d'un baiser. Mais je me surpris à réellement envisager l'idée, au moins pour tester. Peut-être que si c'était assez plaisant, je pourrais accepter ce contact quand bien même je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Finn qui m'appelait pour me proposer de jouer avec lui. D'habitude, j'acceptai aussitôt, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps avec moi-même. Alors, j'avais refusé, mais en le regrettant en partie.

Malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande si j'étais actuellement avec mon "copain".

« J'ai juste pris du retard sur mon repas du soir. »

Mon mensonge était complètement stupide à mes yeux. Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour jouer un double jeu et n'importe qui le verrait aussitôt. Il était évident que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ainsi...

*

Le lendemain, dès ma fin de journée au travail, j'avais annoncé à Ben avoir fait mes choix sur chacun des thèmes. Il m'invita plus ou moins chaleureusement chez lui. Enfin, d'une manière un peu trop accueillante venant de lui. Il avait un grand sourire quand il m'ouvrit et me proposa à manger et à boire — ce que je refusai aussitôt.

Nous nous installâmes dans son salon, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et c'était assez perturbant. Peut-être que j'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit un peu plus éloigné de moi pour commencer, mais j'allais m'y faire.

Je sortis immédiatement la feuille de ma poche et la déballai, l'air fébrile. Je pris une longue inspiration que j'essayai de garder le plus silencieux possible, mais il sembla remarquer mon angoisse et posa sa main sur mon poignet en espérant me calmer. Mais, au final, ce contact me perturba d'autant plus et me laissa échapper un frisson.

— Alors, jusqu'où t'es allée ?

Son regard se posa sur ma feuille qu'il prit quelque temps à examiner tandis que mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage, et en particulier ses lèvres. J'envisageai vraiment davantage l'idée de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, au moins pour tester. Et pourtant, je ne connaissais rien de lui, mis à part son arrogance naissante qui ne me donnait pas vraiment envie de l'apprécier.

Puis son regard se posa vers moi, un sourire en coin, et j'eus un bref réflexe de recul.

— Je vois que tu t'es arrêté aux baisers, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Et alors ? rétorquai-je assez fermement.

— Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche totalement.

— Tant mieux alors...

Franchement, j'aurais mieux fait de tout abandonner et trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quitte à perdre toute crédibilité auprès de Finn notamment. J'aurais pu enchaîner les mensonges sur mensonges et m'y enfoncer. J'aurais pu tout simplement fuir. Mais au lieu de ça, je restais en face de lui et son sourire un peu trop sûr de lui.

— Au moins, on sera fixé sur le genre de relations qu'on a d'une certaine manière comme ça.

— Relation ? Ce n'est qu'un accord qui nous arrange mutuellement, le contredis-je immédiatement.

— Ç'aurait pu être un accord avec certains bénéfices...

— Non, parce que ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse du tout.

En y réfléchissant bien, ça aussi c'était un mensonge dans le fond. J'avais — à plusieurs reprises — envisagé d'avoir des relations qui ne seraient que purement sexuelles, mais l'idée de chercher quelqu'un et d'espérer trouver une personne qui me corresponde m'avait quelque peu rebuté. Au final, j'avais pu quelques fois contenir ma frustration sexuelle.

— Très bien, on fera sans tout ce qui serait plus ou moins sexuel.

J'avais l'impression que ses yeux fixaient mes lèvres, comme j'avais pu le faire précédemment. Peut-être qu'ils se questionnaient comme moi sur un potentiel baiser. Ou peut-être attendait-il une réponse particulière de ma part. Alors que je commençais à peiner à respirer calmement, il me tendit ma feuille.

— Je te suis totalement. J'accepte totalement tes limites. Mais je pense qu'on devrait traîner un peu ensemble juste pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. On peut se contenter de faire ce que n'importe quels amis feraient comme aller regarder un film ou un truc sur Netflix, manger ensemble... ou une tout autre activité pour avoir un semblant d'alchimie.

— Bien évidemment...

— Si tu veux, tu peux passer la soirée ici et on commande quelque chose à manger, me proposa-t-il chaleureusement.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Mais pas ce sourire arrogant et sûr de lui comme d'habitude. Pendant un bref instant, je discernai une légère pointe d'angoisse, comme s'il s'attendait à une réponse extrêmement négative de ma part.

— On peut commencer par faire ça, acceptai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva d'un bond en m'annonçant chercher les menus de tout ce qu'il était possible de commander autour de l'immeuble.

— On peut aussi s'amuser à acheter de quoi manger et cuisiner ensemble, lâchai-je naïvement.

L'avantage de ce genre d'occupations était assez simple pour moi. Si, vraiment, on n'arrivait pas à trouver de sujet de conversations, on aurait quelque chose pour combler quelques vides plus ou moins gênants. Parce que, dans le fond, j'étais persuadée qu'on aurait du mal à nous retrouver sur la même longueur d'onde.

— Ça me va, accepta-t-il simplement. Est-ce que tu sais ce que t'aurais envie de manger ?

— Je pense que je me déciderai une fois en magasin.

*

Dès que nous avions quitté l'immeuble, j'avais l'impression que le visage de Ben s'était durci, comme s'il voulait se fermer aux autres. Même si ce n'était qu'une impression, ça ne me semblait pas tant que ça éloigné de la vérité. Du peu que je connaissais de lui, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait réellement et facilement aux autres, mais peut-être qu'il me prouverait bientôt le contraire.

Je m'étais un peu perdu dans les rayons alors que j'avais l'habitude de venir ici. Après tout, une grande partie de mes habitudes venaient d'être bousculées et c'était comme si je redécouvrais ce moment aussi simple et banal que de faire des courses.

Il me suivait silencieusement et avait régulièrement le nez plongé sur son téléphone, comme si quelque chose le tracassait. Je jetai quelques coups d'œil en sa direction sans jamais oser lui demander quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, nous n'étions que deux personnes ayant trouvé un accord qui nous arrangeait mutuellement, rien de plus.

Néanmoins, j'avais l'impression de voir un brin de colère et d'agacement sur son visage. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui envahissait tout son espace personnel. J'étais presque prête à parier qu'il s'agissait de son travail.

Puis il soupira un peu trop lourdement et rangea brusquement son téléphone dans sa poche.

— Alors, tu sais ce qui te ferait envie ? me demanda-t-il, le ton un chouïa trop ferme.

Il n'avait pas réussi à totalement mettre de côté ce qui l'avait précédemment ennuyé et ça se sentait, même si je voyais bien qu'il voulait faire des efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais il ne pouvait pas constamment avoir des masques dont il pouvait facilement échanger.

— Je me disais qu'une pizza faite maison, ça pourrait être assez fun.

— Allons-y pour ça...

— Tu me tues si je veux y mettre de l'ananas ? lançai-je par pure provocation.

— Ouais ! Totalement ! Ou sinon, tu te fais ton coin dans la pizza et j'y toucherai pas.

— Ça marche, rétorquai-je, l'air sûr de moi.

En me voyant prendre un ananas en main, ses sourcils se levèrent aussitôt et sa mâchoire inférieure tomba légèrement. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je continue ma provocation à ce point, mais j'appréciais voir que son masque s'était presque fissuré un instant, comme s'il avait laissé place à de la spontanéité, de la naïveté...

— Ok, et je vais faire mon coin de pizza aussi, répliqua-t-il de plus belle. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas sur une pizza ?

— Si je te le disais, ce serait trop simple.

J'affichai un sourire un peu trop amusé par la situation, ce qui semblait à la fois attendrir et l'agacer. J'avais presque l'impression de retrouver avec lui une complicité que j'avais avec beaucoup de mes proches, c'était assez perturbant...

— Je finirai par savoir ou tu finiras tout simplement par me le dire, affirma-t-il, un peu trop sûr de lui.

— Je résisterai très bien.

— On verra...

*

De retour dans l'appartement de Ben, nous avions commencé silencieusement la préparation de notre pizza. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire supplémentaire sur les ananas que j'avais disposé dans mon coin, mais j'avais bien remarqué son air exacerbé qu'il peinait à dissimuler.

De son côté, la garniture était assez classique avec un peu de fromage, de jambon et quelques champignons, sauf que la disposition de ces éléments était complètement anarchique, comme s'il avait tout jeté dessus n'importe comment, alors que j'avais eu la preuve du contraire sous mes yeux.

Puis on enfourna la pizza et nous avions une bonne dizaine de minutes à attendre. Mon regard se posa sur lui, dans un long silence qui était un brin gênant, alors je le brisai simplement en plaisantant :

— Par pitié, ne me propose pas un action ou vérité.

— Ça m'arrangerait aussi si on pouvait éviter ce genre de jeu.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Et de nouveau, je me surpris à envisager l'idée de réellement l'embrasser. En même temps, il avait presque des airs de prince charmant avec ses cheveux longs.

— Sinon, on peut se contenter de trouver quelque chose sur Netflix, parce que, apparemment, c'est un truc de couple de faire ça.

— Pourquoi pas...

Il se dirigea vers son salon pour allumer son ordinateur et je le suivis. Il exposa le catalogue de Netflix et je me rendis compte que ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas ouvert. Pour une grande majorité des programmes, je les connaissais à peine.

— Alors, quelque chose te fait envie ?

— J'en ai aucune idée. Je crois que je fais partie de ces personnes qui vont pas vraiment sur Netflix.

— Rassure-toi, moi non plus.

— On devrait se foutre une comédie romantique toute niaise juste pour rigoler devant et remarquer toutes les incohérences, proposai-je en riant.

— Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser alors.

Mon idée — aussi stupide soit-elle — semblait le satisfaire et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Même si j'avais trouvé un brin de complicité avec lui dans le magasin, nous avions encore un peu de chemin à parcourir pour le moment. Peut-être que ce chemin ne mènerait à nulle part. Enfin, c'était impossible qu'il mène vraiment à quelque chose dans de telles circonstances.

Après tout, je voulais juste que mon entourage ne me mette plus à ce point la pression dans une potentielle relation amoureuse... Peut-être même que j'avais aussi juste besoin d'une relation qui échoue pour les calmer. Mais pour l'instant, je n'allais pas me concentrer sur la fin de cette imposture.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les derniers jours s'étaient succédé assez tranquillement, même si je n'avais eu que peu de nouvelles de Ben. Celui-ci m'avait brièvement répondu à mes messages en m'annonçant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail ces derniers jours, sans plus s'expliquer.

Tandis que de mon côté, au travail, je m'étais de plus en plus rapprochée de mes deux collègues, Poe et Rose. J'avais presque l'impression de me retrouver avec des bisounours à leurs côtés.

Ma patronne était également dans le même genre. Néanmoins, elle essayait de garder une certaine distance, juste par professionnalisme.

Mais je n'avais vraiment rien à redire sur cette équipe. Ce fut pourquoi j'acceptai immédiatement lorsqu'ils me proposèrent de les rejoindre dans un bar. Cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien de prévu et je les avais suivis les yeux fermés dans ce bar qu'ils fréquentent régulièrement : Takodana.

À peine on avait eu le temps de commander des bières que je reçus un message de Finn. Il me demandait ce que je faisais ce soir et je lui répondis simplement que je traînais avec mes nouveaux collègues dans un bar. Il ne tarda pas à me demander s'il pouvait se joindre à nous, ce que j'acceptai évidemment après l'accord de Poe et Rose.

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! s'était exclamé Poe dans la foulée.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Finn se pointa au bar et il fut extrêmement bien accueilli. Nous avions à peine entamé nos verres avant son arrivée et il joignit le mouvement en prenant une bière à son tour.

Poe se montra aussitôt très chaleureux et accueillant comme il avait pu le faire avec moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

— Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. J'ai quitté ma précédente entreprise, remplie de cons arrogants. Mais sinon, en temps normal, je suis développeur.

— Comme Rey ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait te trouver quelque chose à Resistance !

Puis il se tourna vers Rose pour ajouter :

— Je suis sûr que Leia lui trouvera une place.

— Pourquoi pas ! On ne manqua jamais de monde, rétorqua-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Je serai ravi d'en apprendre plus sur votre boulot alors.

Finn était vraiment pris de court, mais il ne cachait vraiment pas sa joie, tout comme Poe et Rose, ravis à l'idée d'élargir encore une fois l'équipe.

— Peut-être que tu finiras par en avoir marre de moi, le taquinai-je.

— On verra bien ça ! Et tu n'as pas ramené ton copain ? Je m'attendais presque à le voir.

— Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

C'était à moitié un mensonge. Ben avait à peine eu le temps de me répondre. Dans les premiers jours, il avait bien aimé me provoquer, mais plus par la suite. Ses réponses étaient devenues très simples et très brèves.

— J'espère bien le rencontrer un jour, lança-t-il d'un air malin.

— Mais ouais ! Ramène-le ! s'enthousiasma un peu trop fort Poe. On serait ravi d'élargir notre groupe, même s'il ne travaille pas avec nous.

— Je lui en parlerai.

Dans le fond, c'était l'occasion de pouvoir agir socialement avec d'autres personnes et de faire comme si nous étions réellement un couple. Mais je connaissais aussi Finn depuis quelque temps déjà et ça me perturbait de lui mentir à ce point. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour qu'on me foute la paix.

Pendant un instant dans la soirée, j'étais partie prendre un peu l'air à l'extérieur du bar. Celui-ci avait commencé à bien se remplir au cours de la soirée et il était devenu assez fatigant de s'entendre. Finn m'avait suivi, inquiet que j'aie froid dehors.

— Bah dis donc ! Ils ont l'air super sympas tes nouveaux collègues !

— Ouais. J'ai de la chance de pouvoir travailler là-bas... Mais peut-être que tu vas te faire recruter toi aussi.

— Je ne serais pas contre, surtout maintenant que j'ai vu un de tes collègues. Poe. Plutôt charmant dans le genre. Je suis même étonné que tu n'aies pas évoqué ton séduisant collègue bien plus tôt.

Il était clair que Poe avait beaucoup de charisme et qu'il rayonnait. Du peu que j'en avais vu de lui, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait le cœur sur la main, prêt à aider tous ses proches quoi qu'il arrive, quitte à se sacrifier pour eux. Mais il avait parfois un côté un peu trop téméraire, ce qui lui faisait oublier quelques conséquences dans le lot.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupait en commençant à travailler avec lui.

— Je peux totalement comprendre si tu étais en couple à ce moment. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

— On est vraiment obligés de parler de ça ? m'enquis-je, la voix tremblante.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu en couple depuis que je te connais et tu martelais tellement que tu n'avais pas envie d'être en couple que c'est assez étrange.

— Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'exposer énormément ma relation... Je préfère vraiment quelque chose de plus intime.

J'osais espérer que ça puisse calmer un peu sa curiosité, mais à en voir ses sourcils qui se soulevaient, j'avais désormais beaucoup de doutes à ce sujet. Il n'allait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire et je n'en savais pas suffisamment de mon plan avec Ben pour prendre les devants.

— J'espère vraiment que tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien, lâcha-t-il, beaucoup plus calme. Je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes sur un connard qui fasse de la merde avec toi.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

Si j'envisageais encore la possibilité où Ben devait me dégoûter de toute prochaine relation amoureuse, malheureusement, ses craintes prendraient vie d'une certaine manière. Je risquais de briser en partie un ami dans cette histoire. Désormais, je voyais une partie de ce dommage collatéral que je n'avais jamais soupçonné. Jusqu'alors, j'avais été complètement naïve de croire que ce serait un plan extrêmement facile à mettre en place et avec peu de conséquences négatives.

Soudainement, j'avais presque envie d'appeler Ben pour lui demander de tout annuler. Mais trop tard. Je m'étais déjà engagé sur cette voie. À mon plus grand malheur.

Finn avait envie de surenchérir à cette discussion, d'en apprendre plus sur mon actuel copain, mais il fut interrompu par la venue de Poe qui venait avec une clope en main. Il nous proposa poliment si nous en voulions une aussi, sauf que le refus fut catégorique.

Immédiatement, Finn et Poe échangèrent naturellement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. J'étais impressionnée par leur alchimie et j'étais assez heureuse d'avoir pu les rapprocher, aussi hasardeux fût-il. Et puis, je voyais bien les étincelles dans le regard de Finn. Il buvait toutes les paroles de mon collègue. Je pressentais déjà qu'ils m'annonceraient être en couple dans les prochains jours...

Alors que je les écoutais attentivement, je reçus un message de Ben qui me demandait s'il pouvait m'appeler. Je m'éloignai de quelques pas de mes amis et décrochai aussitôt.

— Désolé, j'étais un peu pris par le travail ces derniers temps.

Sa voix était presque tremblante, comme si le si sûr et arrogant Ben avait un brin de faiblesse et de doute pendant un instant.

— Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière, je ne dois rien avoir dit de catastrophique. J'ai juste dit à quelques personnes que j'étais en couple... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des retours aussi... enthousiastes.

— Ça a été la même de mon côté... J'ai osé dire ça à quelques personnes, ça s'est enflammé.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, probablement nerveux.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu de copains ? me demanda-t-il peut-être un peu trop sérieusement.

— Quelques années... Enfin, je ne compte même plus.

— Moi non plus. Je crois que pour certaines personnes, je suis gay...

Nous partageâmes un rire qui était étrangement très sincère. Cette conversation était assez bizarre. C'était si spontané et j'avais presque l'impression de parler avec n'importe quel ami, pas un voisin avec qui j'avais fait un pacte chelou.

J'entendis alors quelques bruits autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul. Tout comme moi.

— Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps avec toi, on m'attend... Mais on devrait se voir demain.

— Pourquoi pas...

J'étais prête à parier qu'il était dans un bar et c'était comme si j'entendais ses amis au loin qui le pressaient pour revenir auprès d'eux. Tout comme Finn et Poe qui me fixaient lourdement du regard.

— Toi aussi tu passes la soirée avec des amis à qui tu viens de dire que t'étais en couple ?

— Ouais... C'est un peu ce qui est arrivé après quelques bières.

Alors lui aussi était un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Cette situation était si étrange que c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Après tout, je n'avais aucune affinité avec ce mec... et je le connaissais à peine.

— Je crois que j'ai balancé ça même sans bière.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire à son tour et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, on lui coupa la parole et j'entendis alors une autre voix :

— Alors comme ça c'est toi la copine de Ben qui l'empêche de tranquillement profiter de sa soirée ?

Lui aussi devait avoir bu et était, visiblement, très joueur.

— On peut dire ça comme ça ! plaisantai-je de plus belle.

— T'as intérêt à te ramener la prochaine fois !

— On verra bien...

Ben reprit le contrôle de son téléphone et les devants de la conversation :

— Ne fais pas attention à lui... Je lui ai balancé vite fait que j'étais en couple, ça l'a perturbé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi rapide...

— Moi non plus. Mais c'est maintenant trop tard, je suppose...

— Il n'est jamais trop tard, mais j'ose espérer que tu ne feras jamais marche arrière.

Il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de répliquer et je m'empressai de lui envoyer un message avec de nombreux points d'interrogation. Que voulait-il sous-entendre avec cette phrase ?

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y repensais, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait en tirer de cet arrangement. Après tout, il m'avait affirmé que ça l'arrangeait également de prétendre être en couple, mais sans en préciser plus. Mais dans le fond, cette dernière discussion m'aiguillait un peu. Lui aussi semblait être coincé dans la même situation et lui aussi devait subir la même pression de son entourage.

J'espérais vraiment pouvoir en discuter davantage avec lui la prochaine fois...

Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Finn et Poe que j'avais complètement oublié jusqu'alors, j'étais encore obnubilée par mon appel avec Ben. Je plaquai mon téléphone contre ma poitrine et les observai en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de les rejoindre, mais quelque chose que je ne saurais décrire me bloquer. Peut-être parce que, en fait, j'étais complètement perdue...

Lorsque mon portable vibra, je repris mes esprits pour apercevoir le message de Ben qui ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Aussitôt, je lui répondis.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je fasse marche arrière ? »

Ma question était un peu trop brusque et directe, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Du moins, je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Ses propos m'avaient bien trop intrigué pour que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.

Et au bout de quelques secondes à fixer mon écran, je compris que je n'aurais pas de réponse pour ce soir... De toute manière, on se verrait le lendemain pour je ne sais quoi.

Je revins auprès de mes amis, le cœur serré. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire ce qui se passait vraiment pour diverses raisons. La plus évidente était que ce plan devait rester secret, mais désormais, la plus importante était parce que je n'en savais rien moi-même. Peut-être que la situation était déjà en train de me dépasser... ou peut-être que j'étais encore un peu trop bourrée pour juger.

— T'as l'air un peu chamboulée, me fit remarquer Poe. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi ?

— Je ne pense pas... C'est pas grave. C'est juste un peu de fatigue.

— Tu veux rentrer ? N'hésite pas ! On pourra se refaire ça une prochaine fois !

— Je crois que je vais faire ça... Mais ça serait avec plaisir qu'on refasse ça !

— Vendredi soir prochain a priori, m'annonça Poe, tout sourire.

Je lui rendis immédiatement son sourire et revins à l'intérieur du bar ou Rose s'était malheureusement retrouvée seule.

— Oh mince ! Tu t'es fait abandonner par tout le monde ?

Et maintenant, je me sentais terriblement mal.

— Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais besoin de régler quelque chose avec ma famille...

Elle avait du mal à me regarder dans les yeux et j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait tout juste de pleurer. Maintenant, mon cœur se serrait davantage en la voyant ainsi.

— Je comptais payer puis rentrer chez moi, mais je peux rester un peu si tu veux, lui proposai-je naturellement.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi aussi. On pourra faire une partie du chemin ensemble.

Elle essaya de masquer sa peine via un sourire, mais vainement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

Ne voulant pas la gêner davantage, j'emboîtai le pas pour payer et quitter le bar. On salua brièvement Poe et Finn qui semblaient s'être plutôt bien rapprochés.

La nuit s'était couchée depuis quelque temps déjà, ce qui ne rendait pas l'atmosphère très rassurante. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'alors, mais au moins, je n'étais pas seule.

Il y avait un silence presque pesant entre nous, pas parce que je ne supportais pas le silence, mais plutôt parce que je sentais toute sa peine et sa douleur qu'elle tentait tant que mal de dissimuler.

Je pris une grande inspiration, prête à prendre la parole, et quitte à la brusquer :

— Je sais qu'on se connaît que depuis peu de temps, mais si jamais tu veux me parler de quoi que ce soit... N'hésite pas.

Elle leva son regard vers moi et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me réponde par un sourire.

— Merci... C'est juste un peu compliqué pour moi en ce moment.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle m'en parlerait, mais visiblement, ce soir n'était pas le bon moment.

Le silence entre nous devint alors beaucoup moins lourd, c'était même presque reposant. Nos chemins se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche et chacune rejoignit son chez-soi. Dès qu'on en franchit le seuil, on s'échangea un simple message pour rassurer l'autre.

Immédiatement, je m'effondrai dans mon lit, complètement épuisée par cette journée, mais aussi parce que je n'avais plus envie de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait m'attendre prochainement... Tant pis pour les conséquences et les dommages collatéraux pour ce soir, j'avais juste besoin de sommeil.


	5. Chapitre 5

Pendant les premières secondes de mon réveil, je peinais à ouvrir les yeux et serrais mon oreiller contre moi, ne voulant absolument pas y bouger. Puis une pensée me perturba brusquement. Je devais retrouver Ben aujourd'hui.

Immédiatement, je m'emparai de mon téléphone pour consulter l'heure — en espérant ne pas avoir dormir toute la journée. Heureusement, il était à peine onze heures. J'avais encore largement du temps.

Dès que je sortis de mon lit, je lui envoyai un message pour lui demander vers quelle heure il espérait me voir. Puis j'enchaînai sur ma routine pour me préparer. Après une rapide douche, je commençais déjà à me questionner un peu trop sur ma tenue. D'habitude, j'aurais opté pour une tenue confortable et qui ne ressemblait en rien à une tenue pour sortir, puis je me suis rappelé que j'étais quand même sur le point de sortir pour retrouver mon prétendu copain. Je devais faire un minimum d'effort... juste au cas où.

Je pris quelques minutes pour trouver une tenue adéquate. Un top blanc à bretelle légèrement court, un jean clair taille haute et une veste vert émeraude pour recouvrir mes épaules, au cas où. J'avais également fait un effort sur le maquillage : un trait d'eyeliner et du mascara.

Avant de sortir de mon appartement, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon look. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'en faire soudainement trop, mais je ne me voyais pas faire autrement.

Je vérifiai brièvement si j'avais reçu un message de Ben entre temps. Absolument rien. J'allais devoir me rendre chez lui et peut-être le prendre par surprise au passage, mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autres choix sur le coup — vu qu'il ne me répondait pas pour le moment.

Rapidement, je montai les deux étages qui nous séparaient. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je frappai à sa porte. Ma gorge se serra un instant. Après tout, nous avions une étrange conversation la veille après ne pas nous être réellement parlé pendant une semaine.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une autre personne que Ben. Un homme à la chevelure rousse. Immédiatement, il me sourit comme s'il me connaissait.

— Alors, toi, t'es forcément la copine de Ben !

Je reconnus alors sa voix. Il était cet ami qui avait volé le téléphone de Ben un instant pour échanger avec moi.

— Euh... Ouais, répondis-je maladroitement.

Il me fit entrer et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Je le suivais silencieusement en serrant un peu trop fermement mon sac dans mes mains.

Dès que je croisai le regard de Ben, celui-ci haussa ses sourcils et il vint resserrer sa tasse par sa seconde main. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, pourtant, je l'avais prévenu.

— Rey... Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais aussi tôt...

— Je t'ai envoyé un message, lui rétorquai-je peut-être un peu trop fermement.

— Alors, Ben, tu oublies déjà ta copine ? le taquina son ami.

— Je te rappelle que t'étais tellement bourré hier que j'ai dû te ramener dormir sur mon canapé.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, comme si ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour l'embêter.

— Hum... Rey, je te présente Armie, un collègue et aussi un ami. Et voici Rey, ma copine.

Je voyais bien que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de me présenter comme sa copine à son ami, mais vu la situation, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix désormais.

— Ravi de pouvoir enfin rencontrer ta copine... Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapidement. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu pourrais nous rejoindre au bar.

— On verra, le contredit aussitôt Ben. D'ailleurs, t'as pas quelque chose à faire tout à l'heure ?

— Certes, mais il faut avouer que c'est quand même assez amusant de vous emmerder tous les deux, surtout toi Ben.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et but silencieusement une grande gorgée de sa tasse.

— Tu ferais de t'en aller avant qu'on ne s'adonne à quelques plaisirs charnels sous tes yeux, le provoqua mon prétendu copain.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire fuir. Mais, en effet, j'ai des choses à faire, alors je vais partir et vous laisser faire vos trucs...

Il échangea un regard à tour de rôle avec chacun d'entre nous puis il nous salua et quitta l'appartement en prenant ses quelques affaires qui traînaient dans le salon.

— Pourquoi tu viens aussi tôt ? me demanda aussitôt Ben, un brin furieux.

— Je t'ai envoyé un message.

Il fronça ses sourcils un instant puis s'empara de son téléphone qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Il tenta de l'allumer plusieurs fois pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

— Ok, je veux bien reconnaître que je suis en partie en tort.

Il me proposa brièvement quelque chose à boire ou manger, ce à quoi je lui demandai de me préparer simplement un café. Il s'exécuta et je m'installai à table.

Je regardai brièvement mon téléphone et retombai sur le message sans réponse que je lui avais envoyé la veille.

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je fasse marche arrière ? lui demandai-je en lisant ledit message.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'air un peu perdu.

— Parce que j'avais un peu bu à ce moment et que j'ai commencé à dire à des gens que j'étais en couple. Stupide erreur.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante. Il mentait, j'en étais sûre. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le motivait dans cette fausse relation. Nous avions tous les deux le même intérêt pour cette mascarade, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre de son côté.

— Et maintenant, on s'est affiché devant ton ami et collègue, alors que ce n'était pas prévu non plus, ajoutai-je maladroitement.

— C'est pas grave ça... Tu pourras venir les soirs où on va au bar ou on joue à quelques jeux de société.

— Sérieusement ? Des jeux de société ?

— Quoi ? Tu ne fais pas ça avec tes amis ? s'étonna-t-il en me tendant ma tasse de café.

— Euh... Ça a pu arriver des fois, mais je suis un peu plus jeux vidéo avec un ami.

— Chacun ses occupations, rétorqua-t-il en haussant ses épaules.

Il s'assit en face de moi et continua de déguster sa boisson — que je distinguais désormais être du café.

— Bon, maintenant, va falloir qu'on soit vraiment capable de prétendre être un couple, de pouvoir parler de l'autre autant que de nous.

— Ok, très bien... En dehors de boire avec des potes et jouer aux jeux de sociétés, tu fais quelque chose en dehors du travail ?

— De la peinture, répondit-il simplement en baissant son regard.

Je pris un instant pour considérer cette information. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé avoir un semblant de fibre artistique en lui. Pour le coup, j'étais vraiment surprise.

— C'est pas grand-chose par contre... Je m'entraîne pas assez, se reprit-il aussitôt.

D'habitude, il était si sûr de lui, si confiant sur tout ce qu'il disait, et là, je voyais une brèche dans son masque. Je venais de toucher à un point sensible... Enfin, il s'était ouvert de lui-même sans même que je lui force. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit soudainement aussi sincère ?

— Je serais très intéressée de voir tes œuvres...

— Pourquoi pas. Mais seulement parce que tu es censée être ma copine et probablement au courant, mais je ne montre pas ce que je fais aux autres.

La gêne dans sa voix était de plus en plus forte et je me sentais presque mal de le provoquer ainsi, alors j'en profitai pour détourner légèrement la conversation :

— De mon côté, j'aime bien écrire. Je publie quelques trucs sur internet. C'est d'ailleurs assez ironique que j'écrive tout le temps des romances alors que... je ne suis pas du tout quelqu'un de romantique et j'y connais pas grand-chose à l'amour. La preuve, il me faut un faux copain.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, toujours encore un peu empreint de gêne, mais je sentais que j'avais réussi à calmer quelques-unes de ses angoisses.

— Est-ce que je suis censé avoir lu tes écrits ? s'enquit-il, un sourire en coin.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas... J'ai déjà filé les liens de mes histoires à des proches, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours.

— Tu me diras à quel point tu veux un petit copain exemplaire alors.

Il but une gorgée de son café comme s'il avait lancé ça juste pour me provoquer.

— J'y réfléchirais...

Un petit sourire presque malin se dessina sur son visage.

Maintenant, je repensais jusqu'où pourrait aller ce plan. La veille, j'avais déjà songé à la manière dont il pourrait se terminer. Il devait m'abandonner en me brisant le cœur, juste pour me dégoûter à vie de l'amour. J'y repensais maintenant. Mais je n'en étais plus sûre soudainement. Sauf que sinon, allais-je vraiment entretenir ce faux couple jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Et si, stupidement, je m'intéressais vraiment à quelqu'un ? Je détesterais donner raison à mon entourage sous prétexte que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le "bon".

— Par contre, si on commence à s'afficher, les gens vont vraiment être curieux, me prévint-il, changeant alors un peu brusquement de sujet. Faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur notre rencontre.

— On peut trouver quelque chose de gênant pour éviter les questions, proposai-je à moitié sérieusement entre quelques rires.

— Tu es tombée dans les pommes en voyant mon incroyable charisme ?

— Pardon ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ça ! protestai-je en haussant la voix.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, assez fier de ce qu'il venait de dire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête, excédée par son arrogance subite encore une fois.

— Il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison pour qu'on soit en couple, se défendit-il, toujours en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

— Je préfère encore qu'on se soit rencontré dans les chiottes d'un bar que ce genre de conneries.

— Ce n'est pas incompatible ! renchérit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Et pourquoi pas à une exposition d'art ou un musée ?

Normalement, je n'aurais jamais lancé cette proposition au vu de son comportement en m'annonçant qu'il peignait, mais il était hors de question que je n'attaque pas à mon tour et, encore moins, que je lui donne ce qu'il voulait.

— On peut tout simplement dire un bar, très bien, lâcha-t-il, presque énervé. Ou sinon Tinder ou autre site de rencontres. L'un ou l'autre, peu importe. Après tout, n'importe qui se rencontrerait de cette manière.

— Visiblement, j'ai touché un petit point sensible, le provoquai-je de plus belle.

— Tu veux vraiment qu'on se lance des pics alors qu'on ferait mieux de trouver un scénario cohérent ?

— De toute façon, je m'en fiche que tu fasses le petit copain parfait, alors on peut faire n'importe quoi. Et puis, bordel de merde, on est voisins ! Il suffit juste qu'on se soit croisé en allant cherchant notre courrier, que l'un est allé chez l'autre pour un café et qu'on a baisé directement !

— Attention à ce que tu dis...

Et sur ce ton enjôleur, il but une gorgée de son café en fermant ses paupières, comme s'il savourait de m'avoir mise hors de moi.

— Ou toi, fais plutôt attention à ce que tu dis, sinon, je t'embrasse juste pour te faire taire !

— Ah mais vas-y ! Mais je croyais que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan de s'embrasser, alors que j'ai bien vu tes yeux fixer un peu trop mes lèvres et que t'en meures d'envie.

— Ça t'aimerait bien le croire ! le contredis-je de plus belle. Je ne vais certainement pas t'embrasser, je ne te donnerai rien !

— On verra.

Je laissai échapper une lourde expiration tandis qu'il restait presque un peu trop calme. Et maintenant, je ne savais même plus si je devais l'embrasser juste pour le provoquer ou ne pas le faire parce qu'il semblait vraiment n'attendre que ça.

— Alors, on se contente de ta version des voisinous qui se rapprochent ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet et toujours un peu trop sûr de lui, ce qui était vraiment exaspérant.

— Ouais... On va faire ça.

Ma réponse avait été assez rêche mais je n'avais pas pu vraiment contenir ma colère cette fois-ci.

Ma réaction ne sembla pas l'alarmer davantage et il se contenta d'un petit sourire, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi avais-je décidé qu'il aurait pu être le candidat idéal pour un faux couple ? Maintenant, je regrettais vraiment ce choix. Mais je n'avais pas envie de faire marche arrière au vu de la situation bien avancée, et lui non plus de ce que j'avais pu en comprendre et pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement.

— Alors on a baisé dès que tu es allée chez moi ou inversement ? s'enquit-il avec le même air plein de malice.

— Tu forces ! On n'a pas besoin de répondre à ça !

— On ne pourra pas éviter cette question bien longtemps non plus.

Je laissai tomber ce combat en buvant lentement mon café. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine et je commençais déjà à en avoir marre de lui. Au bout de combien de temps me résoudrais-je à le gifler ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était clairement pas l'envie qui manquait.

— Il faudrait qu'on fasse une sortie pour faire comme si on était un couple et trouver un terrain d'entente, annonça-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Ça serait dommage que personne ne nous croit, donc autant s'entraîner et quoi de mieux face à des inconnus.

— Pourquoi pas... T'as une idée au moins ?

— On peut se balader dans un parc... ou dans un musée aussi. Puisque tu proposais ce genre d'idées tout à l'heure. Et j'ai probablement peu de chances de croiser des gens que je connais comme ça.

— Parfait, on n'a qu'à se faire ça demain si tu es disponible !

— Bien sûr...

Le ton qu'il avait pris était assez inhabituel venant de lui. Il y avait un brin d'hésitation et de maladresse, ainsi que d'innocence. C'était comme si je l'avais pris de court, mais j'avais l'impression que ça lui faisait presque plaisir sans vraiment l'avouer.

— Il est pratiquement midi... Je ne sais pas si t'as envie qu'on mange ensemble.

— Pourquoi pas. Peut-être que je trouverai ce que tu ne veux absolument pas retrouver sur une pizza.

— D'accord, ça me va... Mais tu vas devoir chercher pendant encore très longtemps...

Notre échange de regard fut assez perturbant. Il y avait toujours cette envie de nous défier et de nous provoquer, mais il y avait une étincelle de malice que nous partagions à la perfection à ce moment précis. Étrangement, on arrivait parfois à coopérer, même si c'était toujours assez particulier...

*

En milieu d'après-midi, j'étais retournée dans mon appartement, presque lessivée des précédentes heures. Et encore, ce n'était pas près d'être terminé. Ben et moi devions nous mettre d'accord sur notre sortie demain, ce qui promettait d'être tout aussi mouvementé. Nous allions devoir prétendre être un couple en public. Plus j'y pensais maintenant, plus je trouvais ça ridicule... Mais je me sentirais encore plus ridicule d'abandonner ce plan dès maintenant.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'allumer mon ordinateur et j'aperçus quelques messages que Finn venait de m'envoyer. Il me proposait de jouer un peu avec moi. Aussitôt, j'acceptai et l'appelai.

— Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je ne te verrai pas de la journée, lança-t-il, assez amusé.

— Ça va, je n'ai pas tant bu que ça hier... Je suis même partie assez tôt.

— Tu devais retrouver ton copain aujourd'hui c'est ça ?

Pourquoi je lui en avais parlé déjà ? Parce que, maintenant, je sentais qu'il allait constamment me charrier à ce sujet, à mon plus grand malheur. Pourquoi ma vie sentimentale l'intéressait à ce point ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'en foutre comme beaucoup de personnes ?

— Oui... On a mangé ensemble. Et on se revoit demain.

— Ouh ! Mais on dirait que c'est vraiment l'amour fou entre vous !

— On peut jouer sans parler de mon copain ?

— J'arrêterai pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas rencontré, me prévint-il en riant.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que cette situation était tout autant embarrassante qu'énervante pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il comprenne. Alors, j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était, encore une fois.

— Je lui en parlerais s'il voudra venir la prochaine fois au bar, essayai-je d'esquiver du mieux que je pouvais. Je crois que Poe a bien envie de remettre ça la semaine prochaine.

— Ouais ! Il m'a même invité ! Vraiment un gars très cool ce Poe. Je suis vraiment étonné que tu n'aies pas jeté ton dévolu sur lui !

— T'as qu'à te le taper si tu le trouves si charmant ! rétorquai-je un peu par provocation mais aussi parce que c'était assez drôle de lui sortir ça.

— En vrai, j'aimerais bien quand même.

C'était sorti si naturellement que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire spontanément à cette remarque et je mis quelques minutes avant de m'en remettre.

— Allez, ça suffit les conneries, on se lance une partie ou merde ? lançai-je, toujours incapable de m'arrêter de rire.

— Avec plaisir !


	6. Chapitre 6

Comme la veille, je m'étais un minimum préparé pour retrouver Ben. Cette fois-ci, j'avais beaucoup moins hésité quant à mes intentions. Nous allions nous afficher en public, ensemble, et tout n'allait être qu'une question d'apparence. Nous allions tous les deux mentir et prétendre filer le parfait amour.

Plus j'y repensais, plus je me disais que c'était un bien étrange rencard. Et jamais je n'aurais cru vivre ce genre de rendez-vous dans ma vie.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, j'avais le cœur serré en sortant de mon appartement. Peut-être bien parce que cette situation était toujours aussi déroutante et nouvelle. Mais bon, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Après tout, je m'étais fourguée dans cette situation de moi-même.

Je retrouvai Ben devant l'immeuble, le regard plongé sur son portable. Il avait la même expression que lorsqu'on avait fait quelques courses ensemble. Quelque chose troublait son calme. Puis il leva son regard et son visage s'adoucit immédiatement.

Je m'approchai de lui, légèrement tremblante, tout en me demandant comment cette journée allait se passer.

— Est-ce qu'on commence tout de suite à agir comme un faux couple ou on attend d'être sur place ? me demanda-t-il assez brusquement.

J'eus un moment d'hésitation et ma bouche resta entrouverte quelque instant, juste le temps de trouver mes mots.

— Si on commence maintenant, on fait quoi là ?

— On s'embrasse ? On se fait un câlin ? On trouve une manière de se saluer pour être assez proche ?

— On va se passer de ça, refusai-je aussitôt.

— Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs baisers différents au moins ? Une simple bise, un baiser rapide, une bonne grosse pelle... ou encore un baise-main.

— On est censé être un couple, alors on va éviter de se disputer, tentai-je de l'arrêter du mieux que je pouvais.

— Très bien. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à ma voiture, ma dulcinée.

C'était tout aussi étrange, mais je ne relevais pas, pour cette fois-ci.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture garée à une centaine de mètres de notre immeuble. Une berline, toute noire, mais qui devait lui avoir coûté un bras. Il m'invita à monter et je fus assez surprise par l'intérieur en cuir noir. En fait, c'était presque du grand luxe.

— Je t'ai déjà demandé dans quoi tu travaillais ? m'enquis-je, peut-être un peu trop spontanément.

— Non. Mais c'est vrai qu'on devrait pouvoir parler travail... Après tout, en dehors de nos passe-temps, on est censé savoir ce genre de choses sur l'autre. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment détailler tout ce que je fais... Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'en parler en dehors du travail. Et ça va paraître extrêmement large, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix, mais c'est dans l'informatique. Un peu de programmation entre autres choses.

— Moi aussi, je travaille dans l'informatique. Et je pourrais probablement en dire de même au final.

— Le secret professionnel, une belle invention pour ne pas trop s'attarder sur le travail de l'autre, surtout dans un faux couple.

Il semblait un peu fier de lui, un peu comme toujours.

— Et sinon, tu vas me dire où est-ce qu'on va ? Parce que j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui et je t'ai fait confiance. Mais maintenant, je commence un peu à regretter de ne pas avoir demandé plus d'informations.

— On va aller à une exposition. C'est d'un artiste assez indépendant et pas si connu que ça. Autant dire qu'à moins de s'y intéresser vraiment, on ne trouvera personne de notre entourage a priori.

— J'espère...

*

Ça faisait quelques minutes que je déambulais dans la pièce en regardant chacune des œuvres. Ben faisait son tour lui aussi. On aurait pu rester collé l'un à l'autre, mais naturellement, nous avions voulu profiter de l'exposition chacun à son rythme.

Néanmoins, je le vis s'attarder sur quelques tableaux et je revins vers lui, tout sourire. Sur le coup, j'étais incapable de dire si je souriais parce que j'avais naturellement envie de le faire ou plutôt juste pour jouer le jeu.

— Rey... Je peux te demander quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Sa voix était tremblante et encore une fois, j'apercevais quelques craquelures sur son masque, celui qu'il s'efforçait tant de mal à maintenir.

— Bien sûr...

— Est-ce que ça t'arrive aussi de... Non, laisse tomber.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux et évita mon regard, mais je sentais toute sa douleur à travers ses yeux. Je lui pris alors sa main pour la serrer dans les miennes et mon regard se posa sur le tableau. Un arbre qui avait perdu toutes ses feuilles dans une étrange atmosphère bleuâtre.

Il détacha sa main de mon emprise, prit une longue inspiration, puis reprit d'un ton un peu plus ferme :

— Y a plein de manières de représenter la solitude. Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête à faire un arbre, sans rien autour ?

Il y avait un brin de colère, comme si c'était un moyen de masquer sa peine.

— Tu te sens seul, Ben ? l'interrogeai-je d'une faible et douce voix.

Son regard se posa sur moi et il ne pouvait plus prétendre désormais.

— Ça va peut-être te paraître absurde, mais je me sens vraiment seule.

— J'ai un peu du mal à y croire. Je suis sûr que mis à part ton entourage qui te met la pression sur un copain et compagnie, tu es très bien entourée.

— C'est quand même embêtant que personne ne m'écoute quand je dis être très bien célibataire ou encore ne pas être intéressée à l'idée de me mettre en couple. Et j'ai juste l'impression d'être une anomalie dans cette société. J'ai envie d'être amoureuse ou en couple, alors que pour certains, c'est leur objectif.

— Tu n'es pas seule, Rey...

— J'en ai pas l'impression.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui me prit la main et ce fut assez perturbant. J'eus un bref geste de recul et il s'en excusa aussitôt.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? me demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Non, pas du tout. Juste... Je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Tu n'es pas seule Rey, je peux te l'assurer, me lança-t-il de plus belle en assénant chacun de ses mots. Déjà, t'as une personne en face de toi dans la même situation. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment connu l'amour un jour dans ma vie...

J'enroulai sa main dans les miennes, me rendant alors compte que c'était le contact le plus proche que nous avions eu jusqu'à là, autant physiquement que mentalement.

— Je voulais te demander si tu te sentais seule, mais j'ai eu ma réponse, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur nos mains, entrelacées, et il prit une longue inspiration assez bruyante.

— Et pourtant, je sais que je n'en donne pas l'impression. J'ai des amis... J'ai des gens qui lisent ce que j'écris et qui aiment ce que je fais... Mais j'ai pas vraiment de famille en vrai. Et j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas être comprise.

— Désormais, tu as ton faux petit-ami pour te comprendre, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

— Assez ironique que la personne qui comprenne ma manière d'être sur le plan amoureux et compagnie soit mon faux petit-ami.

— Je ne te cache pas que ça me perturbe tout autant.

Nous échangeâmes un petit rire, extrêmement complice. Plus rien n'allait dans cette situation. À quel moment aurais-je cru trouver un brin de réconfort dans ce genre de moment ?

Je pris une brève inspiration, comme si mes poumons étaient incapables de contenir plus d'air, puis repris :

— Je crois que tout mon entourage est persuadé de me connaître ou veut que je colle à l'image qu'ils se font de moi, mais je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils connaissent de moi finalement. Mais dans le fond, je ne m'exprime jamais sur ce que je ressens vraiment... Et peu de gens savent d'où je viens.

— Est-ce que, toi aussi, t'as de sales histoires dans ta famille ?

— Ouais... Pour le peu qui existe déjà. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents, mais ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain. Pendant un instant, je suis passée de famille en famille, jusqu'à trouver une famille d'accueil un peu plus stable. Mais on n'a jamais été proche...

Pourquoi étais-je en train de me confier sur ça ? Je n'en parlais à personne d'habitude. Je les appelais "mes parents", "ma famille" comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, mais je n'avais pas les sentiments derrière ces mots. Ce n'était que des syllabes que j'enchaînais. 

Même Finn était à peine au courant de tout ça. Il avait pu apercevoir que je n'étais pas proche de ma famille, même si j'avais essayé de coller à cette autre norme de la société.

Alors, pourquoi j'en parlais à Ben ? Je me sentais désormais incroyablement stupide. J'éloignai mes mains des siennes et fis un pas en arrière.

— Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça...

— T'en fais pas, les problèmes familiaux, je connais ça. Je ne parle plus à mes parents depuis pas mal de temps, surtout depuis qu'ils m'ont menti. Alors, j'ai préféré partir. Ma mère tente régulièrement de reprendre le contact, mais... on a pris deux chemins différents.

Il détourna son regard un instant pour regarder aux alentours.

— Mais peut-être qu'on devrait reparler de tout ça ailleurs... dans un meilleur endroit.

— Peut-être bien...

Mon regard se posa un instant sur ses mains que j'avais tenu une grande partie de cette conversation. Puis mes yeux se dirigèrent naturellement vers ses lèvres. Il l'avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois que je fixais à ce point ses lèvres. Mais désormais, j'étais bien plus curieuse que jamais. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, juste pour briser cette étrange tension entre nous, juste pour me débarrasser de ça.

Lui aussi fixait mes lèvres, probablement avec la même envie. Ma respiration s'alourdit.

Peut-être que n'importe quelle autre personne se serait ruée sur les lèvres de l'autre, mais la situation était bien différente. Nous n'étions pas un couple, nous prétendions l'être et nous avions décidé que les baisers ne faisaient pas partie du plan. Nous nous étions imposé une limite que nous ne cessions de vouloir transgresser chaque jour un peu plus.

Il détourna alors son regard et passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux. Il évitait de fixer mes lèvres et de me fixer tout court. Puis il mordit sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il se retenait de me dire quelque chose. De nouveau, j'aperçus un brin de peine dans ses yeux. Je m'approchai d'un pas vers lui. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il aurait fallu que je me penche légèrement vers lui pour l'embrasser — et aussi que je me mette sur la pointe de mes pieds vu qu'il était quand même assez grand.

Il fixait de nouveau ce tableau qui avait entraîné cette lourde discussion et qui avait provoqué une énorme tornade. On avait remué de nombreux souvenirs, de nombreuses peines et déceptions, alors que nous nous connaissions à peine et aussi alors qu'il m'exaspérait les trois quarts du temps. Sauf que nous nous étions trouvé des points communs, étrangement. Cette solitude qui nous hantait tous les deux était probablement ce qui nous rapprochait le plus.

Dommage que ce soit chez mon faux copain que je trouve une telle ressemblance...

— Ben, je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

Mon regard se leva vers lui en espérant croiser le sien. Au bout de quelques instants, il se tourna vers moi, l'air hagard.

— Euh... Ouais... Si tu veux... Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec le plan pour le coup. Je veux juste être là comme n'importe quel humain l'aurait fait dans une telle situation... Là, je ne suis pas Rey qui veut un faux copain et qui a marre du monde qui l'entoure. Là, je suis juste Rey qui est seule et qui voit que toi aussi. C'est une exception au plan, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Il me prit alors par l'épaule pour me serrer contre lui et ma tête se posa un instant sur son torse. J'entendais alors son cœur battre. Vite. Extrêmement vite. Peut-être un peu trop vite. Et son souffle était lourd. Saccadé.

— On continue de regarder le reste de l'exposition ou toi aussi t'as besoin de décompresser ailleurs ? me demanda-t-il à demi-voix.

— J'ai besoin d'air frais aussi...

Je m'éloignai de lui. Nos regards se croisèrent avec la même ardeur et cette même étincelle pleine d'ambiguïté.

Son visage se refroidit assez brusquement et il reprit son masque et le dessus de la situation

— Une préférence pour la suite ? Un de nos appartements ou un café ou je ne sais quoi encore ?

— On peut rentrer. Je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin de repos tous les deux...

— Parfait.

Voilà que j'avais de nouveau l'impression qu'il se renfermait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ça m'attristait réellement...


	7. Chapitre 7

Ce matin, en quittant mon immeuble, j'y avais croisé Ben en bas, à ma plus grande surprise. Étant donné qu'il était en plein appel, on se contenta d'un simple signe de main.

Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis la veille, quand chacun avait rejoint son appartement. Nous avions prévu de nous tenir au courant toujours dans la même optique de perfectionner notre plan. Chaque mensonge détaillant notre relation devait être sûr et précis. Chaque interaction que nous avions devait être calculée. Rien ne pouvait être laissé au hasard. Et nous avions déjà commis quelques erreurs, il ne fallait pas les accumuler.

Puis je repensais à nos discussions un peu trop profondes de la veille. Régulièrement, je m'en voulais de m'être à ce point confiée. Personne ne m'avait entendu m'exprimer ainsi, alors pourquoi Ben était-il privilégié ? Et pourtant, c'était la personne la plus à même de me comprendre à ce moment-là. Sur un malentendu, c'était passé. Un bien étrange malentendu.

Ces pensées me parasitèrent une grande partie de mon trajet jusqu'à mon travail, à tel point que j'avais à peine vu le temps passer.

En arrivant sur les lieux, j'aperçus Finn en compagnie de Poe qui fumait. Tous deux échangeaient vivement et riaient de plein cœur. J'eus un moment d'hésitation puis m'approchai d'eux, tout sourire, comme si ma vie n'était pas un énorme bordel actuellement.

— Alors, tu vas bosser avec moi ? demandai-je à mon ami, assez amusée.

— Pas encore, j'ai d'abord un entretien à passer.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je t'ai déjà vanté auprès de Leia. Elle est obligée de t'accepter parmi nous. Mais peut-être que ton premier jour sera demain, juste pour la procédure.

— C'est pas grave ça, rétorqua Finn d'un ton bienveillant. Ça laissera un peu de répit à Rey avant que je débarque pour l'embêter.

— Tu vas moins rigoler quand on va s'engueuler sur nos pauses café ! plaisantai-je de plus belle à sa provocation.

Finn me lança un petit sourire malin que je lui rendis aussitôt.

Soudainement, notre complicité me paraissait assez étrange. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de qui j'étais réellement et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il faisait comme si. Heureusement, ça ne nous avait pas empêchés de bien nous entendre la plupart du temps, sauf quand il entrait sur le dangereux domaine de ma vie sentimentale. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris, même après tout ce temps...

— Je vais m'installer à mon bureau et vous laisser, leur annonçai-je, déjà sur le point de partir.

— D'ailleurs, on va refaire ça vendredi soir au bar. J'ai entendu que tu as un copain qui pourrait venir. Hésite pas. Et propose même à d'autres amis si tu veux. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

— J'y penserai.

Une réponse assez simple et évasive. J'allais probablement en parler à Ben dans les prochains jours. C'était peut-être une énorme mauvaise idée. Après tout, nous allions nous afficher auprès de beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage alors que nous n'avions cet accord que depuis une semaine. C'était extrêmement rapide, complètement même. Je vais sûrement en payer les pots cassés prochainement. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière et puis, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Je les abandonnai pour rejoindre mon bureau. Rose était déjà sur son ordinateur, tellement concentrée qu'elle me vit à peine entrer dans la pièce et me salua alors que j'étais déjà en train de m'installer.

— Désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas grave, tentai-je de la rassurer du mieux que je pouvais.

Elle m'adressa un timide sourire et j'aperçus ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. J'avais déjà remarqué son état vendredi, mais je n'avais pas envie de forcer plus. Après tout, on se connaissait à peine et je préférerais qu'elle m'en parle d'elle-même pour ne pas la brusquer.

Je détestais me sentir aussi impuissante dans ce genre de situation, mais je devais accepter que chacun devait aller à son rythme. En tout cas, je pouvais lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle, même sans le dire directement. Dans ce genre de cas, ma spécialité était d'envoyer quelques images drôles et mignonnes dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Via la vitre du bureau, j'aperçus Finn et Poe entrer dans le hall. Leia accueillit immédiatement mon ami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je trouvais toujours ça impressionnant la manière dont elle respirait la joie de vivre et dont elle inspirait la confiance en un simple regard.

Finn et Poe se séparèrent pour l'entretien de ce dernier. Poe entra dans le bureau et en compagnie de Rose, nous fîmes un rapide point sur notre travail en cours et nos tâches de la semaine. Évidemment, une partie de cette mini-réunion fut consacrée à l'intégration de Finn dans notre boulot actuel, ce qui fut assez simple. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ça assez rassurant de ne plus être la seule débutante dans l'équipe.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on fut interrompu par Finn et Leia pour nous annoncer que l'équipe s'agrandissait. Mon ami aurait sa journée pour se préparer et nous rejoindrait le lendemain.

Néanmoins, il accepta de déjeuner avec nous. Poe avait aussitôt été très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui présenter un de ses restaurants favoris du coin — sachant qu'il m'avait fait le même coup à mon arrivée. Il s'agissait d'un italien avec beaucoup de choix. Et puis, le personnel était extrêmement chaleureux.

Assez rapidement, nous retrouvâmes la même bonne ambiance qu'au bar. Tous nos échanges étaient spontanés et j'avais désormais terriblement hâte de pouvoir travailler avec Finn.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi chanceuse qu'en ce moment. Mon boulot, mes amis... Le seul point négatif était cette fausse relation que j'entretenais avec Ben. C'était presque comme si je m'autosabotais et j'en venais — encore une fois — à regretter ce choix. Mais je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière...

*

À peine rentrée chez moi que je reçus un message de Ben me proposant s'il avait envie qu'on se voie. Il n'y avait aucunement mention de notre plan ou de quels détails nous devions régler cette fois-ci. Il me demandait juste de passer du temps avec lui, comme un ami ou un petit-ami pourrait le faire.

Ça me perturba un instant. Ou peut-être parce que c'était devenu une évidence que nous ne pouvions pas nous voir pour une autre raison, quand bien même nous avions une discussion assez profonde la dernière fois.

Je mis de côté mes doutes et lui répondis simplement par l'affirmative. Il me proposa de le rejoindre chez lui dès que je voulais, à moins que je veuille inverser les rôles. En voyant l'état de mon appartement bordélique, je préférais me rendre chez lui, même si nous en avions toujours convenu ainsi jusqu'alors.

Après avoir pris le nécessaire, je montai les étages nécessaires jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne tarda pas à m'ouvrir dès que je frappai à la porte. Je distinguai une légère pointe de gêne quand il m'invita à entrer.

— Je t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais rester manger... ni si tu voulais faire quelque chose en particulier, annonça-t-il, la voix tremblante.

— J'avoue que j'ai pensé instinctivement qu'on mangerait ensemble, mais peut-être que tu n'avais pas prévu ça.

— C'est pas grave. Faudra juste qu'on achète quelque chose... Et peut-être que je trouverais ce que tu détestes sur les pizzas.

— Encore coincé là-dessus ? rétorquai-je en riant.

— Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Il essayait de maintenir son arrogance comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci, c'était assez ambigu. Je sentais encore cette gêne présente depuis mon arrivée. Peut-être qu'il avait juste eu une mauvaise journée... Après tout, je l'avais vu à plusieurs reprises plongé sur son téléphone, complètement en proie aux doutes et à diverses angoisses.

— Je vois que monsieur aime les défis.

— En effet, sinon je ne me serais pas engagé dans ce faux couple non plus.

Désormais, c'était un brin de provocation que je percevais dans sa voix. Il aimait bien me défier comme ça, chercher et jouer avec mes limites, mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que je pourrais le penser.

— D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai des collègues qui organisent des sorties au bar tous les vendredis. Peut-être que tu pourrais te joindre à nous.

— C'est rapide ça...

— J'ai bien rencontré un de tes collègues et amis. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

— Très bien. Je peux venir. Mais il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi.

Je pris un bref temps de réflexion, parce que je devais déterminer quelle serait cette relation auprès de mes amis. Serions-nous un couple fusionnel ou, au contraire, en conflit ?

À chaque fois, j'avais repoussé ce choix. Mais je ne pouvais plus le faire désormais. Il allait falloir que je détermine si je voulais d'un petit-ami parfait ou non. Mais j'allais avoir du mal à calmer son arrogance, c'était évident.

— Pour l'instant, notre relation est censée bien se passer, lâchai-je maladroitement.

— Parce que c'est censé mal se passer à un moment ?

J'avais presque l'impression de l'avoir énormément bousculé en énonçant ça. Sa réaction, elle était vive, spontanée, vraiment authentique. Après tout, nous n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet jusqu'alors.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on va agir comme un faux couple indéfiniment en fait, répondis-je, encore plus tremblante qu'avant.

— Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux...

Il avait remarqué mon malaise naissant et je m'exécutai sans trop me poser de questions. Il s'installa à mes côtés tout en essayant de rester à distance.

— Le but de ce plan pour moi, c'est de calmer mes proches et qu'ils arrêtent de vouloir me voir en couple. Et j'ai pas forcément envie de prétendre toute ma vie être en couple.

— Tu crois qu'ils finiront par vraiment te lâcher au bout d'un moment ? s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Supposons que tu me brises le cœur, j'ose espérer qu'ils ne me feront pas l'affront de continuer leurs conneries.

— Ils attendront quelques mois puis ils te diront que je n'étais juste pas le bon.

Malheureusement, il avait probablement raison.

— Mais on ne va pas rester "ensemble" éternellement ! rétorquai-je en haussant le ton.

— En vrai, on peut. Y a plein de personnes qui font des mariages blancs et restent quand même ensemble alors qu'ils voulaient juste des papiers et l'ont obtenu assez rapidement.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, le contredis-je en secouant ma tête.

— En effet. Je connais pas ton entourage et ces personnes que tu veux convaincre que tu ferais mieux de rester célibataire. Peut-être qu'après ce vendredi, on pourra en discuter davantage. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt.

— Donc tu préfères qu'on avance dans ce plan sans trop savoir où on va ? l'interrogeai-je en détachant chacune de mes syllabes.

— On sait où on va. On veut que nos proches nous lâchent avec ces conneries d'amour, de couple... On se demande juste comment on va le faire, c'est pas grave ça de le déterminer au dernier moment.

Je le trouvais extrêmement sérieux pour le coup, peut-être un peu trop pour moi. Peut-être que je prenais ce plan un peu trop à la légère... En fait, j'avais complètement sous-estimé tout ce que ça impliquait et je le découvrais chaque jour de plus en plus.

J'aurais mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me lancer dedans. Ou peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû annoncer ça à Finn aussi rapidement. À partir de ce moment, tout avait dégénéré et c'était là où je m'étais engagé dans cette connerie.

— Du coup, je suppose que je dois agir comme un petit-ami presque idéal, ajouta-t-il, tout sourire et en mettant un poil de côté son sérieux. Promis, je me comporterai bien.

— Ok, ça me va ! On va faire ça comme ça pour le moment et on verra après... Peut-être qu'après vendredi, on sera un peu plus fixé sur d'autres points de notre... "couple".

Je me sentais presque mal de ce que je venais de dire, sans que je sache pourquoi. Encore une fois, ce plan était en train de me dépasser.

— Est-ce que tu veux encore discuter de ça ou ça te va si on mange ? me proposa-t-il en détournant son regard.

— Je pense qu'une pause repas nous fera du bien...

Il acquiesça brièvement puis se leva du canapé. Je fis de même et mon regard se perdit sur un tableau posé par terre. Pendant quelques instants, je l'observai. Il était assez simple d'un bref coup d'œil. Cette toile carrée était découpée en trois couleurs. Le côté gauche était rouge et pouvait parfois virer au noir à certains endroits tandis que le côté droit était d'un bleu qui était illuminé par quelques étoiles à quelques endroits. Puis entre les deux, il y avait un violet assez vif.

— C'est toi qui l'as fait ? demandai-je à Ben en me tournant vers lui.

Il haussa un instant les sourcils, assez surpris par ma demande. Il fit un pas vers moi et son regard se posa sur la table.

— Hum... Oui. Mais c'est pas fini. J'ai encore d'autres couches à faire, mais je dois attendre que celle-ci sèche avant de continuer. C'est beau la peinture à l'huile, mais c'est son plus gros inconvénient.

— J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera une fois fini, parce que c'est plutôt joli pour le moment.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et évita alors mon regard. Encore une fois, ce sujet le gênait et pourtant, je sentais que c'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment.

— Je sais pas si je terminerai vraiment... J'arrive pas à trouver comment je veux transcrire certaines choses... Peut-être que je vais encore recouvrir cette toile de blanc pour la dixième fois.

— Sérieusement ? Tu effaceras ça ? Et pourquoi t'en prendrais pas une autre, quitte à laisser ça inachevé ?

— Je préfère tout ou rien.

Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur sa toile, un peu sceptique. Il avait beau en douter, mais je la trouvais vraiment sublime, même inachevée. Néanmoins, je pouvais comprendre son point de vue.

— Ça me rappelle un peu certains de mes écrits. J'ai parfois terriblement envie d'aborder quelque chose, mais j'y arrive pas. Et je me retrouve à réécrire des dizaines et des dizaines de fois la même scène. Mais j'aime bien garder mes brouillons, au cas où j'y ai mis une idée que je pourrais utiliser dans une future réécriture ou une autre scène...

— C'est un point de vue intéressant... De toute manière, j'ai encore le temps que ça sèche pour me décider.

Il croisa alors mon regard un instant, acceptant que je voie les fissures de son masque pendant ce bref moment.

Dans le fond, je comprenais pourquoi ce sujet qu'étaient ses toiles le déstabiliser tant. Après tout, tout artiste se mettait à nu dans ses œuvres. On se rendait un peu vulnérables. Et personne n'avait envie d'exposer ce genre de sentiments au monde entier.

Heureusement, j'avais toujours bien dissimulé ça dans mes écrits et personne n'avait jamais fait le lien entre la réalité et la fiction.

— D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que tu me montres ce que t'écris, ajouta-t-il à demi-voix.

— Bien sûr... Mais ne te force pas. Ce sont des romances plus ou moins mignonnes. Je suis pas sûre que ça puisse t'intéresser...

— Ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre pas être un grand romantique que ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Après tout, tu écris bien ce genre d'histoires tout en voulant un faux couple pour contrer ton entourage.

— Tu marques un point ! répliquai-je tout en riant.

Il m'adressa un simple sourire et, de nouveau, je me surpris à apprécier cette complicité que nous avions de temps en temps. Malheureusement, j'avais parfois l'impression que c'était assez ambigu, peut-être un peu trop par moment.

Je tentais de me rassurer que ça ne faisait que partie du plan, parce que mis à part quelques discussions, nous n'étions pas vraiment proches. Certes, nous avions quelques contacts physiques, mais ils n'étaient pas plus différents que n'importe quels amis auraient pu avoir.

Tant qu'on ne s'embrasserait pas, tant qu'on ne coucherait pas ensemble, je pouvais encore balayer toute ambiguïté sans problème. Et même si on pouvait parfois échanger plus profondément ou avoir quelques moments de complicité, ça restait toujours dans le même cadre qu'était ce faux couple que nous entretenions...

Il fallait juste qu'on prenne nos habitudes.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le lendemain, Finn m'avait rejoint au travail. Il avait rapidement trouvé ses marques et tous les deux avions l'impression de faire partie de l'équipe depuis un bon bout de temps. Nous avions de grandes capacités d'adaptation — c'en était certain — que nous ne soupçonnions pas jusqu'alors, mais toute l'équipe, en particulier Poe et Rose avaient réussi à nous intégrer à la perfection.

Petit à petit nous avions fait la connaissance du reste de l'équipe, que ce soit la comptabilité, le juriste ou le graphiste. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que je le croyais et j'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne chaque jour, et ce, depuis mon arrivée.

La semaine passa à une vitesse extraordinaire et nous en arrivions déjà au vendredi. Comme convenu, nous allions passer la soirée au bar Takodana. Je laissai Finn, Poe et Rose entrer devant en leur demandant de me commander une bière. Il fallait juste que je contacte Ben.

Je fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner du bar et déverrouillai mon téléphone. Il me fallut quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de l'appeler.

— Tu tombes bien, je viens tout juste de sortir du boulot et j'allais t'appeler, lança-t-il d'un ton bien plus jovial que d'habitude.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié pour ce soir.

— Absolument pas. Il va juste falloir que tu me donnes l'adresse du bar et je monte dans ma voiture.

— Dans ta fameuse voiture de crâneur, le provoquai-je avec un léger rire.

— Il me semble que tu avais plutôt bien apprécié t'y poser... Et t'as de la chance que je n'ai jamais fait trop d'allusions sexuelles avec toi.

— Pourquoi ? C'est ton genre de sortir ce genre de choses ?

— Non. Pas vraiment. Mais pour certaines personnes, les voitures sont assez évocatrices d'idées assez... charnelles.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire que je rejoignis plutôt instinctivement. Notre étrange complicité, le retour, et bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru.

— Bon, je t'envoie l'adresse et je t'attends devant le bar, annonçai-je simplement.

Après sa confirmation, je m'exécutai.

En attendant son arrivée, je jetai un coup d'œil sur les commentaires du dernier chapitre que je venais de publier. Comme souvent, j'avais terminé mon chapitre sur un moment assez décisif et mes lecteurs me détestaient cordialement. Pour d'autres, il y avait la frustration que j'avais créée depuis quelques chapitres en ne concluant absolument rien entre mes protagonistes.

Répondre aux quelques commentaires fut suffisant pour m'occuper des quelques minutes qui me séparèrent de Ben. Celui-ci se pointa alors devant moi, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu dehors, s'inquiéta-t-il en passant sa main dans les chemins.

— Non... J'ai à peine vu le temps passer.

Il prit une brève inspiration légèrement bruyante.

— Je vais donc rencontrer tes amis et collègues. Eh bien... Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je sais que c'est que du faux et que c'est pas très grave, mais ça a un peu un côté angoissant, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si... Totalement. Je ne leur ai jamais présenté personne et ça commençait un peu à énerver un ami. Pour les deux autres personnes, je viens à peine de les rencontrer avec mon travail...

— De toute manière, je vais me présenter comme le petit-ami idéal. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lança-t-il d'un air un peu trop sûr de lui.

— Permets-moi tout de même d'en douter, le contredis-je en arquant un sourcil et en croisant mes bras.

— Je sais que je peux être insupportable, mais je n'ai aucun de mal à changer de masque. Je serai désormais Kylo Ren, ton parfait petit-ami.

Sa fierté transpirait sur toutes ses expressions faciales et j'espérais vraiment qu'il allait rapidement ranger son orgueil. Je ne doutais pas de ses capacités d'adaptation et j'allais probablement en être extrêmement surprise, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de naturellement en douter.

— Mais je te suis, je ne suis qu'un invité, ajouta-t-il, un léger ton enjôleur.

J'étais persuadée que toute cette mascarade le satisfaisait un peu d'une bien étrange manière. Il appréciait jouer avec les apparences et probablement bien plus quand c'était un travail à deux.

Je ne lui adressai qu'un simple regard, un regard un peu sceptique et confus, et j'emboîtai le pas dans le bar. Je repérai immédiatement la table de mes amis. Sans même y réfléchir, je pris la main de Ben pour l'y conduire.

La réaction de Poe et Rose fut celle escomptée — beaucoup de surprise — tandis que celle de Finn fut bien plus déstabilisante. Immédiatement, je reconnus la colère et le dédain sur son visage. Puis en me tournant vers Ben, je remarquai qu'il venait tout juste de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Visiblement, ils se connaissaient tous les deux, à ma plus grande surprise.

— Tu sors vraiment avec Ben Solo ? me demanda violemment Finn.

Ben se pencha alors vers moi pour me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Je crois que je suis obligé d'abandonner l'autre nom...

Jamais ses lèvres ne s'étaient approchées à ce point de mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson que je retins du mieux que je pus.

— D'où vous vous connaissez ? m'étonnai-je d'une voix assez faible.

— Je travaillais avec cet enfoiré jusqu'à ce qu'il me balance et me pousse à démissionner ! rétorqua toujours avec la même ardeur mon ami.

— Parce que tu n'étais qu'un traître, se défendit Ben en haussant le ton à son tour.

Poe fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers Ben.

— Ben Solo ? Mais t'es pas le fils de Leia ?

Mon faux petit-ami prit quelques instants pour digérer l'information et ferma ses yeux quelques secondes.

Moi-même, j'avais aussi un peu de mal à suivre. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop de révélations d'un coup.

— Hum... Le monde est bien plus petit que je le croyais.

— Mais maintenant que tu es là, installe-toi, proposa Poe.

— Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais, annonça Finn en se levant.

Immédiatement, Poe tenta de le retenir par quelques paroles, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le retenir de quitter le bar. Je le suivis en compagnie de Ben.

— Tu vas vraiment partir comme ça ? m'écriai-je en espérant qu'il se retourne.

Il s'arrêta dans sa démarche et je pus enfin le rattraper. Ben suivait le mouvement, toujours avec un mètre de distance.

Finn prit une longue inspiration avant de finalement se tourner vers moi.

— Tu veux sérieusement m'annoncer que tu sors avec le pire des salopards ? s'indigna-t-il en pointant Ben du doigt.

— Tu veux vraiment contester le secret professionnel, ce pour quoi tu avais signé à la base ?

— Mais comment tu ne peux pas être révolté par ce que tu y as vu ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment de parler de ça. Il y a beaucoup trop de personnes qui ne sont pas au courant aux alentours et ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves avec trop d'avocats sur le dos.

Finn se tourna alors vers moi, complètement horrifié.

— Sérieusement, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de me dire ?

— Par pitié Finn... Tu étais en tort. Accepte-le.

Finn secoua la tête. J'étais de plus en plus perdue dans cette situation alors que Ben semblait presque dans son élément.

— Finn... Je suis désolée, mais je ne connaissais pas ton travail précédent. Je sais pas du tout comment juger ça...

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu vas plus écouter un mec que tu connais à peine !

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais plus quoi lui répondre. Finn était un ami extrêmement précieux, mais j'avais un rôle à jouer. Encore une fois, je me rendais compte de tous les dégâts que je pouvais lui causer et j'avais presque envie de lui hurler que tout ceci n'était que du faux. Mais il faisait aussi partie du problème...

— Je ferais mieux de rentrer. On en parlera une autre fois...

Mes lèvres étaient complètement scellées et je fus incapable d'énoncer le moindre mot lorsqu'il partit.

Ben se rapprocha de moi, l'air inquiet. Il avait complètement mis de côté son arrogance et comprenait ma détresse soudaine.

— Il y avait peu de chances que ça se produise... Et pourtant, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

— Pourquoi on n'a pas songé à la probabilité qu'on puisse avoir des connaissances en commun ?

— Parce que, dans le fond, on est un inconnu l'un pour l'autre.

Plus j'avançais dans cette situation et plus je me sentais incroyablement naïve. J'ignorais vraiment tout ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Tandis que Ben, il semblait se préparer à bien plus d'éventualités que moi. Il semblait rapidement comprendre les enjeux d'un faux couple, même si le cas présent était une exception.

— On retourne avec les autres ? me proposa-t-il en se tournant vers le bar.

— Je crois... Il faut qu'on continue de faire semblant. Et puis, on peut tout de même passer une bonne soirée.

— On va devoir subir Poe qui me connaît un peu. Beaucoup moins que Finn en tout cas. Mais je pense qu'un jeu d'alcool sera suffisant pour empêcher toute discussion.

— Comment un jeu d'alcool pourrait faire ça ? m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ça remplit rapidement toute discussion. C'est pratique quand on ne se connaît pas pour éviter les blancs un peu gênant, mais bien plus pratique quand on veut éviter bien pire que les blancs, les discussions gênantes.

— Je trouve cette technique assez discutable... Mais je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te faire confiance.

Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire malin sur son visage. Mais il s'effaça rapidement en entrant dans le bar, laissant place à ce masque que j'avais choisi.

*

Le reste de la soirée avait été bien plus calme par la suite. Même si Poe et Ben avaient des connaissances en commun et s'étaient probablement déjà croisés, ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était tout au long de la soirée. C'était même presque perturbant de voir qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien en si peu de temps.

Rose, aussi, avait été adorable. Mais j'avais pu constater quelques fois un peu de peine dans son regard. Visiblement, elle était en train de traverser quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux, et ce, silencieusement. J'aurais tellement voulu faire plus pour l'aider, sauf que je ne devais pas la brusquer.

Puis je repensais au départ de Finn. Je m'en voulais encore et je regrettais déjà notre prochaine discussion. Peut-être que, bientôt, je paierais bien plus de conséquences que je ne le pensais par rapport à ce plan, mais j'essayais de repousser ces quelques pensées pour la soirée.

Alors, j'avais tenté de profiter de la soirée en discutant avec mes amis et Ben, j'avais enchaîné les verres avec eux. Et au bout de quelques heures, j'étais plutôt bien bourrée. Mais nous l'étions tous un peu trop et c'était assez drôle. En tout cas, ce fut très amusant pour mes proches de me voir faillir tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Naturellement, Ben me proposa de rentrer avec lui, mais au vu de notre état, il dut se résoudre de laisser sa voiture sur place. Il irait la chercher le lendemain.

Le trajet fut assez silencieux entre nous et je réussis à aligner mes pas les uns après les autres, gardant une certaine d'équilibre jusqu'à notre immeuble.

Il peina à ouvrir la porte et fit tomber ses clés. Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en les ramassant. Mes yeux fixèrent alors ses lèvres et les envies que j'avais jusqu'alors réprimées revinrent à la surface. Ma curiosité était de retour et je n'étais pas en état pour me calmer.

En voyant la manière dont je le regardais, il se tourna vers moi, l'air un peu déstabilisé.

— Tu le regretteras probablement le lendemain, me lança-t-il, la voix tremblante.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tout ce que tu as en tête...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et évita mon regard un bref instant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose. Peut-être que lui aussi en avait envie...

— Parce que c'est censé n'être que du faux ? Parce qu'on n'a pas prévu rien de plus dans notre contrat ? l'interrogeai-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

D'habitude, je n'aurais jamais été aussi entreprenante, mais j'osai prendre son visage entre mes mains et le forçai à le regarder.

— Je veux t'embrasser, finis-je par avouer dans un murmure. Tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ?

— Si...

Il lâcha sa lèvre inférieure et c'était comme si ce simple mot avait été comme un coup de poignard pour lui.

— J'en ai envie depuis le premier jour, ajouta-t-il d'une voix bien plus faible.

Quel premier jour ?

Je le fixai et je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête en ce moment. Parce que les questions qui tournaient dans mon esprit étaient désormais bien trop nombreuses.

— Laisse tomber, se reprit-il. Je suis complètement bourré ! Je dis n'importe quoi !

— C'est toi qui as peur de le regretter demain...

— Non ! On était d'accord sur nos limites, on ne change pas ça sur un coup de tête.

— Je m'en fiche...

Il secoua la tête un instant, mais ses yeux fixaient vraiment intensément mes lèvres. Alors, je rapprochai mon visage du sien et collai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les scellai avec beaucoup de fougue, serrant bien plus fermement son visage contre le mien. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos et me guidèrent pour plaquer mon corps contre le sien.

Cet échange était intense, probablement un peu trop. Je n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un avec une telle ardeur depuis bien longtemps. Je n'avais pas non plus envie d'y mettre fin et j'étais même soudainement prête à aller bien plus. Je voulais sentir son corps bien plus qu'à travers quelques vêtements. Je voulais ce lâcher-prise, quelque chose qui serait enfin sans prise de tête, quand bien même ça n'avait jamais été le cas entre nous.

À cet instant précis, je me fichais vraiment de tout. Les conséquences n'avaient plus la moindre valeur. Peut-être que je le paierai le lendemain, mais je ne pouvais pas retenir bien plus longtemps ce désir brûlant.

Je savais que demain, dès qu'il me sortirait ses belles paroles remplies d'arrogance et d'orgueil, je pourrais regretter d'avoir cédé à ces envies. Parce que, la plupart du temps, je n'avais aucun moyen d'être attirée par lui. Mais nous avions quelques points communs, des points communs que je n'avais rencontrés chez personne d'autre.

Puis il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et regarda mon visage de haut en bas, l'air complètement perdu. De nouveau, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait plus ce masque d'arrogance, d'homme un peu trop sûr de lui. J'avais l'impression d'apercevoir un gamin brisé.

Il se détacha de mon emprise et fit un pas en arrière. J'ignorais comment réagir en le voyant ainsi, surtout que l'alcool ne m'aidait pas à y voir clair en ce moment. D'habitude, j'aurais été capable de prendre du recul, de me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais plus maintenant.

Il prit une longue inspiration et passa sa main dans les cheveux pour dégager son visage. Puis il reposa son regard vers moi. La fêlure que j'avais aperçue quelques secondes auparavant venait tout juste d'être masquée, encore une fois.

— Voilà, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. J'espère que tu es contente... Maintenant, on est tous les deux fatigués, on ferait mieux de tous les deux dormir...

Même si son ton était assez assuré, ses mains tremblaient et il peinait à garder les clés dans l'une d'entre elles. Il faisait comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Pour le moment, je n'étais pas en état de creuser ça, sauf que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir de nouveau l'occasion de lui en parler sans qu'il se ferme.

Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et nos chemins se séparèrent dans l'ascenseur dans une atmosphère assez morose, ce qui était assez nouveau et surprenant...


	9. Chapitre 9

En me levant ce matin, je m'attendais à retrouver un message de Ben. Naïvement. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et je repensais à notre baiser de la veille. Je tentais de me persuader que ce n'était qu'un délire anodin entre personnes bourrées, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Et je me posai encore beaucoup trop de questions par rapport à ce qu'il m'avait brièvement dit. Il en avait envie "depuis le premier jour". Quel premier jour ? Sous-entendait-il mon aménagement dans l'immeuble ou quand je lui avais proposé ce plan ? Ou encore un tout autre moment ? Malheureusement, je savais que je n'aurais jamais de réponse et qu'il éviterait constamment la question. J'allais devoir faire comme si de rien n'était... Enfin, j'allais essayer.

Alors que j'étais en train de me préparer lentement un café pour me réveiller, je reçus un message de Finn. Il voulait discuter avec moi et j'appréhendais déjà cette conversation. Mon cœur se resserra rien qu'en songeant aux diverses possibilités. Je pris de longues minutes pour finalement accepter sa demande.

Maintenant, j'en venais presque à regretter de m'être fait un café. J'avais complètement l'estomac à l'envers. Et puis, j'ignorais si je devais vraiment attendre un message de Ben ou lancer de moi-même une discussion, quitte à ce que ça ne mène à rien.

La veille, mes désirs étaient assez clairs et explicites. J'étais prête à coucher avec lui, peu importe ce qui nous liait. Jamais je n'avais eu des envies aussi fortes et aussi soudaines pour lui. Régulièrement, j'avais été curieuse de l'embrasser, juste par curiosité, mais pas forcément que ça aille plus loin. Et maintenant, l'envie était encore présente. Le fait que ce soit dans le cadre d'une fausse relation ou encore sans le moindre sentiment ne me gênait absolument pas. Sauf que j'étais persuadée que j'étais protégée contre toute dérive tant que je n'entrais pas dans ce terrain glissant...

Peut-être que je ferais mieux de laisser passer la journée, au moins pour prendre un peu de recul quant à la situation...

J'étais encore en train d'avaler mon café quand je vis un nouveau message de Finn. Il me demandait s'il préférait qu'on s'appelle ou qu'on se voit en face. Même si je me doutais que la deuxième option serait un peu forte à gérer pour mes pauvres émotions, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution.

En quelques messages, nous trouvâmes un lieu pour nous retrouver. Un simple café à quelques minutes à pied de chez nous. Nous avions prévu de nous y retrouver en fin de matinée et peut-être, si l'envie nous prenait, nous pourrions manger ensemble. Enfin, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir l'estomac prêt pour ça pour le moment.

Dès que j'eus fini mon café, j'enfilai quelques affaires beaucoup plus présentables que mon pyjama. Je pris également juste le nécessaire puis quittai mon appartement.

Pendant mon trajet à pied, je vérifiai de nouveau mes messages dans l'attente de voir un signe de vie de Ben. Mais toujours rien. Je ne devais pas me tracasser pour ça pour le moment, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à passer outre. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était, sauf que je n'étais pas sûre d'être vraiment satisfaite par cette solution. Dire qu'au début, tout me paraissait bien plus simple... J'aurais dû m'y attendre que c'était bien trop simple, j'aurais dû me méfier.

En arrivant sur les lieux, j'aperçus immédiatement Finn. Il était déjà installé à une table, seul, en train de prendre un café et le regard plongé dans son téléphone. Ses yeux se levèrent dès que je m'assis en face de lui.

Je le saluai timidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Il me salua à son tour, tout aussi simplement. Néanmoins, je ne voyais plus la colère de la veille qui l'habitait.

— Je tiens quand même à m'excuser par rapport à hier. Je me suis vraiment emporté et j'ai surréagi, alors que c'est ta vie.

— Je suis désolée moi aussi... Je ne savais pas comment réagir entre toi et Ben.

— Normal, c'est comme si je t'imposais de faire un choix entre nous deux alors que mes conflits avec Ben sont en rapport avec le travail. Malheureusement, je dois reconnaître que j'étais en tort sur cette affaire.

En venant le voir, je m'attendais à tout sauf à des excuses. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pris ce recul en une nuit. Enfin, je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de compréhensif, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit à ce point.

— Je vais être honnête avec toi Rey. Je n'aime pas Ben, mais je le connais que via le travail et j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas pareil en privé. J'espère vraiment que c'est quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

Comment pouvais-je prétendre que c'était quelqu'un de bien pour moi alors que tout ce qui se passait entre nous n'avait rien d'authentique ?

Pendant un instant, mon mensonge me paralysa. Que pouvais-je bien dire ? Je pouvais mentir pour continuer mes pirouettes liées à ce faux couple ou je pouvais tout simplement mentir, parce que, dans le fond, je ne connaissais pas vraiment Ben. En fait, je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Depuis le début, je faisais des suppositions en fonction de ses dires, mais il n'avait jamais été direct dans ses propos.

Enfin, j'étais persuadée qu'il était loin d'être une mauvaise personne et qu'il se contentait d'un masque pour bien paraître en société. J'avais pu l'apercevoir à quelques reprises et j'avais même pu comprendre que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le mettait à l'aise. Il suffisait de voir son attrait à la peinture. Il ne faisait que le refouler alors que ça pouvait lui être si bénéfique.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je peux te l'assurer.

Je lui mentais. Encore une fois. À mon ami le plus proche.

Pourquoi m'étais-je engagée dans ce chemin ? Plus les jours avançaient et plus je le regrettais, mais mes chances de faire demi-tour étaient mortes depuis bien longtemps. J'allais devoir poursuivre ce plan jusqu'au bout.

— Il m'en parle peu, mais je vois bien qu'il est assez pris par son travail dernièrement, ajoutai-je en serrant les pans de ma robe sous la table.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, certes, mais après les énormités que je venais de déblatérer, je n'arrivais plus à prononcer le moindre mot sereinement.

— Je peux essayer de faire un effort si jamais tu le ramènes encore une fois au bar, céda-t-il dans un soupir.

Pendant un instant, j'avais l'impression de percevoir un brin de désespoir dans sa voix. C'était comme si quelque chose l'attristait dans cette situation sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il avait juste peur qu'on me fasse du mal. Après tout, son comportement était assez surprotecteur dans le genre.

— Je lui en ferai part...

— De toute manière, si ça dure entre vous, je vais bien être obligé de le supporter, peu importe nos histoires de travail.

Je le trouvais étrangement mature, bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'en veuille pendant des jours et des semaines, qu'on finirait par être en froid pendant un bon bout de temps et que plus jamais rien n'irait. Dans ce cas-là, j'aurais tellement regretté cette idée de faux couple. J'aurais pu m'en vouloir pendant des mois et des années... Heureusement, j'y voyais un brin d'espoir maintenant. Mais j'espérais vraiment que l'issue de toute cette histoire serait positive. Sauf que j'en doutais de plus en plus...

— C'est vraiment... cool que tu comprennes, lâchai-je maladroitement.

Il hocha la tête, tout souriant. Même s'il était passé par tout un tas d'émotions dernièrement, j'étais soulagée de voir son visage aussi lumineux. Je pouvais encore me persuader que je ne le blesserais pas ainsi...

— C'est quand même assez ironique qu'on ait bossé ensemble, lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, avec un léger rire.

— Et d'autant plus que Ben et moi, on habite dans le même immeuble.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un bref instant puis il sourit, simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

— Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant... Vous alliez chercher votre courrier en même temps, plusieurs jours d'affilée, et hop ! Ça a été suffisant !

— D'une certaine manière, c'est à peu près ça.

Cette réponse était extrêmement évasive, mais parfaite pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais c'était tout aussi vague que le "mensonge" qu'on avait élaboré avec Ben. J'avais l'impression qu'on esquivait les pièges un à un et je craignais déjà le jour où on se prenne un bon gros mur dans la gueule.

— C'est la dernière fois que je t'embête avec ça... Mais je dois quand même avouer que ça fait bizarre de te voir en couple. Je m'y attendais pas vraiment. Je me demandais si t'allais pas m'annoncer être lesbienne un jour...

Je pris quelque temps avant de vraiment entendre et comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Pensait-il vraiment lesbienne avant que je lui annonce être en couple ? S'attendait-il à ce que je lui fasse un coming out un jour ou l'autre ?

— Mais oublie ça, se reprit-il en détournant son regard, ne me laissant même pas le temps de réagir.

J'aurais probablement dû rebondir à ses propos. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire.

Et si d'autres gens pensaient comme lui ? Me pensait-il lesbienne parce que je n'avais pas de relations ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait comprendre parce que la raison était bien plus simple ? Pourquoi personne ne pouvait envisager l'idée que je n'en avais juste pas envie ?

— Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il détourna la conversation à la perfection et ce fut pour qu'on n'en parle plus durant notre rencontre. Après tout, ça m'arrangeait bien, je n'avais clairement pas envie de détailler quoi que ce soit sur ce faux couple.

Heureusement, les sujets de conversation furent bien plus légers pendant le repas et je pus rentrer chez moi, presque sereine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un message de Ben. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il évoque les évènements de la veille. Mais nada. Il me proposait juste qu'on se voie, comme si de rien n'était...


	10. Chapitre 10

En arrivant à l'immeuble, mes pas s'accélèrent pour atteindre l'appartement de Ben et j'eus l'impression d'un peu trop tambouriner sa porte. Il m'ouvrit assez rapidement et m'invita à entrer. Comme d'habitude.

— Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier ? Continuer de perfectionner notre plan, regarder quelque chose, préparer à manger, ou je ne sais quoi encore...

Il me proposait tout ça, comme si de rien n'était. Rien ne le trahissait dans ses gestes. Tout était si bien contrôlé que je me demandais si je n'étais pas devenue folle la veille.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? ajouta-t-il en me voyant l'air béa.

— Peut-être bien...

— Si tu veux rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, n'hésite pas. Je comprendrais que ce soit encore compliqué aujourd'hui. On peut reporter ça à demain ou à un tout autre jour...

Il le faisait vraiment exprès. Et pourtant, il n'était pas aussi arrogant que d'habitude. Il semblait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour moi.

— Est-ce qu'on peut reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? demandai-je brusquement.

Je n'avais plus envie de faire des pieds et des mains alors qu'un seul sujet me brûlait les lèvres tellement j'avais besoin d'en parler.

— Tu veux vraiment parler d'un baiser alors qu'on était alcoolisés ? Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Plein de gens font ça sous alcool.

— Pas comme ça...

— Comment ça "pas comme ça" ? On a utilisé nos bouches comme n'importe qui.

Et il osait jouer au plus malin dans ce genre de conversation ? Était-il sérieusement en train d'esquiver à ce point ?

— Il n'y avait pas que de l'alcool hier ! Tu avais tout de même peur de le regretter le lendemain ! Et au final, c'est pas si loin que ça.

— En effet. Je me doutais bien que tu serais incapable de considérer ça comme le simple délire d'une soirée ! T'es en train de faire toute une histoire pour un simple baiser !

— Un simple baiser ? Ok, embrasse-moi maintenant.

Je croisai mes bras en observant sa réaction stupéfaite.

— Tu espères prouver quoi là ? m'interrogea-t-il, légèrement furieux.

— Que c'est toi qui as un problème avec ça.

— Très bien... Je vais t'embrasser et on en restera là.

Il s'approcha de moi. Je décroisai mes bras alors qu'il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres se collèrent délicatement aux miennes. Il aurait pu me donner un bref et brusque baiser par pure provocation. Au contraire. C'était étrangement doux. Néanmoins, ce fut extrêmement rapide.

— Voilà, contente ?

Il agissait vraiment comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. C'en était très perturbant. Peut-être qu'une part de moi avait surtout envie de croire qu'il cachait vraiment quelque chose, comme j'avais pu l'apercevoir quelques fois. J'avais surtout envie de croire mon instinct.

— Alors pourquoi tu disais avoir envie de m'embrasser depuis le premier jour ? m'enquis-je, en partie pour le défier.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusion. Si j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, c'est parce que tu es une très jolie femme Rey. Rien d'autre.

Son ton était extrêmement ferme. Peut-être un peu trop. C'était comme si ce n'était même plus moi qu'il devait convaincre, mais lui-même.

— Je ne comprends vraiment pas... Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'intéressait pas du tout de m'embrasser ni de coucher avec moi, et maintenant que ça a pu se passer en partie, tu fais comme si de rien n'était ?

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, renchérit-il en haussant légèrement la voix. Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? que je couche avec toi ? que je ne te dise je ne sais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel de merde ? Je suis ton faux petit-ami et jusqu'à maintenant, c'était assez clair que ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence.

Dans le fond, il n'avait pas tort et je repris une longue inspiration. Naïvement, j'avais pensé que ce serait terriblement simple comme plan. J'étais persuadée qu'une fois qu'on se serait affiché en couple auprès de notre entourage, tout irait bien, et qu'on pourrait à la limite se voir tous les trente-six du mois. À quoi pensais-je pour supposer ça ?

— Rey... Je pense qu'il faut que tu redéfinisses ce que tu attends de moi et ce que tu accepteras en conséquences après ce plan, ajouta-t-il d'un air un peu plus calme.

— Je veux juste que mon entourage me foute la paix...

— Tu peux me mentir autant que tu veux, mais arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu cherches autre chose dans ce plan... et tu le trouves. Et t'es encore plus perdue maintenant.

Soudainement, je sentis mes yeux au bord de la rupture. Les larmes étaient en train de douloureusement y monter, sans que je sois capable de réellement l'expliquer. Pourquoi je réagissais à ce point à ses paroles ?

— Tu ne me connais même pas ! m'écriai-je, le souffle rapide. T'es comme tout le monde, personne ne me comprend !

— Arrête de prétendre avoir un masque avec moi. T'as autant échoué que moi là-dessus.

— Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et assume un peu au lieu de jouer les connards arrogants !

Je pris une pause, m'en voulant d'être un peu trop agressive envers lui. Mais il ne semblait pas vexé par mes propos. Au contraire. Je voyais un brin de peine dans son regard. Il se tourna un instant et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

— Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu chez toi et réfléchir à tout ça. Y a aucun de nous deux qui est au clair là-dessus. Mais en attendant, fais comme si les évènements de la veille n'ont jamais existé. Ça t'aidera peut-être un peu pour mieux comprendre la situation...

— Ouais... J'ai besoin de recul...

Mes paroles respiraient plus la colère qu'autre chose, mais j'avais été incapable de lisser mon ton. Tandis que lui semblait extrêmement calme dans cette situation, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas tant que ça.

— D'ailleurs, peut-être que tu devrais reprendre notre liste du début, lança-t-il d'un ton un peu trop réprobateur à mon goût. Celle où tu avais noté ne pas vouloir qu'on s'embrasse.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je ressortirais cette liste vu que ça a l'air de te faire tant plaisir !

— Fais comme tu le sens surtout, mais préviens-moi quand tu seras fixée.

Il laissa échapper un petit sourire, bien trop sûr de lui. Franchement, j'étais à deux doigts de le gifler. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur moi, mais il n'était vraiment pas mieux dans le genre.

Je soupirai longuement — et peut-être un peu trop bruyamment —, en me demandant si j'avais encore quelque chose à lui dire. Mais voyant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien, je quittai son appartement.

Je l'avais à peine salué en partant, sauf que mon esprit était désormais pris par trop de réflexions pour me rappeler des règles de bienséance.

Immédiatement, je me jetai dans mon lit pour m'y allonger et fixai le plafond d'un air vide. Toutes les paroles de Ben tournaient en boucle et j'aurais bien voulu le faire taire, juste pour cinq minutes, mais impossible.

Est-ce que je recherchais vraiment autre chose dans ce faux couple ? Une certaine validation de mes proches ? Pourquoi ça m'importait tant que ça dans le fond ?...

Merde.

Il avait peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose...

Je le déteste.


	11. Chapitre 11

Lundi matin et toujours pas la moindre réaction de Ben. Aucun message. Attendait-il que je fasse le premier pas ? Mais même si une journée entière était passée, j'étais incapable d'être au clair avec moi-même.

Une part de moi avait envie de tout envoyer valser, de tout abandonner. J'avais vraiment songé à cette éventualité plusieurs fois et j'étais prête à me pointer chez Ben pour lui dire que j'arrêtai tout et qu'il pouvait redevenir un quelconque inconnu.

Une autre part de moi voulait ignorer ce baiser, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si nous n'avions transgressé aucune de nos propres règles. On pouvait continuer de faire semblant pendant très longtemps encore, même entre nous.

Et puis, il y avait cette infime part de moi qui avait terriblement de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres et de découvrir un peu plus son corps. Cette pensée fut la plus perturbante à gérer, même si elle fut extrêmement brève. Depuis ce baiser, tout avait dégénéré... et pourtant, ça n'aurait dû rester qu'un délire alcoolisé.

Je n'arrivais pas à choisir parmi toutes ces solutions. Et peut-être que j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment de son côté. Mais il choisirait probablement la solution du déni et peut-être qu'elle ne me convenait pas tant que ça.

Peut-être que je me mentais à moi-même surtout...

Je me rendis alors au travail le cœur serré, en espérant ne pas le croiser sur mon chemin. Heureusement, pas de Ben en vue. J'aurais été incapable d'engager la moindre discussion avec lui et peut-être que je me serais juste emportée, ce qui était préférable d'éviter pour le moment.

Dès que je franchis le seuil de mon entreprise, je fus submergée par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait. Au moins, ça me faisait en partie oublier mes préoccupations.

Finn et Poe discutaient autour d'un café et ils m'en proposèrent un naturellement, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir.

— T'as pas beaucoup dormi ? s'inquiéta Poe. Tu fais une drôle de tête...

— Ouais, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais rien de grave.

J'essayai de sourire, mais je savais d'ores et déjà que ma voix légèrement plus faible me trahissait. Finn l'avait probablement remarqué sans l'énoncer de vive voix.

J'espérais sincèrement que personne ne me parlerait de Ben pour la journée. Je n'avais pas envie de raviver toutes mes inquiétudes et de me rendre compte que c'était toujours autant le bordel dans ma tête.

Heureusement, comme je m'étais mise au clair avec Finn samedi, j'avais un conflit en moins à gérer. Dommage que les suivants se soient créés juste après.

Au moins, j'arrivais à maintenir un semblant d'apparence, à faire comme si tout allait bien dans ma vie. Voilà que, chaque jour, je me retrouvais avec de plus en plus de mensonges à gérer et j'avais l'impression que jamais je n'aurais pu les prévoir en me lançant dans ce faux couple. Encore une fois, je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi naïve...

Je ne partageais aucune de mes angoisses avec mes collègues et aucun d'entre eux ne fut trop intrusif. Même si j'étais capable d'esquiver facilement n'importe quelle discussion, je préférais ne pas avoir à le faire.

À la fin de la journée, Rose et moi décidâmes de faire une partie du trajet ensemble pour rentrer. Pendant de longues minutes, nous marchâmes en silence, sans dire un mot. Puis quand j'en vins à faire une remarque sur un pigeon qui volait n'importe comment, ça nous avait lancé pour parler.

— Rey... Je sais qu'on se connaît pas vraiment, mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance sur quelque chose...

Elle évitait mon regard et j'aperçus cette peine si familière dans ses yeux dernièrement.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu ne veux, insistai-je pour la rassurer, même si c'était probablement bien futile.

— Je sais... Mais ces derniers jours, je fais comme si tout va bien... Et je supporte pas mentir à ce point. Je peux pas garder ça juste pour moi.

— Je comprends... Les secrets, ça devient toujours lourd au bout d'un moment.

Malheureusement, c'était un peu mon cas désormais. Parce que plus je repensais à cette situation avec Ben et moins j'y voyais clair. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aiguiller vers la bonne direction...

— Pour toi aussi visiblement, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant mon regard.

— Si on veut... Y a quelques trucs qui me tracassent un peu en ce moment et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'embête à ce point-là. Mais peu importe... Tu voulais parler de quelque chose.

— Je peux en parler après toi.

Je la laissai commencer finalement, parce que je n'étais même pas sûre d'être capable de tout lui dire. Et peut-être qu'elle me jugerait. Après tout, qui était assez stupide pour se créer un faux couple ?

— Ma sœur est morte, m'annonça-t-elle dans un bref soupir.

— Toutes mes condoléances...

— Elle s'est fait tuer... Alors qu'elle vivait juste sa vie. Mais un connard s'en est pris à elle et tout un tas de personnes... Parce que c'était juste qu'un putain de raciste.

— Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?

J'aurais tellement voulu la consoler immédiatement et calmer sa douleur, mais je savais que j'en étais incapable. J'étais totalement impuissante, malheureusement, et je pouvais à peine imaginer ce qu'elle traversait.

Elle secoua la tête, me faisant ainsi comprendre que je n'y pouvais rien. Mais en parler semblait un peu la soulager. Elle ajouta également qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter plus pour le moment, demande que j'acceptai sans sourciller.

— Mes problèmes vont te paraître tellement stupides maintenant comparés aux tiens, lâchai-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

— On n'est pas dans une compétition des pires problèmes. Si tu as envie d'en parler, fais donc...

C'était extrêmement juste. Ça n'enlevait pas mes angoisses. Mais, de toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas tout effacer avec de belles paroles, aussi vraies soient-elles.

— En fait... J'en avais un peu marre qu'on me demande si j'étais en couple, pourquoi je ne l'étais pas... Alors j'ai demandé à Ben de jouer mon faux petit-ami. Sauf que c'était stupide...

— Pourquoi c'était stupide ?

Je cherchais mes mots pendant un instant et soupirai lentement avant de prendre la parole :

— Parce que... Je ne devrais pas faire ça... Mais en même temps, j'ai beau répéter à chaque fois que je suis très bien célibataire et personne ne le croit.

— Mais les gens sont stupides de ne pas te croire. C'est leur problème, pas le tien. Et tu devrais pas te fourguer dans un tel bordel pour eux.

— Je sais... Sauf que, en même temps, j'ai pas envie de voir Ben et de lui demander de tout arrêter. C'est stupide, mais il me comprend sur quelques points. Lui aussi en a marre de la pression de son entourage sur ça... et on a pu se trouver d'autres points communs.

— Et où est le problème à ce que tu le gardes en tant qu'ami dans le privé et qu'en public, vous faites semblant d'être un couple ? C'est pas vraiment incompatible.

— Mais c'est stupide un faux couple !

C'était sorti tout simplement et j'avais l'impression de plus m'enfoncer qu'autre chose. Moi-même, je comprenais à peine où je voulais en venir, alors Rose, elle devait être totalement perdue.

— Vous avez essayé d'en discuter de tout ça ?

— J'ai essayé de discuter avec lui, mais il se braque à chaque fois. Je le comprends pas sur certains points...

— Alors c'est peut-être con, mais même dans un faux couple, la communication, c'est important.

Elle avait de très bons conseils et j'avouais en être agréablement surprise. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise de tout simplement abandonner, de trouver une meilleure occupation dans ma vie... Mais contre toutes attentes, elle était, au contraire, extrêmement compréhensive et essayait de me proposer quelques solutions, quand bien même elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

— Je suis quand même extrêmement stupide...

— Non, c'est loin de l'être... Je pense juste que lui et toi, vous devriez prendre un peu de recul quant à la situation. Peut-être que vous feriez bien de vous questionner sur vos motivations. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à creuser autant chez toi que chez lui...

— De toute manière, j'ai encore à réfléchir sur tout ça...

Beaucoup trop même.

Elle m'adressa un timide sourire. J'avais comme l'impression que parler de mes problèmes — que je trouvais toujours aussi stupides — lui avait un peu égayé sa journée.

Et nos chemins se séparèrent...

Je guettai un message de Ben sur mon téléphone. Mais toujours rien. De toute manière, je n'étais clairement pas prête pour une discussion de sitôt et, visiblement, lui non plus.

Peut-être que j'étais juste en train de repousser une inévitable constatation. Mais pour le moment, je préférais tout simplement ne plus y penser. Tant que ça pouvait rester de côté, ça le serait...

Au pire, je n'étais pas à un jour près.

A priori.


	12. Chapitre 12

La semaine s'était entièrement écoulée sans que je recontacte Ben, et c'était totalement réciproque. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait daigné envoyer le moindre message. J'ignorais si lui aussi cherchait à prendre du recul sur la situation ou s'il s'en fichait totalement. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. De toute manière, je n'étais jamais sûre de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser d'un jour ou l'autre...

Personne de mon entourage n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit dans mon attitude, à mon plus étonnement. J'étais persuadée d'avoir un air un peu plus morose et perdu ces derniers jours. Peut-être que j'étais une excellente menteuse — ce qui serait à peine étonnant vu comment j'étais bien partie pour — ou peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas attentifs à ce point.

Rose, bien que mise dans la confidence, n'avait pas osé reparler de ce sujet et tant mieux. De toute manière, je n'aurais rien pu lui apprendre, parce que la situation n'avait pas du tout évolué. J'étais toujours aussi perdue dans mes questionnements et mes doutes sans jamais trouver la moindre solution. En même temps, je repoussais continuellement mes problèmes sans y réfléchir profondément.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne pouvais plus fuir. Je venais de recevoir un message de Ben me demandant si j'étais libre ce soir. Comme je l'avais fait de mon côté, il me proposait de passer la soirée avec des amis et collègues. Il ne mentionnait rien d'autre que ce rendez-vous, ce qui était extrêmement perturbant.

Je répondis simplement par l'affirmative, comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que certains points étaient en pause, mais pas notre faux couple. Enfin, c'était ce que j'en déduisais...

Je fus tentée d'envoyer un second message pour en discuter plus longuement, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une longue conversation par SMS, autant dire que ce serait bien compliqué pour nous comprendre.

En quittant le travail, je dus prévenir tous mes amis que je n'allais pas les accompagner ce soir, que j'allais rejoindre Ben. A priori, ils n'avaient pas repéré mon angoisse naissante et ils étaient tous persuadés que ce serait une bien simple soirée.

Le cœur serré, je m'étais rendu dans le bar pour y retrouver Ben. Ce dernier m'attendait, appuyé sur un muret. Il prit quelques secondes avant de remarquer ma présence et lever son regard vers moi.

— Tu es arrivée bien plus vite que je le pensais, lâcha-t-il simplement en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

— Est-ce que j'ai des consignes pour ce soir ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir et de croiser mes bras, presque dépitée par la situation. Parce que je savais — à contrecœur — que nous n'aurions aucune discussion sérieuse et que nous ferions semblant, tout en laissant un problème en suspens.

— Comme d'habitude... Rien de bien nouveau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le bar, je l'arrêtai par de simples paroles :

— Comment ça "comme d'habitude" ? Justement, il n'y a plus d'habitudes maintenant...

— Tu es encore coincée dessus ?

— On devrait peut-être en discuter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Maintenant ? Si tu veux, lâcha-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils. Mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment le plus approprié.

— Mais peut-être qu'on va se retrouver dans la même situation... On va boire et on va se retrouver comme la semaine dernière.

— Non. Je ne t'embrasserai pas cette fois-ci.

Toujours ce petit air arrogant qui ne menait à rien...

— Rey, t'es toujours pas au clair avec tout ça. Tant que tu l'es pas, on fait comme avant. Et avant, ça impliquait juste un faux couple devant nos proches tout en trouvant des mensonges crédibles en privé. Rien de plus. Il faut juste que tu te questionnes sur certains trucs, mais prends le temps qu'il te faut.

— Et toi alors ? Tu vas faire comme si tu étais blanc comme neige ? rétorquai-je aussitôt, un peu trop sur les nerfs.

— Non. Bien sûr que non. Je dois réfléchir aussi de mon côté sur certains trucs... Mais ça doit faire son chemin de mon côté.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'il agissait comme s'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème, qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher. Ses motivations avaient beau être assez proches des miennes — si ce n'étaient identiques — quant à ce plan, j'avais vraiment du mal à le comprendre quelques fois.

— On va rejoindre les autres ou tu veux encore discuter sur du vide ? me proposa-t-il en détournant son regard.

J'acceptai, même si mes émotions étaient toujours aussi bordéliques. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ce soir que je mettrai tout ça au clair.

Dans le fond, je n'avais pas besoin d'un faux couple pour imposer un de mes choix de vie à mon entourage. Mais pourquoi ne voulais-je pas faire autrement ? Pourquoi tenais-je tant à cette idée de faux couple ?

Mes questions ne trouveraient pas de réponses dans l'immédiat, encore une fois.

En entrant dans le bar, nous commandâmes à boire, tous les deux une bière, et nous nous installâmes avec ses amis. Il y avait Armie que j'avais déjà croisé à l'improviste.

Et puis entre quelques personnes, je fis la rencontre de Phasma. Je fus extrêmement impressionnée par sa grandeur. Elle avait l'air de faire la même taille que Ben. Elle aurait pu facilement être intimidante ainsi, mais quand elle me sourit, je me sentais presque en confiance.

À mon plus grand étonnement, je m'intégrai facilement parmi toutes ces personnes et j'échangeai de divers sujets, sans jamais évoquer en profondeur le travail. Juste un simple moment pour se détendre.

*

Au cours de la soirée, Armie sortit pour fumer une cigarette et je l'accompagnai pour prendre un peu l'air et sortir un peu du brouhaha ambiant du bar.

— C'est vraiment cool que tu sois venu, lança-t-il en allumant sa clope.

— La dernière fois, je vous ai un peu kidnappé Ben. Il fallait bien que ce soit réciproque.

— Je pense aussi qu'il aurait été assez triste que tu ne viennes pas.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et ses paroles m'interpellèrent bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. En même temps, j'étais déjà pas mal alcoolisée.

— Comment ça triste ? Il peut passer une soirée avec ses amis sans moi, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir.

— Il n'était pas sûr que tu viennes il y a quelques jours. J'ai eu l'impression que vous vous étiez disputés... Et je vois bien la manière dont il te regarde.

Je fronçai instinctivement mes sourcils en laissant échapper un petit "quoi ?". D'habitude, je n'aurais pas réagi aussi spontanément, mais je n'étais pas suffisamment sobre pour contrôler toutes mes réactions.

— Je veux dire... Il ne fait pas semblant quand il est avec toi, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque et je me repris aussitôt en me rendant compte que je mettais en péril ma couverture.

— Mais pourquoi tu ris comme ça ? s'enquit-il, en riant à son tour.

— Pour rien, prétendis-je d'une faible voix.

— Ça te met vraiment mal à l'aise tout ça j'ai l'impression...

— Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir en fait, lâchai-je en hésitant sur chacune de mes syllabes.

Il tira de nouveau une taffe sur sa cigarette avant de me répondre.

— Il t'aime. Vraiment. Et je sais de quoi je parle. On a eu une aventure tous les deux, mais c'était pas comme ça entre nous.

De nouveau, je lâchai un rire nerveux. Il était visiblement bien tombé dans le panneau.

Puis quand mon regard croisa celui de Ben qui venait de se sortir du bar, j'aperçus une étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

"J'en ai envie depuis le premier jour", m'avait-il dit ce soir où nous étions embrassés. Maintenant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter de cette situation. Peut-être que j'avais des problèmes bien personnels à régler, mais lui, il en avait d'autres...

Ben s'approcha d'Armie et moi, tout sourire, tandis que j'étais encore béate à ses côtés.

— Alors, de quoi vous discutiez ? nous demanda-t-il.

Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter du regard alors qu'il alternait entre Armie et moi. Puis ses yeux se posèrent plus longuement sur moi, une légère expression d'étonnement parcourut un instant son visage.

— Je me disais que ça serait cool qu'on se refasse une soirée jeux de société un jour, lança Armie en terminant sa clope.

— Pourquoi pas...

Je n'arrivais pas du tout à passer outre ce qu'Armie m'avait sorti et j'examinai chaque réaction de Ben, juste au cas où quelque chose le trahirait. Mais il savait jouer un rôle à la perfection. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop bourrée pour voir les fêlures de son masque.

— Je vais vous laisser un peu tous les deux.

Armie nous adressa un sourire à chacun d'entre nous avant de retourner dans le bar. Je le regardais brièvement avant de poser de nouveau mon regard sur Ben.

— T'as l'air un peu chamboulée toi...

— Faudra que je te parle de quelque chose, tout à l'heure, en rentrant.

— T'as beaucoup bu non ?

— Pourquoi pas toi ? rétorquai-je en riant.

— C'est pas vrai, mentit-il sans même essayer de paraître crédible.

Le sourire qui se dessinait et la manière dont il me regardait me paraissaient soudainement si sincères. Mais peut-être que je me faisais des illusions... Probablement.

Puis je songeais à cette possibilité qu'il puisse vraiment m'aimer et ça ne m'aidait pas pour y voir plus clair. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, certes, mais ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais.

Mon esprit divagua totalement, à la recherche d'un peu de tendresse, de compréhension... Pourquoi ? Probablement l'alcool.

*

Comme la dernière fois, j'avais fait le trajet en compagnie de Ben. À quelques reprises, j'avais failli tomber, et il avait toujours été prêt à me rattraper. Mais quand il vit que c'était de pire en pire, il me prit par la taille pour me guider.

Ce contact était assez étrange, pas désagréable pour autant. Nous n'avions juste jamais eu ce genre de contacts physiques aussi proches. J'aurais pu y voir quelque chose de sexuel et en être peut-être un peu trop excitée. Au contraire. J'avais l'impression que c'était assez... doux comme approche.

Il insista pour me raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de mon immeuble.

— Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ? demandai-je naïvement en ouvrant la porte.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de tomber jusqu'à ton lit ? Je pense que tu t'en sortiras.

— Je dois te parler aussi... T'as oublié ?

— Alors qu'on est tous les deux bourrés ? Tu es sûre de toi ? Ça paraît quand même être une très mauvaise idée...

Il y avait toujours ce même brin d'arrogance chez lui, mais pas autant que d'habitude. Ses réactions semblaient bien plus légères, plus spontanées. En même temps, c'était compliqué de faire autrement avec l'alcool.

Néanmoins, il était toujours aussi hésitant, alors je le pris par la main pour l'obliger à rentrer dans mon appartement. Et maintenant, je me rappelai que c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds.

Il examina les alentours, découvrant alors mon chez-moi. Je l'invitai alors à s'asseoir sur le canapé et il s'exécuta. Je fis de même, peinant toujours à rester debout.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux qu'on s'embrasse encore ! lâcha-t-il d'un air amusé.

— Tu le voudrais ?

— On s'en fiche de ce que je veux, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Il détourna son regard et baissa sa tête, prenant une brève — néanmoins assez lourde — inspiration.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je dois mettre des choses au clair de mon côté, comme pourquoi je cherche à avoir un faux couple... J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment un prétexte pour quelque chose de plus compliqué... Mais toi aussi... Tu dois mettre quelque chose au clair...

Son regard se posa sur moi et j'y vis un air apeuré, comme s'il redoutait ce que je pouvais lui dire. Je voulais lui parler des constatations d'Armie, mais je craignais désormais de le brusquer. Alors que je n'avais attendu que ce moment de la soirée, maintenant, j'étais prête à me défiler, à trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

— Bien évidemment, soupira-t-il. On ne se lance pas dans un faux couple pour rien... Putain, je me sens complètement stupide avec ce plan... Ça a aucun sens.

Il secouait la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur son front et avec cet air hagard sur son visage, il était étrangement mignon.

— Bien sûr que si, le contredis-je aussitôt. On doit tous les deux subir une pression constante de notre entourage... Ils veulent tous nous voir en couple sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'on veut vraiment dans notre vie... Eux ils veulent être en couple pour le sexe, pour suivre ce que la société leur dicte de faire... Et je veux pas d'un couple pour ça... Je sais même pas pourquoi je voudrais être en couple. C'est quoi l'intérêt ?

— Peut-être un peu de tendresse...

Mes deux mains se serrèrent entre elles et je pressai mes paumes les unes contre les autres. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les regarda en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

— On aimerait tous les deux trouver quelqu'un qui nous comprend... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a seulement croisé la solitude dans notre vie. C'est dur de savoir ce qu'on veut dans ces conditions...

Il visait vraiment juste. Parce que, dans le fond, je n'avais jamais été vraiment proche de beaucoup de personnes. Je n'avais pas réellement une famille. Et je ne disais pas tout à mes amis.

Un bref sanglot m'échappa en repensant à tout ça. Immédiatement, Ben me prit dans ses bras tout en me susurrant que j'avais le droit de pleurer, que je pouvais me défouler.

Ma tête posée sur son épaule, je serrai fermement ses omoplates dans mes mains.

— Rey... Depuis combien de temps tu sens ce vide en toi ?

— Depuis trop longtemps...

— Moi aussi...

Il me proposa de dormir. Nous étions tous les deux vidés, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Nous avions vraiment besoin d'une longue pause, de mettre tout ça de côté... et accessoirement de dessaouler.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à mon lit et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Je le pris par la main, le tirant vers moi.

— Dors avec moi, le suppliai-je à demi-voix.

Il arqua un sourcil et passa une main dans ses cheveux, presque l'air gêné.

— Juste pour dormir, rien de plus. J'ai pas envie de dormir seule après ça... Pas toi ?

— Non plus.

Et nous nous allongeâmes tous les deux dans mon lit. Je le pris alors dans mes bras, posant ma tête sur son torse. Il n'y avait absolument rien de sexuel. Du moins, pas à mes yeux. C'était juste un brin de tendresse... Et c'était si inhabituel pour moi.


	13. Chapitre 13

J'émergeai lentement de ma nuit et mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que mon lit était bien vide. Ben n'y était plus. Je me relevai d'un bond en espérant croiser son regard dans la pièce.

Je quittai brusquement mon lit, constatant que j'avais encore mes vêtements de la veille.

Ben n'était pas non plus dans les autres pièces de mon appartement. Il avait dû rapidement quitter les lieux après son réveil.

Enfin, il n'était que dix heures. Il avait vraiment dû partir assez tôt.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, espérant y trouver un message de sa part. Mais rien. J'avais soudainement l'impression qu'il avait voulu fuir et éviter qu'on se revoie le lendemain, complètement sobres. Parce que ce qu'on avait pu échanger et partager la veille, j'avais du mal à l'effacer de ma mémoire.

Plus le temps avançait et plus nous transgressions nos limites. C'était idiot de croire que notre plan n'avait pas dérivé depuis longtemps. On essayait tous les deux de retenir le wagon de chuter, mais peut-être était-ce déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Encore mon téléphone dans les mains, j'hésitais terriblement à lui envoyer un message, même si ce nétait qu'un message complètement bateau où je me contenterais de lui demander s'il était bien rentré.

Mes doutes ne purent se concrétiser d'une quelconque façon lorsque je reçus un appel de Finn. Immédiatement, je décrochai et j'avais comme la sensation que le sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur mon visage me tranchait en partie les joues.

— Hey Rey ! Visiblement, tu as survécu à ta soirée de la veille, lança-t-il, assez amusé.

— Je suis encore un peu dans le brouillard et j'ai pas forcément les yeux en face des trous, mais je viens de me lever y a une dizaine de minutes. Ça aide pas.

Nous échangeâmes un simple rire. Et je comprenais alors que Finn n'était en rien responsable de ce qui me tiraillait, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant. Pas aujourd'hui.

— Je suis pas très loin de chez toi, ça te dit qu'on se voit ? me proposa-t-il simplement.

— Bien sûr ! T'as qu'à venir prendre un café chez moi si tu veux.

— Avec plaisir !

Dès que je raccrochai, je m'empressai de ranger quelques affaires qui traînaient çà et là dans mon appartement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire vu que Ben et moi nous étions immédiatement couchés en arrivant. Puis je pris une rapide douche et enfilai des vêtements assez simples et plutôt confortables.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Finn sonna en bas de mon immeuble. Au bout de quelques secondes, je l'invitai dans mon appartement et commençai alors à préparer le café.

— Alors, c'était comme d'habitude, hier, avec Poe et Rose ? lui demandai-je en lui servant une tasse.

— Rose n'avait pas pu venir... Ce n'était que Poe et moi, à mon plus grand plaisir.

— Sérieusement, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Poe ?

Je m'assis en face de lui, en me languissant déjà de sa réponse. Il me souriait et hésitait à me répondre, faisant totalement exprès de renforcer le suspens. Je n'étais pas dupe et j'avais bien vu les regards que Poe et lui échangeaient. Il se passait clairement quelque chose.

Néanmoins, je n'avais jamais été sûre de l'orientation de Finn. Comme pour beaucoup de monde, je l'avais supposé hétérosexuel de base, mais je voyais bien que j'avais tort de faire ce genre de suppositions. Peut-être même que Ben défiait cette normalité vu ce qu'avait pu me dire Armie.

— Eh bien... On s'est embrassés, m'annonça-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

— Oh putain !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lâcher un mot de plus puisqu'on venait de frapper à ma porte — à mon plus grand malheur. Je dus alors me lever pour ouvrir à cet incrusteur qui venait brouiller ces incroyables révélations. Je fus assez étonnée de voir Ben avec un sac en main.

— Qu'est-ce...

— J'ai profité que tu sois encore endormie pour te chercher un croissant et un café, annonça-t-il simplement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement en apercevant Finn dans mon salon. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure un instant puis ajouta :

— Je ne savais pas que...

— Mais reste ! lança Finn. On peut essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente malgré nos conflits antérieurs.

Ben prit quelque temps à considérer l'option puis finit par accepter, assez hésitant. Je le fis entrer et il s'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'il évita maladroitement le regard de Finn. Il déposa les deux gobelets de café et le croissant sur la table basse du salon.

— Tu es arrivé pile au moment des révélations Ben, lâcha mon ami comme pour le provoquer.

— Pourquoi ? Tu viens encore de te faire virer de ta boîte ?

— Ben Solo... Tu peux vraiment être insupportable des fois...

Finn levait les yeux au ciel tandis que je m'assis aux côtés de Ben. Naturellement, je pris la main de celui-ci dans la mienne et la caressai de mon pouce. Ce contact sembla le perturber un instant et il se tourna vers moi, l'air hagard. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de serrer ma main dans la sienne.

— Alors, c'est quoi ton exceptionnelle révélation ? demanda Ben, en se tournant vers Finn pour détourner son attention de moi.

— Poe et moi, on sort ensemble, lança-t-il avec le même air de défi.

Ben ne sembla pas étonné par cette information, contrairement à moi. J'étais juste biaisée par mes propres préjugés.

— Félicitations ? Je suppose ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé dire dans ce genre d'occasions...

— Je m'attendais à une stupide remarque de ta part, rétorqua Finn, l'air désabusé.

— Je veux bien qu'on s'engueule sur des tas de sujets, à raison ou à tort... Mais ça, ça serait complètement contre-productif.

Ben laissa échapper un petit sourire sur son visage, ce qui perturba davantage mon ami. Celui-ci ne savait probablement pas comment interpréter tout ça, mais de mon côté, je savais via les dires d'Armie.

Il s'empara de son café et en but une gorgée sans pour autant détacher sa main de la mienne. Même qu'il venait de la serrer bien plus fermement. Puis son regard se posa sur moi. Toute l'arrogance qu'il venait de montrer s'envola un bref instant. Comme un brin de légèreté passait entre nous. C'était si soudain et si étrange que je m'empressai de prendre mon gobelet pour en boire une grande gorgée.

Puis nos regards se posèrent de nouveau sur Finn. Celui-ci avait un sourcil arqué et un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage, comme si toute cette situation l'amusait. Personnellement, rien de tout ça ne me faisait vraiment rire. C'était un bordel sans fin cette histoire...

— D'ailleurs, si tu reviens la prochaine fois au bar, la pauvre Rose va devoir tenir la chandelle, déclara Finn à mon prétendu copain.

— Je peux ramener un ami et jouer les entremetteurs. Mais je ne sais pas s'il serait vraiment intéressé...

— Et je ne pense pas que Rose ait l'esprit pour ça actuellement, ajoutai-je en repensant à sa situation.

— Y a quelque chose qui la tracasse, je le vois bien, affirma Finn. Mais rester seule entourée de couples ne devrait pas l'aider.

— Après, rien ne m'oblige à venir... Surtout si ça te fait de nouveau fuir.

Ben laissa échapper un petit rire et but une gorgée de son café.

— Mec, j'essaie de faire des efforts, tu devrais en faire de même, le réprimanda assez froidement Finn.

— J'aurais espéré que tu aies un peu plus d'autodérision, soupira Ben en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Finn leva immédiatement les yeux accompagné d'une longue expiration.

— Tu continues...

— Ben ! lâchai-je en serrant sa main.

L'interpellé se tourna aussitôt vers moi, un air assez surpris sur le visage. Il peinait à masquer cette expression puis son regard se posa sur nos mains, et j'eus l'impression que ça le perdit soudainement.

— Peut-être que je ferais mieux de vous laisser tous les deux, annonça Finn en se levant.

Instinctivement, je voulus le retenir, mais vainement. Il insista. On se promit de se tenir au courant pour une prochaine fois puis il quitta l'appartement.

Mon regard se posa sur Ben, toujours un peu trop sûr de lui.

— Sois heureuse que je me sois retenu de lui dire qu'on allait enfin pouvoir baiser après son départ, lança-t-il, un sourire en coin.

— En effet ! Encore heureux que tu te sois retenu !

— Et c'est nouveau ça ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur nos mains, toujours l'une dans l'autre. J'avais initié ce contact et il m'avait suivi sans jamais le rompre. Il avait même parfois renforcé ce contact.

Je fixai nos mains, sans être capable de lâcher le moindre mot. Puis mon regard fixa alors les cafés et croissants qu'il avait ramenés.

— Je peux aussi te retourner la question...

— Je m'étais réveillé avant toi... Et je n'avais pas envie de partir comme ça, sans rien dire, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'attendre. Et puis, un café ne peut pas faire de mal après la soirée d'hier.

— C'est étrangement... altruiste venant de toi.

Il détourna son regard un instant, comme s'il ne supportait pas ce que je venais de dire. Il détacha alors son emprise de mes mains et en passa une dans ses cheveux, peut-être un moyen pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

— De toute manière, je suis quand même resté dormir ici parce que tu ne voulais pas être seule. Si je ne voulais pas me montrer altruiste, c'était déjà trop tard de toute manière...

Il avait lâché ça presque avec un air de dédain et de remords dans sa voix. C'était assez étrange comme réaction.

— Tu le regrettes ? m'enquis-je la voix tremblante.

Son regard se posa sur moi, l'air légèrement apeuré. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur comme s'il était perdu.

— Ce n'était pas dans la liste, répliqua-t-il, l'air grave.

— On devrait peut-être la reprendre cette liste...

— Seulement si ça m'autorise à dire des obscénités en public, me provoqua-t-il de plus belle.

— J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est qu'un énorme troll... Parce que tu n'es pas censé te faire détester de mon entourage, ce qui n'était pas très bien parti avec Finn.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, mais ce petit moment de faiblesse avait disparu. Désormais, il avait cet air de gamin rebelle.

— On devrait vraiment reprendre cette liste et sérieusement. Parce que tu as accepté certaines de mes limites, mais tu voulais bien plus et depuis bien longtemps.

— Quoi ? T'embrasser ? Du sexe ? Ou que sais-je encore ? Mais bien sûr que j'allais accepter tes limites. Même si tu voulais qu'on ne se voie qu'une fois par an et que ce soit juste ça notre accord, j'aurais accepté. Ça n'a aucun intérêt de te forcer.

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton. Mais au final, maintenant je me rendais compte qu'on avait peut-être passé plus de temps ensemble en privé à perfectionner notre plan, à comprendre notre alchimie, plus qu'à nous présenter en couple à notre entourage.

— Tu ne penses pas que ce faux couple, c'est juste pour nous mentir à nous-mêmes bien plus qu'à notre entourage ? On n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour un faux couple... sauf si on est les seules personnes qui doivent se faire avoir.

Mes deux mains serrèrent fermement mon gobelet, parce que je sentais tout mon corps qui se mettait à trembler.

Il fronça alors longuement ses sourcils et détourna son regard, l'air à la fois perdu et un brin furieux.

— Tu ne fais que te fermer et tu utilises cet argument du faux couple pour t'y complaire, mais je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose... On a tous les deux envie que l'amour, le couple et toutes ces conneries soient un échec pour nous. On a envie de faire que tout ça rate et quoi de mieux qu'un faux couple ?

— Je pense que tu vas un peu trop loin dans tes interprétations, m'arrêta-t-il, légèrement gêné.

— Je sais que tu m'aimes Ben.

La veille, je m'étais retenue de lui jeter ça à la gueule, parce que je n'avais pas envie de le provoquer et parce qu'on avait trouvé un terrain d'entente. Mais cette fois-ci, il se braquait de nouveau et je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie.

Il me fixa un bref instant avant de lâcher un bruyant et long rire. Puis il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi, un air grave, en totale opposition avec toute cette situation.

— Je le savais que, dès ce moment où on s'est embrassé, tu n'arriverais pas à oublier ça, réfuta-t-il, plus arrogant que jamais. C'était évident. Parce que tu n'as jamais été au clair sur ce que tu voulais. Tu ne veux pas que ça échoue Rey, tu veux de l'amour, de la tendresse... Parce que t'en as marre d'avoir été considérée comme une moins que rien par ta soi-disant famille. Sauf que tu refuses de l'admettre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Tu n'es rien à leurs yeux et ça te fait chier, insista-t-il de nouveau en martelant chacune de ses syllabes.

Je posai mon gobelet et j'évitai alors son regard. Je tentais de retenir mes larmes de toutes mes forces, mais c'était douloureusement compliqué. J'aurais aimé croire qu'il regrette ses mots, sauf que je n'avais pas envie de croiser ses yeux pour me le confirmer.

— Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de pas se voir pendant un bon bout de temps... T'as vraiment besoin de prendre du recul... Et moi aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage puis se leva du canapé pour quitter l'appartement, sans dire un mot. Et au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir constaté le terrible silence de mon chez-moi, je m'effondrai en larmes...


	14. Chapitre 14

Depuis samedi, j'essayais de me changer les idées du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas repenser à ma dernière discussion avec Ben. Parce que ça me minait à chaque fois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'atteignait bien plus que je ne le croyais.

J'avais réussi à passer le lundi au travail sans qu'on ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit et aussi probablement parce que chacun d'entre mes collègues et amis avait l'esprit trop occupé pour se rendre compte de mon état.

Rose tentait de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, comme toujours. Mais j'avais l'impression de la voir un peu plus souriante chaque jour. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour totalement accepter la mort de sa sœur. Elle prenait son temps et y allait à son rythme. Certes, elle était triste, mais pas désespérée.

Finn et Poe n'avaient pas cherché à se cacher et ils taquinaient continuellement tout au long de la journée. Ils profitaient de leur nouvelle idylle. Et pendant un instant, ça m'attristait de les voir aussi heureux. Parce que, de mon côté, ma vie n'était qu'un géant bordel que j'avais organisé comme une grande. Je m'étais enfoncée dans cette connerie de plan et plus les jours avançaient, plus j'en payais les pots cassés.

Ce ne fut que jeudi que Finn remarqua réellement mon état. Enfin, il m'avoua l'avoir remarqué bien avant, mais il n'avait pas osé m'en parler jusqu'alors.

— Rey... Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse en ce moment ?

— Rien. Laisse tomber, mentis-je alors que j'étais en train de ranger mes affaires en fin de journée.

— C'est à cause de Ben ?

Je m'arrêtai brusquement et je pris une longue inspiration. Je sentis quelques larmes monter et je me retins en fixant d'un air vide le mur. Je ne m'attendais pas à réagir aussi vivement, mais en même temps, Ben et moi, nous n'avions pas échangé le moindre mot depuis cette terrible discussion. Je ne l'avais même pas croisé dans l'immeuble... et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mon souffle se coupa un instant.

J'avais envie de répondre que "oui", ce qui ne serait pas totalement faux. Mais je n'étais pas non plus complètement innocente. Je savais qu'on avait tous les deux nos torts dans cette histoire...

— Laisse tomber, vraiment, insistai-je de plus belle malgré ma voix tremblante. Je ferais mieux de rentrer et me reposer.

Je finis de ranger mes dernières affaires et j'aperçus alors qu'une larme m'avait échappé, atterrissant sur mon bureau. Je fixai cette larme longuement et déglutis lentement.

— Dis-moi ce que c'est ou je me pointe à son entreprise pour lui parler.

Aussitôt, je levai mon regard vers lui, quitte à me montrer totalement vulnérable.

— Il ne se passe rien avec Ben ! ripostai-je peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-le-moi.

Il me fixa intensément et croisa ses bras, attendant impatiemment ma réponse. Mes lèvres tremblèrent mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était tellement le bordel maintenant que je ne savais même plus ce que je devais ou pouvais dire...

— On va le croiser à son boulot alors, annonça-t-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Fais pas ça !

Il ne m'écouta pas et quitta précipitamment le bureau. Je le suivais en espérant l'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui le prenait à vouloir autant me protéger ?

Malgré mes contestations, il continuait son chemin. Ayant travaillé avec Ben, il connaissait le chemin à la perfection. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me taire et je le suivis en trouvant cette situation de plus en plus ridicule.

On arriva enfin sur place, devant un immense gratte-ciel. L'immeuble était d'un gris profond et presque froid. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Après tout, du peu que j'avais vu de Ben, ça le correspondait bien.

— Tu n'as pas à jouer les grands frères comme ça, lui reprochai-je en m'asseyant sur un banc.

— Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, parce que je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

— T'es sûr que tu ne fais pas plutôt ça parce que tu détestes Ben ?

Il ne put répondre à mon interrogation puisque Ben venait de franchir le seuil de l'immeuble et après avoir quitté Armie, son regard s'était posé sur nous. Il resserra la poignée de sa mallette d'une main et s'approcha de nous. Il tentait de garder son calme, ç'aurait pu être imperceptible, mais pas pour moi.

— En quoi ai-je l'honneur de vous voir tous les deux à la sortie de mon boulot ?

— Qu'as-tu fait à Rey ? l'asséna aussitôt Finn.

En voyant qu'il fit un pas rapide vers Ben, je me levai d'un bond, prête à l'arrêter si ça allait trop loin. Mais Ben ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et se contenta de le regarder de haut.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Ne joue pas les innocents ! Je vois bien dans quel état est Rey depuis le début de la semaine et je me doute bien que tu en sois responsable !

Ben posa alors son regard sur moi, un air totalement perdu se lisait dans ses yeux. Il fronça ses sourcils un instant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour faire pleurer Rey ? reprit de plus belle mon ami.

Ben ignora les propos de Finn pour me poser une simple question :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Ma bouche avait envie de lui répondre, de tout nier, mais j'en étais incapable. Dans le fond, je ne savais même pas quoi vraiment dire. Avais-je envie de mettre fin à tout ce plan ou le continuer ? Je n'en savais rien du tout...

— Donc tu lui as bien fait du mal ! s'emporta Finn en serrant ses poings.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Rien, justement ! C'est bien ça le problème ! Elle te protège totalement !

Ben leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

— Rey... Tu devrais dire à ton ami ce qu'il se passe réellement entre nous alors.

Finn calma un instant sa colère, désormais remplacée par de nombreux doutes. Son regard alternait entre nous, sans jamais vraiment se poser. Il attendait ma réaction, tout comme Ben.

— Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui dire, tu te démerdes, ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire nerveux.

— Ça te fait rire en plus ? Mon amie est dans un sale état et tout ça à cause de toi !

— Et tu la fous encore plus dans l'embarras en voulant me confronter. Tu ne voudrais pas la lâcher un peu ? D'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas régulièrement emmerdé sur son célibat avant d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec moi ?

Ben souriait, fier de lui, parce qu'il venait de trouver un angle d'attaque et que ça semblait efficace. Du moins, ça en avait tout l'air. Finn prit un temps de réflexion tout aussi bref que lourd.

— Parce que je tiens à elle et que j'avais pas envie de la voir finir avec un connard dans ton genre ! rétorqua-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Ben.

— Tu ne me pointes pas du doigt comme ça, lança mon prétendu copain d'une voix grave.

— Je m'en fiche ! Tu es juste en train de t'enfoncer !

— Fous la paix à Rey une fois dans ta vie ! C'est juste hyper malsain que tu la protèges comme ça.

— Malsain ? Et toi alors ?

— Ne détourne pas la conversation alors que me coincer à la sortie de mon travail est bien pire.

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains pendant un instant. J'avais terriblement envie d'intervenir, mais que pouvais-je bien dire ? Actuellement, je devais prendre une décision dans l'urgence et j'avais terriblement besoin de temps.

— Finn, admets que tu emmerdes tout le temps Rey sur sa vie amoureuse parce que tu aimerais être à ma place.

— Et après tu m'accuses de détourner la conversation ? s'indigna mon ami.

— J'ai vu la manière dont tu regardais Rey et la manière dont tu me regardais après avoir appris que je sortais avec elle. Tu la regardes de la même manière que je le fais...

J'échangeai alors un bref regard avec Finn. Ce n'était pas de la surprise sur son visage, juste de la peur et une immense inquiétude. Puis je me tournai vers de nouveau vers Ben, qui ferma les yeux dans un long soupir, comme s'il regrettait ses propos.

— Mais ça va pas de raconter n'importe quoi ? lâcha Finn.

Ben baissa son regard, nous évitant tous les deux, et il respirait assez lourdement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis ses yeux revinrent vers nous.

— Ça n'a aucune importance... De toute manière, si je dois avoir une discussion, ça sera avec Rey, pas avec toi. Alors si vous voulez bien, je vais rentrer chez moi...

Il avait l'air terriblement épuisé et il ne prétendait même pas. Je sentais que ses dernières paroles lui avaient coûté cher en énergie. Et puis, il évitait encore mon regard, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de percevoir sa peine.

J'aurais pu réagir, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps, mais j'étais désormais bien plus perdue. Parce que je voyais bien que Ben regrettait sa sincérité et c'était ce genre de propos qui nous avait emmenés à notre précédente dispute. Puis il avait parlé de Finn... Et là, je ne comprenais plus. Enfin, si, mais je ne voulais pas le croire.

— Rey, si tu veux me parler ce soir, mon appartement te sera ouvert comme toujours, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait pris assez de recul sur la situation.

Cette fois-ci, il m'avait regardé, presque comme un gamin apeuré, comme s'il avait peur de perdre beaucoup, bien plus que je ne le croyais.

— Je ne crois pas non plus, rétorquai-je d'une faible voix.

— Fais-moi signe quand tu seras prête...

Il baissa rapidement sa tête et nous abandonna pour rejoindre sa voiture. Finn et moi l'observâmes un long moment, surtout parce qu'il prit un certain temps avant de démarrer. Puis Finn se tourna vers moi, toujours avec le même air ahuri.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement entre vous deux ?

— Je crois qu'on doit juste prendre un peu de temps...

— Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y a que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Et il recommençait.

— Il n'a rien fait ! Tout est de ma faute de toute manière ! Mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi gérer ça toute seule ! Ce sont mes affaires ! C'est moi qui me suis foutu toute seule dans la merde ! Alors arrête de t'en mêler !

J'étais encore aux bords des larmes. Je reniflai en levant les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci s'était assombri. De gros nuages d'un gris assez sombres étaient venus tacher la douceur du ciel. Mais il y avait un brin de soleil qui tentait de s'échapper de temps en temps via le peu de trous disponibles.

— D'accord... Mais fais attention à toi.

Son sourire, bien qu'empli d'inquiétude, était vraiment sincère. Il allait lâcher prise, même s'il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Mais moi non plus de toute manière...


	15. Chapitre 15

La veille, j'avais longuement hésité à venir chez Ben et à avoir une discussion sérieuse. Mais je m'étais défilé au dernier moment. Parce que j'étais persuadée que nous enchaînerions encore et encore la même discussion. Malheureusement, je m'attendais encore à ce qu'il nie la situation et qu'il espérait que la remise en question ne soit que de mon côté.

Alors, j'avais abandonné l'idée de le revoir pour le moment et j'essayais tant bien que mal à ce qu'il ne parasite plus mes pensées à ce point. Malheureusement, cette dispute dont Finn avait été témoin, je n'en cessais de me la rappeler en boucle.

Même si mon esprit naviguait encore dans le brouillard, j'avais accepté de suivre mes amis au bar après le travail. Pendant un instant, l'idée que Ben ne vienne pas m'angoissa terriblement. Mais pourquoi alors que nous faisions que nous disputer ?

Comme d'habitude, chacun commanda une bière et nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle. Il était encore tôt pour croiser la foule abondante du bar et Maz, la propriétaire, vint nous échanger quelques mots. Elle semblait assez heureuse qu'on fasse partie de ses habitués et qu'on amène autant de bonheur entre nous. Ces quelques mots ravirent immédiatement notre groupe, comme un petit brin de soleil dans notre journée. Mais, personnellement, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de mes pensées envahissantes.

Ben.

Le sujet arriva rapidement sur la table et ce, via Poe.

— Est-ce que Ben a prévu de venir ?

Je sentis le regard lourd de Finn sur moi et je me tournai vers lui, probablement l'air un peu trop désespéré. Puis je revins vers Poe, prenant mon verre en main.

— Non... Pas ce soir.

Mon ton était bien plus grave que je ne l'aurais cru et je vis alors de la surprise sur le visage de celui-ci et Rose. Tout le monde savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Ben et moi.

Heureusement, personne n'osa aborder plus en détail le sujet. Ils avaient compris qu'il y avait quelques problèmes, mais que, ce soir, on voulait tous un peu profiter de la soirée.

On avait enchaîné les bières et les jeux débiles. L'alcool était bien monté et je riais presque à en oublier mes problèmes. Mais l'alcool n'étancherait jamais tout. Il m'en donnait juste l'illusion, juste le temps d'une soirée.

Ce fut à ce moment que je reçus un appel de Ben. Je pris quelques secondes pour lui répondre – notamment parce que j'avais du mal à y croire.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler ? me demanda-t-il assez rapidement.

— Euh... Ouais. Je vais juste sortir pour mieux t'entendre.

J'abandonnai alors mon groupe d'amis, légèrement inquiets pour moi, et je tentai de me frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Dès que j'atteignis enfin la sortie, ce fut à ma plus grande surprise que mon regard croisa celui de Ben, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il m'adressa un sourire assez malin et chacun d'entre nous raccrocha avant que je le rejoigne sur son bout de trottoir.

— Je tiens quand même à te dire que je suis bien bourré... Peut-être un peu trop pour venir dans cet état, commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il évita mon regard un instant, comme s'il avait honte.

— Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi, tentai-je de le rassurer.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi et il m'adressa un timide sourire.

— Là, je vais vraiment faire quelque chose que je vais regretter le lendemain...

— On peut dire qu'on oubliera le lendemain.

— Tu n'oublieras pas, lâcha-t-il comme s'il était un peu désespéré.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Au vu des derniers évènements, j'aurais plutôt eu envie de me braquer et d'éviter tout contact physique, mais en voyant son air hagard, ma légère haine s'envola.

— Dis-moi tout...

J'allais probablement le regretter. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'on avance tous les deux dans cette situation.

— Rey... Tu avais raison. Je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il laissa échapper une longue expiration, comme si cette révélation avait été extrêmement douloureuse.

— Et on a un faux couple. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voudrais rien de plus qu'un faux couple. Sauf que t'as pas arrêté de jouer avec les limites et j'avais aucune idée de tes intentions...

Je me sentis soudainement très mal d'entendre ça, mais je ne dis rien pour le laisser continuer. En tout cas, je me rendais compte que j'avais probablement terriblement merdé.

— Tu m'as embrassé un soir... Je n'attendais que ça... Mais je savais que je n'aurais que des faux espoirs si je m'attendais à ce que ça aille plus loin.

Je me rendis alors compte que ce soir, c'était ses limites que j'avais enfreintes, pas celles de notre faux couple. Je l'avais blessé.

— Est-ce que tu t'enfonces dans des disputes ou dans un rôle de connard juste pour... éviter ça ?

— En partie. Je crois... J'ai pensé à plusieurs reprises de te demander d'arrêter ce faux couple... Mais j'ai pas eu le courage pour. Et puis, je t'aurais foutu dans la merde.

Je retrouvais le Ben qui parlait vraiment avec son cœur, avec ce qui le touchait réellement. Il avait enlevé son masque et venait totalement de se mettre à nu. Je voyais que ça le brisait de l'intérieur vu les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

— Mais ça ne sera jamais réciproque et je comprends totalement...

Sur le moment, je fus incapable de déterminer exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui, mais je savais que les quelques moments où on avait pu se rapprocher avaient beaucoup compté pour moi.

Je lâchai alors ses mains pour prendre son visage entre celles-ci. Mes yeux ne pouvaient les quitter les siens, dans un long silence. J'avais envie de lui répondre, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, et, en même temps, j'avais terriblement envie de lui dire quelque chose. Si seulement je n'étais pas complètement perdue...

Néanmoins, je ne pouvais nier mon attirance naissante à son égard. Même s'il avait parfois réussi à m'énerver de temps à autre, désormais, je comprenais un peu mieux. Et puis, surtout, il y avait eu ces quelques moments de tendresse... De toute manière,

— Je peux mettre mes sentiments de côté si tu as vraiment besoin de ce faux couple, lâcha-t-il à demi-voix.

— Non... Ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes.

Il fronça un instant ses sourcils avant de répliquer :

— Tu veux vraiment m'embrasser là ?

— Oui... Je veux que tu m'embrasses et je veux terriblement t'embrasser...

— T'en es sûre ? Parce que c'est en dehors de nos règles...

— Là, je veux juste embrasser Ben Solo, un homme sensible et qui m'attire terriblement, pas le Ben qui a joué les faux petits-amis jusqu'à maintenant.

Ces quelques paroles le perturbèrent pendant quelques secondes, les quelques secondes qui me séparaient de ses lèvres. Ma bouche avait délicatement rencontré la sienne et je tenais toujours aussi fermement son visage entre mes mains. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux frôlèrent mes doigts.

Il agrippa ma taille et plaqua son corps contre le mien et je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter ce baiser. Alors je le prolongeai de plus belle. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool qui nous avait poussés vers cette voie au début, mais, désormais, je sentais que ce n'était plus une substance qui nous contrôlait.

Puis on s'arrêta un moment et mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter les siens. Mes pouces caressaient délicatement ses joues et mes mains descendirent lentement vers son cou. Je m'emparai de son col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

Nos lèvres se détachèrent immédiatement et nous nous retournâmes vers cette voix familière. Finn. Il attendait notre réponse alors que nous étions tous les deux bien collés à l'autre, ce qui renforçait son incompréhension, et probablement aussi son agacement.

— Est-ce que je vais enfin avoir une explication claire de votre couple ? J'y comprends plus rien !

Ben et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet et perdu. Nous n'avions pas prévu la suite, et encore moins de nous faire surprendre de la sorte. D'habitude, nous avions toujours un mensonge de prêt, ou presque. Mais cette fois-ci, on ne savait même pas si on devait mentir...

Néanmoins, je sentis le regard insistant de Ben sur moi. Visiblement, c'était à moi de prendre les devants et même de choisir là où nous mènerait tout ça. Étonnamment, j'étais maîtresse de la situation.

— On a discuté... Et ça va un peu mieux, annonçai-je en espérant qu'il ne pose pas davantage de questions.

— Vraiment ?

Finn n'avait vraiment pas envie de me croire et ça semblait un brin agacer Ben. Mais il n'avait pas une expression aussi exagérée que d'habitude sur son visage. Probablement à cause des larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard, promis.

Je n'allais pas lui parler de notre faux couple, c'était une évidence. Mais je trouverais forcément quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose qui pourrait être en partie vrai. Je voulais juste calmer les tensions, quitte à ce que ce ne soit qu'une solution de passage...

— Bon d'accord... Est-ce que vous venez profiter de la fin de la soirée ou vous allez rester dehors à vous rouler des pelles pour le reste de la soirée ?

— On peut aussi se rouler des pelles à l'intérieur, rétorquai-je par pure provocation.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vraiment assister à ça...

Immédiatement, mon regard croisa celui de Ben et nos yeux étaient empreints de la même étincelle pleine de malice. Alors que mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes une énième fois, il s'empara de mon visage pour plaquer nos lèvres. Même si ce ne fut qu'un bref baiser et juste pour le jeu, il n'en était pas moins intense et satisfaisant.

— Je crois que je vais rentrer dans le bar sans vous attendre... Vous deux, vous me dégoûtez !

Même s'il était agacé par notre comportement, c'était bien plus de l'amusement qui prenait le dessus. Dès que Finn retourna à l'intérieur, Ben et moi éclatâmes de rire, spontanément. Puis quand on s'arrêta, nos yeux se croisèrent de nouveau.

— Tu veux vraiment retourner à l'intérieur et qu'on se roule des pelles là-bas ? me lança-t-il un arquant un sourcil.

— Quoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

— Non... C'est juste qu'on n'était pas vraiment proche comme couple, ça va probablement étonner tous tes amis... Et d'ailleurs, faudra vraiment qu'on reparle de tout ça demain, quand on aura dessaoulé.

— Pour que tu me dises que tu regrettes ?

— J'en sais rien...

Il y avait un brin d'inquiétude dans son timbre et j'étais encore trop bourrée pour envisager de quelconques conséquences.

Avant qu'on se perde dans d'autres discussions, nous retournâmes dans le bar, prêts à profiter de la soirée. Nous allions suspendre un peu le temps et on verrait dans quelle merde on s'était fourgué le lendemain, quand on aurait dessaoulé.

Poe et Rose s'étonnèrent de la présence de Ben, mais ça n'empêcha pas ce dernier à tranquillement s'intégrer à notre groupe. Et même si nous avions tous beaucoup bu, Poe proposa une dernière tournée de shots.

Puis on échangea comme si de rien n'était...

Plusieurs fois, mon regard croisa celui de Ben. Il y avait une étrange gêne entre nous. Mais en même temps, aucun d'entre nous ne savait quelles étaient nos réelles limites... Où s'arrêtait vraiment notre faux couple ? Et puis, je n'arrivais même pas à nous si nous étions vraiment ensemble ou pas... De toute manière, on verrait bien le lendemain...

*

Nous étions restés encore une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que chacun décide qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. Il était minuit bien passé et nous commencions tous à fatiguer.

Sur quelques mètres, Ben et moi étions silencieux et nous nous contentions de regarder les nombreux réverbères allumés et les nombreuses voitures qui circulaient sur notre chemin. Puis mon regard croisa le sien et je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant notre trajet.

Pendant un instant, je montai sur un banc et regardai le ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-il, légèrement perdu.

— Je voulais voir la lune... C'est une pleine lune ! Regarde-la !

— T'as bien bu pour t'extasier dessus, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

— Hé ! Te fous de ma gueule ! Toi aussi t'es complètement bourré ! Donc me fais pas la morale !

— En effet... Je vois un peu flou... Et toi aussi... Je suis flou de toi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Un brusque éclat de rire me prit et je perdis alors mon équilibre. Je fus à deux doigts de tomber, mais Ben réagit aussitôt pour me maintenir et me rattraper, au cas où.

— Descends de là avant que tu te fasses mal, m'ordonna-t-il d'une douce voix.

— Mais tu vas me rattraper. Ça devrait aller non ?

— Je vais carrément te porter si tu refuses de descendre...

Il y avait un air à la fois très enjôleur et provocateur dans sa voix et c'était beaucoup trop tentant de lui résister pour ne pas lui faire. Alors, je lui fis une fausse mine boudeuse, juste pour qu'il s'exécute.

— Ne viens pas pleurer après alors...

Il monta sur le banc et il me laissa poser délicatement mes bras sur ses épaules. Puis il me souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Un cri que j'arrêtai en plein milieu en me rappelant quelle heure nous étions.

— Tu veux que je te lâche ? s'enquit-il, un brin inquiet.

— Non...

Mon regard se perdit dans le sien et ma tête se posa sur son épaule, fermant un instant les yeux. Je sentis sa respiration sur mon bras qui l'enlaçait.

J'ignorais vraiment ce que je recherchais réellement à ce moment et encore moins quelles conclusions j'en tirerais. Mais j'étais agréablement surprise d'apprécier cet échange de tendresse sans me soucier des conséquences. Peut-être qu'il avait en partie raison... Dans le fond, je fuyais probablement mes réels problèmes, quitte à me retrouver dans de sales situations.

Il me porta jusqu'à notre immeuble — en même temps, il n'y restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir. Et puis, j'avais à peine senti le temps passer.

— Tu veux dormir chez moi ou pas ? me proposa-t-il alors que j'avais encore la tête collée à lui.

Je lui répondis à l'affirmative par un simple "Mmm". Je n'étais pas si fatiguée que ça, mais je commençais à bien trop apprécier me retrouver dans ses bras, surtout lorsque j'étais alcoolisée.

— Par contre, je vais devoir te lâcher pour ouvrir la porte, m'annonça-t-il à demi-voix.

— Bon, d'accord...

Avec une petite moue mutuelle, il me relâcha et je ne pus m'empêcher de coller une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes mains s'agripèrent à sa longue chevelure noire et il posa ses mains sur ma taille.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas envisagé l'idée qu'on puisse aller vraiment plus loin ce soir. Peut-être que le sexe serait peut-être un peu de trop pour ce soir, surtout que nous étions encore dans le flou pour trop de sujets...

Il finit par se détacher de moi pour ouvrir la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

— Tu l'as déjà fait dans un ascenseur ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

— Euh... Non. Ne me dis pas que–

— Non ! J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit dans un ascenseur ! se rectifia-t-il aussitôt, un peu embarrassé.

— Toi tu t'es retrouvé dans la merde dans un ascenseur !

Il commençait à devenir un peu rouge et à éviter mon regard tout en riant. Il avait forcément une sale anecdote derrière la tête.

— On peut dire ça comme ça... Mais je n'en parlerai pas.

Je lui lançai un petit regard malin en espérant pouvoir le faire céder, mais ce fut vain puisque nous venions d'arriver à destination. Il en profita pour s'extirper de l'ascenseur comme si de rien n'était et m'invita dans son appartement.

— Je peux te proposer de dormir dans mon lit ou te laisser mon lit... ou comme tu veux...

Il était légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait probablement pas m'imposer une situation qui ne me conviendrait pas, mais je savais déjà à quoi m'en tenir en venant dormir chez lui.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on va dormir séparément ? le taquinai-je en riant.

— Tu aurais totalement le droit...

— Certes, mais j'ai envie de dormir avec toi... dans tes bras... Comme on l'a fait à un moment.

Il me prit alors par la main et me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous nous allongeâmes en même temps et ma tête vint immédiatement se caler sur son torse tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Mon regard se leva lentement vers lui.

— Tu veux dormir ? lui demandai-je timidement.

— J'en sais rien... Toi oui ?

— J'en sais rien non plus...

Nos respirations se mêlèrent pendant un bref instant, jusqu'à ce que je me relève pour le chevaucher. Je le regardais longuement dans les yeux, en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous ma jupe et remontèrent jusqu'à mes fesses.

Je me penchai pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrasser langoureusement. Mes lèvres suçaient délicatement les siennes alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à mon derrière.

Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ça allait nous mener, mais c'était extrêmement doux. Chacun de nos gestes était lent, précis. On prenait le temps de juger la réaction de l'autre et on avançait petit à petit.

À la fin de ce long baiser, je plaquai mon torse contre le sien et le regardai intensément. Seules les lumières de la ville nous éclairaient à travers sa fenêtre et c'était suffisant pour voir toute la tendresse que dégageaient ses yeux.

Une de mes mains glissa jusqu'à ses cheveux et j'enroulai une mèche sur mon index, jouant délicatement avec. Il les avait bien plus longs que la moyenne et, désormais, je trouvais ça terriblement attirant. Et puis, à chaque fois, ils étaient si doux et légers. Mais je le trouvais bien plus sexy quand il y passait une main. Dans ce genre de moments, j'apercevais un brin d'innocence.

Petit à petit, je me rendais compte qu'il s'était construit un masque pour cacher sa solitude, mais un masque qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Je voyais de plus en plus ses fêlures et il avait parfois accepté de le mettre de côté quelque temps. Mais ce soir, il l'avait totalement abandonné...

En serait-il de même demain ?

Je finis par m'allonger à ses côtés sans dire un mot, fermant automatiquement les yeux. Je sentais la fatigue m'envahir et je ne pouvais plus lui résister, même si ce n'était que pour passer la soirée à se regarder.

Et ma tête posée sur son épaule, je m'endormis en entendant le battement de son cœur, prête à repousser toutes les conséquences pour demain...


	16. Chapitre 16

Dès que je constatai l'absence de Ben dans le lit, un brin d'inquiétude me prit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait fui et qu'on recommence à s'éviter, mais il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive vu que j'étais chez lui.

Je quittai lentement le lit pour rejoindre la cuisine et je le vis, concentré sur son téléphone. Il prit quelque temps à considérer ma présence :

— Oh salut ! Désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu te réveiller...

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassurai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

Nos regards se croisèrent pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot. Nous allions vraiment devoir échanger sur les évènements de la veille et même si je n'avais rien à craindre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'angoisser à ce sujet.

— Si tu veux, tu peux prendre un petit-déjeuner ou utiliser ma salle de bains... Fais comme chez toi.

Sa voix était désormais un peu tremblante et son angoisse était perceptible. Il n'était pas le seul à redouter notre prochaine discussion. En même temps, nous risquions vraiment de tout bousculer...

— Je vais me faire un café, annonçai-je.

Il m'arrêta aussitôt pour prendre les devants et me servit une tasse. Je l'entamai pendant de longues secondes silencieuses. Il fallait vraiment que nous abordions ce sujet, mais aucun d'entre nous n'était réellement prêt.

— T'as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il à demi-voix, le nez plongé dans le fond de sa tasse.

— A priori... Pas du tout...

Je pris une grande gorgée et une longue inspiration avant de rentrer enfin dans le tas :

— Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille ?

— Bien sûr... Mais je comprendrais ta décision, quelconque soit-elle.

— En fait... Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je veux vraiment. Je pense que ce serait totalement stupide de continuer un faux couple... Mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment être en couple. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que ce n'était pas pour moi et que je n'en voudrais jamais...

Son regard se leva immédiatement vers moi et c'était exactement la même expression que j'avais aperçue dans ses yeux. Cette expression d'un gamin un peu perdu.

— Il y a probablement une solution qui te convient le mieux, lâcha-t-il presque à contrecœur.

— Je ne pense pas être amoureuse de toi... Mais j'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passé hier. C'était peut-être un petit dur au début... Puis c'est devenu tout doux... On a ri ensemble, sans la moindre gêne. Il y avait quelque chose entre nous que je n'ai pas envie de perdre...

Il n'osait pas dire un mot pendant que je me cherchais encore. Dire les choses à voix haute me faisait réellement avancer dans ma réflexion. J'avais l'impression d'y voir enfin plus clair.

— On peut continuer de partager ce genre de moments, j'ai grave envie de ça. On peut continuer de prétendre qu'on est en couple... Mais je suis pas sûre qu'on soit réellement un couple.

— Si tu veux, on peut très bien tester ce que ça donne vraiment quand on arrête de se mentir entre nous... Mais si tu veux quand même mentir à tout ton entourage juste pour être sûre de ce que tu veux vraiment, ça peut se faire.

Dans le fond, ce que nous réservait le futur était assez flou et imprécis. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le cadre qu'on avait vu et revu ensemble pour notre faux couple. Peut-être que ce lâcher-prise nous ferait un peu de bien...

— J'aurais quand même l'impression de jouer avec tes sentiments, rétorquai-je, assez coupable.

— Ce n'est pas jouer avec mes sentiments... Tu veux tenter quelque chose et t'as le droit de ne pas être amoureuse. Ce n'est pas un drame, mais on reste quand même un couple.

Ses paroles me rassuraient un peu et je me sentais un peu moins comme la pire personne du monde.

Je n'y connaissais rien à l'amour et encore moins à cette notion de couple. Au cours des années, j'en étais même venue à détester tout ça, j'avais tout rejeté en bloc. Et maintenant, je considérais l'idée que, peut-être, ça pourrait aussi me correspondre.

J'allais prendre mon temps et voir ce qui me plairait. Peut-être qu'à la fin de tout ça, je me rendrais compte que je ne serais jamais amoureuse et encore moins vraiment en couple. Mais si cette fin arrivait réellement, j'allais malheureusement lui briser le cœur...

— Un couple, ça se construit et on peut expérimenter plein de trucs, y compris juste le fait d'être en couple. Prends ton temps Rey, j'ai aucun souci avec ça...

Il m'adressa un simple sourire, comme pour essayer de me rassurer. Il se leva d'un bond pour poser sa tasse à côté du lavabo. Puis il prit appui contre le comptoir.

— D'ailleurs, notre liste, on devrait peut-être la reprendre... Il y a probablement des choses que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse et encore moins devant les autres. Ça peut totalement inclure de s'embrasser.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais refuser de t'embrasser ?

— Tu pourrais...

Je me levai à mon tour et m'approchai dangereusement de lui. Mes lèvres étaient extrêmement proches des siennes, prêtes à l'embrasser de toutes les manières possibles. Mais je savourais la petite tension que je venais d'instaurer.

Mon index se posa sur sa lèvre inférieure et dessina délicatement les contours de sa bouche que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser. Alors, je cédai à mes désirs ardents et j'en conclus que lui aussi était dans la même position que la mienne. Il prit avec vigueur mon visage et maintenait fermement ce contact tandis que je plaquai mon corps au sien, mes mains collées à son torse.

— Et là, pour la question du sexe... Tu vas l'éviter ou tu vas avoir une réponse ? me lança-t-il pour me taquiner alors que mes lèvres étaient prêtes à se sceller de nouveau aux siennes.

— Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne suis pas attirée par toi... Et encore plus de te dire que l'idée ne m'a pas déjà effleuré l'esprit, répondis-je, entrecoupée par quelques expirations. Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience...

— Moi non plus et on s'en fiche de ça. C'est seulement si tu en as envie...

— Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse à cette idée petit à petit...

— Comme tu le sens...

Il était étrangement doux et attentionné. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son air de connard presque habituel et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas cette facette que j'avais vue le plus de lui après tout ce temps.

— Je m'étais habituée à l'idée que le sexe, même si j'en avais envie, j'allais probablement devoir faire sans... Parce que je ne voulais pas être en couple. Et je me retrouve dans une des situations les plus absurdes au monde. On est un couple sans être un couple...

— Ça te laisse juste du temps.

— Mais combien de temps ? On ne va quand même pas faire ça éternellement !

— Donne-toi une date alors si c'est ce que tu veux.

En combien de temps pourrais-je vraiment me rendre compte si une relation me convenait ou pas ? En combien de temps pourrais-je aller au-delà des blocages ? J'aurais terriblement voulu en avoir toutes ces réponses en un claquement de doigts.

Et je ne pouvais me fier aux expériences de mes proches. Pour eux, être en couple, ça semblait si simple et c'était même une évidence. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème pour eux. La preuve, Finn s'était immédiatement mis à sortir avec Poe. Ils se connaissaient à peine depuis quelques jours et ils s'étaient engagés dans une relation amoureuse.

Ben avait bien compris que quelque chose coinçait chez moi. Probablement à cause de ma famille inexistante. Dans le fond, on ne m'avait jamais appris à aimer sur plein de domaines différents.

Et le comble était que je passais une grande partie de mon temps libre à écrire des romances pour les publier en ligne. Je m'étais toujours senti comme une hypocrite. Mais peut-être que, au final, je voulais juste comprendre et l'écriture pouvait être un bon moyen...

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

— Euh... Ouais... Je m'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées. J'y connais vraiment rien à tout ça...

— Moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-il en passant une main dans ma chevelure.

— Pourtant, tu as dit que tu m'aimais...

Il s'arrêta brusquement sa main en mouvement dans mes cheveux et son regard devint immédiatement désemparé. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû avancer ça de cette manière, mais il le fallait bien, au moins pour m'aider à avancer.

— Et tu me disais ne rien comprendre à la notion de couple, d'amour...

— En effet. C'est toujours le cas à vrai dire... Et je crois que ça m'arrange bien cette situation. Parce que c'est trop soudain pour moi tout ça...

— Toi aussi tu veux tester ce que ça pourrait donner ?

— Totalement, affirma-t-il en caressant mon épaule tout en me dévorant du regard.

— Au final... On va plus avoir un faux couple pour nous-mêmes que pour les autres.

— Est-ce que ça pose vraiment un moment ?

— On est désormais au clair... Absolument pas.

J'avais encore une fois envie de l'embrasser, de goûter ses lèvres et de les sentir vigoureusement sur les miennes, mais cette fois-ci, je me contentai de le regarder, simplement. Et je me sentais apaisée, ce qui m'étonnait la première. Parce que cette situation était complètement absurde...


	17. Chapitre 17

Le lendemain, Finn m'avait proposé de manger avec lui dans un restaurant qu'il venait de découvrir. Au bout de quelques messages, il me proposa timidement d'inviter Ben. Mais je me contentai d'un mensonge, prétendant que Ben avait malheureusement quelque chose de prévu. Étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en très bons termes, j'allais éviter d'envenimer la situation — quand bien même la proposition venait de Finn.

Sauf que mes mensonges me rattrapèrent lorsque je croisai Ben dans le hall d'entrée.

— Tu sors quelque part ?

— Euh... Ouais. Je vais manger avec Finn.

— D'accord... Mais si tu veux passer plus tard chez moi, n'hésite pas.

Son sourire était étrangement adorable. Probablement parce qu'il était terriblement sincère.

— D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé si tu voulais venir... Mais j'étais pas sûre que tu sois vraiment intéressé.

— En fait, t'as surtout envie que je ne vienne pas, lâcha-t-il, amusé.

— En même temps, c'est très tendu entre Finn et toi. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que ça va mal se passer.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire en coin.

— Je me contenterai de le traiter amicalement de traître.

Il se retenait de rire et je lui lançai un léger regard désapprobateur.

— Ça y est, je dois encore jouer le petit-ami idéal ? me provoqua-t-il de plus belle.

— Continue de jouer aux plus malins avec moi... Mais je t'embarque avec moi.

Je lui pris son bras pour le tirer vers l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Je tentai de garder mon sérieux un instant, sauf que ce fut de courte durée et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui déclencha son rire à son tour. Et nous nous arrêtâmes en plein chemin pendant quelques instants...

Puis quand le calme fut revenu, nos regards se croisèrent dans cet étrange silence que nous avions créé entre nous. Mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter ses lèvres. Pourquoi avais-je encore terriblement envie de l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression que c'était également réciproque ?

— Si tu veux, on peut y aller avec ma voiture, me proposa-t-il d'une douce voix.

— Avec ta voiture de crâneur ? me moquai-je gentiment.

— Exactement... Avec ma voiture de crâneur.

Son visage se rapprocha dangereusement de moi et seulement quelques centimètres séparaient nos lèvres. Je savais que j'avais tous les droits de l'embrasser, sans la moindre ambiguïté, mais il y avait encore quelque chose en moi qui ne me laissait pas y aller à fond.

Dans le fond, si je n'avais pas le moindre blocage, nous n'aurions pas à tester cette relation. Nous étions un couple selon ses dires, mais à mes yeux, c'était juste un moment de pause, un moment complètement flou dont le chemin serait bien plus important que la destination...

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas te plaindre d'être conduite comme une princesse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave.

Il jouait avec l'intonation de sa voix. Elle était si grave et à la limite du murmure. Et sentir son souffle sur ma peau avait un côté assez excitant. De toute manière, je n'avais jamais été indifférente quant au sexe, mais c'était quelque chose que j'avais parfois pu mettre de côté, juste parce que je ne voulais pas d'un copain...

Et maintenant, j'en avais un d'une manière assez... particulière. J'aurais dû foncer tête baissée et tout tester avec lui dans l'immédiat, histoire d'en tirer des conclusions une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quoi qu'il arrive, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur moi-même...

Et puis, lui aussi avait besoin de tester cette notion de couple. Nous devions prendre un peu notre temps, même si ça pouvait être un peu frustrant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire monter dans ta voiture ?

C'était un poil provocant tout de même, mais je ne regrettais rien.

Ses lèvres étaient de plus en plus proches et je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, mais il laissa échapper un petit rire et commença à marcher en me prenant la main.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait établi ce contact physique en premier. La plupart du temps, c'était moi. Mon regard se posa longuement sur notre poignée de mains puis je le fixai. Il était concentré dans sa marche et nous atteignîmes rapidement sa berline noire.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'ouvrir la portière, je le devançai. Il m'adressa une fausse mine déçue.

— Désolé pour toi, je suis une femme indépendante, le taquinai-je en voyant sa tête.

Il eut envie de me répondre, mais il se contenta de s'installer à son tour. Rapidement, je lui donnai l'adresse du rendez-vous qu'il rentra dans son téléphone.

Avant de se lancer dans sa conduite, il me lança un long regard, comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose. Naturellement, mes lèvres rejoignirent délicatement les siennes, comme pour le provoquer d'autant plus. Un petit sourire vint briser la dureté passagère de son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ?

— J'en avais juste envie, répliquai-je en penchant la tête.

Il en fut légèrement perturbé, mais il se contenta de me regarder un peu longuement avant de finalement démarrer.

Le restaurant était entre vingt et trente minutes à pied, alors en voiture, on pouvait facilement réduire le temps par deux. J'en profitai pour envoyer un bref message à Finn.

" Je ne vais pas tarder à arriver. Finalement Ben va nous rejoindre. "

Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par se balancer leurs couverts dans la gueule, mais j'espérais sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je savais que chacun d'entre eux pouvait avoir un très bon contrôle de soi. Enfin, sauf lorsque Ben se lançait dans des pics passifs agressifs.

Finn me répondit aussitôt par un simple "ok".

— Finn est déjà énervé ? s'enquit Ben, plutôt sur un ton amusé.

— Non... Je ne pense pas. Mais évite de le provoquer.

— Tu ne peux pas entièrement me contrôler chérie...

Il avait un petit sourire malin qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, il aimait bien se foutre de ma gueule. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je finirais par autant m'en amuser.

— Si on était vraiment un couple, j'aurais pu te lancer cette stupide menace de la privation de sexe, lâchai-je d'un air qui se voulait très sérieux.

— C'est vraiment extrêmement stupide ça, que ce soit bien pour un couple ou pas.

— On est bien d'accord... Mais d'où ça sort ce genre de merde ?

— Peut-être que les gens n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est un couple, la communication... Et du coup, ils agissent comme des gamins... J'en ai aucune idée dans le fond.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne détourna pas son regard de la route.

Ces quelques paroles me perturbèrent un instant. Je n'y connaissais rien à la notion de couple, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas mieux pour la plupart des gens. Ou peut-être que je ne correspondais pas à la norme des autres...

Arrivé sur les yeux, Ben trouva rapidement une place à quelques pas du restaurant, ce qui nous permit de le rejoindre assez rapidement.

Finn avait déjà réservé une table au fond de la salle et était en pleine consultation du menu. Je jetai un bref regard vers Ben avant de m’approcher de mon ami. Ce dernier leva immédiatement ses yeux vers nous. Je m’attendais à une expression assez négative sur son visage dès qu’il croiserait le regard de Ben. Mais rien. Visiblement il faisait des efforts, tant mieux.

— Asseyez-vous ! nous ordonna-t-il en voyant qu’aucun d’entre nous deux ne prenait les devants.

On s'exécuta, silencieusement, et chacun d'entre nous s'empara d'un menu.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes, lâcha Finn en se tournant vers Ben. Rey venait tout juste de me dire que tu ne viendrais pas... J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour la surveiller.

— Je n'ai aucun intérêt à la surveiller, se défendit-il simplement.

— C'est pourtant un peu ce que tu faisais à ton travail. Les dérives, ça arrive rapidement...

Ben leva les yeux au ciel un instant, tentant de masquer son agacement, mais je commençais à trop bien le connaître pour ne pas détecter cette expression sur son visage.

— Finn... Je ne suis pas là pour chercher le conflit. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et si on commence à rentrer dans le sujet de boulot, c'est évident qu'on va vraiment rentrer en conflit...

— Je suis bien content de ne plus travailler dans la même entreprise de pourris que toi.

— Snoke Entreprise est loin d'être aussi pourri que tu le crois. Mais tu as décidé de te baser sur à peine un exemple que tu as entendu dans un coin de couloir.

— Stalker les gens, c'est complètement pourri, asséna-t-il de plus belle.

Même si j'étais terriblement curieuse de connaître le travail de Ben plus en détail, je ne pouvais laisser cette conversation s'envenimer.

— Choisissez votre repas sinon je vous tape avec le menu tous les deux, les interrompis-je en les pointant à tour de rôle de doigt.

Ben arqua un sourcil, un instant étonné, puis un sourire malin se dessina sur son visage. Finn, quant à lui, fronça ses sourcils et resta sur cette expression un bon bout de temps.

De nouveau, chacun feuilleta le menu et ce, silencieusement. Malheureusement, j'avais été naïve de croire que tout passerait bien entre ces deux-là. Finn pouvait parfois un peu trop me protéger et Ben était bien trop impulsif pour ne pas envenimer la moindre pique.

Après notre commande auprès du serveur, Finn me parla d'un nouveau jeu qu'il avait bien envie de tester dans les prochains jours. Il s'agissait d'un FPS dans un monde un tantinet absurde.

— Ça te dit d'essayer ça la semaine prochaine ?

— Pourquoi pas...

Ben avait sorti subtilement son téléphone et était en train de pianoter un message dessus.

— Ben, ça te dit pas d'y jouer ? proposa mon ami.

Le concerné leva les yeux de son téléphone et passa sa main dans les cheveux, comme pour se concentrer.

— Je ne suis pas un grand adepte des jeux vidéo, refusa-t-il poliment.

— Ce n'est pas grave, il faut bien quelqu'un qui meurt toutes les cinq minutes.

— Je crois que je vais définitivement passer mon tour.

— J'allais aussi demander à Poe, je crois que ça l'intéresse. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il aime beaucoup les jeux vidéo lui aussi.

Dès que Finn avait prononcé le nom de son amoureux, ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller, et j'étais extrêmement ravie de le voir ainsi. En couple et heureux. Mais de l'autre côté, ça m'attristait un peu, en partie parce que je ne comprenais pas comment ça pouvait être aussi simple pour lui.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, rétorqua Ben presque indifférent. Visiblement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé...

— C'est vrai que vous vous connaissez vous deux.

Finn plissa son regard, un brin dubitatif.

— Vite fait... Ma mère le gardait de temps en temps, mais à cette époque, on avait un peu trop une grande différence d'âge pour vraiment s'entendre. Mais il passait tout le temps le nez sur sa console...

Il y avait un brin de jugement dans sa voix, comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait réellement masquer son arrogance.

— Et toi alors, tu fous quoi en dehors du travail ? l'interrogea Finn comme pour le piéger.

— De la peinture.

Ben détourna immédiatement son regard et prit une grande gorgée d'eau. Alors que mon ami était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, le serveur revint avec nos plats.

— Tu fais de la peinture ? Vraiment ? Toi ?

Le concerné se tourna un bref instant vers moi, comme s'il cherchait à se rassurer. Je devais avouer que j'étais assez étonnée qu'il s'ouvre aussi facilement dessus. Peut-être qu'il avait eu envie de tenter ce que ça ferait d'en parler comme ça, innocemment.

— De temps en temps, oui, affirma-t-il, presque blasé. Je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à ce que je te sorte une occupation très discutable... Comme passer du temps dans des stands de tir... Ou que sais-je encore...

— En effet, je dois avouer que je suis assez... impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de passe-temps.

— Je n'y passe pas beaucoup de temps non plus... Mais je me renseigne assez régulièrement dessus. Je fais souvent des musées...

Il y avait un peu d'hésitation dans sa voix. Je voyais bien que ça le prenait un peu trop à cœur ce sujet. En même temps, c'était le seul moment où il se mettait totalement à nu et qu'il en abandonnait totalement le masque.

— En vrai... C'est cool. Surprenant, mais cool.

Finn sourit, simplement, comme s'il n'avait plus d'arrières-pensées, et Ben afficha un bref rictus en réponse avant d'entamer son repas.

*

À ma plus grande surprise, Ben et Finn étaient tous les deux en vie à la fin du repas et aucun d'entre eux n'avait relancé les hostilités. J'étais assez impressionnée par leur contrôle respectif, même si je sentais tous les deux qui mourraient d'envie de se taper dessus.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? proposa Ben à mon ami en quittant le restaurant.

— Serait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de te donner l'adresse de ma maison ?

— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.

Ben se moquait un peu trop ouvertement, ce qui sembla agacer un brin Finn. Mais ce dernier accepta tout de même sa proposition.

Dès qu'on arriva devant la voiture de Ben, Finn ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit "oh", impressionné par l'engin.

— Toi aussi tu peux dire que c'est une voiture de crâneur si ça t'enchante, lança Ben en ouvrant sa portière.

Son regard se posa sur moi et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Je lui rendis naturellement son sourire, qui était – à ma plus grande surprise – très doux.

— Alors, je ne vais pas me gêner, rétorqua le concerné alors que nous nous installions tous en voiture.

Ben tendit un instant son téléphone à Finn pour qu'il rentre l'adresse sur une application similaire à Google Maps.

— Si jamais on vient me cambrioler dans les prochains jours, je saurais que c'est toi, le menaça-t-il amicalement en lui rendant son téléphone.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrai un an pour faire ça.

Je voyais bien qu'ils avaient vraiment envie d'échanger un rire complice, mais en même temps, aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à aller de l'avant.

Ben commença alors sa conduite, suivant attentivement l'itinéraire que lui donnait son téléphone. Nous en avions pour presque une vingtaine de minutes de trajet. Finn était venu via divers transports, n'ayant pas eu d'autres choix.

— Tu comptes venir la prochaine fois au bar ? demanda Finn en se tournant vers Ben.

— Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi... Peut-être que je pourrais aussi kidnapper Rey de mon côté. Ou sinon, je ramène quelques amis de mon côté.

— Tiens ! Ramène-les ! Je serais curieux de découvrir ton entourage !

Il y a un brin de mépris. Ils allaient recommencer à se taper dessus dans 3... 2... 1...

— Armie, tu le connais déjà. Avant que tu te barres de l'entreprise.

— Ah lui... C'est quand même un lèche-cul dans le genre, répliqua Finn, uniquement dans le but de provoquer.

— Ouais, je confirme, affirma aussitôt Ben, un sourire en coin.

En me tournant vers Finn, j'aperçus son air assez perturbé par l'intonation qu'avait pris Ben. Je savais très bien que Ben et Armie avaient eu une relation bien plus qu'amicale et professionnelle, mais mon ami n'en savait rien. Néanmoins, personne ne pouvait douter du sous-entendu.

Alors que Finn était sur le point de rebondir, la voiture s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la route. Ben tenta de redémarrer à plusieurs reprises, vainement. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans cette rue plutôt déserte.

Ben soupira un bref instant avant de se tourner vers Finn et moi.

— Visiblement, ma voiture de crâneur a un léger problème.

— C'est le karma ça, rétorqua aussitôt Finn.

Ben se contenta de sourire, mais pas le sourire sincère et heureux, plutôt le sourire forcé et uniquement pour masquer sa colère.

— Je peux t'appeler un dépanneur, se reprit mon ami.

— Si t'en as un sous le coude, ouais, je suis intéressé...

— Je crois qu'en plus il n'est pas si loin d'ici.

Ben n'ajouta rien de plus et Finn composa immédiatement le numéro dudit dépanneur. Il expliqua brièvement notre problème et donna notre localisation. Puis après avoir eu confirmation qu'il se déplacerait, il raccrocha.

— Si tu veux finir le chemin à pied ou autrement, tu en as totalement le droit, annonça Ben.

— J'ai l'impression que ça te ferait un peu trop plaisir...

— Je te rappelle que celui qui est le plus réactif aux pics de l'autre, c'est plutôt toi. Je me serais presque attendu à ce que tu sautes de la voiture en marche.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà avoir une voiture qui marche, se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

Ben leva les yeux au ciel et ne releva même pas.

— Arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux sinon la prochaine fois, je vous amène des legos, déclarai-je assez fermement pour le calmer.

Les concernés se regardèrent un instant puis s'ignorèrent. Au moins, j'arrivais à les calmer assez simplement, mais ça ne les empêchait jamais de recommencer cinq minutes plus tard. Malheureusement, j'étais persuadé que ça finirait par s'envenimer un jour ou l'autre...

Ben sortit son téléphone, répondant à plusieurs messages, tandis que Finn me parla de nouveau du dernier jeu qu'il avait trouvé. Il en parlait avec tellement de passion et de vigueur que c'était extrêmement plaisant à écouter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on fut interrompu par un "oh non" que venait de lâcher Ben. Il fixait du regard un homme qui s'approchait de nous, ce qui semblait agacer mon copain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je.

— C'était quoi la probabilité que ce dépanneur soit mon père ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Ben soupira longuement en voyant le dépanneur qui n'était autre que son père s'approcher de nous. Il se tourna brusquement vers Finn, contrôlant à peine sa colère.

— Tu l'as fait exprès ?

— Comment aurais-je pu savoir que je tomberais sur ton père ? répliqua-t-il pour se défendre, naïvement.

— Ne joue pas les innocents comme ça, on a travaillé tous les deux dans la même entreprise, lâcha-t-il, la voix pleine de dédain.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Finn de répondre et sortit de sa voiture. J'échangeai un bref regard avec mon ami. Bien évidemment, nous étions tous les deux surpris par la virulence des mots de Ben, mais j'étais également très intriguée par le travail de Ben. Il avait facilement esquivé la moindre question à ce sujet, notamment en sortant la carte du secret professionnel, sauf que, maintenant, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave derrière tout ça.

Puis mon regard se posa sur Ben qui avait laissé la portière ouverte, posé contre sa voiture, un brin nonchalant. Quand son père aperçut son visage, sa démarche ralentit un bref moment.

— Ben...

— Han Solo. Je te laisse examiner ma voiture et trouver le problème.

Jamais je n'avais entendu Ben être aussi froid et dur. Il aurait été bien plus doux avec un étranger qu'actuellement avec son père. Après tout, il m'avait brièvement parlé de son rapport avec ses parents et c'était plutôt conflictuel pour des raisons que j'ignorais.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter dans la voiture, son père le retint, ce qui sembla assez exaspérant.

— Ben ! Je suis ton père, tu ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était !

— Mon père est mort.

Sa voix ne changeait pas, mais je voyais ses mains trembler. Il n'était pas aussi maître de la situation qu'il le voudrait le montrer. Son masque me paraissait encore une fois extrêmement faillible.

— J'aimerais que tu repasses à la maison un jour... Tu nous manques, à ta mère et moi.

— C'est trop tard. Vous m'avez tous les deux menti sur mon grand-père.

Ben maîtrisait encore une fois son masque à la perfection. Il était complètement stoïque et chaque mimique sur son visage semblait extrêmement bien contrôlée. Mais je percevais ses doutes. Je voyais son poing se desserrer par réflexe pendant une fraction de seconde.

— Je vais faire un tour, annonça-t-il en baissant son regard.

Il ferma la portière et s'éloigna de la voiture. Immédiatement, je quittai le véhicule pour le rejoindre d'une démarche rapide au croisement d'une autre rue. Je le pris par l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter. Il eut un bref sursaut et soupira longuement en croisant mon regard.

— Désolée... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, asséna-t-il comme pour me couper la parole.

Il se détacha de mon emprise et je ne forçai pas de nouveau le contact.

— D'accord... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'avoir de nombreuses questions.

— Et elles resteront sans réponse.

De nouveau, il se renfermait, comme si ça allait vraiment le protéger. Mais je savais qu'il était brisé à l'intérieur. Je savais que lui aussi avait accumulé les sales histoires dans sa famille.

Sauf qu'il avait vraiment une famille... Pas comme moi. Cette simple pensée fit couler une larme sur ma joue. Le regard de Ben s'adoucit alors et j'eus l'impression d'y lire un brin de culpabilité.

— Rey... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

— Non, c'est autre chose...

Il mit son masque de côté pour me prendre dans ses bras et ma tête posée contre son torse, j'entendais son cœur qui s'accélérait en même temps que son souffle sur mon épaule. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ma chevelure.

J'aurais espéré que ce moment puisse mettre en pause mes pensées, mais non.

En même temps, je me trouvais incroyablement stupide. Tout le monde avait une famille. Tout le monde avait des parents, des frères et sœurs... Et dans tout ce tas de gens, il y avait moi. Et encore une fois, j'avais juste l'impression de ne pas faire partie du même monde. Encore une fois, je me sentais seule.

— Ben... Il va me falloir de vraies explications à un moment quand même... Parce que ton père a l'air de t'aimer... Alors, je comprends pas...

Il peina à avaler sa salive et je venais probablement d'envenimer la situation plus qu'autre chose. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de tout garder pour moi, mais je n'avais pas envie que ce soit le cas avec lui. Depuis que nous nous étions confessé sur notre solitude mutuelle, un lien s'était créé entre nous. Un lien peut-être un peu trop fort à mon goût. À partir de ce moment, tout avait dégénéré...

Je me détachai de ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux et essayer d'y trouver une réponse. Il tentait de masquer ses réelles intentions, mais je sentais le conflit en lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta famille ? l'interrogeai-je dans un murmure qui n'attendait pas une réponse de sitôt.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et caressai du bout de mes doigts ses joues.

— Si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, je serai prête à t'écouter.

Il baissa son regard et prit une lourde inspiration. Évidemment, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il se confierait sur ses dramas familiaux. Je voulais juste lui laisser la porte ouverte, peu importe ce qu'il aurait à me dire... Après tout, nous partagions la même solitude.

— Je vais vraiment faire un tour... Ça te gêne pas de le payer à ma place ? me demanda-t-il en sortant son portefeuilles.

— Pas de soucis...

Il me tendit quelques billets que j'hésitai à prendre. Parce que je sentais qu'il ne cherchait qu'à fuir et que ce serait notre dernier contact avant de longues minutes. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte et se retrouve seul...

Je finis par prendre l'argent et comme je m'en doutais, il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Je le regardai s'éloigner, la tête baissée, comme s'il voulait éviter le regard de tout le monde.

Puis mon regard se posa sur son père, Han, qui avait ouvert le capot et cherchait à résoudre activement le problème. Je revins vers lui, la démarche légèrement tremblante.

Comment devais-je me comporter devant son père ?

Ben le détestait pour une raison qui m'échappait et Han semblait souffrir de ce conflit. Il voulait renouer le contact, mais Ben l'avait totalement repoussé, assez violemment en y repensant.

Han leva un instant son regard vers moi et m'adressa un simple sourire. Je le lui rendis timidement. Peut-être que je devrais me méfier de lui, mais mon instinct n'était pas du même avis.

— Est-ce que c'est grave ? l'interrogeai-je, la voix tremblante.

— Non, un simple problème avec la batterie... J'en vois tout le temps des cas comme ça.

Malgré le contexte, sa voix était extrêmement douce et bienveillante, ce qui renforçait d'autant plus mes doutes. Qu'est-ce que cachait sa famille ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il referma le capot, m'annonçant qu'il venait de finir, et je réglai aussitôt ses services.

Il remballa son matériel et avant de partir, il se tourna vers moi.

— Prends soin de Ben.

Sa voix était empreinte d'une incroyable douleur et je me contentai de sourire, sans dire un mot.

Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

J'avais tellement peu d'informations sur cette situation que je ne savais même pas comment réagir.

Dès qu'il s'en alla, je montai dans la voiture pour retrouver Finn. Je pus constater que ce dernier était tout aussi perdu en me tournant vers lui.

— C'était quoi ce bordel ? s'enquit-il, naïvement.

— Rassure-moi... Tu ne l'as tout de même pas fait exprès...

— J'y suis pour rien ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des problèmes avec son père ! se défendit-il, un peu sur les nerfs.

Je le fixai un long moment. C'était tout de même une drôle de coïncidence. San Francisco avait beau être une très grande ville, nous avions l'art de tous nous croiser, peut-être un peu trop même.

— Je te crois... Ne t'en fais pas.

— En vrai, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'un mec comme lui ait des problèmes avec son père.

Il y avait un brin d'ironie dans son ton et je n'avais même pas envie de relever.

— Je vais prévenir Ben que son père est parti, annonçai-je en sortant mon téléphone. Si jamais tu es pressé de rentrer chez toi...

— Au pire, je peux rentrer tout seul. On n'est pas loin... Et puis, je crois que tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à parler avec ton chéri.

Visiblement, sa haine pour Ben n'était pas près de disparaître de sitôt. Leur haine mutuelle s'était créée sur leur lieu de travail en commun pendant un certain temps. Et encore une fois, il y avait des parts d'ombre dans la vie de Ben dont j'ignorais tout.

Malheureusement, je devais reconnaître que Finn avait raison sur ce point : je devais mettre certaines choses au clair avec Ben. Parce qu'à en entendre mon ami, Ben travaillait dans la pire entreprise du monde. Après tout, il avait l'air d'avoir une vie assez aisée, ça ne venait pas de nulle part non plus...

— J'espère que ça se passera bien, surtout pour toi. Je suis déjà désolé d'avance de ce qu'il va te dire...

Son regard était lourd, peut-être un peu trop, et c'était suffisant pour me rendre muette.

Il quitta la voiture et commença sa marche, me laissant seule avec de terribles doutes.

Qu'est-ce que me cachait Ben ?


	19. Chapitre 19

Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Ben depuis qu'il m'avait déposé chez moi la veille. J'attendais terriblement un message ou un quelconque autre signe de vie de sa part. Mais je m'en doutais.

Quand nos chemins s'étaient séparés à notre immeuble, son regard était un mélange d'une pléthore de sentiments. Il avait essayé de minimiser tout ça, faire comme si de rien n'était, sauf que sa douleur, sa peine et ses regrets m'avaient touché en plein cœur.

J'avais également compris que la situation était extrêmement lourde pour lui et je n'avais pas envie de rajouter une conversation où je forcerais pour obtenir des réponses. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse... Je craignais vraiment d'y découvrir de sales histoires.

J'espérais pouvoir repousser tous ces doutes, au moins pour une journée de plus, et ce, en profitant d'une simple journée de travail. Ce fut totalement vain lorsque j'aperçus le père de Ben, Han, dans le bureau de Leia.

Immédiatement, Poe s'approcha de moi, un café en main et un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Dis donc, tu fais une drôle de tête... T'as vu un fantôme ? me taquina-t-il entre quelques rires.

— On est d'accord que ce sont bien les parents de Ben qui se parlent ?

— Oui... Ça arrive de temps en temps, mais assez rarement depuis leur divorce.

— Ils sont divorcés ? répétai-je, surprise.

Voilà quelque chose de nouveau et qui pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Parce que, malheureusement, les divorces étaient toujours quelque chose de compliqué à gérer autant pour les parents que pour leurs enfants.

— Ouais... Ça date un peu, mais je crois qu'ils auraient mieux fait de divorcer avant. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça ne pouvait jamais coller entre eux, qu'ils étaient trop pris par leur travail et il me semble qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup à la longue... Ben ne l'a jamais dit, parce qu'il évite toujours ce genre de sujets et aussi la plupart des gens de manière générale, mais je crois qu'il en a beaucoup souffert...

— Il a dû se sentir si seul, lâchai-je d'une voix à la limite du murmure.

— Probablement...

Sa compassion s'entendait à sa voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'en rendais compte. Il n'avait pas des airs de leader parce qu'il pouvait facilement prendre les devants et être très charismatique, mais aussi parce qu'il savait se mettre à la place d'autrui. Et je pouvais totalement comprendre pourquoi Finn était tombé sous son charme.

Han sortit alors du bureau de Leia et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta un instant dans sa démarche en croisant mon regard. Je lui adressai un timide "bonjour" qu'il me rendit immédiatement. Je sentais qu'il avait envie d'une bien plus longue discussion, mais il n'osa pas et reprit son chemin.

Poe me regardait, l'air dubitatif.

— Vous vous êtes déjà croisés ?

— Ouais... Longue histoire, soupirai-je en détournant mon regard.

— Je serais curieux d'entendre cette longue histoire, parce que je croyais que lui et Ben ne se parlaient plus.

— C'est toujours le cas...

Poe fronça les sourcils, d'autant plus perturbé par mes propos. De toute manière, je ne pourrais pas vraiment lui en dire plus, notamment parce que je n'en savais rien.

Pour le moment.

Il allait vraiment falloir que j'en parle davantage à Ben. Parce que rester dans l'ignorance créait une tension assez désagréable entre nous deux. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais vraiment avec lui, ce que je devais vraiment tester, mais peut-être que des échanges un peu plus doux ne nous feraient pas de mal...

Finn avait probablement remarqué mon mal-être passager, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, il n’osa pas en discuter avec moi. En même temps, il n’était pas totalement innocent dans toute cette histoire, contre son gré. Il avait provoqué une réunion familiale qui n’aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Sauf que ça avait renforcé toutes les questions que j’avais et j’avais vraiment la sensation que Ben me cachait de plus en plus de choses ces derniers temps.

L’idée de me rendre au garage de son père pour découvrir une partie de la vérité m’était venue à plusieurs reprises, sauf que je n’avais pas envie de faire ce genre de choses dans le dos de Ben. Il y avait probablement quelque chose d’extrêmement douloureux derrière tout ça et il valait mieux qu’il m’en parle de lui-même.

Dans la soirée, je m’étais alors pointé à son appartement, en espérant pouvoir calmer mes angoisses avec une simple discussion. Quand il m’ouvrit, je tombai sur les yeux surpris d’Armie posé devant un jeu de société par terre.

— J’aurais dû te prévenir qu’Armie venait ce soir, lança-t-il en baissant son regard?

— Tu ne l’as pas prévenu pour qu’elle vienne ? s’étonna Armie, un brin faussement furieux.

Ben se tourna vers son ami un instant et leva ses yeux au ciel. Puis il me proposa d’entrer et de m’installer avec eux.

— Tu veux jouer avec nous ? me proposa Armie.

— Pourquoi pas...

— Il faudrait peut-être aussi préparer à manger, annonça Ben, d’un ton assez ferme.

— Quoi ? Mais on a à peine commencé ! Tout ça parce que monsieur voulait finir sa peinture !

— N’est-ce pas comme ça que ça se passe d’habitude ? On prévoit une soirée jeux de société et on fait totalement autre chose ? Se moqua Ben.

— C’est vrai sauf qu’avant, tu me sautais dessus au moment où on commençait à jouer...

Ben écarquilla aussitôt des yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu, puis il se tourna vers moi pour jauger ma réaction. Étonnamment pour lui, j’étais au courant de sa relation avec Armie.

— Je lui ai dit, calme-toi ! se rattrapa aussitôt le rouquin.

— Pardon ? Mais d’où tu lui as dit ?

— Quoi ? Tu dis pas à ta copine que t’as baisé ton collègue ?

Armie était en train de se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de Ben, ce qui semblait vraiment agacer ce dernier.

— Je m’en vais si c’est ça ! Comme ça tu pourras lui sauter dessus après le repas !

— Tu veux pas te taire un peu ? répliqua Ben, l’air à la fois sérieux et un peu taquin.

— Vous avez déjà couché ensemble d’ailleurs ? Parce qu’avec moi, Ben n’a jamais été du genre très patient !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, assez excédé par les réactions trollesques de son ami.

— Quoi ? On peut plus s’amuser et se taquiner entre amis ?

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger, comme ça, tu te manges et tu te barres.

Ben essayait de garder un ton assez posé et calme, mais ça se voyait qu’il s’en amusait un peu tout de même, même s’il y avait toujours une pointe d’embarras.

— Mais t’en fais pas, je m’en vais maintenant ! De toute manière, on arrivera jamais à jouer à ce jeu, je crois qu’il est maudit.

— En même temps, tu ramènes un jeu avec des fantômes, des sorcières et des je-sais-pas-quoi.

— Respecte un peu plus ce jeu que tu juges sans avoir y jouer ! rétorqua Armie en rangeant ledit jeu.

De nouveau, Ben leva les yeux au ciel, attendant probablement le départ de son ami avec impatience. Et je ne pus m’empêcher de rire en les voyant interagir comme ça. Ça se voyait qu’ils étaient extrêmement proches et jouaient complètement de cette fausse guerre. Mais je pouvais tout de même déceler un peu d’angoisse chez Ben, angoisse qui se traduisait par quelques regards à mon égard.

Une fois qu’Armie finit de ranger son jeu, il le rangea dans son sac et se leva.

— Rey, je suis ravi de t’avoir revu, même si ce ne fut que très bref vu que ton copain meurt d’envie de te sauter dessus !

— Mais arrête !

— J’espère tout de même qu’on se reverra une prochaine fois, quand Ben arrêtera de penser par sa bite.

— Mais ça suffit oui ? s’emporta le concerné, ce qui me fit immédiatement rire.

— En tout cas, sache qu’on serait très heureux de te revoir au bar.

— Tu peux venir aussi dans mon groupe de potes et collègues, lui proposai-je automatiquement. Suis Ben la prochaine fois.

— Ce serait avec plaisir !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Armie et il jeta un bref regard vers Ben.

— N’oublie pas de te protéger mon ami !

Il sortit quelques préservatifs de son sac qu’il lança sur Ben qui ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, ce qui amusa d’autant plus le rouquin.

— Sur ce, je vous laisse les petits lapins !

Armie nous salua tous les deux et quitta l’appartement. Je ne pus m’empêcher d’éclater de rire dès qu’il claqua la porte.

— Mais ça n’a rien de drôle enfin ! S’emporta Ben.

J’étais incapable de m’arrêter pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je constate que sa tête blasée ne bougeait pas. Alors, je repris mon sérieux un instant.

— Tu devrais pas être autant gêné... J’en ai rien à foutre que tu sois sorti avec lui.

Il détourna son regard un instant et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Visiblement, il ne l’assumait pas vraiment.

— Mais si tu ne veux pas que j’en parle, pas de soucis, ajoutai-je en espérant le calmer un peu.

— C’était plutôt... discret entre nous. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens au courant... et j’ai pas forcément envie que ça se sache.

Il se baissa pour ramasser les préservatifs par terre et les posa sur une table, légèrement tremblant. Je me levai d’un bond pour m’approcher de lui et mon regard se plongea alors dans le sien.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? me demanda-t-il, presque angoissé de me voir aussi proche de lui.

Il avait une petite mine innocente et si adorable sur son visage. C’était assez rare pour le remarquer, parce que je sentais que c’était dans ces moments-là que son masque tombait un peu.

Mes lèvres s’approchèrent de son visage et il répondit aussitôt en m’embrassant avec beaucoup d’ardeur. Mes mains se posèrent délicatement sur son visage pour le garder près de moi tandis que ses mains vinrent parcourir ma taille.

Armie m’avait rappelé que nous n’étions jamais allés plus loin que quelques baisers et autres caresses, et c’était quelque chose qui me venait à l’esprit régulièrement. J’avais envie de lui et découvrir ce que pourrait devenir notre sexualité ensemble, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qui me bloquait encore un peu. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas encore foncer les yeux fermés. Parce que j’étais avec lui pour tester, parce que ce n’était pas vraiment mon copain selon les normes de la société...

Après tout, qui se trouvait un faux copain pour lui demander d'être son « copain » pour tester la notion de couple ?

J’étais toujours aussi ridicule.

Cette ambiguïté sur mes envies et mes désirs me tuait. Et je ne comprenais pas comment ça pouvait être aussi simple pour les autres couples. J’avais l’impression qu’en un claquement de doigts, ils se mettaient en couple, et puis ils finissaient leur vie à se disputer continuellement pour totalement se détester au bout de quelques années...

Il me suffisait de le voir avec Finn. À peine venait-il de rencontrer Poe qu’ils s’étaient mis ensemble, et je n’arrivais toujours pas à m’y faire avec le temps. J’avais beau être heureuse pour mon ami, je ne le comprenais pas.

Quand il arrêta de m’embrasser, il essuya une larme sur ma joue et je me rendis alors compte que je m’étais emportée dans mes pensées.

— Je vais réitérer ma question... Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Je baissai mon regard un instant.

Si seulement j’étais capable d’y répondre pour moi-même, tout irait tellement mieux...

— J’en sais rien, répondis-je d’une voix presque muette.

Il prit mes mains pour me guider jusqu’au canapé et dès qu’on s’y installa, il me prit dans ses bras, caressant délicatement ma chevelure. Je sentais qu’il n’attendait pas de réponse en particulier et qu’il pouvait juste rester là, silencieusement à mes côtés.

C’était tout autant incroyablement doux que perturbant comme attention. C’était juste de la tendresse à l’état pur, un moment d’où il n’espérait rien en tirer en retour, où il acceptait juste que j’aille mal... Et ça me déprimait presque d’autant plus en me rendant compte que j’avais eu si peu d'interactions avec d’autres personnes. En même temps, je n’avais jamais réellement eu de famille et Finn était mon seul ami, avec qui je n’étais pas toujours sincère. Je n’arrivais pas à m’ouvrir aux autres personnes...

— Ben... Je comprends pas.

— Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

— Tout. Pourquoi je me sens mal quand tu es aussi attentionné ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de me lancer aveuglément dans une relation amoureuse ? Pourquoi tout paraît si simple pour les autres, mais pas pour moi ?

Je laissai quelques larmes couler sur son torse, j’étais en train de terriblement mouiller sa chemise noire, mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà eu entièrement confiance en quelqu’un Rey ?

— Je... Je sais pas... Je crois pas...

— Tu as peur qu’on t’abandonne ?

— Non... De toute façon, je ne m’accroche jamais aux autres.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu ne t’accroches pas aux gens parce que tu as peur de les perdre ?

Immédiatement, mon regard se leva vers lui. Un regard probablement terrifié. Parce que ses mots furent comme un coup de poignard dans mon pauvre cœur. J’avais terriblement envie de tout nier et de le rejeter violemment, mais vu sa tendresse qu’il m’avait montrée juste avant, je n’en avais pas la force.

Alors, ma seule réaction fut assez simple et mes nerfs lâchèrent, se manifestant par un violent torrent de larmes.

— Rey... Ce n’est pas grave... Je te jure que ça va aller...

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et son regard était intensément doux. Son masque avait totalement disparu depuis que nous étions sur ce canapé.

— Je te comprends totalement... Je ne peux pas m’attacher aux gens sans avoir la même peur. Ils finiront toujours par me trahir ou par partir. Et malheureusement, toi aussi tu partiras un jour Rey...

— Parce que j’en saurai trop sur toi ?

— Entre autres choses... Mais je suis persuadé qu’au bout d’un moment, tu te rendras compte que cette situation entre nous deux ne te convient pas et tu partiras. Il suffit de voir quand on était encore en faux couple, tu voulais déjà programmer la fin alors qu’on avait à peine commencé.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me rendant compte que je l’avais blessé. Et ce fut comme un deuxième coup de poignard, qui fut tout aussi douloureux que le précédent.

Et maintenant, j’avais l’impression de n’avoir agi que comme une connasse avec lui. Je lui avais demandé de jouer les faux petits amis pour moi, alors qu’il avait des sentiments pour moi. Puis je lui demandais une étrange relation pour tester la notion de couple. Et encore une fois, ses sentiments lui feraient défaut. Parce que, de mon côté, j’ignorais ce que je ressentais pour lui... J’avais une affection et une attache extrêmement forte, mais j’étais incapable de dire à quel point je l’aimais. Parce que je ne savais pas ce qu’était l’amour non plus...

Au final, j’étais juste une gamine perdue en quête de réponse alors que lui, même s’il avait ses propres doutes, il voulait probablement plus avec moi...

— Ben, je peux te poser une question ?

— C’est à propos de mon travail ? demanda-t-il, l’air légèrement apeuré.

— Non... Pas pour le moment. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t’aime et que je te le dise ?

Il laissa un long silence entre nous. Du coup, avant même qu’il réponde, je savais déjà le fond de sa pensée.

— T’aimerais qu’on soit vraiment un couple...

— Non.

— Pourquoi tu mens ?

— Parce que tu ne veux pas de ça et je sais que tu ne le voudras jamais.

— Toi aussi t’as un problème avec l’abandon, lui fis-je remarquer dans un murmure.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux s’humidifièrent lentement.

— Ouais... Complètement. Probablement aussi pour ça que le plan pour jouer ton petit copain me plaisait dans le fond. Ça ne m’engageait à rien alors que tu me plaisais...

Je me sentais mal, terriblement mal. Parce que j’avais l’impression de n'être qu’une énorme connasse. Alors, ma réaction fut probablement la plus stupide et je l’embrassai à pleine bouche. Mes lèvres rencontrèrent peut-être un peu trop violemment les siennes, probablement parce que je fuyais juste la discussion.

Il m’arrêta alors et plongea son regard dans le mien. J’eus alors confirmation que je venais vraiment de le brusquer.

— Rey... Tu veux vraiment continuer ça ? Toute cette mascarade ? Tout est devenu complètement ambigu entre nous maintenant...

Je le fixai, l’air béat. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus rien. Et on en revenait régulièrement à se prendre la tête. Parce qu’aucun d’entre nous ne savait vraiment comment nous devions agir et comment surpasser nos difficultés.

— J’en sais rien... Je voudrais tellement que tout soit facile, mais j’y arrive pas... Et puis je me retrouve à douter de toi. J’ai l’impression que tu portes un masque constamment, comme si tu pensais qu’on allait y découvrir un monstre derrière... Je sens que c’est pas ça, mais de jour en jour, j’ai l’impression que tu es de plus en plus mystérieux...

— Je ne vais pas te parler de mon travail ni de ma famille.

— Alors tu préfères que je demande à ton père ou à Finn ? Parce que c’est ça dont t’as peur ? Que je découvre tes plus sombres secrets ? Que je voie vraiment une faille en toi ? Je le sens que t’as juste peur...

Il détourna son regard et se leva d’un bon, posant un pouce et un index sur son front comme s’il essayait de se calmer. Puis il tourna son regard vers moi, les yeux humides.

— Ouais... T’as raison. J’ai peur que tu t’en ailles et ce dès le début. Au moins avec un masque de connard arrogant, les gens ne s’attachent pas à moi... Et j’ai eu tort de croire qu’un faux couple serait tout aussi simple.

— Pourquoi j’ai l’impression que c’est encore plus compliqué de faire un faux couple plutôt qu’un couple comme n’importe qui ?

— Peut-être parce qu’on n’est pas n’importe qui...

Il y avait un brin d’agacement dans sa voix, notamment depuis que j’avais mentionné sa famille ou son travail.

Je me levai du canapé pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je plaquai ma tête contre son torse et j’entendis les battements lourds de son cœur. Ma respiration se ralentit et pendant un instant, j’abandonnai une part de mes pensées, juste pour apprécier ce simple contact.

— Je m’en veux de ne pas savoir ce que je veux, soufflai-je, la voix tremblante.

— Je m’en veux parce que j’ai l’impression de te brusquer alors que moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Je levai mon regard vers lui et le sien était si doux, tellement que c’est était perturbant. Étonnamment, je me sentais extrêmement bien dans ses bras et je pourrais rester ainsi pendant très longtemps.

— Mais ce qui se passe entre nous, c’est vraiment pas bien. C’est pas sain, lâchai-je péniblement. On est tous les deux perdus... Tes sentiments sont bien clairs pour moi, moi j’en sais rien, c’est pas équitable. Je sais pas grand-chose de toi, tu me caches des trucs et ça me fait vraiment chier. Et j’ai l’impression que tout ce que je veux, c’est être dans tes bras. C’est pas un couple tout ça.

— Mais un couple... Ça peut très bien juste être ça. Juste des câlins... Les sentiments, ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus important non plus.

— Je crois pas que ce soit un couple quand même...

— C’est quoi ton modèle de couple alors ?

Mes mains se resserrèrent sur sa chemise et je retins un sanglot. Encore une fois, j’étais incapable de répondre à sa question.

— Ou sinon, comment devrait être un couple ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant mon hésitation.

— Les gens se mettent en couple parce qu’ils se sentent obligés de le faire pour bien paraître, pour qu’on leur foute la paix, puis ils s’engueulent, se marient n’importe comment et ont des enfants qu’ils abandonneront comme des lâches...

Il prit mon visage entre les mains et caressa délicatement mes joues du bout de ses pouces pour essuyer mes larmes.

— Mais Rey... C’est pas un couple idéal ça, rétorqua-t-il d’une douce voix.

— Pourtant, c’est ce que tout le monde fait... Dont mes parents !

Mon souffle se coupa un instant et je laissai échapper un long soupir. Et là, ce fut un nouveau coup de poignard. Dans un genre assez différent. Parce que je venais de le dire clairement.

Je le relâchai et m’éloignai d’un pas de lui, fixant alors le sol.

— Tu peux te trouver une autre vision du couple, t’affranchir de celle de tes parents et te construire ta propre vision. Ça peut être sans sentiment, juste des câlins...

Mon regard se posa sur sa fenêtre et je regardais l'horizon. Contrairement à mon appartement, il avait vue sur la grande avenue à côté de notre immeuble tandis que j'apercevais un petit parc toujours rempli d'un tas d'enfants. Je me déconnectais un peu de la situation, juste quelques secondes qui, dans ce silence, me parurent extrêmement longues.

Puis mon regard revint vers lui. Il attendait impatiemment ma réaction et je ne savais toujours pas où me diriger dans cette discussion. J'étais encore en train de digérer une grande partie de notre discussion. Parce que j'avais découvert beaucoup de choses à mon sujet et je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

— J'arrive pas à me dire qu'on est un couple...

— Moi non plus... On est juste un faux couple pour nous-mêmes. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se donne une date, au moins pour qu'on fasse un point à un moment. On peut rester un peu dans cette ambiguïté, mais pas éternellement.

Ma respiration se coupa un instant et je ne pensais pas que cette proposition m'angoisserait autant. En même temps, j'étais totalement perdue actuellement, alors comment pouvais-je déterminer une potentielle date de fin ?

— Ça fait tout de même un mois que toute cette histoire a commencé, ajouta-t-il. Peut-être qu'on devrait se donner un mois. On pourra très bien se dire qu'on continue comme ça...

— D'accord, approuvai-je faiblement.

De toute manière, dans le fond, j'en savais rien...


	20. Chapitre 20

La semaine me parut bien plus longue que d'habitude, notamment parce que j'avais à peine des nouvelles de Ben. Il m'avait annoncé avoir beaucoup de travail cette semaine. Je commençais à prendre l'habitude que son travail puisse rapidement devenir envahissant – toujours pour une raison que j'ignorais –, mais cette fois-ci, j'avais presque la sensation qu'il m'évitait.

J'aurais bien aimé que cette distance passagère me fasse du bien, sauf que c'était tout le contraire. J'avais même osé le relancer pour qu'on se voie une soirée ou deux. Ce fut toujours un échec. Et ça m'atteignait bien plus que je ne le croyais, ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

En même temps, j'étais toujours chamboulée par notre dernière discussion. Je n'avais jamais connu mes parents biologiques et j'avais enchaîné les familles d'accueil. Malheureusement, je devais reconnaître que j'avais terriblement peur de suivre leurs traces...

Et pourtant, n'étais-je pas déjà en train de totalement merder avec Ben ?

Après tout, il avait des sentiments pour moi et semblait faire des efforts, tandis que de mon côté, j'avais juste l'impression d'agir comme une connasse avec lui. Et si c'était ce qu'avaient fait mes parents eux aussi ?

Alors que mes amis s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans le bar, je m'arrêtai à l'extérieur pour appeler Ben. J'étais encore sobre et je préférais pouvoir échanger avec lui dans cet état.

Il ne tarda pas à répondre.

— Rey... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je fus assez surprise par sa question. D'habitude, on demandait seulement si ça allait, pas l'inverse. Je sentis quelques larmes monter, sur le point de dévaler mes joues. Je pouvais mentir, sauf que je ne savais plus où était la vérité...

— Je... Je sais pas.

— Autant dire que ça ne va pas, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

— Mais t'as pas du travail ?

— Au pire, j'ai tout le week-end pour ça. Tu es avec tes potes au bar comme d'habitude ?

— Euh... Ouais...

Ma voix était aussi tremblante que mes mains et j'étais persuadée que j'allais complètement lâcher mon téléphone.

Encore une fois, j'aimerais terriblement avoir une réponse pour gérer cette situation et savoir qu'elle était la bonne manière à agir, mais j'étais juste face à un énorme brouillard de plus en plus important.

— J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je ne suis pas loin, m'annonça-t-il fermement.

— Non !

Aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche pendant quelque temps.

— Rey... J'entends que tu ne vas pas bien, alors j'arrive.

Il ne me laissait pas le temps de le contredire qu'il raccrocha. Je serrai mon téléphone dans mes deux mains, plus angoissée que jamais.

Au final, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais quand on se verrait en face ?

J'avais juste l'impression de me compliquer la vie pour rien. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas accepter simplement une relation ?

Dans le fond, je connaissais désormais la réponse. Parce que j'avais peur de voir l'autre partir un jour, qu'on m'abandonne encore de nouveau...

Alors, les larmes coulèrent naturellement et je fixai le sol d'un air vide. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable et il y avait probablement des tas de personnes qui m'ignoraient, parce que ça serait plus simple pour leur petite vie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Mais rien. Seulement mes larmes qui vinrent s'écraser sur l'écran.

Finalement, peut-être qu'au début avec Ben, tout était bien plus simple. Pourquoi tout s'était envenimé à ce point ?

Et maintenant, je m'en voulais d'avoir eu cette stupide idée. Peut-être même que je devrais totalement couper les ponts avec Ben avant que ça n'aille trop loin, avant que je ne sois bien plus perdue.

Quelqu'un se pointa devant moi et j'observais une paire de richelieus noire sous mes yeux. En levant mon regard, je croisai celui de Ben qui portait une tenue entièrement noire. Costard noir, chemise noire, et il avait laissé pousser une barbe de quelques jours au niveau de sa moustache et de son menton. Ça lui allait extrêmement bien... Mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit suffisamment libre pour être réellement excitée, même s'il était très plaisant à regarder.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il une énième fois.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait s'arrêter là...

— Comment ça ?

— C'est juste n'importe quoi entre nous... Et ça me fout plus mal qu'autre chose. Peut-être que finalement, j'étais bien mieux à me prendre des tas de critiques à la con sur mon célibat...

Il hocha lentement la tête prenant le temps pour assimiler mes propos. Mais je sentais que je venais de le briser et qu'il tentait de maintenir son habituel masque.

— Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir attendre un mois comme on en avait convenu ?

— Pour quoi faire ? C'est juste totalement ridicule comme situation ! On commence par un faux couple, ensuite, je comprends que tu as des sentiments pour moi... et moi j'en ai pas. Et en plus, faut qu'on perfectionne un mensonge de jour en jour. Tout ça pour tout foutre en l'air à la fin parce qu'on devra provoquer une fausse séparation et qu'on me répétera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que tu n'étais juste pas le bon. C'est totalement stupide...

Je pris une longue inspiration après ce monologue qui me parut un peu trop long. Puis je repoussai quelques mèches derrière mes oreilles pour me dégager la vue.

— Rey... Si tu veux, je peux juste être ton ami. Un ami avec qui tu pourras te confier et qui ne t'abandonnera pas, peu importe tes états d'âme, peu importe tes doutes... Parce qu'on sait très bien tous les deux ce qu'est la solitude et de se sentir terriblement incompris. Je pourrais accepter de partir de ta vie, mais j'ai pas envie que ce soit parce que ta peur de l'abandon prendrait le dessus et que tu te trouves n'importe quelle justification pour atténuer mon départ...

Soudainement, j'avais presque envie de le frapper ou de lui demander de se taire, mais je me retins, parce que c'était complètement stupide et immature comme réaction. Et puis, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Malheureusement.

Alors je fermai mes yeux et éclatai en larmes. Il me prit délicatement dans ses bras et me caressa doucement le dos d'une main. Je laissai aller mes pleurs pendant de longues secondes, ne retenant même plus quelques sanglots bruyants.

— Ça va aller Rey... Ça va aller, me répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

— Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tomber ? demandai-je, la gorge nouée.

— Parce que c'est déjà trop tard pour moi... Parce que je me suis trop attaché à toi pour continuer de vivre dans le déni.

Je me détachai de son emprise et le regardai malgré ma vision brouillée par les larmes.

— J'en sais rien de mes sentiments par rapport à toi, lâchai-je entre quelques sanglots. Comment tu peux savoir que tu m'aimes ?

— Je suppose que c'est ça. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux... Mais j'ai envie d'être proche de toi Rey, de te connaître, de te prendre dans mes bras, je veux que tu sois heureuse et je me rends compte que ton absence m'attriste quelques fois... Et j'ai jamais eu ça pour personne. Sauf toi.

— C'est pas comme ça que les gens définissent l'amour, le contredis-je d'une faible voix.

— Mais on s'en fout de ce que disent les autres gens ! s'emporta-t-il légèrement. On peut donner notre propre vision des choses au monde !

Il me tendit sa main.

— Rey... Viens qu'on discute chez moi, qu'on mette les choses au clair... Je pense pas que tu sois d'état pour une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée.

— Non... Je ne veux pas qu'ils se posent des questions.

— Tu t'accroches encore trop à l'avis des autres ! Il faut que tu lâches prise !

Je détournai mon regard un instant et j'aperçus Finn qui venait de sortir du bar. Il y avait une étrange expression qui mêlait la peur et la colère. Il s'approcha alors d'un pas déterminé vers nous.

— Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'explications cette fois-ci, annonça-t-il, l'air grave.

Puis il se tourna vers Ben, les sourcils d'autant plus froncés :

— Surtout parce que j'ai juste l'impression que tu es un enfoiré qui ne fait que faire pleurer mon amie !

— Finn, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Laisse-nous gérer ça entre nous.

— Non, j'en ai marre de rester sur le côté, de ne rien dire et de juste voir Rey dans ce genre d'état !

— Il a raison, répliquai-je d'une faible voix.

— Pardon ? Est-ce que t'es au moins au courant des saloperies qu'il fait à son travail ?

Ben leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait même pas envie de prendre la peine de lui répondre. Finn reprit alors de plus belle son discours :

— Visiblement, il essaie encore de te le cacher, mais pendant que nous, on essaie de protéger les gens, d'effacer leurs traces sur internet. Lui, il l'exploite totalement. T'as dû retrouver combien d'adresses de personne pour les refiler à leurs ex abusifs ?

— Ce n'est pas arrivé autant de fois que tu le crois, riposta le concerné.

— Mais c'est tout de même arrivé ! C'était des personnes qui avaient tout fait pour changer de domicile et ne plus retomber sur des connards comme ça, et tout ça, ça a été foutu en l'air, par ton travail. Parce que tu n'as aucune éthique et tu as accepté l'argent de ces enfoirés !

— Finn, tu n'as pas travaillé sur ces cas, alors tu ferais mieux de te taire. Tu n'as qu'entendu des bruits de couloirs !

— N'essaie pas de discréditer mes propos ! l'interdit aussitôt Finn.

Je me tournai vers Ben, probablement avec la pire mine du monde. En même temps, j'enchaînais les mésaventures ce soir.

— C'est pour ça que tu me disais rien ? m'enquis-je en tentant de garder une voix un minimum décente. Parce que nos entreprises avaient des intérêts contraires ? Parce que tu travailles dans tout ce contre je me bats ?

— C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois... Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer en détail, mais chez moi.

— Non ! Je vais pas te suivre chez toi ! refusai-je en reculant d'un pas. Il est hors de question que je t'entende défendre des connards juste parce que c'est ton travail !

Ben évita alors mon regard pour se tourner vers Finn. Ce dernier semblait prendre un peu de plaisir dans cette situation tandis que ça me foutait juste complètement mal.

Puis le regard de Ben revint vers moi. Il lâcha un bref soupir, empreint d'une légère pointe de dédain, puis lança d'un air nonchalant :

— Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais j'espère que tu sauras expliquer à Finn, qui a visiblement un gros crush sur toi depuis un bon bout de temps, qu'il est probablement une des raisons qui t'a poussé à te lancer dans un faux couple.


	21. Chapitre 21

Avant même que j'aie le temps de répliquer aux propos de Ben, il avait fui la discussion et je n'avais pas pris la peine de le rattraper. De toute manière, je n'avais même pas envie de l'excuser et si je lui parlais, je devrais me retenir de le gifler.

Malheureusement, je devais affronter une tout autre réalité lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Finn. Il semblait à la fois dévasté et déçu. Je pouvais tout de même percevoir une pointe de doute sur son visage.

Après tout, qui avait envie de croire une telle connerie ? Qui était assez con pour se lancer dans un faux couple ?

— Pourquoi il a dit ça ? me demanda-t-il, légèrement furieux.

— Il était énervé... Il dit n'importe quoi quand il est énervé.

Finn plissa son regard un instant, comme si j'avais provoqué une réaction un peu trop intense chez lui en prononçant ces mots.

— Sérieusement, que se passait-il entre toi et Ben ? Parce que plus le temps avance et plus je trouve ça vraiment suspect votre couple.

— Finn... Tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois ? J'ai pas envie de m'expliquer à ce sujet avec toi !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et j'avais du mal à maintenir ma respiration à un bon rythme.

— Et je pense que toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie de t'expliquer avec moi sur ce qu'a dit Ben.

— Je peux le faire s'il le faut... Je peux te le dire si ça te pousse à tout dire à ton tour.

Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas me retrouver coincée dans cette situation. Une fois qu'il se serait engagé dans cette voie, je serais contrainte de le suivre ou de briser un peu notre amitié contre mon gré, et aucune de ces solutions ne me plaisait.

— Il va bien falloir que tu m'en parles un jour ou l'autre Rey, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps avance et plus tu me tiens éloigné de toi. J'ai comme la sensation que tu me rejettes... Alors permets-moi de voir ta relation avec Ben d'un mauvais œil par conséquent...

La situation était sur le point de s'envenimer lorsque Poe nous rejoignit, l'air presque inquiet.

— Rey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu ne viennes pas à l'intérieur ?

Je me tournai un instant vers Finn et il était évident que mes larmes ne pouvaient pas être dissimulées. Heureusement, Poe ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet et je pouvais toujours prétendre que tout allait bien.

— Je suis un peu fatiguée finalement, mentis-je d'une faible voix. Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer.

— D'accord... Repose-toi bien.

Il m'adressa un sourire sincère puis se tourna vers Finn pour lui annoncer qu'il retournait à l'intérieur avec Rose. Puis il nous quitta et je dus de nouveau subir le regard dur de mon ami.

— Repose-toi bien, ouais, répéta-t-il. Mais fais attention à toi. Parce que ton copain, il protège des personnes extrêmement dangereuses sous prétexte qu'ils ont de l'argent. Je suis resté là-bas quelques semaines et c'était suffisant pour avoir entendu de nombreuses horreurs, alors lui, je pense que c'est atrocement pire.

— J'en discuterai avec lui...

Ma réponse était assez robotique, mais je n'avais pas envie de plus m'étendre sur ce sujet avec lui. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et m'écrouler dans mon lit pour pleurer ou regarder le plafond, l'air vide... Enfin, peu importe. Je trouverais quelque chose pour occuper le vide de mon esprit pour une nuit.

Puis, un jour, j'aurais une discussion avec Ben. Une vraie. Mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais pas le courage. Et j'avais encore beaucoup à digérer.

Alors, pendant tout mon trajet du retour, cette dernière discussion tournait en boucle dans mon esprit.

Maintenant, j'avais une vague idée du travail de Ben et je comprenais pourquoi il ne m'en avait pas parlé jusqu'alors. Certes, il n'avait rien confirmé et je pouvais toujours me perdre dans quelques mensonges passagers. Sauf que je savais que ce serait plus illusoire et destructeur qu'autre chose.

Je repensais ensuite à cette notion de couple et ce qu'on pouvait y assimiler. Malheureusement, je devais reconnaître que Ben n'avait pas tort sur ce point, je n'en savais rien. Alors, j'essayais de me coller aux définitions des autres et j'étais incapable de trouver la mienne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un timide sanglot en marchant en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Il y avait quelques personnes aux alentours, mais vu la faible luminosité des réverbères, j'avais probablement dû passer inaperçue.

Et puis voilà que j'en venais au plus dur : l'amour. J'y connaissais vraiment rien et je n'avais même pas de réels exemples autour de moi. J'aurais dû avoir mes parents. Ils auraient dû m'apprendre ça et finalement, ils m'avaient juste laissé le cœur brisé en m'abandonnant.

En fait, moi aussi je portais un masque depuis tout ce temps. Un masque pour cacher ce vide en moi. Ce vide qui m'avait isolé et m'avait poussé à me sentir si seule.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un cœur brisé pouvait d'autant plus se briser, mais j'en avais la certitude lorsque mon corps se plia pour laisser échapper un énième sanglot. La main sur le cœur, je le sentais battre comme s'il allait briser ma cage thoracique.

J'étais brisée...

*

D'un rapide sursaut, je me relevai de mon lit. Je m'attendais encore à ce qu'il soit une heure improbable de la nuit. Mais le soleil rayonnait dans ma chambre et illuminait chaque recoin – peut-être un peu trop.

J'avais eu l'impression de me tourner dans tous les sens sans jamais parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Visiblement, j'avais bien plus dormi que je ne le croyais. Néanmoins, je me sentais toujours aussi fatiguée.

Je m'emparai de mon téléphone que j'avais laissé traîner dans mon lit. Il n'y avait qu'un message de Finn pour me demander si j'étais bien rentrée. Je ne lui avais pas répondu sur le coup, parce que je m'étais écroulée bien rapidement en rentrant chez moi.

Même s'il était bien trop tard pour le rassurer, je me devais de lui envoyer un message. Alors, en quelques mots, je lui informai que j'étais bien rentrée et que j'étais juste extrêmement fatiguée, d'où le fait qu'il n'ait eu aucune nouvelle de ma part

" Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? "

Il m'avait rapidement proposé ça et il me fallut de longues secondes pour me décider. J'avais juste envie de m'enterrer dans ma chambre et de ne pas en sortir du week-end. Malheureusement, nous nous verrions lundi et je ne pourrais pas repousser ça éternellement.

Enfin, je craignais aussi qu'il me demande davantage d'informations à propos des dires de Ben. J'étais vraiment dans une belle merde. Comment pouvais-je justifier ce "faux couple" sans que ça ne paraisse pas complètement stupide ?

Et puis Ben avait dit clairement que Finn avait un crush sur moi. Je devais reconnaître que je m'en doutais mais jusqu'alors... je préférais le nier. Tant que ça n'avait pas été dit clairement, je pouvais toujours le nier. Sauf que maintenant, je ne pouvais plus me mentir...

La dernière étape était maintenant de réellement mettre ça au clair avec Ben. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et accepter que je devais régler de nombreux conflits intérieurs. Notre prochaine conversation serait extrêmement violente, d'autant plus que j'en savais un peu plus sur son travail, à mon plus grand malheur. Il fallait que je discute sérieusement de ça avec lui, sans m'empêtrer dans une énième conversation mensongère.

J'avais tout de même besoin de prendre un peu de recul avec Ben, au moins pour aujourd'hui, alors, j'acceptai la proposition de Finn. Avec lui aussi je devais mettre quelques points sur les i, mais je savais qu'avec lui, ce serait bien moins violent qu'avec Ben.

En attendant son arrivée, je pris une rapide douche pour abandonner mes vêtements de la veille et me donner l'illusion d'être un peu plus forte, un peu plus fraîche. Mais en croisant mon regard vide dans le miroir, je savais que j'étais toujours aussi brisée de la veille.

Et j'avais besoin de réponse...

J'espérais les trouver dans mon reflet, dans les yeux de cette fille qui me regardait et qui suivait le moindre de mes gestes. Instinctivement, je claquai des doigts et le bruit sourd m'hypnotisa. Je recommençai, les yeux perdus dans les siens.

J'espérais une étincelle dans mes pensées, quelque chose qui m'éclairerait et me rassurerait. Mais je n'aurais rien. Personne ne pourrait me donner une réponse que je devais trouver de moi-même. Jamais. Ben avait essayé, il m'avait un peu aiguillé, mais c'était un combat que je devais mener seule...

Je revins à la réalité en entendant la sonnette retentir et je me précipitai pour ouvrir à Finn. Je le fis entrer en feignant un sourire et nous nous installâmes immédiatement dans le salon pour discuter autour d'un café. Je n'avais rien pris depuis mon réveil, c'était exactement ce qu'il me manquait, juste quelque chose pour me sustenter.

— C'est idiot si je te demande si ça va ? lança mon ami, la voix légèrement tremblante.

— Non... Mais j'ai connu mieux.

— Je me doute bien. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier... T'as reparlé à Ben depuis ?

— Non... Il va falloir que je le fasse... Mais c'est compliqué.

Il but une rapide gorgée de son café et je sentais déjà ma gorge se serrer. Je n'allais vraiment pas tenir pendant toute la discussion.

— Il avait parlé de faux couple.

Ça y est ! La bombe venait d'être lancée et je resserrai ma tasse entre mes mains dans une longue inspiration. Comment allais-je pouvoir détourner ça ? Comment pouvais-je lui faire croire à un énième mensonge ? Il fallait que j'improvise... ou que j'esquive.

Mais de toute manière, je manquais de temps, alors je choisis une autre solution. J'allais lui mentir, seulement sur quelques éléments, mais ça resterait en partie vrai.

— Parce que je sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui...

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je me rendis compte que ce n'était vraiment pas autant un mensonge que je le pensais. J'aurais espéré rester indifférente en exprimant ça, mais impossible.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Je ne sais pas... Je sais pas si je l'aime... Je sais pas si je l'aime pas...

— Et il t'en veut parce que t'en sais rien ?

— Peut-être bien...

Je détournai mon regard pour fixer le sol. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir trop dit et qu'il me jugerait immédiatement. Après tout, mes problèmes semblaient si stupides et superficiels...

— Tu peux toujours faire une pause avec lui, peut-être que tu y verras plus clair quant à votre relation. Mais ce serait mentir de dire que je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi...

Mes yeux revinrent vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de haine, pas de colère, pas de dédain... Je ressentais tout le soutien qu'il pouvait me donner dans son regard et j'étais un peu surprise.

— J'ai vu comment il agissait au travail. Un hypocrite narcissique. Alors j'aimerais vraiment qu'il ne soit pas comme ça avec toi...

— Non, il n'a jamais été comme ça. Au contraire... Il a toujours été très doux... très compréhensif... Jamais je ne m'étais autant confiée avec lui. Il aurait pu me juger sur des tas de choses, mais j'ai trouvé en lui une oreille attentive. Il voulait me montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes mais que des solutions... Je me suis connectée avec lui, d'une assez étrange manière quand même.

Je pris une grande gorgée de mon café, comme si je voulais effacer mes dires. Mais trop tard. Finn prit un peu de temps avant de reprendre la parole, probablement pour assimiler tout ça. En même temps, il n'était pas le seul à essayer de comprendre toute cette situation.

— Rey... Tu sais peut-être pas si tu l'aimes ou pas, mais si c'est vraiment ce que t'as ressenti avec lui, c'est pas anodin.

Je sentais qu'il avait juste envie de me hurler que j'étais juste amoureuse de Ben. Mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment et je ne l'avais pas connu. Et pourtant, c'était un sentiment si universel...

— T'es pas obligé de répondre, commençai-je, la voix tremblante. Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Ben ? Est-ce que tu as un crush sur moi ?

Il prit une longue inspiration et un brin de douleur se dessina dans son regard. Il ravala sa salive une énième fois avant de prendre la parole.

— Ouais... C'est vrai.

Et je me sentais d'autant plus conne de ne pas l'avoir remarqué jusqu'à maintenant...

— Mais je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, surtout si tu n'étais pas intéressée. Alors, j'ai tenté de garder mes sentiments pour moi... Du mieux que j'ai pu. Quand je t'ai vue avec Ben, ça a peu été un coup dur... J'ai vraiment pas compris ce que tu lui trouvais.

— Parce qu'il a constamment un masque avec les autres, soufflai-je, un sourire en coin.

— Ouais... Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête ça un jour, sauf s'il a envie que tout le monde le déteste. Mais je crois que dès le moment où tu m'as dit être en couple, ça a un peu calmé mes sentiments...

Et merde, il confirmait en partie l'efficacité de mon faux couple... Est-ce que sans ça, il aurait tenté quelque chose un jour ou l'autre ? Je préférais ne pas y penser et me contenter simplement des faits actuels, parce que, pour le moment, il était resté assez mature dans son comportement.

— Et tu t'es mis avec Poe après ça... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

— Ouais. C'est même assez incroyable... On a pas mal discuté, fait connaissance et bam, c'est venu d'un coup. Et c'était extrêmement intense...

Ses yeux brillaient, comme toujours dès qu'il parlait de Poe. Tous les deux s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. 

— Pourquoi c'est aussi simple pour toi ? Tu tombes amoureux en un claquement de doigts et tu te mets en couple, tout se passe bien...

— Tu peux faire les choses à ta manière, me lança-t-il d'une douce voix.

— C'est ce que Ben m'a dit aussi...

— Pour une fois, il t'a donné un excellent conseil et peut-être que tu ferais mieux de le suivre, rétorqua-t-il, l'air assez malin.

Mon regard plongea dans le fond de ma tasse. J'avais presque fini mon café au cours de cette discussion.

Tout le monde me conseillait de me créer moi-même une voie, mais pourquoi étais-je incapable d'y succomber aussi facilement ? Pourquoi j'étais juste en train de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

— Rey, je le vois bien depuis des années maintenant. Tu as toujours peur de dériver, de tenter quelque chose... Tu es une énorme control freak, mais ce n'est vraiment pas à ton avantage. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à lâcher prise... Que tu sautes une bonne fois pour toutes dans le vide.

— C'est ce que tu fais constamment ? lui demandai-je avec un petit rire.

— Un peu ouais... Mais je suis parfois dans l'autre extrême et je fonce tête baissée dans le tas.

Quand je croisai de nouveau son regard, j'y aperçus cette lueur qui pouvait souvent définir notre amitié, quand tout allait bien... et quand j'acceptai de lui faire entièrement confiance.

— Je vais peut-être te laisser si jamais tu veux parler à Ben... Mais parle-lui vraiment de son travail avant, parce que c'est... Enfin t'es en partie au courant maintenant.

Je hochai la tête, muette, préservant mes mots pour plus tard. Puis il quitta mon appartement en me souhaitant que tout aille mieux de mon côté et ce, rapidement.

Maintenant, il fallait que j'aille parler à Ben...


	22. Chapitre 22

J'avais hésité de longues secondes à envoyer un message à Ben pour le prévenir. Mais je n'avais pas eu envie de me défiler, alors j'avais quitté mon appartement pendant que j'en avais encore le courage.

Je montai les escaliers à toute vitesse et dès que j'atteignis la porte de son appartement, je frappai lourdement, d'un bruit assourdissant. Peut-être que j'y étais allée bien plus fort que je ne le pensais. J'avais été incapable de contrôler ma force. Je devais déjà me maintenir debout et ne pas trembler.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il vint m'ouvrir, les cheveux mouillés, fraîchement rasé, et une chemise à peine boutonnée en haut, ce qui laissait apercevoir la naissance de son torse. Je fermai les yeux un instant, ne voulant pas être trop déconcentrée.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

Il me fit entrer timidement et après avoir refermé la porte, il finit de boutonner sa chemise. Je m'assis immédiatement sur le canapé, ne voulant pas m'écrouler au sol.

— Rey... Avant que tu commences à me dire quoi que ce soit. Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes propos hier. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça à Finn, parce que c'était à toi de le dire... Je m'excuse aussi d'avoir été trop brusque avec toi, d'avoir voulu dépasser tes limites en essayant de t'imposer ma vision.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un brin maladroit, et quelques mèches lui retombèrent aussitôt sur le front. Il me fixait du regard, attendant impatiemment ma réaction.

— Euh... Merci... J'apprécie tes excuses, déclarai-je à demi-voix en passant une main sur ma nuque.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il s'excuse dès mon arrivée. Encore une fois, il avait abandonné son masque et il m'apparaissait totalement vulnérable.

— Mais avant tout, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de ton travail... Je veux vraiment savoir ce que tu y fais et ne me sors pas le secret professionnel ou je ne sais quoi pour éviter le sujet, sinon je passe cette porte et tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

— Très bien... Mais je suis pas sûr que la vérité va vraiment te plaire.

— Je m'en fiche...

Il hocha timidement la tête et s'assit à mes côtés. Il croisa ses mains et les regarda intensément pour éviter mon regard.

— Finn avait bien raison sur quelques points. Mon travail, ça consiste souvent à trouver les informations qu'on me demande sur internet ou à tester les limites de la sécurité informatique, ou encore le social engineering. Des fois, je dois retrouver le numéro de téléphone de quelqu'un, son adresse ou toute autre chose qu'il aurait laissé traîner sur la toile...

Il reprit une brève inspiration, parce que le plus dur allait arriver. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas aussi horrible que Finn le prétendait.

— Parfois, nos clients veulent qu'on retrouve une personne qui les harcèle pour pouvoir porter plainte, pour pouvoir se protéger ou avoir des preuves. Et parfois, on tombe sur des clients qui ont la motivation inverse. Ce sont eux qui harcèlent... Et oui, comme l'a dit Finn, on a eu des cas où le client voulait retrouver son ex...

— Et t'as accepté de faire ça ?

— Je ne l'ai pas fait par choix ! se défendit-il aussitôt. C'était une demande de mon patron, j'ai tenté de refuser ce genre de cas mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le choix !

Il serra davantage ses mains entre elles qui s'étaient mises à trembler.

— Rey... Ni toi ni moi n'aidons les gentils ou les méchants dans tout ça. Je peux retrouver n'importe qui, un harceleur comme une personne qui se protège d'une personne violente. Et toi, tu peux faire disparaître une personne qui veut se protéger comme une personne toxique...

J'avais envie de lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas le genre de mon entreprise à faire disparaître une personne violente et à la protéger en effaçant toutes ses traces d'internet... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Après tout, il était facile qu'un dossier m'échappe. Et puis, je ne vérifiai pas forcément tous les profils que je croisai.

— Mais tu es au courant de ce genre de dossiers de ton entreprise et tu continues de travailler dedans ? Leia est ta mère, elle pourrait facilement te trouver un travail dans son entreprise et tu pourrais justement utiliser tes connaissances pour éviter les dérives !

— C'est plus compliqué que tu le crois...

— Alors, dis-moi pourquoi.

Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'alourdit. Ses mains se resserrent de nouveau et j'y posai alors la mienne, en espérant pouvoir calmer son angoisse passagère. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bien plus profond et douloureux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais abordé... Mais je savais que je n'en saurais rien de plus pour aujourd'hui. Chaque chose en son temps.

— C'était pas mon but d'aider des gens complètement toxiques à reprendre contact avec leurs victimes, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le choix, m'affirma-t-il, la voix tremblante. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi en détail mais je t'en prie, crois-moi... Je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais eu le choix.

— Je te crois, le rassurai-je en posant mon autre main sur son épaule. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne me parlais pas de ton travail jusqu'à maintenant...

Je caressai délicatement de mon pouce ses deux mains tremblantes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le calmer.

— C'est probablement idiot, mais je me sens un peu connectée à toi, sans trop exactement savoir pourquoi ni comment...

— Moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il faiblement.

Il posa son regard sur le mien et j'aperçus ses yeux humides, ses yeux qui avaient envie de pleurer et ses nerfs qui étaient sur le point de lâcher. Naturellement, mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes pour les sceller langoureusement. Une de ses mains prit la mienne et l'autre se posa sur ma cuisse.

Ma bouche ne pouvait plus quitter la sienne et je me satisfaisais peut-être un peu trop de ce contact. J'y mettais plein plus de passion et d'ardeur petit à petit.

Puis je m'arrêtai pour m'asseoir sur ses jambes, coinçant ses cuisses entre les miennes. Je pris son visage entre mes mains tandis qu'il se saisit de ma taille. Nos respirations se mêlèrent dans un étrange silence. Ça n'avait rien de gênant, au contraire, nous prenions juste notre temps. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable doux entre nous.

Ses yeux se baladaient entre les miens et mes lèvres, comme s'il hésitait de m'embrasser de nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Il y a quelques minutes encore, je croyais qu'on ne se parlerait plus et que tu m'en voudrais pour toujours...

— J'aurais pu... J'aurais vraiment pu... Mais j'ai besoin d'essayer quelque chose.

Il fronça ses sourcils un instant, ce qui brisait un instant son air malin sur son visage.

— Je ne sais pas comment je dois vraiment interpréter ça.

— J'ai peur de vraiment tenter quelque chose avec toi... Je crois que je me cache derrière toutes les manières possibles d'avoir un faux couple pour ne pas affronter ce qui se passe au fond de moi... Je voulais rendre les armes avant même de me lancer dans cette bataille.

Il ne voyait toujours pas où je voulais en venir, je le voyais à cette petite ride qui se dessinait entre ses sourcils.

— Peut-être que l'amour... C'est quelque chose de bien plus simple que je le croyais. Peut-être que c'est juste ce genre de connexions... Mais je ne le saurais que si je me lance vraiment.

Je repris une brève inspiration et mes mains glissèrent derrière sa nuque, effleurant ses longs cheveux noirs mouillés.

— Alors, cette fois-ci, je te demande sans détour, sans plan bizarre, sans tester quoi que ce soit... Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Veux-tu être mon vrai petit-ami ?

Mon cœur se serra après ces mots. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière et c'était d'autant plus stressant. Parce que cette fois, j'osai dépasser mes conflits intérieurs et j'avais terriblement peur de le regretter.

— Ça dépend, c'est payé combien ? me taquina-t-il en penchant sa tête.

Aussitôt, je laissai échapper un rire, ce qui me permit de calmer en partie mes angoisses passagères. Il rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes, ce qui était bien trop sexy sur le moment.

— Évidemment que j'accepte, me susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes d'un baiser à la fois doux et soudain et je répondis à ce contact avec bien plus de ferveur. Mes mains se glissèrent jusqu'au col de sa chemise pour y déboutonner les premiers boutons.

— Tu en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il, l'air amusé.

— Complètement... Tu l'as fait exprès de laisser cette chemise un peu trop ouverte en m'ouvrant ?

— Non, mais je suis bien content d'être tombé sur toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Nous échangeâmes un petit rire.

Même si nous avancions petit à petit, ça n'en était pas moins déstabilisant à mes yeux pour autant. J'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour y aller à mon rythme.

Alors, dans le silence, nous nous étions satisfaits d'un long regard. Nous apprécions juste entendre la respiration de l'autre et de suivre nos regards mutuels. Parfois, ses yeux se posaient sur mes lèvres ou sur ma taille, tout comme les miens pouvaient se perdre sur sa bouche, ses cheveux ou son torse.

L'envie d'aller plus loin était extrêmement forte... Mais encore une fois, j'avais cette pression au cœur qui me paralysait. J'avais cette envie de fuir et de me réfugier chez moi, de me mettre devant une page blanche pour y poser tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

J'avais clairement peur de vivre tout ce que j'avais pu écrire. Parce que je savais quelles tourmentes mes personnages expérimentaient, parce que je savais quels pouvaient être les risques et les conséquences à la fin... Sauf que c'était tout aussi compliqué dès le début et j'étais en train de violemment m'en rendre compte.

— J'ai peur Ben, soufflai-je, la voix tremblante. J'ai terriblement peur... J'ai l'impression que je devrais pas...

Il prit une main sur ma joue et la caressa délicatement. Il n'avait pas dit un mot que son regard me rassurait déjà. Son index se rapprocha de ma lèvre inférieure et l'effleura toujours avec la même douceur.

— Va à ton rythme Rey, mais ne laisse pas les autres t'imposer leur rythme...

— Et si c'était une erreur ?

— On ne saura qu'en essayant...

— Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ?

— Si... Je suis complètement terrifié moi aussi. J'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un... Et j'ai chaque jour peur que tu utilises ce que tu sais sur moi à mon encontre...

Mes lèvres vinrent de nouveau à la rencontre des siennes et mes mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur son visage. Puis mes bras se croisèrent derrière sa nuque et ses cheveux encore mouillés frappèrent délicatement mes bras dénudés. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses et je plaquai mon torse contre le sien. Mon bassin était si proche du sien.

Il y avait si peu de choses qui nous retenait d'aller plus loin... Et nous le savions tous les deux quand nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau après ce baiser.

— Je ne veux pas te brusquer, annonça-t-il dans un murmure.

— Tu es encore très loin de me brusquer...

Il y avait un brin de défi dans ma voix et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en attendant sa riposte.

D'un bond, il se leva du canapé et me prit fermement dans ses bras, ce qui me valut de laisser échapper un bref cri qui fut rapidement remplacé par un rire.

— Tu comptes me tenir combien de temps comme ça ? demandai-je, ne pouvant toujours pas m'empêcher de rire.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème avec le fait d'être en hauteur ?

— Non, j'ai une très belle vue sur ta belle gueule, alors je pourrais y rester longtemps, je crois...

Mon index vint se perdre sur ses lèvres comme il l'avait précédemment fait avec les miennes. Je voyais bien qu'il appréciait ce contact, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés à ce moment.

Il reprit alors les devants pour me conduire dans sa chambre et m'allonger sur le matelas. Il se positionna au-dessus et je continuai de déboutonner sa chemise.

— J'ai l'impression que tu as un problème avec ma chemise, lâcha-t-il, amusé.

— Non... Elle te va très bien. Le noir te va vraiment très bien comme couleur... Mais j'ai juste terriblement envie que tu te débarrasses de ce bout de tissu.

— Tu es vraiment impatiente... Peut-être un peu trop...

Je me relevai pour rapprocher mon visage du sien. Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur mes genoux et mes mains se collèrent à son torse passant sous sa chemise. J'étais volontairement en train de le provoquer et il semblait apprécier ça au vu de son sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur ma taille et jaugea ma réaction avant d'en remonter lentement à ma poitrine. Je ne le quittais pas du regard et je sentais sa main faire pression sur mon sein gauche. Mon cœur avait accéléré son rythme et il devait le sentir, tout comme il en était de même avec mes mains.

Nous n'irions probablement pas plus loin que ce genre de contact pour le moment, mais c'était suffisant. Nous étions juste en train d'apprendre à connaître le corps de l'autre et apprécier ces simples caresses.

— C'est quand même un peu étrange cette situation, lui fis-je remarquer à demi-voix.

— C'est vrai... et c'est assez inattendu...

— J'ai comme l'impression que c'est tout autant rapide que lent... C'est une étrange sensation. Probablement parce que je plonge dans l'inconnu pour la première fois de ma vie. Mais c'est pas négatif... Au contraire.

Et en évoquant ces simples mots, je souris. Lui aussi.

Son sourire illuminait alors son visage et ça lui donnait une mine adorable. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Son masque, il l'avait totalement abandonné. Il n'avait plus rien de cet homme arrogant et faisant mine d'être sûr de lui. Non, il était juste Ben, cet homme qui avait laissé de côté ses doutes, ses angoisses et ses cicatrices pour totalement se livrer à ce moment. Tout comme j'étais en train de le faire.

De nouveau, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un énième baiser et, ensemble, nos lèvres murent lentement, juste pour goûter délicatement la bouche de l'autre. Aucune de nos mains n'avait quitté le torse de l'autre, mais les siennes se glissèrent jusqu'au creux de mes reins.

Mes mains glissèrent délicatement jusqu'au bas de son ventre, à la limite de son pantalon. J'étais totalement maître de la situation. Il me laissait prendre les devants et établir moi-même mes limites.

— De quoi as-tu envie ? me demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.

— J'en sais rien dans le fond... J'ai jamais été aussi attirée par toi... Et en même temps, j'ai juste l'impression que c'est trop tôt.

— C'est pas grave, ça peut attendre...

— Tu vas vraiment attendre alors que tu avais l'air d'en mourir dès le début de notre faux couple avec tes sous-entendus ?

Il prit mon visage entre mes mains et son regard s'adoucit, ce qui me donnait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

— C'est vrai que j'ai envie de toi depuis le début Rey... Vraiment. Mais je n'y prendrais aucune plaisir si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi... Et mes sentiments ne vaudront rien si les tiens sont biaisés.

Il était extrêmement sincère et complètement nu et vulnérable sous mes yeux. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Et pourtant, il y avait encore un air craintif dans son regard, comme s'il avait peur que je le trahisse.

— J'ai envie de toi... Mais je crois que pour le moment, j'ai juste un peu envie de douceur.

— Le sexe peut aussi être très doux... Ce n'est pas juste quelque chose de violent et brusque...

— Viens t'allonger avec moi, lui ordonnai-je dans un murmure.

Il ne riposta pas et s'allongea à mes côtés. Ma tête vint se poser sur son épaule et je fermai les yeux pour mieux entendre les battements de son cœur sur sa peau nue. Sa main se posa sur ma chevelure et me caressa délicatement.

J'allais m'endormir dans ses bras, en grande partie, comblée... Du moins, pour le moment.


	23. Chapitre 23

Dès que mes yeux papillonnèrent, je m'attendais à me réveiller seule dans le lit et à retrouver Ben probablement en train de préparer un quelconque petit-déjeuner. Mais j'avais encore ma tête sur son torse. En croisant son regard, je me levai d'un bond, par pur réflexe. Il rit aussitôt à ma réaction un peu exagérée.

— On dirait que je t'ai surprise, me fit-il remarquer en riant.

— Un peu... Je me rappelle même pas m'être endormie hier...

— À croire que mes bras étaient confortables.

— Je crois bien, rétorquai-je, un sourire en coin.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, en tailleur, et il se redressa légèrement, prenant appui contre le mur. Il avait encore ses vêtements de la veille, cette même chemise noire avec quelques boutons ouverts pour laisser apercevoir son torse.

— De quoi as-tu faim mis à part de mon corps ? me demanda-t-il, un peu trop sûr de lui.

J'avais envie de le contredire mais il ne me laissa pas le temps.

— Rey... Je le connais ce petit regard.

— Quel petit regard ? le provoquai-je dans un murmure.

— Celui avec lequel tu me dévores quand tu as terriblement envie de m'embrasser et peut-être bien plus...

Je baissai mon regard, un sourire malin sur les lèvres. Évidemment que je ne pouvais pas cacher à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Je repensais alors aux évènements de la veille, où nos corps avaient été si proches. Nous n'étions pas allés extrêmement loin mais c'était suffisamment satisfaisant. Nous avions pris le temps de nous connaître.

Il se rapprocha de moi et, de son index, il me caressa la lèvre inférieure. Ma langue vint à la rencontre de son doigt et mes lèvres vinrent le sucer délicatement.

— Tu voudras un autre petit-déjeuner en dehors de mon doigt ? me demanda-t-il de plus belle.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'agrandit quand il me vit rire.

Alors, je le chevauchai pour prendre son délicat visage entre mes mains. Juste les yeux dans les yeux. Dans le silence.

Il avait ses cheveux en bataille et je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais ça la rendait d'autant plus adorable.

— Peut-être que je prendrai un café... À moins que tu aies prévu autre chose.

— Tu es mon invitée ici, alors je vais juste te suivre.

Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, juste le temps d'un bref baiser. J'avais l'impression que c'était bien plus un besoin qu'une simple envie, mais c'était toujours aussi plaisant.

— Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-il.

— J'en sais rien... Tu as une idée ?

— Au pire, on verra...

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au bas de mon dos et je me cambrai légèrement à ce contact.

— Allons prendre un café sinon je sens qu'on va rester à se regarder toute la matinée, lançai-je à demi-voix.

— Est-ce vraiment un mal ?

— J'aimerais bien prendre un café, histoire de ne pas avoir l'estomac totalement vide...

— Je vais te préparer ça... Mais tu me coinces un peu petit.

Son regard se posa sur mes cuisses qui coinçaient les siennes. Je les resserrai dans l'unique but de le provoquer. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers mes hanches et il empoigna ma chair en approchant son visage du mien.

— Tu veux jouer à ce jeu et m'emprisonner comme ça ? me taquina-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Il prit mes poignets avec beaucoup de délicatesse et toujours en jugeant ma réaction. Il prit quelques secondes pour comprendre que j'étais totalement prête à lui laisser les devants. Il me fit alors basculer, m'allongea sur le lit et bloqua mes poignets aussi de ma tête.

— Je deviens donc ta prisonnière ? m'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil.

— On dirait bien. Et une aussi belle prisonnière que toi va devoir subir un traitement spécial...

Ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au lobe de mes oreilles pour l'embrasser délicatement. Je pris alors une grande inspiration, ce qui sembla l'inquiéter un instant.

— Tout va bien, le rassurai-je, haletante. C'est juste que c'est un drôle de traitement pour une prisonnière...

— L'attaque de petits baisers est une de mes spécialités, me susurra-t-il.

Son souffle chaud sur cette zone était extrêmement intense pour mon corps, ce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Puis, il y avait ses cheveux qui frôlaient ma peau et qui me laissaient échapper un bref frisson. 

Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou pour y déposer de nombreux baisers tout en maintenant toujours mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Mon dos se cambra alors qu'il intensifiait ses baisers jusqu'à ma clavicule.

— Combien de temps vais-je rester ta prisonnière ? demandai-je dans un soupir.

— Tu peux t'en délivrer quand tu veux... Simplement en me le demandant.

— D'accord... Attention, je vais utiliser une technique de persuasion très compliquée, rétorquai-je, joueuse, tandis que ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes.

— Je t'en prie...

— Tu vas libérer mes poignets et tu vas me laisser prendre le dessus, lui ordonnai-je en effleurant ses lèvres.

Un léger sourire illumina son visage et il relâcha mes poignets et mit ses mains en évidence.

Immédiatement, mes lèvres se plaquèrent aux siennes, mon corps contre son torse et mes bras s'entrelacèrent derrière sa nuque. Je pris appui sur lui pour me relever puis mes mains se dirigèrent vers sa chemise que je commençai à déboutonner.

— Je vais te libérer de cette chemise, le relançai-je entre quelques respirations.

— Tu as vraiment une dent contre cette chemise...

— Ouais... Il est hors de question que tu me prépares un café avec cette chemise.

Il sourit à ma remarque alors que sa main se posa sur mon épaule droite. Son index commença à jouer avec les bretelles de ma robe et de mon soutien-gorge.

— Est-ce que tu enlèveras quelque chose à ton tour ? m'interrogea-t-il, l'air provoquant.

Je pris une longue et lourde inspiration. Il connaissait en partie mon corps, parce que nous avions appris à découvrir celui de l'autre, mais ça n'avait toujours été que de simples caresses. Il avait beau avoir touché mon corps à certaines zones sensibles, ce n'était rien par rapport à la nudité.

Se mettre à nu devant une autre personne c'était parfois un pas important à franchir et même si je n'avais jamais réellement été complexée par mon corps, je ressentais quand même cette pression en partie actuellement.

Parce que je n'étais pas cette femme complètement photoshopée qu'on pouvait croiser quelques fois dans la presse ou autres médias. Je n'avais pas une taille extrêmement marquée, je n'avais pas une poitrine qui dépassait le bonnet B ou encore des hanches extrêmement larges. Néanmoins, j'avais un corps tout à fait dans la norme, mais même dans la norme, ce n'était pas toujours suffisant pour quelques personnes.

— Ne te force surtout pas, me lança-t-il en voyant mon hésitation, brisant un instant notre jeu. Tu as totalement le droit de me déshabiller avant sans que ça implique quoi que ce soit en retour...

— Je m'en doutais... Mais ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne me suis pas mise à nu devant quelqu'un... Et même dans d'anciennes relations, je ne me déshabillais pas toujours quand on faisait l'amour...

— Encore une fois, fais comme tu le sens, me murmura-t-il d'une douce voix.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour repousser la bretelle de ma robe puis l'autre bretelle, dévoilant ma poitrine avec un simple soutien-gorge noir sous ses yeux. Ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement et ses mains revinrent vers mes épaules, caressant délicatement mes clavicules.

Son regard ne me quittait pas, ne s'étant pas détourné un instant vers ma poitrine, ce qui me rassura un peu, naïvement. Puis il vint embrasser mon cou, descendant jusqu'à mon sternum.

Il avait sa tête entre mes seins et c'était extrêmement plaisant. Ses lèvres humides caressaient ma peau tandis que je pouvais sentir quelques mèches de ses cheveux frôler mon cou. Puis son regard revint vers moi, l'air innocent.

— Est-ce que c'est trop ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Non... Pas du tout... C'est extrêmement doux...

— J'espère bien que c'est doux.

Je m'emparai de son visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau et en profitai pour faire valser sa chemise.

— Est-ce que je vais pouvoir maintenant avoir mon café ? le taquinai-je entre quelques rires.

— Avec plaisir...

Ses lèvres étaient de nouveau dangereusement proches des miennes et nos souffles se mêlèrent un instant. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser une énième fois, mais je savais que si je le faisais, jamais on ne bougerait de cette position.

— Tu le veux avec quelque chose ton café ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Juste un sucre...

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules tandis que son regard ne me quittait plus. Il se leva alors d'un bond et me fixa, tendrement. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, je remis ma robe en place avant de l'accepter.

*

J'avais passé une grande partie de la matinée aux côtés de Ben. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé. Nous nous étions surtout échangé de nombreux regards et j'avais osé à plusieurs reprises le prendre dans mes bras.

Puis nous nous étions séparés après le repas, le temps qu'il fasse un peu de sport, tout en me proposant qu'on se revoie dans la soirée, pour manger ensemble.

En attendant son arrivée, je m'étais connectée avec Finn sur un jeu en ligne. C'était, d'après ses dires, tout nouveau et on put le constater aux nombreux bugs que nous croisâmes au cours de notre partie.

— Je crois que ton personnage est rentré dans un mur, m'annonça-t-il en riant.

— Mais non... Ah si en fait, me repris-je dès que le jeu se remit à charger. Pourquoi on joue à ça déjà ?

— Arrête c'est tellement bugué que c'en est drôle !

Et je ne pouvais le contredire.

Il laissa planer un silence un peu trop long à mon goût. Je sentais qu'il avait quelque chose d'assez compliqué à aborder. Je tentais de le rassurer en le poussant à prendre la parole. Il hésita un peu avant de finalement se lancer :

— T'as finalement parlé avec Ben ?

— Ouais... Et tout va mieux... voire plutôt bien.

— Tu as parlé de son travail ?

— Ouais... On en a parlé. Pas trop en détail, mais suffisamment pour que ça ne m'inquiète plus autant qu'avant.

— Il a détourné ça comment le fait qu'il protégeait des violeurs ?

Son ton était acerbe, beaucoup trop, alors mon soupir fut assez bruyant, suffisamment pour le calmer aussitôt.

— D'accord ! Si tu lui fais confiance, très bien. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de douter de lui...

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de rester méfiant. Après tout, j'avais utilisé Ben pour une histoire de faux couple. Rien n'allait dès le début et étonnamment, ça prenait une direction assez particulière et plutôt positive...

— D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. On a prévu de manger ensemble chez moi.

Il laissa échapper un simple petit "oh". Il y avait toujours un brin de jugement dans sa voix, mais bien moins qu'avant.

Évidemment, ce fut à ce moment qu'on sonna à ma porte et je m'éclipsai un instant pour ouvrir à Ben. J'hésitai pendant un instant entre l'embrasser à pleine bouche ou juste le prendre dans mes bras. En apercevant ma mine dubitative, il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue, un contact suffisamment proche mais pas trop intrusif non plus.

Je lui proposai de s'installer le temps que je finisse ma partie avec Finn. Je revins rapidement à mon ordinateur en espérant ne pas avoir loupé un énième bug du jeu.

Ben s'incrusta dans la pièce au bout de quelques minutes, ayant posé sa veste dans le salon. Désormais j'apercevais bien mieux son t-shirt noir qui mettait vraiment son torse en avant.

Via l'intermédiaire de la webcam, Finn le remarqua et le salua. Ben fit de même en retour, d'un simple geste de main.

— D'ailleurs, Rey, depuis que t'es en couple avec lui, ta bouteille de shampoing s'est pas vidée beaucoup plus rapidement ? me taquina mon ami.

Ben sourit un instant et leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque puis se rapprocha de l'écran pour m'observer en train de jouer, tandis que je ne relevai toujours pas.

— Finn, je répondrai à cette question si tu me dis quel ingrédient Rey ne supporte pas dans sa pizza.

— Hé ! C'est de la triche ça ! ripostai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il souriait, tout comme Finn. Ces deux-là avaient décidé de soudainement s'unir pour se retourner contre moi. Peut-être qu'ils étaient mieux à se taper dessus... Quoique.

— Je préférerais te poser une autre question, proposa Finn, l'air sérieux.

— Je suis déçu que tu ne veuilles pas de cette question...

— Si tu viens vendredi prochain, ça me laisse une semaine pour réfléchir.

— Ok, vendu ! céda Ben en levant les yeux. Tu es vraiment dur en négociation pour cette fois-ci.

— Ça dépend avec qui.

Ben avait un air un peu trop sûr de lui, probablement pour masquer gentiment sa défaite passagère. Lui et Finn ne s’étaient jamais réellement expliqué et ils ne le feraient certainement pas pour le moment. De toute manière, tant qu’ils ne se lançaient pas dans une grande guerre destructrice, tout devrait aller pour le mieux.

— Finn, tu ne veux quand même pas me dire ce que Rey détesterait sur une pizza ?

— Le marché n’englobe pas ça. Donc débrouille-toi.

Ben laissa échapper un petit rire puis il déposa un bref baiser dans ma chevelure tout en m’annonçant qu’il partait en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Finn sembla assez dubitatif quant à cette marque d’affection mais ne fit aucune remarque.

— Je ne devrais pas trop te retarder, finit-il par dire.

— Oh non ! T'en fais pas, il saura attendre...

Il y avait un air malin sur son visage, peut-être un peu trop plein de sous-entendus. Mais étant donné que mon son était sur haut-parleurs et qu'ainsi Ben pouvait nous entendre, je n'allais pas relever.

Au bout de quelques minutes à s'acharner à trouver de nouveaux bugs hilarants, on mit fin à notre partie et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations.

Étrangement, je me sentais un peu plus légère que d'habitude et je souris naturellement en entrant dans la cuisine, apercevant alors Ben en pleine cuisine. Je pris appui contre le cadre de la porte pour l'observer. Il n'avait toujours pas daigné tourner son regard vers moi, bien trop concentré dans chacun de ses gestes.

— Je t'ai mis tes immondes ananas sur la pizza, me lança-t-il pour se moquer gentiment de moi.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et j'eus l'impression d'y croiser un brin d'étincelle. Silencieusement, il se mit à sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, ayant eu la sensation de percevoir quelque chose de travers.

— Rien du tout... C'est juste que t'as l'air assez... calme. Un peu comme un arc-en-ciel après un orage.

Pendant un instant, je souris à sa remarque, instinctivement, sans trop y réfléchir. Puis je laissai échapper un petit rire gêné.

— Peut-être parce que ça a été assez mouvementé ces derniers jours... Voire même ces dernières semaines.

— Et il y a très peu de chances qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi pour la suite, ajouta-t-il, toujours un peu amusé.

Je croisai mes bras, craignant un peu ce que le futur pourrait nous réserver. Mais je me sentais un peu plus prête pour l'affronter désormais... Peut-être que c'était ça ce qu'avait vu Ben sur mon visage. Peut-être bien...


	24. Chapitre 24

Le lendemain, au travail, j'avais remarqué l'éloignement de Rose par rapport au groupe. Je sentais bien qu'elle se forçait à sourire et à discuter avec nous, mais ce n'était clairement pas de plein cœur.

Alors, en fin de journée, je l'avais un peu retenue pour échanger un peu et essayer de la rassurer. J'étais une des rares à qui elle s'était confiée, donc, naturellement, elle avait accepté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je peut-être un peu trop naïvement.

— C'est dans deux jours qu'on enterre ma sœur... Je suis vraiment pas prête pour ça. J'ai pas envie de voir le cadavre de ma sœur... de voir ses yeux éteints, son teint pâle...

— Tu n'es pas obligée de te rendre à son enterrement. C'est pas grave. T'as le droit de choisir quel sera le dernier souvenir que tu auras de ta sœur...

— Ma famille me le reprocherait...

Je ne pouvais que compatir face à cette angoisse. J'étais moi-même incapable de me détacher entièrement des reproches des autres.

— Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? l'interrogeai-je en croisant mes bras. Si tu veux... Je peux t'accompagner avant, pendant ou après l'enterrement, si jamais tu as besoin du soutien de quelqu'un.

— Je veux bien que tu sois là après... Je serais complètement une loque, alors si je peux trouver une échappatoire, ça serait avec plaisir.

Je lui adressai un timide sourire, parce que c'était probablement ce que j'avais de mieux pour le moment. Je n'avais jamais connu la mort d'un proche, de se rendre compte ce qu'était une vie sans une personne en particulier... J'avais plutôt été dans un autre extrême. J'avais grandi sans famille. Comment pouvais-je perdre quelque chose qui n'existait pas ?

— Si ça te tente, tu pourras passer la soirée chez moi... Je préviendrai Ben si jamais tu as envie qu'on reste à deux, pour pas qu'il se pointe par hasard.

— D'accord... Même si je n'ai rien contre lui. Enfin, du peu que j'ai vu.

Elle aussi était la seule à connaître pour cette histoire de faux couple. Cette histoire qui me rendait quelque peu honteuse des fois. Ce qui fut de nouveau le cas lorsqu'elle aborda ce sujet :

— Et alors, ton faux couple ? J'ai eu l'impression que c'était assez tendu à un moment.

— En fait... On n'est plus un faux couple, avouai-je à demi-voix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Elle avait probablement encore du mal à comprendre la situation. Après tout, qui le pourrait vraiment avec aussi peu d'informations ?

— Je ne comprends pas forcément tout ce qu'il se passe moi-même, ajoutai-je en fronçant des sourcils. Mais je crois que je suis beaucoup attachée à lui... J'aime bien les moments qu'on passe ensemble et petit à petit, il arrive à balayer certaines de mes angoisses. Je n'ai plus la sensation d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement étrange ou en dehors de la société...

— Il te fait sentir comme quelqu'un de spécial à tes yeux ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça...

Un léger silence s'installa et je sentais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me poser une question. La fameuse question de l'amour. Et comme toujours, j'aurais été incapable de lui répondre, comme à n'importe qui.

Tout le monde m'avait toujours répété que l'amour, c'était évident, que je le remarquerais aussitôt dès que ça me tomberait dessus. Sauf que je n'avais jamais été comme tout le monde. Ces personnes-là avaient eu tout ce qui avait pu me manquer pour évoluer : des parents, une famille, un entourage qui leur auraient fait découvrir le monde.

Mais j'avais peur de ne jamais ressentir de l'amour pour Ben. Peut-être parce que, au fond de moi, j'en avais tout de même envie. J'avais envie de cette légèreté qu'avait Finn avec Poe. J'avais envie de me libérer de ces chaînes que je traînais depuis des années.

— Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, déclarai-je pour finalement briser ce silence.

— Ce n'est pas grave... C'est juste que j'avais la sensation que c'était le cas la manière dont tu parlais de lui et de votre relation.

Sa réaction, bien que rassurante, me perturba un peu. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y pencher lorsque j'aperçus Ben sortir de sa voiture. Rose remarqua immédiatement mon absence passagère.

— Va le rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie, me lança-t-elle en penchant sa tête. Tu le dévores vraiment des yeux...

Même si elle n'était pas en pleine forme actuellement, il y avait un grand sourire pour apaiser la tristesse qui parcourait de temps à autre son visage. Il n'était pas là pour me faire plaisir, mais parce qu'elle voyait quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Probablement la même chose que Ben avait perçu.

Elle insista de nouveau pour que je rejoigne Ben. Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de me lancer dans une marche rapide en ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent et j'avais presque envie de courir pour le rejoindre. Je sentais une étrange pression dans ma poitrine. Je voulais me jeter dans ses bras et embrasser ses lèvres à pleine bouche. Mais j'avais peur que ce soit trop brusque et peut-être une réaction un peu trop exagérée en public.

En arrivant face à lui, ma respiration se coupa un instant. Juste le temps de passer en revue sa tenue de haut en bas. Comme il sortait tout juste du travail, c'était un costard bleu marine qui le sied à merveille. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate et avait laissé un bouton ouvert en haut de sa chemise blanche. Ça donnait presque un air assez décontracté à sa tenue.

— Je veux t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que t'en aies le souffle coupé, avouai-je presque tremblante.

— Qu'est-ce qui te retient de le faire ?

— J'ai peur que ce soit trop pour toi... On est en public... Et si j'ai déjà envie de sauter dessus à ce point-là alors que ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes, comment on va finir cette soirée ?

Il lâcha un petit rire. Un adorable rire. Le genre de rire qui me hurlait "comme tu es mignonne". Je me sentais atrocement naïve, mais pas d'une manière négative.

— Tu as permission de me sauter dessus quand tu veux Rey, me susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse. Surtout quand je connais tes redoutables techniques de persuasion.

Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes, hésitant quelques secondes pour finalement les plaquer brusquement aux siennes. Je saisis fermement son visage entre mes mains. Il fut un instant perturbé puis passa ses mains derrière mon dos, rapprochant son corps du mien. Notre baiser fut néanmoins assez court, parce que je ne me sentais pas de le faire durer en public.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire gêné, ce qui le fit sourire.

— Tu sais que des couples qui s'embrassent et sont extrêmement collés dans les rues, c'est très commun ? On est un couple hétéro, personne ne viendra nous embêter.

— Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être en couple...

— Ce n'est pas grave Rey. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, mais ça ne gênera personne que tu sautes quelques marches au passage... Je crois bien que ça semble amuser ton amie Rose.

Ma tête se tourna en sa direction. Elle n'avait pas bougé et il y avait toujours le même sourire sur ses lèvres. Visiblement, mes histoires rocambolesques semblaient l'amuser sans pour autant se moquer de moi. Elle me fit un simple signe de main que je lui rendis immédiatement, comme pour se dire au revoir. Puis elle partit.

Mon regard revint vers Ben. Ses yeux se perdaient entre les miens et mes lèvres. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un baiser aussi simple et court que celui-ci. Mais il respectait mes limites. Toujours. Je me disais que c'était peut-être sa façon d'aimer, alors que n'importe qui devrait agir ainsi.

Enfin, il me montrait aussi qu'une autre voie était possible. Je n'étais pas obligée de suivre celle qu'on m'avait imposée. Je pouvais tracer ma propre route... Mais j'avais encore un peu de mal pour le moment.

*

Encore une fois, je passais la soirée avec Ben. C'était devenu assez récurrent ces derniers temps. J'étais parfois quelque peu perturbée qu'on partage autant de temps en ce moment.

Après tout, j'avais toujours été un peu quelqu'un de solitaire... Lui aussi. Alors, il nous arrivait parfois qu'on fasse chacun une activité seul dans son coin. Nous étions dans la même pièce mais nous faisions chacun nos affaires.

L'avantage était probablement ce canapé qu'on partageait actuellement à deux. Il était à moitié allongé sur celui-ci, sa tête contre mes cuisses et je sentais parfois ses cheveux sur mon bras. Il avait les yeux fermés et profitait juste du moment. Pendant ce temps, je continuais d'écrire un de mes projets actuels.

Parfois, il m'arrivait de bloquer et mon regard se perdait dans l'appartement de Ben. Il avait affiché une nouvelle toile sur un mur. Un dégradé de couleur où on pouvait y apercevoir quelques silhouettes. C'était extrêmement abstrait, comme s'il n'avait pas envie qu'on comprenne ce qu'il avait pu exprimer.

À un moment, je m'arrêtai sur une phrase et mon regard se posa sur lui. Délicatement posé à mes côtés. Il s'était à peine changé en arrivant. Il avait juste enlevé sa veste et avait déboutonné un peu plus sa chemise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Je venais probablement de le déranger pendant sa sieste.

— Tu fais quoi ? marmonna-t-il faiblement.

— Tes cheveux... Ils sont tout fluffy. Ils sont tous doux.

Il rit à ma remarque, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il semblait vraiment exténué par sa journée de travail.

— Dans ce cas, je suis ravi qu'ils te plaisent, parce que j'adore la sensation de tes doigts dedans.

Je souris simplement et il ouvrit ses yeux pour croiser mon regard.

— Je peux me permettre de te demander ce que tu écris ?

— Tu me juges si je te dis que c'est totalement un truc cliché où l'héroïne me ressemble un peu trop ? demandai-je maladroitement en détournant mon regard. Enfin, j'ai surtout repris le schéma des ennemis qui finissent par sortir ensemble...

— C'était d'ailleurs très marrant quand ils se taquinaient tous les deux.

Mon regard vint de nouveau se poser sur le sien, l'air interdit. Ma réaction l'amusa aussitôt et il sourit.

— Tu as lu ce que j'écris ou je rêve ? demandai-je à demi-voix.

— Tu m'avais filé le lien de tes histoires au cas où. Tu ne forçais pas pour avoir un retour vu que très peu de gens de ton entourage l'ont fait. Alors, j'ai lu par curiosité...

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu me lis ?

— J'ai commencé le soir même où tu m'as envoyé le lien.

De nouveau, j'étais bouche bée. Alors, pendant tout ce temps, il avait suivi mes écrits, mais il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. J'étais assez étonnée qu'un de mes proches fasse cet effort. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu écris bien Rey... Tu comprends peut-être pas grand-chose à l'amour, peut-être que tes personnages ne le disent pas clairement, mais tu crées une bonne alchimie entre eux, quand bien même ils partaient très mal.

— Merci... Je suppose.

Il me dévorait simplement du regard. C'était atrocement adorable et c'était suffisant pour me couper un moment le souffle. Son sourire se voulait rassurant, tout comme ses paroles, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter de lui. Parce que jamais personne ne m'avait vraiment lu. 

Ma main abandonna quelque peu ses cheveux pour la faire glisser jusqu'à sa joue. De mon pouce, je la caressai délicatement.

— C'est grave si je ne suis pas capable de te dire "je t'aime" pour une raison qui m'échappe ? demandai-je maladroitement.

— Non... Et ça n'a aucune importance.

— Si je te le dis pour tenter, là, maintenant... Juste voir ce que je ressens, j'ai le droit ?

— Oui.

Sa réponse était simple, sans aucune forme de pression dans son timbre. Je sentais qu'il voulait vraiment que je fasse les choses à mon rythme. Il se contentait de me regarder, sans dire un mot de plus.

— Je t'aime, osai-je dire la voix tremblante.

Il me fixait, toujours silencieusement, et j'étais juste face à mes mots. Je pensais qu'ils seraient juste factuels. Mais ce fut plutôt une étrange sensation qui me prit. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment la définir. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que, pour un moment, je fus apaisée. Parce que j'y trouvais une part de vérité. Probablement.

J'étais persuadée que ces mots me brûleraient la langue, sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas. Je m'attendais à ce que mon corps et mon esprit réagissent comme si j'avais prononcé un horrible mensonge. Je m'attendais à tout sauf ce que je vivais actuellement. Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à autant apprécier la lueur qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux.

— Tu veux parler de ce que ça te fait ? s'enquit-il d'une voix à la limite du murmure.

— C'est étrangement calme... Je pensais que j'aurais autant peur qu'avant de le dire. Mais ça a disparu aussitôt. J'ai du mal à comprendre...

— Je peux pas trop t'aider là-dedans. C'est à toi de faire ton propre chemin...

— Peut-être bien que c'est vrai.

Mon pouce caressa de nouveau sa joue et sa main vint à la rencontre de la mienne, comme pour me rassurer.

— Peut-être bien que je t'aime...


	25. Chapitre 25

Ce jour-là, au travail, Rose avait été absente. Je savais ce qu'elle faisait et traversait, et je compris que c'était également le cas de mes collègues. Personne n'osait poser la moindre question à son sujet. On essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, de faire notre boulot au mieux, mais il y avait toujours une pointe amère dans l'atmosphère.

En fin de journée, Rose me donna les coordonnées pour que je la rejoigne. Alors, accompagnée de Ben en voiture, nous l'avions récupérée devant un café. Elle avait les yeux rougis et dès qu'elle s'assit à mes côtés sur la banquette arrière, j'avais eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras, juste pour la rassurer.

Ben lui demanda timidement si ça ne la gênait pas d'aller dans son appartement. Il était prêt à nous faire à manger, juste pour nous soulager de cette tâche. Ceci sembla ravir Rose, en partie. Elle avait encore du mal à exprimer ses émotions puisque seule la tristesse prédominait encore, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à faire semblant non plus avec nous.

Après avoir discuté sur ce que nous voulions manger, Rose et moi, on s'était installé dans le salon. Le regard de Rose fut immédiatement attiré par la peinture qu'avait suspendue Ben. Elle l'avait longuement fixé, l'air un peu impressionné.

— C'est super joli... C'est qui Kylo Ren ? demanda-t-elle en se basant sur la signature dans un coin du cadre.

— C'est Ben. C'est lui qu'il l'a fait.

Pendant un instant, ses sourcils se levèrent. Le concerné nous rejoignit alors dans la pièce, l'air un peu maladroit et gêné.

— Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la peinture, lança Rose. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait ton genre...

— À croire que les apparences sont trompeuses. Mais je n'en parle pas vraiment non plus...

— Je comprends. Je fais un peu de dessin aussi.

Ben arqua un sourcil et Rose se précipita sur son sac pour en sortir un carnet. Un sourire venait de s'installer sur son visage, un sourire bien plus grand que d'habitude. Visiblement, c'était un sujet qui l'égayait un peu. Son petit soleil parmi tous ces nuages.

Immédiatement, Rose ouvrit une page de son carnet et nous la montra. Il y avait de nombreux croquis sur cette page, tellement qu'il était impossible de pouvoir poser son regard sur l'un. Il y avait une myriade de portraits, tous avec des expressions différentes et un style assez cartoonesque.

— J'aime beaucoup ton style de dessin, la complimenta Ben. J'avais essayé de faire quelques dessins comme ça, mais je n'y arrivais vraiment pas... J'étais plus dans du réalisme. Du coup, j'ai toujours tendance à admirer les styles comme le tien.

— Vraiment ? Parce que je complexe toujours à mort de ne pas savoir faire du réalisme ! rétorqua-t-elle la voix tremblante.

— C'est surtout de l'observation et de l'entraînement. J'ai toujours tendance à trouver que je manque de quelque chose quand je dessine comme ça. Comme si je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y mettre mon identité...

Ben prit un moment pour observer de nouveau les dessins de Rose, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ceci semblait ravir cette dernière. Tous deux étaient incertains dans leur art respectif et je pouvais totalement le comprendre. Après tout, je doutais beaucoup de mon écriture.

Ben complimenta de nouveau les dessins de Rose avant de retourner en cuisine pour continuer de préparer le repas.

Les traits du visage de Rose s'étaient légèrement adoucis après cette discussion. Il y avait toujours cette mélancolie ambiante qui ne pouvait la quitter, mais pour le moment, c'était juste comme ça. 

Pendant un instant, j'aperçus un brin de colère sur son visage. Elle tenta de retenir cette émotion passagère, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle était juste en train de se faire du mal ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? osai-je demander.

— C'est... Hum... Rien. J'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça...

— Si t'as envie d'en parler et de te défouler, n'hésite vraiment pas.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et croisa ses bras, la tête baissée. Je m'installai à mon tour à ses côtés.

— La personne qui s'en est pris à ma sœur... Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé... Mais ils n'ont pas vraiment cherché à le retrouver. Ils ont rapidement jugé que les vidéos de surveillance étaient inutilisables...

Le ton de sa voix s'était un petit peu haussé. Malheureusement, le meurtrier de sa sœur n'avait pas été arrêté et je pouvais totalement comprendre sa haine. Sa sœur avait été victime d'une double injustice ainsi.

— J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir retrouver cette personne et lui faire payer...

Ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux se levèrent quand Ben entra dans la pièce pour croiser son regard.

— Je n'aurais probablement pas dû écouter votre discussion... Mais je peux probablement retrouver cette personne.

— Comment tu pourrais retrouver une personne que même les flics ont pas été capables de retrouver ? l'interrogea Rose en fronçant des sourcils.

— Parce que je peux avoir accès à d'autres données grâce à mon travail, répondit-il simplement. Des données auxquelles la police auraient pu avoir accès s'ils avaient contacté mon entreprise.

— La police te contacte des fois ?

— Assez souvent. Quand on ne répond pas à des demandes de particuliers, c'est ce qui est le plus fréquent.

Rose le fixa silencieusement et respira lourdement, juste pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle annonça :

— Je veux bien que tu retrouves cette personne.

— Alors, après manger, je ramène mon ordinateur ici.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Rose, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire de soulagement. Elle avait encore probablement un bien long chemin à parcourir...

*

Après le repas, Ben avait rapidement fait un détour à son appartement pour ramener son ordinateur et entreprendre ses recherches.

— Je suis désolé par avance d'être aussi indiscret, commença Ben en allumant son ordinateur et en se tournant vers Rose. Mais il va me falloir quelques informations quant à la mort de ta sœur. Il va me falloir la date, l'heure et le lieu pour pouvoir retrouver les vidéos de surveillance correspondantes.

Immédiatement, Rose s'exécuta, la voix tremblante.

— Comment tu peux retrouver ces vidéos ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

— Mon entreprise a accès à ce genre de données... Une branche s'occupe des vidéos de surveillance et développe des tas de technologies pour la reconnaissance faciale.

— Mais comment ça peut exister ce genre de trucs ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Malheureusement, la science-fiction est bien plus proche de la réalité qu'autre chose, crois-moi.

Il ouvrit un logiciel sur son bureau. Après avoir entré ses identifiants, il eut accès à une interface assez peu ergonomique – à croire qu'il ne fallait pas que n'importe qui comprenne son fonctionnement. Néanmoins, je remarquai le nom de son entreprise Snoke Entreprise dans un coin accompagné de son nom, Ben Solo. C'était probablement le peu d'informations facilement compréhensibles en un coup d'œil.

— Est-ce que tu serais capable de me confirmer que les vidéos sont les bonnes ? interrogea Ben en s'arrêtant un instant.

— Est-ce que ça implique de...

— Revoir la scène ? Ça pourrait, mais je peux faire en sorte de sélectionner une partie de la vidéo. Mais si tu es trop sensible, je ferai sans. 

Elle secoua la tête, refusant alors totalement de se replonger dans cet atroce évènement. Ben n'insista pas plus et accepta simplement son refus.

— Du coup, c'est ça que tu fais à ton travail ? osai-je demander.

— Entre autres choses... Disons que je peux me servir de ce genre d'informations pour quelques dossiers.

— Comment des gens ont pu laisser passer ça ?

— C'est très simple... Il suffit de vendre ça sous prétexte que c'est pour la sécurité. C'était le cas au début. On a retrouvé quelques criminels comme ça. Alors ça donne du crédit à ce qu'on fait. Puis viennent des gens qui ont de l'argent et qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent... Surtout utiliser ça à mauvais escient.

Je le fixai bouche bée. Encore une fois, on en revenait aux mêmes conclusions malheureusement.

— Il n'y a pas de bon ou mauvais outils, ajouta-t-il en se replongeant son regard sur son écran. Il y a juste des personnes qui en font de bonnes comme de mauvaises choses. Et croire qu'on fait actuellement une bonne action est presque illusoire...

Ni Rose ni moi n'ajoutâmes quelque chose à ses propos. Malheureusement, on devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

— J'ai désormais beaucoup d'informations personnelles à son sujet via ces vidéos. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver de plus sur lui.

— Quoi comme informations personnelles ? s'enquit Rose.

— Nom, prénom, adresse, âge... Même casier judiciaire et quelques infos sur d'autres membres de sa famille.

Rose était assez surprise par toutes les informations qu'il avait pu déniché en si peu de temps – tout comme moi à vrai dire –, mais en même temps, il avait accès à des données très particulières via son entreprise.

— Je peux essayer de voir si je peux avoir accès à certaines de ses coordonnées bancaires, annonça-t-il, faisant une brève pause de ses recherches.

— Pour quoi faire ? l'interrogea Rose.

— Tu peux littéralement lui faire payer le crime qu'il a commis envers ta sœur.

Rose hésita un instant. Tout le monde savait que c'était tout autant dangereux que mauvais comme vengeance, mais il était impossible de ne pas être tenté. Surtout pour Rose. Elle désirait un brin de justice dans cette affaire et elle en avait désormais l'occasion.

— Non... Je ne peux pas faire ça...

— En tout cas, je pouvais vraiment remonter au moins jusqu'à son PayPal. Certaines informations comme ses mots de passe sont accessibles après une fuite de données. Y a aussi moyen de lui foutre un ransomware. Je pense qu'il ne paiera pas, mais ça fait toujours chier quelqu'un de voir son ordinateur complètement bloqué.

— J'ai pas envie de ça, refusa Rose. Mais j'ai quand même envie qu'il paie...

— Si tu veux quelque chose de plus soft, on peut balancer son mail dans plein de spams... Ça a toujours un côté assez satisfaisant.

Rose considéra cette idée, un peu plus longtemps que les précédentes.

— Je peux te redemander une autre fois pour ça ? finit-elle par dire, assez mal à l'aise.

— Bien évidemment... Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Mais sache que beaucoup de choses sont possibles contre lui. Y compris lui détruire totalement sa vie.

Il éteignit alors son ordinateur dans un long soupir. Rose avait les yeux humides, prête à pleurer à tout moment, mais elle se retenait. Et je voyais bien qu'elle était totalement perdue.

— T'as déjà fait ça à des gens ? m'enquis-je en craignant déjà sa réponse.

— La réponse ne va clairement pas te satisfaire encore une fois... Mais oui.

Sa main était encore posée sur son ordinateur et se mit à trembler. Je sentais qu'un énorme conflit le déstabilisait. Il savait qu'il jouait avec les limites et qu'il était impossible de ne faire partie que d'un camp. Mais j'étais persuadée que, actuellement, il se rendait compte de quelques-uns de ses mauvais choix...


	26. Chapitre 26 — Ben

Dès la minute où je franchis le seuil de mon bureau, Armie se glissa derrière moi, l'air un peu grave sur le visage.

— Snoke veut te voir, dans son bureau, annonça-t-il en serrant sa tasse de café dans ses mains.

— Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ? demandai-je en posant ma sacoche sur le bureau.

— Pas du tout, mais il avait l'air assez... remonté.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me figeai un instant, ce qui sembla inquiéter mon ami.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'es encore plus pâle que d'habitude tout d'un coup ! Et faut le faire avec ton teint de cadavre habituel !

Il essayait de plaisanter pour calmer l'atmosphère au vu de ma réaction. Mais rien n'y faisait. Malheureusement, il était bien incapable d'apaiser ce genre de situations.

— C'est encore lié à ce Finn ? osa-t-il demander. Parce que t'as été le premier à balancer ses plaintes.

— J'en ai aucune idée...

— Comment tu peux n'en avoir aucune idée ? Tu dois bien savoir pourquoi Snoke te convoque et pourquoi il a l'air aussi énervé !

— Je viens de te dire que j'en ai aucune putain d'idée !

J'étais en train de perdre mon calme et je commençai à serrer tellement mes poings que mes ongles auraient pu s'enfoncer dans ma chair.

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Armie de répliquer, ne voulant pas lui répondre quelque chose sous le coup des émotions, et quittai mon bureau pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

J'avais beau avoir appuyé sur le bouton, cet ascenseur n'était pas près de se bouger, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le marteler. Puis je m'arrêtai brusquement et regardai brièvement les alentours du couloir.

Personne.

Je soupirai longuement et mon regard se perdit sur le plafond. Mon calme venait de totalement s'évaporer et je n'étais même pas entré dans son bureau. Forcément, il allait s'en rendre compte et l'utiliser contre moi. Comme toujours.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, je croisai brièvement Phasma. Je me contentai d'un simple signe de main pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le temps. En fait, je n'avais pas l'esprit à grand-chose. Elle allait probablement penser que je n'étais qu'un gamin qui pouvait manquer de retenue ou je ne sais quoi.

Le bureau de Snoke se trouvait au dernier étage. Le soixante-sixième. Et à chaque fois que le numéro montait d'un cran, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Je savais que je ne ferais pas de crise cardiaque dans cette cabine, mais je pouvais facilement y croire actuellement.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, j'aperçus alors son bureau. Toujours dans les mêmes tonalités rouges et qui, même avec cette énorme baie vitrée qui longeait deux murs entiers, restait toujours aussi sombre.

Le mur à ma droite était recouvert de nombreuses bibliothèques, seul mur sans la moindre fenêtre. Et à l'opposé, quelques fauteuils, une table basse, un minibar pour accueillir convenablement quelques personnes. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas aujourd'hui et j'ignorais si c'en était pire ainsi.

Au centre, se trouvait son bureau. Ce grand bureau rempli de paperasses dont il payait des tas de personnes pour s'en occuper à sa place. Et lui était posé dans son grand fauteuil pour fixer la vue gigantesque et panoramique de San Francisco.

Pendant un instant, je restai paralysé juste devant l'ascenseur et je ne pourrais pas rester ici bien longtemps, surtout parce qu'il m'avait entendu arriver. Peut-être que je devais prendre les devants pour m'asseoir en face de lui, avant qu'il me propose un de ces affreux fauteuils où il n'y aurait aucun bureau pour nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

— Ben... Je t'en prie, installe-toi.

Son ton avait toujours été très dur, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un degré au-dessus de ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre. J'avalai ma salive en espérant ne pas faire trop de bruit, puis je m'avançai dans la pièce. J'eus l'impression de marcher pendant de trop longues minutes étant donné le silence mortifère qui baignait ici.

Avec quelques tremblements, je m'assis sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Il continuait de fixer l'horizon et n'avait toujours pas daigné s'être tourné vers moi.

— Ben... Quand je t'ai proposé de rejoindre mon entreprise, tu étais exactement l'apprenti que je recherchais. Des connaissances brutes et indomptées. Je pensais que tu serais à la hauteur de ta lignée. Un nouveau Vador. Mais je crois, à mon plus grand malheur, m'être trompé.

— Je vous ai tout donné. J'ai toujours fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, quitte à ce que ça ne soit pas dans mes valeurs.

Il fit tourner son fauteuil pour enfin se mettre face à moi. Son regard noir me fixait, clignant à peine des yeux, ce qui était d'autant plus déstabilisant. Mais encore une fois, son visage défiguré par une intense cicatrice d'une ancienne brûlure violacée qui parcourait la moitié de son visage ne me rassurait pas. Il savait que cette trace effrayait les gens et il en profitait totalement.

— Mais je crois bien connaître le problème. Tu as encore trop de ton père en toi, tu ne peux pas te détacher de lui, jeune Solo.

— Je ne parle plus à mon père ! Je l'ai renié de ma vie après ce que vous m'avez dit ! ripostai-je, haussant probablement un peu trop le ton de ma voix.

— Alors pourquoi je sens que tu regrettes encore ce choix ? Pourquoi je sens que tu veux encore renouer le contact avec lui et le reste de ta famille, avec ceux qui t'ont menti pendant toutes ces années ?

J'avais terriblement envie de me lever et de fuir d'un bond, quitte à en subir les conséquences professionnelles. Mes poings se resserrèrent contre le siège de la chaise. Ma respiration devint de plus en plus compliquée et je devais me retenir pour ne pas qu'elle devienne trop bruyante. Mais quand il laissa échapper un "Hum" un peu trop subjectif, je savais que j'étais foutu. Encore une fois. Alors, une larme m'échappa un instant.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha lentement de moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir mon souffle lourd.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et j'eus un bref sursaut et il essuya cette unique larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux à ce moment et je pris de longues secondes avant de les rouvrir. Son pouce avait quitté mon visage, mais pas sa main sur mon épaule.

— Je t'ai vu fouiller dans les données de l'entreprise hier, bien plus tard que tes heures de travail habituelles, et surtout, pas dans un domaine dans lequel tu travailles actuellement. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de ces données ?

Évidemment, j'avais complètement merdé sur le coup. Je méritais totalement ce qui m'arrivait.

Sa main resserra son emprise sur mon épaule et je sentis ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ma chair, quand bien même j'avais deux couches de tissu.

— Tu agis tel un voleur, comme ton père. Je t'ai pris sur le fait, Solo. Et tu le sais que tu as merdé. Tu n'as pas su couvrir tes traces, pas aussi bien que ton grand-père. Tu n'as rien de lui, le grand Dark Vador. Tu n'es qu'un enfant... Un enfant qui veut jouer aux génies de l'informatique.

J'avais terriblement envie de laisser couler une autre larme, mais la crainte de sentir encore sa peau rugueuse sur mon visage me terrifiait et était suffisante pour me contenir.

Malheureusement, son autre main se posa sur ma nuque et ce contact me laissa échapper un léger frisson. Un frisson qu'il avait perçu et qu'il commenta du même "Hum" toujours aussi dérangeant.

— Je te laisse tranquille cette fois-ci... Mais veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Il relâcha son emprise sur moi. Mais je ne me sentais pas soulagé pour autant.

Il revint à son fauteuil et me proposa de quitter son bureau. J'eus quelques secondes d'hésitation puis je rejoignis l'ascenseur sans me tourner vers lui. J'espérais terriblement qu'il ne me retienne pas et ne m'invite pas sur ses maudits canapés.

Quand l'ascenseur referma ses portes, ma respiration se coupa un instant. Puis un long soupir. Puis de lourdes et nombreuses larmes dévalèrent sur mes joues. Je serrai mes poings jusqu'à enfoncer mes ongles dans ma chair. Et j'étais à deux doigts de m'exploser la tête contre les lumières de cet ascenseur.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment. Un mauvais moment qui faisait désormais partie du passé. Ça n'allait pas se reproduire de sitôt.

Dès que j'atteignis le bon étage, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes d'une démarche rapide. Par chance, celles-ci étaient totalement vides. Je passai mon visage sous l'eau de nombreuses fois tout en évitant soigneusement mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je restai un long moment au-dessus du lavabo, légèrement recroquevillé. J'avais juste envie de disparaître pour le moment. Je n'avais plus envie de prétendre être Ben Solo, cet homme invincible, sans la moindre faiblesse. Je n'avais plus envie de porter ce masque.

Quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, je fus pris d'un brusque sursaut et me relevai aussitôt en espérant ne pas trop avoir une sale gueule. Ce n'était que Armie.

— Je t'ai vu partir un peu précipitamment aux toilettes et ça fait un bon bout de temps que tu y es... Je m'inquiétais un peu. Et t'as pas l'air vraiment en point...

— Ce n'est rien, mentis-je.

— Ça s'est aussi mal passé que ça avec Snoke ?

— Non. Au contraire. Il est toujours aussi satisfait par mon travail.

J'enchaînais les mensonges, comme toujours. Parce que je devais prétendre être meilleur que tout le monde dans cette entreprise. Parce que j'étais le petit-fils d'un génie et que je devais suivre ses traces, voire le dépasser.

— Alors, c'est avec Rey c'est ça ? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?

— Tout va bien entre Rey et moi. Je suis juste fatigué...

Son regard était atrocement inquiet et il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, autant que je détourne le problème de moi-même.

— Tu ne serais pas tenté de venir au bar avec Rey et ses collègues ? demandai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

— Tu veux me montrer à quel point tu es fou d'elle, sous mes yeux ? Parce que tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Ben.

— Si ça te gêne tant que ça de voir des couples, t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas le seul célibataire.

Il s'accorda un bref temps de réflexion avant de répliquer, d'un ton légèrement agacé :

— Bon, d'accord. Mais je te préviens, ça va rapidement me saouler si tu joues les guimauves avec Rey sous mes yeux.

— On verra.


	27. Chapitre 27 — Rey

À la dernière minute, Ben annula notre rendez-vous ce soir. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la raison et avait répété à de nombreuses fois qu'il était extrêmement désolé. Durant ce bref appel, sa voix était terriblement tremblante et je m'inquiétai vraiment pour son bien-être.

Il avait également évité quelques questions. Notamment celles où j'aurais pu en apprendre plus sur son état.

Puis il avait rapidement répliqué qu'on se verrait demain, au bar, avec mes amis. Il m'avait brièvement annoncé qu'il avait invité Armie, ce qui risquait d'être assez comique.

Ensuite, il raccrocha assez rapidement. Il avait vraiment envie de mettre fin à cette discussion, comme si quelque chose l'embêtait.

Ce fut pourquoi, suite à cet appel, j'avais passé une journée entière à angoisser et à craindre l'état dans lequel j'allais le retrouver au bar. Mon cœur s'était serré à de nombreuses reprises et j'avais à peine mangé de jour-là.

Pendant un moment, la pensée qu'il puisse me quitter me frappa à l'esprit et ce fut à ce moment que je me mis à craindre le pire. Je ne pensais pas être chamboulée à ce point par cette hypothèse. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter. Chaque jour, j'avais l'impression de le découvrir un peu plus, de m'attacher à lui, et surtout... de l'aimer.

Et si Ben disparaissait de ma vie pour une quelconque raison... Je n'aurais plus envie d'espérer quoi que ce soit de l'amour. Il était mon dernier espoir.

En arrivant au bar, mes états d'âme se calmèrent dès que j'aperçus Ben, déjà installé avec Armie. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion assez vive et joyeuse. Comme si tout allait bien.

Puis le regard de Ben croisa le mien. Immédiatement, il avait compris dans quel état je me trouvais. Il se leva alors d'un bond pour me rejoindre et je le pris fermement dans mes bras.

— Rey... Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question, lâchai-je, la tête collée contre son épaule.

— Comment ça ?

Je me détachai de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les miens étaient au bord de la rupture, prêt à pleurer. Et dans les siens, je n'y voyais que de l'incompréhension.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler dehors, me proposa-t-il.

Je hochai silencieusement de la tête et en posant sa main sur mon épaule, il me guida jusqu'à l'extérieur. On trouva un coin de rue assez peu fréquenté pour le moment.

— J'ai eu peur, annonçai-je simplement.

— De quoi avais-tu peur ? Je suis désolé pour hier...

— Cesse de me dire que tu es désolé ! l'arrêtai-je un peu trop brusquement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. J'y étais allée peut-être un peu trop fort.

— Quand tu m'as appelé hier... Tu étais dans un état... assez étrange. J'ai eu peur que tu veuilles me quitter...

Il me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant une énième fois. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne le contredis pas. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un réflexe comme les autres fois. Je sentais qu'il le ressentait profondément.

— Rey... Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te quitter. Pour l'instant, j'arrive même pas à imaginer dans quel monde, quelles éventualités ça pourrait se produire...

— Je crois que je n'avais pas envie de tomber amoureuse de toi pour ça, parce que je savais que sinon, je supporterais jamais ton départ.

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Parce que je venais de lui avouer tout haut ce qui me tracassait depuis un bon bout de temps. Parce que je venais de mettre des mots dessus. Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais conforté dans le déni. J'avais refusé d'affronter mes sentiments pour lui alors qu'ils étaient déjà bien installés depuis longtemps. Je n'étais pas incapable d'aimer... Je ne le voulais juste pas.

— Ce n'est pas grave et je comprends totalement, me rassura-t-il en caressant ma chevelure. Moi aussi j'ai terriblement peur de te perdre... Et toute cette histoire de faux couple, c'était mon moyen à moi de nier.

Je le relâchai et pris son visage entre mes mains. Plus le temps passait et plus nos ressemblances me terrifiaient autant qu'elles m'attiraient. Nous étions tous les deux brisés et nous avions tous les deux d'énormes faiblesses qui nous handicapaient.

— Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait croire que je puisse te quitter, poursuivit-il à demi-voix. J'avais juste eu une très mauvaise journée. Je n'avais pas envie que ça déteigne sur toi...

J'étais désormais un peu rassurée et mes lèvres rejoignirent alors les siennes. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche, comme si ça faisait terriblement longtemps. Ses mains se posèrent délicatement sur ma taille et j'adorais cette sensation quand il me tirait vers lui, qu'il plaquait mon corps contre le sien. Mes bras s'enroulèrent derrière sa nuque. J'aurais pu rester ainsi un très long moment... Mais quand on s'arrêta pour se regarder longuement, c'était tout autant dans la même continuité.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait rejoindre les autres, me proposa-t-il dans un murmure. Même si Armie n'a pas trop envie de nous voir collés l'un à l'autre... Mais maintenant qu'il est venu, c'est trop tard pour qu'on ne l'embête pas.

Un sourire malin se dessina sur son visage.

— Alors comme ça, on est joueur, monsieur ? l'interrogeai-je, un brin sarcastique.

— Seulement si j'ai ma partenaire de jeu préférée.

— Ça me va... Allons rejoindre les autres.

*

Dès notre retour dans le bar, Finn avait annoncé à Ben qu'il le laissait tranquille pour le moment quant à la question qu'il aurait dû avoir ce soir. À vrai dire, il n'en avait pas trouvé une suffisamment intéressante et il ne voulait pas louper cette occasion. Ben accepta gentiment de reporter ça.

Poe avait alors proposé un jeu d'alcool que j'avais à peine compris. Il fallait compter les uns après les autres, mais pas tant que ça. J'étais totalement perdue. Et Ben s'en amusait totalement.

Petit à petit, on commençait à perdre Armie et Rose qui se lancèrent dans des discussions un peu plus personnelles. Visiblement, tous les deux appréciaient les jeux de société du peu que j'en entendais. Le rouquin nous le confirma quand il se tourna vers Ben, l'air taquin :

— Je crois que je viens de me trouver une nouvelle partenaire de jeu qui ne passera pas son temps à finir sa peinture.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'en réjouir aussi rapidement, se défendit le concerné. Rose aussi dessine !

— On verra bien.

Armie lui lança un sourire malin puis reprit de plus belle sa discussion avec Rose. J'aurais cru qu'elle n'aurait pas l'esprit à ça, mais elle semblait vraiment apprécier cet échange. J'espérais tout de même qu'elle ne soit pas en train de masquer ses réelles émotions.

— Tu fais de la peinture ? s'étonna Poe.

— Oui... Mais pas tant que ça.

Poe n'insista pas davantage et d'autres conversations qui intimidaient moins Ben prirent le dessus.

Puis nous avions enchaîné les verres, peut-être un peu trop encore une fois. Ce fut alors dans cette ambiance générale que Ben me proposa de fuir le bar.

— Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, m'annonça-t-il en prenant ma main.

Et je l'avais suivi sans dire un mot. J'étais atrocement curieuse de voir où il me mènerait. Surtout parce qu'il y avait une étrange expression dans son regard. Un mélange de joie un peu trop spontanée venant et une pointe de douleur.

Ma main dans la sienne, je le suivais à travers les rues sombres de San Francisco. On s'échangeait de nombreux sourires, de nombreux regards, et j'avais terriblement peur de briser ce lien silencieux entre nous.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, un instant perdu dans quelques réflexions. Et j'aperçus un brin d'innocence sur son visage. Chose que je voyais assez rarement chez lui. Je sentais qu'il avait dû la perdre rapidement contre son gré, qu'on l'avait poussé à grandir trop vite... Et je ne pouvais que comprendre.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? finis-je par lui demander.

— C'est secret, rétorqua-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Alors, est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir si on est bientôt arrivé ?

— Plus que quelques minutes.

Ma main resserra la sienne et je tentai de croiser son regard, mais vainement. Le sien fixait attentivement la rue, concentré sur son chemin.

Je me collai un peu, surtout parce que je peinais à tenir debout, et je finis par m'enrouler autour de son bras. Il était actuellement mon pilier et je le suivais aveuglément. Je ne l'aurais pas lâché pour rien au monde...

Et j'avais soudainement peur d'être un peu trop dépendante de lui. Parce qu'il m'avait fait découvrir un chemin qui me semblait totalement inaccessible jusqu'à maintenant. Il me poussait à devenir une meilleure personne, à m'affranchir de mes chaînes, et ce, en acceptant totalement que j'aille à mon rythme.

Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, il me ramena à la réalité, m'annonçant qu'on venait tout juste d'arriver. Nous étions face à un mur décoré par quelques graffitis. Les papillons d'un bleu cyan très vif attirèrent immédiatement mon regard. Il y en avait beaucoup en même temps. Puis je constatai une simple signature dans un coin "Ben".

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Ben pour jauger sa réaction. Mais il continuait de fixer les graffitis, l'air peiné. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de prendre la parole :

— J'étais venu ici il y a très longtemps avec mon père... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient encore ici.

Sa voix s'était affaiblie et était tremblante tout comme son bras que je tenais encore fermement. Je resserrai mon étreinte en espérant pouvoir le rassurer, mais j'étais bien évidemment impuissante.

Il se détacha de mon esprit et s'approcha des graffitis. Son index parcourut les traits noirs du dessin puis il posa sa paume sur le bleu cyan des ailes. Je m'étais rapprochée silencieusement de lui et je voyais distinctement ses yeux s'humidifier.

— Mon père a toujours joué avec les limites de la loi. Alors quand il a vu que je commençai à dessiner et qu'il avait compris que c'était assez sérieux et important pour moi, il m'a proposé cette sortie nocturne... On a graffé toute la nuit. Et j'ai fait ça.

— C'est magnifique, soufflai-je à demi-voix.

J'aurais cru que mes paroles lui feraient du bien, mais j'avais juste l'impression de l'avoir brisé davantage. Une larme coula sur sa joue et sa respiration s'alourdit. Je sentais qu'il était prêt à craquer à tout moment.

— Ma mère s'est inquiétée... Parce qu'elle avait peur que je n'aie aucun avenir dans cette voie. Elle pensait que l'art ne me permettrait pas de vivre... Alors, elle m'a poussé à me rapprocher de mon oncle. Il m'a immédiatement pris sous son aile et m'a initié à ce que je sais faire de mieux aujourd'hui...

C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait à ce point et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se détachait violemment de son environnement, y compris moi. Son regard était presque vide et se perdait dans le même papillon que recouvrait en partie sa main.

— Mon oncle, Luke, il était un peu comme mon maître... Il savait beaucoup de choses, bien plus que toute une vie ne pourrait amener. Il était un peu comme un héros pour moi à cette époque.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et je compris que ce rire, c'était surtout l'amertume qu'il ressentait désormais pour son oncle.

— Luke Skywalker, c'était une légende. Des tas de l'entreprise l'engageaient pour tester leur sécurité informatique. En presque un claquement de doigts, il pouvait rentrer dans leur système et leur pointer du doigt ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait aussi une solution à tout problème...

— Mais... Où est-ce que ça a merdé ? osai-je demander.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pensant que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Peut-être que j'étais allée trop loin... Et je le regrettai immédiatement quand son regard s'assombrit.

— William Snoke est entré dans ma vie.

Il se tut un instant, le souffle coupé. Puis il reprit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux en même temps.

— Il savait la vérité sur ma famille. Ce que m'a toujours caché ma famille... Mon grand-père, souvent connu sous le nom de Dark Vador. Il a été un hacker très médiatisé à son époque... Pour certaines personnes, il était l'essence même de tout ce qu'on pouvait faire de pire dans ce domaine. Personne dans ma famille n'a daigné me dire qui il était vraiment et que ça me suivrait toute ma vie...

Je secouai légèrement la tête, ayant un peu de mal à le suivre.

— Tout le monde savait qui était mon grand-père. Sauf moi. Snoke m'a proposé un travail alors que personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait, parce qu'ils auraient eu tous peur de ma famille.

— Qu'a-t-il fait ? demandai-je maladroitement.

— Il a réussi à pirater de nombreuses bases de données... Il a détruit des entreprises, il a fait perdre à beaucoup de personnes leur travail... C'est ce que les gens retiennent. Mais il était aussi extrêmement doué. Être son ennemi, c'était signer son arrêt de mort...

Son ton mêlait plein d'émotions contradictoires. Il y avait comme une sorte de compassion et fascination, et en même temps, une certaine forme de dégoût.

— Quand Snoke me parlait de lui, j'étais fasciné par les exploits de mon grand-père. Parce que personne n'avait pu élucider ses meilleurs coups. Il a su masquer ses traces à la perfection et en tirer quelque chose. À ce moment-là, je me fichais que ça ait pu briser des vies... Je me concentrai juste sur la prouesse technologique en oubliant totalement qu'il n'y avait pas que ça...

— Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

— Assez récemment... Mais dernièrement, ça m'a percuté quand Rose m'a demandé de l'aide. Je n'avais pas autant utilisé des connaissances pour rechercher un criminel... Un criminel qui aurait dû être arrêté par des autorités compétentes.

— Mais tu disais voir de tout à ton boulot...

Son regard se posa alors sur moi, un regard complètement désespéré comme s'il appelait à l'aide. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi vulnérable.

— Pas à la même fréquence Rey... Jamais à la bonne fréquence. Je pensais faire les choses bien au début... Je pensais que j'étais utile, que j'utilisais mes compétences pour aider les gens...

— Donc t'as vraiment aidé des personnes dangereuses ?

— Je ne le savais pas au début.

Il était au bord des larmes et il passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

— Au début, quelqu'un vient te voir en te disant qu'il veut juste récupérer une affaire qu'a gardée son ex après rupture. Une affaire qui lui tient à cœur, un objet de valeur. Sauf qu'il a perdu le contact avec elle. Et ils savent toujours bien se défendre pour montrer à quel point cet objet était important parce qu'il venait de sa mère, de sa tante morte de je ne sais quelle maladie... Alors on fonce pour la retrouver. Et on y arrive. Sauf que les jours suivants... C'était pas un objet qu'il voulait récupérer.

À son air grave, je n'avais même pas envie de demander des détails supplémentaires sur ce genre d'affaires. J'imaginais déjà le pire à mon plus malheur.

— Mais je ne savais pas que ça finissait mal comme ça... Et puis, je ne devais pas me plaindre. Sinon, je perdais mon travail, ou n'importe quelle opportunité de travail. Je perdais aussi mon logement. Parce que c'est Snoke qui m'a aidé pour tout ça.

— Ben... Tu peux trouver un autre travail, un environnement plus sain... Je suis sûre que tu pourrais travailler auprès de ta mère. Avec moi.

Il secoua sa tête et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

— Ma famille ne me pardonnera jamais, déclara-t-il la voix tremblante.

Il se mit à sangloter et s'accroupit par terre. Il était complètement brisé. Et maintenant, je découvrais le vrai Ben. Le Ben complètement perdu... et surtout seul.

Comme moi, il avait dû passer d'un extrême à un autre, de passer de personne en personne... Et au final, il n'avait pas trouvé une voie qui le satisfaisait.

Je m'assis à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et je sentais sa joue complètement mouillée par ses larmes contre ma peau.

— Bien sûr que si ta famille te pardonnera... Tes parents t'aiment et ils seraient tellement heureux de te revoir. Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs...

— Snoke ne me laissera jamais partir, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

— Je suis sûre que tu es bien plus fort que lui... Que tu peux prendre le dessus quand tu veux...

Ses mains resserrèrent leur emprise sur mes vêtements et il me semblait être de plus en plus en pleine détresse. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus pour lui, mais je devais accepter le fait de ne pouvoir que l'écouter.

— Je lui ai tout donné Rey... Absolument tout.

— Non, c'est faux...

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'obligeai à me regarder. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Le voir ainsi me brisait le cœur, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un moment passager à subir pour un futur plus lumineux.

— Rey... J'ai fait énormément de mal à ma famille... Et mon père, c'est presque comme si je l'ai presque tué d'une certaine manière... Je lui ai détruit son business, il a failli perdre son garage, son boulot... Il aurait pu se retrouver à la rue et j'en ai été la cause...

— Tu n'es pas un monstre Ben. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Il secoua sa tête pour me contredire.

— Ton père, quand on l'a vu... Il voulait te revoir. Il voulait retrouver son fils. Il était sincère. Et il n'avait pas la moindre rancœur pour toi.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu de parents, rétorqua-t-il, l'air légèrement cynique.

— Non... Parce que la manière dont ton père te regardait, c'est ce qui a toujours manqué à ma vie. Alors, je peux t'assurer que ta famille te pardonnera tout... Quand bien même tu as fait vraiment d'horribles choses.

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai été une horrible personne Rey... Et tu me défends.

— Avais-tu vraiment le choix de faire ça ?

Il se tut subitement et son visage s'assombrit de plus belle. Des larmes dévalèrent encore ses joues. Ses yeux étaient complètement rouges. Ses cheveux lui tombaient en bataille sur son front.

Et là, je compris que j'avais vu juste. Terriblement juste.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait agi ainsi, qui avait pu briser des vies... Mais Snoke. Il avait abusé de ses doutes, de ses questionnements, de sa quête d'identité pour le prendre sous son aile.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur mes lèvres, comme s'il envisageait l'idée de m'embrasser, mais il finit par me prendre fermement dans ses bras. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés un instant. Je n'entendais plus que sa respiration essoufflée.

— Merci Rey, murmura-t-il. Je sais ce que je dois faire...


	28. Chapitre 28 — Ben

Mes paupières s'entrouvrirent petit à petit et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Rey. Sa tête était posée contre mon torse, ses bras entrelacés contre moi. Elle était encore dans un profond sommeil et c'était adorable de la voir ainsi. Insouciante.

J'aurais pu m'éclipser et la laisser se réveiller seule. Encore une fois. Je me sentis alors coupable d'envisager cette solution. Surtout après notre soirée assez mouvementée.

Sans l'alcool, peut-être que je ne serais pas autant rentré dans les détails, mais elle était restée et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle ne m'avait pas abandonné alors qu'elle avait eu toutes les raisons de le faire... Elle ne m'avait jamais vu comme un monstre. Au contraire.

Ma main, encore posée sur son dos, la caressa lentement. Elle se mit à gémir lentement et je craignais de l'avoir bousculée. Je me trompai et sa main remonta vers mon épaule.

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ses doux cheveux. Au début, je trouvais cette femme mignonne. Peut-être que s'il en était juste resté ainsi à mes yeux, peut-être que je n'aurais pas été aussi amoureux d'elle. Et puis elle avait vu quelque chose en moi... Comme une lumière, une étincelle qui allait éclairer l'obscurité de ma vie.

De nouveau, elle gémit et elle prit quelque temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans mes bras. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et leva sa tête vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Ben... T'as dormi ici ? me demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

— Je n'allais pas partir. Pas cette fois-ci.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue qu'elle caressa délicatement. Son pouce se baladait sur mon menton, effleurant ma barbe naissante.

— J'étais persuadée que tu partirais...

— Il était hors de question que je t'inquiète, surtout pas après cette soirée.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage puis ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur mes lèvres. Elle prit une longue respiration, n'osant pas faire le premier pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je devrais aller voir mon père... Mais j'ai peur que ce soit totalement fini et qu'il me rejette totalement.

— Je crois pas non. Et si tu veux que je t'accompagne, je peux être là.

Son regard pétillait et elle ne pouvait le détacher du mien.

— Je sais ce que je dois faire, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de le faire, soufflai-je d'une voix lourde.

— Je suis là pour t'aider... On a chacun nos démons, ce côté obscur qui nous pourrit parfois la vie, mais on arrivera à le combattre.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, la serrant fermement. Pendant un instant, son visage exprima un brin de tristesse mêlée à de la peine.

— Ben... Rappelle-toi que je suis là pour toi. Et s'il faut que je serre ta main jusqu'à ce que tu en aies mal, je le ferai. On est ensemble maintenant. Tu as été là pour me faire avancer... Alors je serai là pour que tu te rachètes auprès de tes proches. Je te lâcherai pas Ben... Jamais.

Elle resserra sa poigne et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas que des mots qu'elle venait de me dire, c'était bien plus. Je le voyais à son épuisement latent.

Mon index essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Puis elle rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes pour m'embrasser d'un doux et lent baiser.

— Je t'aime Ben Solo... Je suis obligée de le reconnaître et ça me tue...

— Moi aussi, je t'aime Rey. Tout simplement.

Je me relevai légèrement et elle enroula ses bras derrière ma nuque.

Même si son maquillage de la veille avait légèrement coulé et qu'un halo s'était formé autour de ses yeux, ça n'entachait pas son regard incroyablement intense et excitant.

Une bretelle de sa robe était tombée et dévoilait son épaule nue. Je la remontai délicatement. Elle me regarda, aux premiers abords assez perturbée, puis elle sourit, comme soulagée.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé, lança-t-elle, un brin amusée.

— Tu es magnifique Rey... Et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de te connaître.

Elle avait fait tellement pour moi en si peu de temps. Surtout, elle avait cru en moi. Peut-être un peu trop aveuglément. Mais elle était sincère dans ses intentions. Elle voulait juste m'aider.

— Toi aussi tu es magnifique, rétorqua-t-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Je secouai la tête et elle m'embrassa aussitôt pour m'arrêter. Ses douces lèvres scellèrent les miennes. Juste une manière comme une autre pour me rappeler qu'elle était là.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes cheveux et elle s'acharna sur ma lèvre inférieure. La prenant contre la taille, je la plaquai contre moi. Son baiser reprit de plus belle.

Une de ses mains libéra mes cheveux pour descendre une bretelle de sa robe, toujours cette même bretelle. Puis une autre. Elle dévoila son torse, seulement revêtu d'un soutien-gorge noir.

— Ça va ? l'interrogeai-je entre quelques souffles.

— Oui... Ça va... Ça va terriblement bien.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Un rapide baiser. Puis elle rit. Un rire éclatant et si doux...

Ses mains se posèrent sur le col de ma chemise et ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec un bouton.

— Toi, je sens que tu as encore un problème avec ma chemise, la taquinai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

— Je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement faible dans cette situation...

Je la laissai jouer avec mes boutons. Elle défit les premiers, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, comme pour mieux se concentrer.

— Tu crois que je vais te laisser me déshabiller aussi facilement ? le provoquai-je, l'air grave.

Son regard croisa le mien et une mine surprise parcourut son visage. Puis elle sourit simplement, attendant ma riposte.

Ma main se posa sur son cou et je l'embrassai fougueusement, collant mon corps au sien. Puis je l'allongeai sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Ses jambes enroulèrent les miennes et les pans de sa robe tombèrent sur son bassin.

Elle poursuivit mon baiser en prenant fermement mon visage entre ses mains, mais ce n'était qu'une ruse pour déboutonner le reste de ma chemise.

— Bien joué, susurrai-je lorsque je décollai mes lèvres des siennes.

— Tu croyais pouvoir me résister ? Mais je peux totalement te battre à ce petit jeu...

— Tu es probablement la seule personne contre laquelle j'accepte de perdre.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et baissa son regard un instant, tout sourire. Ç'aurait pu ressembler à de la gêne pour certains, mais j'y voyais plutôt un brin de fierté. Elle prenait un malin plaisir dans ce genre de situation et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Au contraire.

Elle me débarrassa totalement de ma chemise et déposa quelques baisers sur mon torse. Puis ses lèvres revinrent aux miennes.

Elle se releva légèrement et prit une longue inspiration, assez pensive.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je d'une faible voix.

— J'ai jamais vraiment été nue devant toi, rétorqua-t-elle avec un rire gêné.

— C'est pas grave... Prends ton temps. J'ai aucun problème à ce que ça prenne le temps qu'il te faut...

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle caressa délicatement ma joue du revers de ses doigts.

— Même si ça prend des années ? m'interrogea-t-elle, l'air ahuri.

— Ouais... Même si ça prend des années. Je m'en fous. Je suis déjà très heureux de ce qu'on partage actuellement. Alors plus, ça serait juste du bonus... Mais si tu te forces ou que je ne respecte pas ton rythme, ce ne serait qu'un atroce malus.

— Merci...

Sa voix était à peine audible et elle avait détourné son regard un instant, presque honteuse.

— C'est totalement normal... Si on n'est pas un minimum compréhensif l'un envers l'autre, il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là. Mais j'ai pas envie de ça.

— Moi non plus...

Elle prit mes mains et les enroula dans les siennes. Elle caressa ma peau de ses pouces. Puis elle les approcha de ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement.

— Je me sens un peu stupide d'autant hésiter, me confessa-t-elle en fixant mes doigts. Je n'ai pas eu de relations dramatiques... Rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Peut-être une relation plus oubliable qu'autre chose. Alors, pourquoi je bloque à ce point ?

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as besoin de temps... Et je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à ta précédente relation. Regarde tous les clichés que tu as sur une relation... Et tu découvres à peine que beaucoup d'entre eux sont faux.

Elle me prit un peu brusquement dans mes bras et me serra fermement contre elle. Je fis de même. Peut-être qu'elle avait l'impression que je lui apportais beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'avait pas idée à quel point c'était réciproque. Elle avait réveillé quelque chose en moi et j'apprenais à le découvrir de jour en jour.

Notre câlin fut interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Par réflexe, nous nous tournâmes vers ce bruit. Je m'emparai de mon téléphone posé sur la table de chevet, assez étonné qu'on cherche à me contacter à ce moment. J'avais comme l'impression que mon instinct me hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors je ne réfléchis pas à deux fois, abandonnant un moment Rey – à mon plus grand malheur.

Un message de l'hôpital. Ce qui était assez inattendu. Et ce qui l'était d'autant plus était que ça concernait mon père.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mon père... Il est à l'hôpital.

*

Quelle drôle d'ironie tout de même...

Le jour où j'envisage enfin l'idée de revoir mon père, d'arranger la situation, voilà que je le retrouve à l'hôpital. Vraiment, ironique.

Rey m'avait accompagné sur les lieux et elle tenait fermement mon bras. C'était sa manière de me rassurer, de me faire sentir qu'elle était présente.

Le personnel soignant nous avait brièvement expliqué la situation. Une voiture avait percuté mon père, suffisamment violemment pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état critique. C'était une personne lambda qui l'avait trouvé pendant sa balade. Le coupable avait probablement pris la fuite... Et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

Dans cette salle d'attente, j'avais l'impression que le temps tournait au ralenti et je finis par m'asseoir pour reprendre de longues inspirations. Ce fut à ce moment que je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais complètement essoufflé, sans même avoir réellement bougé. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux et les maintins un instant entre mes doigts, tirant dessus.

Rey posa sa main sur mon épaule et je relâchai mes cheveux pour me tourner vers elle.

— Je me doute que ça ne doit pas aller très bien. Alors si tu veux me parler ou pas du tout, fais comme tu le sens...

— À quel point ça serait ironique qu'il meure maintenant ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir sa peine. Elle ne pouvait même pas me rassurer en me disant qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle n'en savait rien. Moi non plus. Et peut-être que c'était cette incertitude le pire.

— C'était criminel Rey... Complètement criminel.

Elle secoua la tête, perdue par mes mots. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle réalisa.

— Parce que la voiture s'est enfuie ?

— Pas que... Parce qu'il y a bien pire derrière moi.


	29. Chapitre 29 — Rey

Depuis l'incident, Ben avait été assez distant et silencieux. Il n'avait même pas osé rentrer dans la chambre de son père. Il s'était contenté de l'observer de loin, depuis le couloir. Son teint était soudainement devenu extrêmement blafard et j'avais vu une atroce et pénible souffrance parcourir son visage. Je l'avais timidement pris dans mes bras en espérant pouvoir le rassurer... Mais je savais que j'étais impuissante.

Nous avions à peine passé la journée ensemble et encore moins la soirée. Il avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui. J'avais un peu peur qu'il se renferme un peu trop. Alors, je lui avais proposé de passer le lendemain après-midi avec Rose.

Cette dernière avait été très enthousiaste à cette idée et j'étais persuadée que j'allais les voir tous les deux passer un long moment ensemble à dessiner silencieusement.

Quand Ben arriva à mon appartement, il avait toujours cette petite mine sur le visage. L'air toujours un peu détruit par cette nouvelle. Je le pris fermement dans mes bras, sans dire un mot.

— Je comprends même pas pourquoi je suis à ce point atteint par ça, me murmura-t-il alors qu'il me tenait encore contre lui.

— Parce que c'était ton père... Parce que t'avais envie de lui reparler, de reprendre le contact... Et quelqu'un en a décidé autrement. C'est extrêmement injuste comme situation.

— Probablement...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le dessus de ma chevelure et je sentais son lent souffle sur mon crâne. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et je fermai les yeux un instant.

Je détestais le voir à ce point vulnérable

Notre câlin fut interrompu quand on sonna à ma porte. Comme attendu, il s'agissait de Rose. Je l'invitai et elle salua Ben, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier tenta de lui répondre avec le même enthousiasme, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant, pas cette fois-ci.

— J'ai ramené quelques jeux de société et de quoi dessiner sinon jamais on s'ennuie, annonça-t-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

— Le dessin ! Excellente idée ça ! J'aurais dû ramener mon matériel ! lâcha Ben dans un soupir.

— Tu habites deux étages au-dessus de chez moi, tu peux toujours faire un détour pour les chercher, lui proposai-je.

— Comme ça, on pourra avoir une discussion entre filles, ajouta Rose, clairement une idée derrière la tête.

Ben nous regardait, l'air dubitatif et presque naïf, sans dire un mot pendant de longues secondes. Puis il fronça les paroles avant de prendre la parole :

— Je vais aller chercher ça... Mais je crains vraiment le pire entre vous deux. Alors ne faites pas trop de conneries.

Rose et moi, on ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Notre réaction spontanée sembla l'apaiser pendant quelques secondes, puis il quitta mon appartement sans rien ajouter.

— Ça a l'air de plutôt bien se passer entre vous deux, me fit-elle remarquer en penchant sa tête. Et t'as l'air plus sereine aussi.

— Les choses avancent assez rapidement entre nous...

Je lui proposai un café, ce qu'elle refusa, mais je la poussai à poursuivre cette conversation dans la cuisine pour m'en préparer un.

— Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, avouai-je en insérant une capsule dans la machine.

— Et la dernière fois, tu disais que...

— Ouais, que j'en savais rien. En fait, je lui ai dit pour tester en m'attendant avoir un énorme blocage ou de le regretter... Mais pas du tout. Je me suis sentie soulagée... Et je ne pensais pas que ces mots auraient tel un impact pour moi.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà dit à quelqu'un que tu l'aimais ? Des amis ?

Je pris mon café qui venait tout juste de finir de couler pour en boire une brève gorgée avant de lui répondre.

— Non... Je ne crois pas... Je crois que j'ai toujours évité de le dire, quand bien même certaines personnes comptaient pour moi.

— C'est ce que je me disais... Tu peux parfois être extrêmement distante.

Visiblement, tout le monde avait remarqué mes difficultés. Mais pourquoi ce n'était que maintenant que ça ressortait ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que tout le monde s'en rendait compte ?

— Mais je suis contente pour vous deux, vous êtes extrêmement mignons. Même si ça se voit que vous mourrez d'envie de vous sauter dessus à chaque fois !

Un petit rire taquin lui échappa et je compris qu'elle était partie pour me taquiner. Bon, après tout, je le méritais un peu. J'avais été tellement incertaine à chacun de mes choix qu'il y avait de quoi me charrier.

Et puis, à la base, Ben et moi, nous étions un faux couple. Nous voilà tout simplement en couple. Quelle ironie...

— Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien. Alors, toi et Armie ? Y a quelque chose ?

— Si je te réponds "oui", est-ce que tu te fais avoir à ton propre jeu ? me provoqua-t-elle.

— Ok... Là, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations. Surtout que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur Ben et moi !

On retourna dans le salon et elle me narguait de son petit regard malin. Elle faisait durer le suspens. Mais ce fut à ce moment que Ben revint et je savais désormais que c'était foutu pour que j'aie le dernier mot de cette histoire.

— Je vous dérange ? s'inquiéta-t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

— Absolument pas, répondit Rose, toujours aussi amusée.

— Je craignais déjà vos discussions avant de partir... Mais là, c'est pire ! Maintenant, j'ai la certitude que vous avez parlé de moi un moment ou à un autre.

— Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde.

Ma provocation fit rapidement effet et je le constatai à sa tête surprise. Je m'approchai de lui pour le prendre fermement dans mes bras, ce qui le perturba d'autant plus. Rose était un peu attendrie par cette scène, puis elle nous demanda rapidement :

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour nous occuper cet après-midi ?

— Maintenant que j'ai mon matériel, je peux dessiner... Enfin, j'ai plutôt pris de quoi peindre.

Ceci plut immédiatement à Rose qui arqua un sourcil.

— Va pour le dessin ! lança-t-elle en sortant un carnet de son sac et de quoi dessiner.

— Et toi Rey ? me demanda Ben en se tournant vers moi, un adorable sourire sur les lèvres.

— Si je savais dessiner, je vous aurais accompagné... Mais je vais me contenter d'écrire... Ou peut-être que je vais juste vous observer.

Son sourire était toujours scotché à son visage, même s'il y avait une petite pointe de gêne. Je me doutais que c'était lié à son art. Il avait toujours été très discret à son sujet et à vrai dire, je ne l'avais jamais vu de mes propres yeux en pleine action.

Il nous fallut très peu pour nous installer autour de la table basse du salon. Rose s'était assise par terre, en tailleur, tandis que Ben était sur le canapé et se penchait pour peindre son aquarelle. J'étais à ses côtés, allongée et la tête posée contre ses hanches. Je m'occupais sur mon téléphone à répondre à quelques commentaires, noter quelques idées ou quelques morceaux de mon histoire principale.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, plutôt silencieusement.

De temps à autre, je levai ma tête vers Ben, tellement concentré sur sa peinture qu'il me remarquait à peine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-il par me demander. Tu manques d'inspiration ?

— Non... Pas du tout.

Je n'osai pas lui dire que j'aimais tout simplement le regarder, un peu gênée par la présence de Rose. Mais savoir qu'il était à mes côtés me rassurait un peu. Je savais que c'était extrêmement dur pour lui, sauf qu'il le cachait excellemment bien. J'en étais assez impressionnée et en même temps, extrêmement inquiète. S'il était capable de masquer ça en société, jusqu'où pouvait-il porter ce masque ? jusqu'où pouvait-il prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Puis je me rappelai qu'il y a à peine deux jours, il s'était confié à moi. Il m'avait livré ses plus terribles blessures. Ce soir-là, il m'avait montré qui il était en dehors de son masque, qui était réellement Ben Solo... Et j'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi détruit par la vie que moi. Encore une fois, il me permettait de me sentir moins seule...

— Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup écrire, me fit-il remarquer, un adorable sourire en coin.

— J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer... Et je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre pour l'intrigue.

— Prends ce qui te tente le plus, me conseilla Rose, levant sa tête de son dessin.

— En fait... J'ai plusieurs solutions qui me tentent. Soit je fais que tout va bien pour mes personnages, ils communiquent bien et sont à l'écoute l'un de l'autre. Soit l'un interprète mal quelque chose et surréagit, parce que le personnage a toujours eu des réactions un peu excessives... Et du coup, mes personnages se séparent pour toujours.

— Franchement, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, peut-être qu'ils mériteraient d'avoir une fin heureuse, me proposa Ben.

— Mes personnages sont pas du genre à faire dans la simplicité...

— À l'image de leur créatrice.

Ce petit sous-entendu, Rose l'avait également compris, ce qui la fit rire. Puis Ben se pencha vers moi pour se rapprocher de mes lèvres et je fus celle qui les embrassa timidement.

— Je crois que je vais essayer de donner une fin heureuse à mes personnages... Pour une fois.

Il me répondit par un simple sourire. Ce sourire qui me mettait toujours en confiance et qui me donnait envie de tenter des choses. Certes, ce n'était que de la fiction, mais dire que j'en étais totalement détachée, ce serait me mentir à moi-même...

Je penchai ma tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il dessina sur son carnet et voyant que je peinais à trouver une position confortable sur ses cuisses, il me tendit son bloc. En le prenant dans mes mains, je pus discerner différents visages sur cette feuille. Des visages probablement d'inconnus qu'il avait tiré de son imagination mais qui étaient tout de même extrêmement justes.

— Tu as fait tout ça de tête ? l'interrogeai-je d'une faible voix.

— Ouais... J'utilise très peu de modèles, ce qui n'est clairement pas une bonne chose pour s'améliorer. Rose a de meilleures habitudes que moi pour le coup...

— Mais je n'ai fait que copier des positions ! riposta-t-elle.

— Pourtant, c'est une excellente manière de dessiner ! Et quand bien même tu avais un modèle, tu as réussi à y mettre ton propre style... Personnellement, j'ai du mal à voir ce qui me détache vraiment d'un autre style assez réaliste.

— Peut-être quand tu mettras des couleurs, lui suggérai-je. Tu avais ramené de l'aquarelle et j'en vois pas du tout sur tes dessins.

Il posa son regard sur ses dessins. Dessins que j'observais depuis quelque temps déjà.

— Peut-être bien que je devrais essayer ça... 

Je lui rendis ses dessins et nous échangeâmes un bref sourire, même si nous venions d'échanger bien plus.

À nouveau, nous sortions de notre zone de confort.


	30. Chapitre 30 — Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : alcool, relation abusive, violences sexuelles, autodestruction

À peine avais-je mis les pieds dans mon bureau qu'Armie s'y était pointé. Pendant un instant, je craignis qu'il m'annonce que Snoke voulait de nouveau me voir. Son air enthousiaste me rassura immédiatement. Néanmoins, il constata rapidement mon brin de frayeur.

— T'aurais pas encore des problèmes avec Rey toi ? me demanda-t-il, assez amusé.

— Non... Tout va bien entre nous. Très bien même.

— Vous vous êtes quand même échappé du bar assez rapidement... Donc je me pose naturellement des questions.

— Donc tu es venu pour que je te parle en détail de toute ma vie sexuelle, c'est ça ? le provoquai-je en allumant mon ordinateur.

Un rire lui échappa. Malheureusement, j'y avais plus à perdre si on se dirigeait vers cette pente très glissante. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre gêne pour être bien plus provoquant que moi dans ce domaine qu'était le sexe.

— Je me pose des questions après ce que Rose a pu me dire, après avoir enchaîné quelques verres, rétorqua-t-il, l'air de rien.

— Visiblement, tu t'es bien rapproché d'elle...

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Un sourire malin se dessina sur son visage et je compris exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il avait beau jouer au plus malin dans cette situation, mais ces expressions étaient extrêmement prévisibles.

— Elle a parlé d'une histoire de faux couple entre Rey et toi... Et c'est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle semblait assez tendue sur certains sujets.

— Mais bien sûr ! Je vais perdre mon temps avec un faux couple ! ironisai-je du mieux que je pouvais.

— Ben, y a pas grand-chose que t'assumes dans la vie. Être en couple et amoureux en fait partie.

Je détournai mon regard un instant et réfléchis à ce que je pouvais lui sortir de mieux sur le coup.

— C'est complètement pitoyable de croire ça ! Vraiment, j'ai mieux à faire que ça ! ripostai-je en haussant le ton.

— Non, je sais ce qui est pitoyable... C'est que t'as pas osé demander directement à cette fille de sortir avec toi alors que t'en mourais d'envie.

Mes poings se serrèrent immédiatement et je ne réussis pas à me contenir bien longtemps :

— Je te prierai de quitter mon bureau avant que je te claque la gueule contre le mur !

Ma voix m'avait totalement échappé. Je m'étais mis à hurler. Tout l'étage s'en était probablement rendu compte. Du moins, je commençai à le constater en voyant quelques regards se tourner vers les vitres de mon bureau.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon fauteuil alors qu'Armie me fixait, l'air béa.

— Il va vraiment falloir calmer tes sautes d'humeur un jour Ben... Surtout quand on te met la merde dans le nez.

J'inspirai longuement tout en évitant son regard. Lorsque je l'entendis quitter mon bureau, je me précipitai pour baisser les stores et m'isoler du couloir ou tout autre regard indésirable.

Après avoir fermé la porte, je m'installai devant mon ordinateur. J'avais un objectif bien précis aujourd'hui et j'étais en train de le perdre de vue. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour les conneries d'Armie.

Pour le moment, je devais juste trouver un moyen de faire pression sur Snoke. Pour qu'il me lâche. Pour qu'il me foute définitivement la paix.

Sauf que je n'en eus pas le temps qu'il me convoqua dans son bureau. Pendant un long moment, je restai figé devant mon écran. Soit il avait quelque chose à me reprocher, soit il allait me proposer de m'asseoir sur son foutu fauteuil... Ou soit les deux.

J'aurais tellement voulu ne plus exister pendant quelques instants, laisser ma place à un autre, juste pour ne pas vivre les prochaines minutes.

Au bout de quelques minutes – craignant de me faire appeler de nouveau –, je me décidai à rejoindre le bureau de Snoke. Comme toujours, ce trajet que je connaissais si bien était toujours aussi angoissant. Même avec le temps, je ne m'y étais pas habitué.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son étage, j'eus le malheur de constater qu'il m'attendait sur son fauteuil, un verre en main et un autre posé sur la table.

— Je t'en prie... Viens t'asseoir.

Le cœur serré, j'osai m'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui, espérant garder cette distance pendant un bon bout de temps.

— On pourrait discuter autour d'un verre, me proposa-t-il en poussant ledit verre vers moi.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je boive aussi tôt au travail, tentai-je de refuser calmement.

— Je suis ton patron et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Alors prends ce verre.

Je me résolus à m'emparer du verre en main et fis semblant d'y tremper mes lèvres. Néanmoins, ce fut suffisant pour y reconnaître le goût violent de son rhum préféré.

— Mon jeune apprenti, je t'ai senti faillir... Et j'ai bien fait de douter de toi. Que faisais-tu à l'hôpital où se trouvait ton père ?

Tout mon corps se refroidit et ces sueurs froides s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il déposa quelques photos sous mes yeux. Des clichés des caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital et aussi de cette rue où j'avais emmené Rey. Où je m'étais confié à elle.

— Tu as oublié que je peux savoir exactement où tu te trouves, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Mon jeune apprenti, aurais-tu oublié pour qui tu travailles ?

J'aurais pu me défendre que ce n'était que pour les apparences que je m'étais rendu à l'hôpital. Mais il y avait ces autres clichés. Ceux avec Rey. Ceux où j'étais en pleurs dans ses bras.

— Et cette fille... Rey Niima, ajouta-t-il en aggravant son ton. Elle travaille pour ta mère ! Et tu sais très bien que les valeurs de son entreprise sont contraires aux nôtres ! Tu t'es lié à l'ennemi !

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail, me défendis-je aussitôt.

Son ton menaçant s'était amplifié dès le moment où il avait prononcé le nom de Rey et j'y avais vu toute l'horreur dans son regard. Mon cœur avait sauté un battement et il se serra complètement lorsqu'il se leva pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— Que ressens-tu pour cette fille ? me demanda-t-il, à la limite du murmure.

— Rien du tout ! répliquai-je en secouant la tête.

C'était faux, complètement faux. Mais s'il était à l'origine de l'accident de mon père, que pouvait-il bien faire subir à Rey ? Une larme m'échappa, contre mon gré. Parce que, désormais, je lui montrai clairement à quel point je tenais à elle. 

— Oh... Cette fille te déstabilise. Serait-ce à cause d'elle tes derniers écarts ?

Je fixai mon verre pour ne pas avoir à fixer son regard, parce que je savais que je perdrais dès ce moment-là.

L'idée de vider ce rhum cul sec était extrêmement tentante. Juste pour fuir ce moment. Mais ce serait une autre manière de tomber dans son piège. Il savait que c'était terriblement efficace et je le savais aussi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber là-dedans.

— Si cette fille ne représente rien pour toi, j'espère que tu l'utiliseras pour tirer quelque chose de son travail.

Ce n'était pas une suggestion. C'était un ordre. Parce que si je refusais, il s'en prendrait forcément à Rey, comprenant que je n'étais qu'un terrible menteur. Mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Pas Rey. Elle était tellement bien plus. Bien trop pour que je ne puisse mentir, même dans cette situation.

— Elle pourrait nous être précieuse... Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait rejoindre l'entreprise.

Surtout pas.

Parce que je savais d'avance quel chantage il allait lui proposer.

Alors, cette fois-ci, j'abandonnai de résister et bus mon verre cul sec. Un "bien" à peine articulé sortit de sa bouche. Puis il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

*

En attendant que l'ascenseur atteigne mon étage, je fixai mes poings qui tremblaient. Ma respiration était lourde, probablement suffisamment lourde pour être entendu en dehors de la cabine.

Les étages semblaient défiler lentement. Ou peut-être que j'avais perdu le sens du temps. Peut-être aussi que je n'étais pas assez sobre pour être encore dans la réalité.

Puis mon regard se posa un instant sur le miroir.

Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. Peu importe ce que j'y voyais. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ce gamin dont profitait Snoke. Ce gamin qui avait tout gardé pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. Ce gamin dans un masque. Un masque rempli de mensonges.

Quelques mèches me tombèrent dans les yeux pour me brouiller la vue. Mais j'y voyais encore toutes mes failles. Toutes ces failles que Snoke exploitait.

Brusquement, mon poing entra en collision avec le miroir et celui-ci éclata par terre. Le plancher était recouvert de nombreux morceaux. Et mon reflet n'existait plus.

Quand l'ascenseur atteignit mon étage, mon cœur sauta un battement et je courus jusqu'aux toilettes en espérant ne croiser le chemin de personne. En fermant la porte derrière moi, je constatai ma main en sang. En même temps, je n'avais pas autant de force. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ?

Un sanglot désespéré m'échappa alors que quelques gouttes de sang s'effondrèrent au sol. De nombreuses taches rouges parsemaient le carrelage blanc. Et elles commencèrent à se rejoindre, à n'en former plus qu'une grosse.

Ce liquide qui s'écoulait arrêta brusquement mes larmes, mais j'étais toujours incapable de réagir plus, de réellement me bouger. Je fus alors contraint de le faire lorsque la porte me poussa et mon regard apeuré croisa celui d'Armie.

Il était clairement inquiet pour moi et cette expression s'accentua en apercevant ma main.

— Ben... Il va vraiment me falloir une explication, mais probablement pas tout de suite.

Il s'empara de plusieurs mouchoirs et épongea le sang de mes sangs.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as encore cassé cette fois-ci ?

— Le miroir dans l'ascenseur, murmurai-je.

Il arqua un sourcil et j'évitai totalement son regard. Je me contentai de fixer ses mains sur les miennes.

— En vrai... Je m'en fiche que t'aies un faux couple ou je ne sais ce qu'il se passe avec Rey. C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux. J'aurais pas dû m'en mêler... Surtout que c'est quand même bien absurde cette histoire de faux couple.

— C'est vrai, avouai-je à demi-voix.

— Pardon ?

Il se figea un instant et mon regard croisa alors le sien. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que je démente encore une fois. Malheureusement, il savait déjà la vérité. Et quand bien même il prétendait s'en foutre, je savais qu'au fond de lui, c'était déjà le contraire.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— T'as raison. Parce que j'ai été extrêmement lâche. J'aime Rey. Terriblement. Mais j'ai aussi terriblement peur de la perdre. Et parce qu'ils partent tous un par un...

— J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas détruit ce miroir parce que tu avais un délire possessif ou une autre connerie dans le genre, sinon je vais directement la prévenir, me sermonna-t-il, l'air dur.

— Absolument pas ! ripostai-je en haussant le ton et en secouant la tête. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Rey...

Il sembla rassuré un instant, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'en surface. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'il aille répéter ça à Rey. Parce que ce n'était pas l'unique fois. Peut-être qu'elle aurait les mêmes inquiétudes que lui : que je ne sois qu'un homme violent. Alors qu'au final, les seules égratignures n'avaient toujours été que sur mon propre corps.

— Jamais je n'irai faire de mal à Rey, répétai-je dans un murmure.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver quelque chose sur Snoke... C'est important.


	31. Chapitre 31 — Rey

Après le travail, j'avais proposé à Finn de passer un peu de temps à mon appartement. Pendant un instant, il s'était figé sans dire un mot et avait froncé les sourcils. Il était évident que ses inquiétudes concernaient Ben sans oser me le dire.

— Peut-être que Ben passera dans la soirée, mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien entre nous.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète Rey...

Il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire davantage et nous étions immédiatement partis en direction de mon immeuble. Même si lui et Ben essayaient de faire des efforts, c'était toujours très tendu, notamment à cause du travail qu'ils avaient pu partager pendant un certain temps.

Dès notre arrivée à mon appartement, je préparai un peu de temps tandis que Finn sélectionna un jeu de cartes dans mon salon pour nous occuper. Nos discussions étaient extrêmement banales, mais ça nous permettait de passer le temps et ce, calmement.

Sauf que je voyais encore la même inquiétude sur le visage de mon ami. Il évitait quelques fois mon regard, ce qui me perturbait de plus en plus à chaque fois. Malheureusement, je craignais ce qu'il pourrait me dire à propos de ma relation ou de Ben. Quand je me cachais encore derrière cette histoire de faux couple, c'était bien plus facile à supporter... Et j'avais encore du mal à aller au-delà des apparences.

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'interpeller à ce sujet – et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi – puisque Ben venait tout juste d'arriver. Finn ne se gêna pas pour lancer un bref regard assassin à mon copain lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi.

Sans dire un mot, Ben posa sa main sur ma cuisse et m'adressa un timide sourire. Il aurait pu prétendre à n'importe qui être extrêmement entreprenant dans cette situation, mais je voyais bien qu'il tentait juste d'enfouir quelque chose profondément en lui, se servant encore une fois de son si habituel masque.

Ma main se posa immédiatement sur la sienne pour la caresser tendrement et je sentis quelques plaies sur sa peau. En y posant mon regard, j'aperçus que sa main était vraiment dans un sale état.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Finn aussi l'avait remarqué et il y avait un brin d'agacement sur son visage.

— Je vais vraiment avoir besoin d'explications, lança-t-il froidement.

— Ce n'est clairement pas ce que tu crois, se défendit Ben en cachant maladroitement sa main.

— Très bien... Montre ta main pour voir... Ta main complètement en sang.

Ben détourna le regard et secoua sa tête l'air de dire "n'importe quoi", mais il était juste en train de fuir la situation.

— Finn ! Je t'en prie, laisse-le tranquille ! le suppliai-je.

— Y a vraiment un truc qui va pas bien dans votre couple et je n'ai pas envie de rester là sans rien faire !

Ben détacha sa main de la mienne et soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole :

— Finn, sérieusement... Soit tu assumes avoir un problème avec moi, tu me le dis en face et tu arrêtes de changer d'avis tous les jours ou d'utiliser des moyens détournés pour me le faire comprendre. Soit tu te la fermes.

Ben avait insisté sur chacune de ses syllabes et jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi fébrile.

— Très bien, rentrons dans le vif du sujet, lança mon ami, l'air grave. À quel point tu exploites vraiment Rey ? Parce qu'une fois, je t'entends parler de faux couple, ce que Rey a démenti... Là, je te vois avec la main en sang. Et sans parler tout ce qui se passe à ton travail.

— Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe à mon travail !

Ben se leva d'un bond, les mains tremblantes, et je le suivis pour le prendre par le bras. Immédiatement, Finn en avait fait de même pour ne pas être le seul assis.

— Sérieusement, c'est quoi ta relation avec Rey ? Combien tu la paies alors que, depuis que je la connais, elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne veut de personne dans sa vie !

— Finn ! Arrête bordel de merde ! m'interposai-je. L'idée du faux couple, ça venait de moi à la base !

Tous deux se tournèrent vers moi, chacun avec une expression différente sur le visage. Ben était soudainement triste, comme si je venais de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Finn, quant à lui, était choqué et prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser. Et puis moi, je sentais que quelques larmes couler ses mes joues.

— J'en avais juste marre qu'on me dise sans cesse que je serais très bien en couple, que ce n'était pas possible que je ne sois pas en couple... Et avec toutes ces remarques de merde, je me suis juste sentie extrêmement mal... extrêmement seule... Alors j'ai demandé à Ben de se faire passer pour mon petit-ami.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et un sanglot m'échappa. Pourquoi venais-je de balancer tout ça aussi facilement ? C'était juste complètement stupide.

Ben tenta de prendre les devants en voyant mon incapacité de continuer,

— Sache qu'à la base, c'était plutôt–

— Tu te tais toi ! l'arrêta aussitôt Finn. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler !

— T'as juste le seum que j'ai pas été un connard dans cette histoire.

— Tu veux vraiment me provoquer ?

— N'était-ce pas ce que tu as fait bien souvent contre moi ? lui retourna Ben, l'air presque arrogant.

— Explique-moi ta putain de main Ben.

— Je me suis fait ça tout seul à mon travail, lâcha-t-il d'un air extrêmement décontracté.

— J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire...

Ben laissa échapper un petit rire, à la fois angoissé et narquois. Il allait exaspérer mon ami bien plus rapidement comme ça, et en même temps, je comprenais qu'il agissait ainsi pour se calmer.

— Je dois surtout croire que pendant tout ce temps, vous deux, vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule ! reprit de plus belle Finn. Et bien évidemment, Rey, tu as choisi de faire ça avec un des pires connards qui puisse exister.

— Ok, c'était totalement stupide ! Je le reconnais ! m'écriai-je en espérant le calmer. J'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans ce genre de trucs... Mais je ne savais pas où j'en étais non plus et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de Ben. Sauf que j'étais incapable de le reconnaître ça aussi...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Finn... Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je peux pas me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un en un claquement de doigts et lui accorder toute ma confiance !

Mon corps tremblait et ma gorge se serrait de plus en plus, à tel point que bientôt, ma voix s'éteindrait. 

Finn nous regardait à tour de rôle puis son regard sur Ben.

— Je pourrais te poser n'importe quelle question, mais c'est pas une question que je veux te balancer. Tu te rappelles quand ton père t'a dépanné sur mes conseils ? Évidemment que je l'ai fait exprès. Je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez liés, mais vous aviez le même nom, alors le coup se tentait...

— Je te remercie Finn d'avoir ravivé des traumas familiaux seulement pour une guerre d'ego complètement stupide, rétorqua le concerné, toujours aussi détaché.

— Je travaille pour ta mère et tout se passe bien avec elle. Alors je suppose que tous les conflits viennent de toi ! Le sale connard arrogant !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois d'arrêter Finn. Je connaissais malheureusement l'histoire de Ben, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'ouvre contre son gré. Néanmoins, il garda une certaine forme de calme, même s'il s'agissait d'un calme extrêmement froid et un brin orgueilleux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnais à jouer les faux petits-amis ? Du sexe ? demanda violemment mon ami.

Ben le fixait sans dire un mot. Visiblement, il n'avait clairement plus envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

— Finn... C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu crois, tentai-je de me défendre. Mais toute cette histoire de faux couple, c'est du passé... Et maintenant, on est vraiment en couple. Le changement a été très rapide.

J'aurais terriblement voulu trouver les mots justes pour le calmer, mais je me sentais juste impuissante. Et pourtant, jouer avec les mots, c'était ma spécialité. C'était toujours plus facile quand on n'était pas le protagoniste d'une quelconque histoire.

— Rey... Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance... Et visiblement, à toi non plus. Tu étais mon amie alors pourquoi tu en viens à me mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi gros ?

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues. Je savais que ça finirait par me tomber dessus. Comment avais-je pu croire que ça finirait par s'envoler ? Bien évidemment que j'allais en payer les conséquences. Ce jour était finalement venu.

Mon regard se posa sur Ben. Un regard de détresse. Il avait jeté les armes quelque temps avant, quand Finn l'avait provoqué une énième fois. Mais son visage s'attendrit en croisant mes yeux. Il essuya délicatement une larme de mes joues puis déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

— Je sais que tu vas détester que je tente de défendre Rey, mais j'ai encore espoir que tu puisses comprendre, lança Ben d'une voix extrêmement posée. Je suis persuadé que tu as forcément dû mentir à tes proches ou leur cacher quelque chose... Parce que t'avais terriblement peur de leur réaction. Certes, avec le recul, ils comprendront, parce qu'on finit tous par comprendre nos proches. Mais sur le moment, tu n'avais pas ce recul... Sur le moment, tu as juste été pris d'une peur viscérale... C'est cette peur qui t'a plus animé qu'autre chose.

— Je doute que ça puisse s'appliquer à moi, le contredit-il aussitôt d'un ton froid.

— Tu as forcément ressenti cette peur... Peut-être que la suite ne te concerne pas. Peut-être que cette peur n'a pas viré vers la colère, puis vers la haine. Des sentiments qui te font détruire extrêmement de choses autour de toi. Tes amis... Ta famille... Et au final, celui qui en souffre le plus, c'est toi-même.

Ben mit en évidence son poing et soupira, un brin gêné. J'ignorais l'histoire exacte derrière ses blessures, mais je n'en avais plus besoin.

— En vrai, ne penses-tu pas que toute ta peur concernant Rey, tu l'as tourné en haine à mon égard... Sauf que tu risques de perdre ton amie au final.

— Tu n'arranges pas ton cas Solo, lâcha Finn, la mine boudeuse.

— Malheureusement, tu dois reconnaître que j'ai raison...

— D'ailleurs, c'est assez étonnant que tu uses d'un discours aussi calme et raisonné. Ce n'est pas trop ton genre.

— Ce n'est pas la haine qui me servira aujourd'hui... Au contraire.

Mon regard vagabondait entre eux deux, complètement perturbée par cet échange. Venaient-ils de se réconcilier ? En tout cas, leurs échanges étaient bien plus posés et leur ton s'était mutuellement abaissé.

— Bon, je vais te proposer une paix assez particulière, annonça Finn. Je te donne l'ingrédient qui dérange Rey sur une pizza seulement si tu réponds à ma question.

J'avais presque envie d'étriper Finn. Il était sérieusement en train de s'amuser de la situation ? Ceci ne sembla pas gêner Ben qui sourit immédiatement. Malheureusement, j'allais devoir accepter ce marché si ça permettait de les calmer pour le moment.

— Très bien, j'accepte. Et étant donné les circonstances, je comprendrais que ce soit une question assez... indiscrète.

— Parfait. Parce que ça l'est totalement.

Ben fronça les sourcils un instant. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter cette question, mais il la craignait tout de même un peu.

— Quand tu parlais de cette peur, cette colère, cette haine... Tu sous-entendais quoi derrière ?

Ben prit une longue inspiration et détourna un instant son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur moi et j'eus comme la sensation que ça le rassurait en partie. Alors, je me lovai dans ses bras en espérant être son pilier, parce que je savais d'avance que ce serait douloureux.

— Ma famille, d'une certaine manière. J'aurais dû leur parler de certains ressentis, de certaines choses qui me faisaient peur... Parce que c'était juste de l'inconnu. Au lieu de ça, ma peur a été utilisée... Ça a dérivé en de multiples façons pour en arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Finn écoutait attentivement, l'air très intrigué. Mais il ne posa pas plus de questions, comprenant probablement que le sujet était sensible et qu'il avait suffisamment d'informations.

— Bon... J'aurais du mal à aller au-delà de tout ça aussi rapidement, mais je pense pas que ce soit très productif que je reste entre vous deux. Je pense que vous avez besoin de temps vous deux...

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle. Un sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire tout de même un peu fatigué. Il vérifia un instant s'il n'avait pas oublié ses affaires puis s'approcha de ma porte d'entrée.

— Au fait, Ben, un marché est un marché. Alors sache que Rey déteste qu'on foute du chèvre dans sa pizza alors qu'elle embête tout le monde avec son ananas !

— C'est complètement faux ! ripostai-je en resserrant Ben contre moi.

— Merci, c'est noté, rétorqua Ben, l'air fier.

Tous deux venaient de me trahir ensemble... Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Finn nous adressa un dernier regard amical avant de quitter mon appartement.

— Je saurais comment t'embêter la prochaine fois, me taquina mon copain.

— Je vais te faire bouffer mes ananas !

— Sache que pour toi, je suis capable de le faire...

— J'arrive pas à croire que t'arrives à tourner ça à ton avantage et à rendre ça romantique !

— N'est-ce pas bien plus sexy quand je joue avec tes propres armes ?

Dans un murmure, j'acquiesçai. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Je m'emballai un instant sur ce baiser jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes mains se posa sur la sienne abîmée.

— Ben... Je t'en supplie... Dis-moi pourquoi, m'enquis-je à faible voix.

Quand il remarqua mes yeux posés sur sa main, il ravala lentement sa salive. Immédiatement, il s'agit sur le canapé et je le suivis.

— Mon patron m'a encore mis la pression... Et j'ai un peu de mal à garder mon calme.

— Tu t'en es pris à lui ?

— Non, à un vulgaire miroir... Mais il s'en est pris à moi.

Un frisson le parcourut. Même si je mourais d'envie de connaître les détails pour mieux visualiser la scène, pour mieux comprendre, je savais que, dans le fond, je n'en avais pas besoin. Il était complètement brisé et tremblant, c'était suffisant pour savoir que ses limites avaient été dépassées.

— Mais je vais trouver une solution pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

— J'espère...

Un timide sourire se dessina sur mon visage pour lui apporter mon soutien. Mes yeux le fixaient intensément tandis que les siens alternaient entre mon regard et mes lèvres. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure un instant et ce fut ce qui le poussa à m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent vigoureusement contre les miennes et il me tenait par la nuque tandis que mes bras se croisèrent dans son dos. Mon cœur s'était immédiatement mis à battre vite, extrêmement vite. Le sien aussi, je le sentais contre ma poitrine.

Notre baiser s'emballa jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à court de souffle. Quelques centimètres séparaient seulement nos visages. Maintenant, c'était sa respiration que je sentais s'accélérer. Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement les miennes, complètement essoufflé.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit plus agréable comme ma chambre ? lui proposai-je dans un murmure.

— Ouais... Totalement...

Ses lèvres déposèrent un bref baiser sur mon front, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre. J'étais vraiment impressionnée qu'il puisse me transporter avec autant de facilités.

Il me déposa délicatement dans le lit et me chevaucha. De nouveau, je l'embrassai, rapidement, alors que mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

— Encore une fois, tu as une chemise incroyablement sexy... Mais probablement parce que je sais ce qui s'y cache en dessous...

— Alors, qu'attends-tu pour me l'enlever ? me lança-t-il pour me défier.

Je défis les premiers boutons et déposai quelques baisers sur son torse naissant. Il en profita pour suivre les courbures de mon corps de ma taille. Il s'arrêta en haut de mon jean et me regarda intensément.

Je me redressai légèrement pour jeter mon débardeur par terre, puis m'apprêtai à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge lorsqu'il m'arrêta :

— Tu... Tu es sûre de toi ?

— Ouais... J'ai confiance en toi. Et au pire, on voit où ça nous mène, sans se forcer.

— Est-ce que tu sous-entends d'aller plus loin dans tout ce qui est sexuel ?

Il y avait un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais pas les habituelles angoisses que n'importe qui pouvait avoir dans ce genre de situation. Malheureusement, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qui le dérangeait.

— Oui... Mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise, on arrête quand tu veux, l'avertis-je d'une douce voix. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne se passe rien...

— Il y a quelque chose qui pourrait me bloquer Rey... Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. J'aimerais juste pouvoir profiter de ce moment avec toi sans que ça me revienne à la gueule...

— On suivra ton rythme...

Malheureusement, j'apprenais chaque jour de nouvelles choses à son sujet. Certaines de ses cicatrices étaient visibles en un coup d'œil et d'autres étaient plus rares. Certaines même ne ressortaient qu'à certains moments – comme maintenant.

— Est-ce qu'enlever mon soutien-gorge est trop ?

— Non... Fais-le si t'es à l'aise avec ça.

Je finis par me débarrasser de ce bout de tissu et son regard ne me quitta pas. Puis ses lèvres m'embrassèrent lentement. Un doux baiser.

— Tu es sublime Rey...

— J'aurais bien envie de t'accuser de dire ça à cause de ma poitrine... Mais tu ne l'as même pas regardée.

— Parce que ce n'est certainement pas que physique. Tu es une étincelle... Un vrai rayon de soleil... Et chaque jour que je passe à tes côtés, je le découvre de plus en plus.

— Et toi donc Ben...

Je me relevai pour m'asseoir à ses côtés et je finis de déboutonner sa chemise pour finalement l'en débarrasser.

Mes lèvres contre les siennes, mon torse contre le sien, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi proche de lui. Même si nos peaux aussi nues étaient une première, ce n'était pas que purement physique. Et c'était aussi ça qui me plaisait avec Ben... Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement fort, un lien qui nous unissait et qui me donnait envie de découvrir le futur avec lui.

— Ça fait tellement longtemps que...

— Moi aussi, me rassura-t-il.

Il repoussa quelques mèches de mes cheveux derrière les oreilles et je le dévorai du regard. J'aurais pu dégager sa vue aussi, mais j'appréciais ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombaient sur son front. Et puis quand il passait sa main pour les recoiffer, c'était terriblement irrésistible.

En l'embrassant, je le rapprochai de moi. Il était au-dessus de moi, mais c'était moi qui menais la danse pour le moment. Mes mains se perdirent sur son corps pour finalement atteindre son bassin.

Nous n'étions jamais allés aussi loin, mais à ce moment précis, l'envie d'explorer un peu plus mes désirs était vraiment tentante. Peut-être que ça fera partie de nos habitudes, peut-être pas... Mais j'étais curieuse. J'avais envie de sauter le pas, quand bien même j'avais toujours quelques angoisses.

En croisant son regard, je sentis que lui aussi en avait envie. Alors, malgré quelques maladresses et hésitations, on se débarrassa de nos derniers vêtements. Pendant j'eus un brin d'angoisse, ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt :

— Ça va ? On peut s'arrêter si tu veux...

— Tout va toujours très bien. C'est juste que... c'est particulier.

— Que tu sois habillée ou pas, ça ne change rien pour moi Rey. Tu es sublime...

Je lui adressai un simple sourire. Il avait vraiment l'art de me rassurer. Alors, je déposai un bref baiser de gratitude sur ses lèvres.

— Et toi ? Ça va ? lui demandai-je à mon tour.

— C'est aussi particulier pour moi... Mais ça en vaut le coup.

Il m'embrassa. Le même baiser rapide et si doux.

— Si tu veux qu'on aille plus loin... As-tu quelque chose ?

— Préservatif et lubrifiant dans ma table de chevet, lui répondis-je en pointant ladite table du doigt.

Il s'exécuta et me proposa d'enfiler le préservatif. Me sentant un peu trop tremblante, je le laissai faire. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens et je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser tendrement.

Puis il versa un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main pour venir l'étaler à mon entrejambe. Un léger frisson me prit. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste inattendu comme sensation.

Il stimulait lentement et doucement mon clitoris tandis que mes mains se posèrent sur son torse et mes jambes croisèrent les siennes. Ma respiration se ralentit et je sentais mon corps s'échauffer. Il faisait attention à ne pas me brusquer, quitte à ce qu'on passe des heures ainsi s'il le fallait.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son torse et rejoignirent via quelques baisers un de ses tétons pour le stimuler à mon tour. Ceci sembla aussitôt lui plaire et un léger rire m'échappa.

— Est-ce que... tu es prête ?

— Ouais... Mais deux secondes...

Je descendis une main jusqu'à prendre son membre et le malaxer délicatement. Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser le lobe de mon oreille. Alors là, c'était vraiment intense... Je sentis alors une pression dans ma poitrine.

— Ce n'est pas bien de me déconcentrer à ce point, plaisantai-je dans un murmure.

— Chacun son tour...

Son ton était joueur et il s'emballa, embrassant à pleine bouche cette zone si érogène de mon corps. Je peinais à maintenir mes gestes mais je persistais, même si c'était bien plus lent.

— Je suis prête, finis-je par dire, assez essoufflée.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres puis entra lentement en moi. La zone avait suffisamment été lubrifiée pour faciliter son passage. Il s'inquiéta tout de même que ce soit douloureux, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

De nouveau, on s'embrassa. Un baiser long et passionné alors qu'il entama lentement quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et m'agrippai à son dos. Son dos si large. Ma respiration se transforma en halètement pendant quelques secondes.

À chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, nous mourrions d'envie d'embrasser l'autre et nous cédions à chaque fois à cette subite envie.

— Tu veux que je tienne plus longtemps ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

— Fais comme tu le sens... Mais ne te force pas pour faire durer... Tant que je peux encore t'embrasser, ça me va...

Je sentais à quel point mon corps était sur le point d'exploser en constatant à quel point il m'était difficile de m'exprimer longuement.

— C'est terriblement sexy ce que tu me dis là...

Il repoussa mes cheveux et déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Un baiser si adorable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il reprit quelques mouvements jusqu'à finalement lâcher prise. Je pris le dessus sur notre baiser un bref instant et une de ses mains se posa sur ma taille.

Il se retira et fit lentement glisser sa main pour caresser délicatement mon intimité, mais je l'arrêtai en me rendant compte de la sensibilité extrême de la zone.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Ça me fait trop trembler... Rien de grave.

— Est-ce qu'un baiser passerait ?

— Tu peux essayer... Je te dirai si ça va pas.

On échangea un sourire et il déposa un bref baiser sur mon clitoris. Suffisamment rapide pour ne pas affoler mon corps qui était déjà bien excité.

— Je crois que plus, ça serait trop, l'avertis-je à demi-voix.

Il hocha la tête et ne remit pas en question mes dires.

— Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

— Toi, dans mes bras... Et t'embrasser pour le reste de la soirée, lui proposai-je simplement.

— Parfait... C'est ce qui me convient aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : sexe


	32. Chapitre 32 — Ben

En franchissant le seuil de mon bureau, je craignais que n'importe qui déboule pour m'annoncer une énième convocation de Snoke. Alors quand Armie entra discrètement, un sursaut m'échappa.

— Tu as vraiment des réactions très étranges des fois, me fit-il remarquer en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? demandai-je en espérant rester de marbre.

Pendant un instant, j'avais l'impression de le perturber. Mais ça m'importait peu qu'il comprenne chacun de mes faits et gestes.

— Hier, tu avais besoin de mon aide. Tu voulais trouver je ne sais quoi sur Snoke.

— En effet ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour... l'arrêter d'une certaine manière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je sais qu'il est à l'origine de sales histoires... Il me faut juste des preuves. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça seul.

D'habitude, je n'en venais pas à supplier Armie de m'aider, et il aurait toutes les raisons de me détester. Après tout, notre relation avait toujours été ambiguë et l'était d'autant plus lorsqu'on avait couché ensemble.

— Dans quel merdier tu t'es foutu toi encore ?

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est un énorme merdier, soupirai-je, déjà fatigué rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser.

Malheureusement, j'étais en train de constater l'ampleur de cet énorme bordel. Jusqu'à peu de temps encore, je pensais que Snoke n'était qu'une personne assez stricte et autoritaire... Maintenant, je voyais tout ça autrement.

Le rouquin eut envie de me poser quelques questions mais il s'abstint. Tant mieux, je préférais éviter de trouver des esquives toutes plus maladroites les unes que les autres pour ne pas lui répondre.

Néanmoins, il posa un instant son regard sur mon poignet, silencieusement encore une fois. Puis il s'installa devant mon ordinateur pour lancer sa session.

— Snoke va direct te cramer si tu cherches quelque chose, l'avertis-je en fermant la porte de mon bureau.

— Je sais me protéger contre ça... Ne t'en fais pas.

N'ayant aucune envie d'entendre ses explications détaillées, je me contentai de le laisser faire sans rien dire.

— Tu sais qu'on s'est revu Rose et moi ?

— Et tu l'as direct amené dans ton lit comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? le provoquai-je, un sourire en coin.

— Je t'ai proposé un jeu de société mais tu m'as sorti que ton jeu de société préféré du moment, c'était mon corps.

— J'étais complètement bourré. Ça, c'en est certain. Mais c'était tout de même très drôle...

— Évidemment que je n'allais pas refuser cette offre de mon collègue bien trop cynique pour que ce ne soit pas sexy.

Malheureusement, dans ce genre de provocations, il pouvait rapidement me devancer. Alors, je me contentai de lui adresser un simple sourire.

— Mais on a joué à des jeux de société très intéressants avec Rose, ajouta-t-il, l'air amusé.

— Je n'ai pas forcément envie de connaître tous les détails non plus...

— Tu l'as déjà fait avec Rey au moins ?

— Oui, répondis-je en espérant court à la conversation. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au vrai sujet ?

— Ça faisait partie du faux couple de la baiser ?

Il abandonna un peu mon ordinateur pour se tourner complètement vers moi et je croisai mes bras, soupirant longuement. Il n'allait pas me lâcher de sitôt.

— On n'est plus un faux couple... Et c'est à partir de là qu'il s'est passé des choses. Maintenant que tu as tes réponses, on continue ?

— Ne t'en fais pas... J'arriverais à te tirer les vers du nez quoi qu'il arrive.

Il me lança un clin d'œil, uniquement pour se jouer de moi, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur mon ordinateur. Il commença à faire quelques recherches comme j'avais pu le faire pour Rose. Malheureusement pour moi, Armie avait accès à bien plus de données que moi. Parce que, de toute manière, Snoke ne m'avait jamais fait confiance...

Les recherches d'Armie commencèrent à s'allonger et je lui proposai un café, ce qu'il accepta aussitôt, levant à peine son nez de son ordinateur.

En rejoignant l'espace café, je croisai Phasma qui fumait à la fenêtre. J'aurais bien voulu éviter toute conversation superflue aujourd'hui, mais pas de chance. Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle tenait fermement son gobelet en main.

— Dis donc Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé cette fois-ci ?

— Si je te réponds "mon âme", qu'en penserais-tu ?

Au moins, si je faisais preuve d'ironie, peut-être que ça me paraîtrait moins pénible comme situation.

— Je dirais que tu es un drôle de farceur...

Elle tira une taffe sur sa cigarette avant d'ajouter, l'air bien plus grave :

— Ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'on n'a pas vu au bar. Tu passes tout ton temps avec ta copine maintenant ?

Il y avait un brin de moquerie dans sa voix. Malheureusement, ça les amusait tous un peu trop de me voir en couple. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais enchaîné tout un tas de remarques toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

— En partie...

— Pourquoi tu ne la ramènes pas non plus au bar ?

— Je lui ferai part...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre les deux cafés pour disparaître totalement, elle m'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon épaule. En plus de ce geste assez déstabilisant, le fait qu'elle soit bien plus grande que moi n'était pas dans ce genre de situation.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es l'air assez... bizarre... changé ces derniers temps ?

— Tout va bien, prétendis-je.

Elle enleva sa main, peu convaincue par ma réponse, mais elle n'insista pas davantage.

Je m'empressai de prendre deux cafés puis revins dans mon bureau où Armie était toujours en pleine recherche sur mon ordinateur. Il remarqua alors ma présence quand je lui tendis un gobelet.

— Alors... Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— J'ai quelques pistes. Mais je ne savais pas que ton grand-père était Dark Vador...

Je me raidis aussitôt et ma main se resserra autour de mon gobelet. Désormais, je m'attendais à ses jugements hâtifs qui me condamneraient totalement.

— Visiblement présenté comme un grand cybercriminel...

— J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, ok ? l'arrêtai-je aussitôt en haussant le ton.

— J'ai trouvé pas mal d'informations pour nuancer ça.

— Comment ça ?

— Beaucoup parlent qu'il est à l'origine de la destruction de plusieurs entreprises et donc d'emplois, mais parce que leurs PDG étaient tous complètement pourris... Certains étaient impliqués dans du trafic d'êtres humains... D'autres faisaient du chantage contre leur ex en utilisant des vidéos de leurs ébats... Mais cette partie a été complètement étouffée.

Je m'approchai de son écran pour observer ses sources. Ces sources étaient celles qu'on avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Des sources extrêmement fiables. Mais aussi des sources dont Snoke m'avait coupé l'accès.

— Tu sous-entends qu'il y avait du bon en lui ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

— Ouais... Peut-être même plus de bon que de mauvais. Mais personne ne l'a su et ça lui a coûté sa liberté.

Je pris appui contre le mur, prenant une longue inspiration.

Une grande partie de ce que je savais sur mon grand-père provenait de Snoke. Il était celui qui m'avait parlé de son existence pour la première fois. Il m'avait fait plus l'admirer tout en atténuant ses méfaits publics. Il m'avait montré les prouesses informatiques derrière chacun de ses actes, comment certains avaient pu rester sans réponse... J'avais été fasciné.

Puis il m'avait parlé du fardeau que je portais après ça. Il m'avait fait croire que mon nom avait été sali depuis, que tout le monde me connaissait. Il avait créé de la peur, du conflit en moi. Et je n'étais qu'un gamin incapable de prendre du recul à ce moment.

Alors, cette peur... Elle avait viré en une profonde colère et m'avait poussé à me retourner contre tout ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Parce qu'ils m'avaient caché tout ça.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Armie. Tu es tout pâle... Et vu ta pâleur habituelle, il faut le faire...

J'avais envie de lui dire que toute ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge, mais je me retins.

— Je suis juste un peu fatigué...

Il ne crut pas à mon mensonge mais ne répliqua pas.

Il reprit ses recherches, plongeant de nouveau son nez sur mon ordinateur, alors que j'essayais encore de diriger l'information.

— J'ai accès aux contacts de Snoke, m'annonça-t-il sans détourner son regard. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, mais ça se tente. Ç'aurait pu me prendre beaucoup de temps, mais heureusement que notre logiciel permet de faire des liens rapidement...

— Heureusement qu'on espionne toute la ville sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Il ne réagit pas à ma remarque mais c'était bel et bien la première fois que ça me frappait à ce point. On en savait trop. Sauf que d'habitude, on agissait tous comme des robots, on répondait à nos tâches professionnelles sans jamais les remettre en question. Mais en même temps, qui voudrait se remettre en question dans ce genre de situations ? Qui voulait vraiment affronter les affres de son travail ?

— J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour toi ! lança-t-il en levant son index. Mais attention, c'est glauque...

— Glauque... Comment ?

— Pédophilie a priori.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'aurais tellement voulu avoir le privilège de me voiler la face dans ce genre de situation.

— Balance...

— Dans ses contacts, on trouve plusieurs personnes qui ont été accusées d'avoir participé à du trafic d'êtres humains, souvent des enfants. La plupart s'en sont sorti devant la justice parce qu'ils étaient riches et puissants...

Autrement dit, j'étais dans une impasse. Je n'avais clairement pas le même pouvoir que Snoke. En fait, je n'avais rien. Si je voulais me retourner contre lui, il allait m'en falloir bien plus.

— Est-ce qu'il y a mieux que des accusations ? lui demandai-je. Il pourrait facilement détourner ça à son avantage... Surtout venant de quelqu'un comme moi.

— J'ai réussi à avoir accès à son ordinateur. On est sur le même réseau dans l'entreprise, peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose de compromettant à son sujet.

— Tu peux toujours chercher... Mais je doute que même une preuve évidente soit suffisante pour l'arrêter.

— Ça dépend dans quel domaine on tombe. Peut-être que tout ce qui lié aux abus sexuels n'auront que peu d'impact, mais si jamais ça touche à de l'argent... Clairement, ça passera moins bien.

— Il pourrait détourner des milliards que ça ne changerait rien ! le contredis-je en haussant le ton.

Armie prit un temps de réflexion. Malheureusement, on était dans une impasse. Ou du moins, on en avait l'impression.

— Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait tout de même être condamné s'il y a trafic d'êtres humains.

Il avait de l'espoir. De mon côté, je n'en avais plus. Ou presque plus. Snoke avait réussi à me détruire toute forme d'espoir qu'il me restait. Et au final, c'était peut-être là où il avait fait le plus de dégâts...

— Attends un peu, je crois que j'ai quelque chose...


	33. Chapitre 33 — Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : alcool, pédophilie, violence physique, sang

Un soir, Ben était venu chez moi, extrêmement stressé. Pendant un bon bout de temps, il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler, puis voyant qu'il était incapable de parler d'autres choses, il avait fini par se confier.

Ses premiers mots avaient été assez simples... mais extrêmement exténuants pour lui :

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Sa voix était un ton légèrement plus aigu et ses mains tremblaient. Immédiatement, je le rassurai en le prenant dans mes bras.

— Bien sûr... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Des problèmes avec mon patron. Il a quelques problèmes avec le fait qu'on se fréquente étant donné nos entreprises... Et il souhaiterait te rencontrer.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire gêné et soupira longuement. Vu son état, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais son patron était aussi grandement responsable de ses malheurs.

— Je vais y aller... Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

— Je l'espère...

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Ç'aurait pu être un bref échange, mais il m'embrassa de plus belle. Mes mains se posèrent sur son cou tandis que les siennes saisirent fermement ma taille.

— Merci d'être là...

— C'est normal. Il est hors de question que tu restes seul dans cette situation...

De nouveau, nos baisers s'étaient enflammés juste le temps d'une soirée. Comme un arrêt dans le temps, parce que le pire risquait d'arriver prochainement, à notre plus grand malheur.

*

Le lendemain, je m'étais éclipsée dès la fin de mon travail pour retrouver Ben au sien. J'avais à peine salué toute l'équipe et j'allais peut-être les inquiéter sur le moment. Mais pour le moment, chaque chose en son temps.

Ben était en bas de l'immeuble en train de faire les cent pas. Il me remarqua bien assez vite mais son angoisse était encore bien trop lisible sur son visage. Ma présence le rassurait un peu, bien qu'insuffisante.

Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres et me proposa de le suivre. Je pris sa main en lui adressant un timide sourire.

Dès qu'on franchit le seuil de son entreprise, sa démarche devint bien plus mécanique et son regard ne déviait jamais vers moi. Il ne fixait que devant lui. Sa main avait resserré la mienne et je sentais que nous étions entrés dans une zone de conflits.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Même si l'attente fut brève, ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Il avait fermé longuement ses yeux et ses doigts bougeaient d'une manière frénétique.

Quand on entra dans la cabine, son regard se posa sur le miroir brisé. Ce fut la seule chose qui capta son attention jusqu'à maintenant. Mon regard se posa sur sa main aux plaies encore ouvertes et je compris.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans cette entreprise...

Sa respiration s'accélérait alors que les étages défilaient et un frisson le parcourut lorsque nous atteignîmes le dernier étage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors sur cet immense bureau. Quand bien même une grande baie vitrée recouvrait un mur – et donnait une superbe vue sur San Francisco –, elle était étrangement sombre, comme si la lumière n'arrivait pas à atteindre cet endroit.

Le patron de Ben, Snoke, était assis sur un fauteuil, un verre en main, probablement rempli d'un alcool fort. Dès que son regard croisa le mien, un sourire à la fois malicieux et mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Je remarquai la balafre qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Forcément, une sale histoire était liée à ce qui s'apparentait à une brûlure.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la ramènes ici mon jeune apprenti. Je suis fier de toi. Et toi Rey, bienvenue...

Son ton grave était un énième élément en plus pour ne pas avoir en confiance en lui.

D'un signe de main, il nous invita à nous asseoir devant lui. Ce canapé face à lui. Ben me força à l'écouter et à nous installer en face de lui. Sur la table basse se trouvaient deux verres vides.

— Ma petite, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, annonça-t-il, toujours le même sourire en coin.

Je détestais sa manière de me surnommer "ma petite" et autre surnom dans le genre. Malheureusement, je voyais déjà où il voulait en venir. Pour le moment, je ne devais pas foncer dans le tas, quand bien même mon instinct me hurlait de le faire.

Il se leva pour remplir nos deux verres et Ben relâcha ma main. La sienne était devenue extrêmement moite.

— J'avais prévenu mon apprenti que sa famille tenterait de le récupérer, de le ramener sur le chemin de la lumière... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils enverraient une jeune fille comme toi pour le séduire.

— Vous sous-estimez Ben... Et moi, répliquai-je, ne pouvant plus me retenir.

Le même sourire carnassier sur son visage.

— Parce que tu crois le connaître ? Je le connais alors que tu n'étais qu'une gamine qui pissait encore au lit. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir le cerner autant que moi ?

— Oui, totalement, affirmai-je sans la moindre honte.

— Quelle combativité ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il prit une gorgée de son verre et regarda nos verres d'un air dédaigneux. Je m'emparai du mien et fis mine d'y tremper mes lèvres. Je ne voulais certainement pas avoir la conscience altérée pour cet échange.

— C'est bien pour ça que je suis prêt à t'offrir une place dans mon entreprise. Bientôt, Résistance ne sera qu'un vestige du passé. L'entreprise s'effondrera. Alors, je t'offre une opportunité de s'extirper du vaisseau avant qu'il ne s'écrase...

Mon regard se posa un instant sur Ben. Il était toujours placide, mais cette fois-ci, il semblait avoir repris un peu le contrôle.

— Jamais je ne vous rejoindrai ! ripostai-je en haussant le ton.

J'aurais probablement mieux fait de me taire mais voir Ben aussi passif me poussait à agir, quand bien même mes décisions seraient totalement mauvaises.

— Oh... Ma petite... Tu ignores tout ce que j'ai sur Ben.

— Au contraire, le contredis-je fermement. J'en sais bien assez.

En me tournant vers Ben, je pus constater qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure tandis que son poing droit s'était fermé. Il se retenait d'agir contrairement à moi. Enfin, je compris que sa méthode était bien plus calculée lorsqu'il sortit plusieurs feuilles pliées de sa veste.

Snoke arqua un sourcil face à ce geste, comme si c'était suffisant pour le déstabiliser et le faire descendre de son piédestal.

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir suffisamment de choses sur l'autre...

Il posa une feuille sur la table, une capture d'écran d'une conversation.

— Je me suis permis d'accéder à votre ordinateur et à vos données, comme vous avez pu le faire avec moi. Alors, parmi mes recherches, je suis tombé sur cette conversation. Au début, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une conversation anodine avec une potentielle partenaire. Puis je suis tombé sur certaines photos qu'elle vous a envoyées. Je n'ai rien contre des nudes et je n'aurais rien eu à redire s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mineure.

Mon cœur sauta un battement face à de telles révélations et Snoke perdit pied un peu plus à cet instant.

— Je me doute que pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que vous, ces révélations ne sont qu'anecdotiques, ajouta Ben, l'air assez calme. Alors, à contrecœur, j'ai dû chercher davantage d'informations. Sur quelques photos, il y a avait quelques vêtements, quelques accessoires qui m'ont permis d'identifier certaines victimes.

Il posa une autre feuille sur la table. La photo d'une gamine qui me semblait familière.

— Marsha Dahill, fille d'Ellen Leiker et Garth Dahill. Deux acteurs plutôt bien réputés actuellement. Je doute qu'ils apprécieront savoir quel genre de pervers abusent de l'innocence de leur fille. Et eux, ils auront clairement plus de pouvoirs que moi.

Une partie du visage de Snoke se décomposa. Visiblement, Ben avait réussi à le coincer dans une impasse, assez astucieusement.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors et j'eus l'impression de voir un petit sourire sur le visage – ou peut-être était-ce plutôt ce que je voulais y voir. Encore une fois, je craignais qu'il s'éloigne de moi, quand bien c'était loin d'être rationnel en ce moment même.

Un bref moment d'attention. Snoke en profita pour se lever et se jeter sur Ben. Celui-ci le contra assez justement malgré la rapidité de cette altercation. Mes yeux remarquèrent alors le poignard dans la main de Snoke. Avant même que je puisse prévenir Ben, sa défense ne fut pas efficace et son patron réussit à l'atteindre au visage.

Snoke s'extirpa alors de cette situation et de la pièce en prenant l'ascenseur.

Ben avait sa main sur sa blessure et je m'approchai de lui pour constater les dégâts. Il avait une belle entaille qui commençait au milieu du front et descendait jusqu'au cerne pour atteindre le bas de sa pommette droite.

— Je vais appeler les urgences...

— C'est pas grave, prétendit-il.

— Tu déconnes ? T'as le visage en sang !

— Je suis un homme mort. Snoke me retrouvera.

— Tu mourras à l'hôpital si tu veux, mais on va à l'hôpital et ça ce n'est pas négociable.

Je sentais qu'il avait terriblement envie de me faire une remarque sarcastique, mais il n'était clairement pas en état pour le faire. Et puis, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il continue de minimiser la situation. Enfin, il avait quand même conscience de la gravité de la situation... Peut-être que c'était moi qui en doutais encore.


	34. Chapitre 34 — Ben

Pendant de longues minutes, une infirmière s'était occupée de ma plaie. Elle n'avait cessé de me répéter que ça ne laisserait pas vraiment de traces, que j'aurais probablement une cicatrice à peine visible et que j'avais de la chance de toujours avoir mon œil au vu de la plaie.

Elle se voulait rassurante, mais son hypocrisie me fatiguait plus qu'autre chose actuellement. Aussi parce qu'elle n'en savait rien dans le fond.

Elle m'adressait de timides sourires, toujours dans le même but. Et j'avais comme l'impression que malgré ma balafre, elle me trouvait assez mignon. Mais peut-être que c'était surtout le désespoir qui parlait.

— Je vais vous prescrire quelques calmants, au cas où, m'annonça-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible et en évitant mon regard.

— Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça... C'est clairement plus de peur que de mal.

Un énième sourire et elle quitta la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, un long soupir m'échappa.

Rey était probablement dans le couloir, attendant le bon moment pour me rejoindre.

Une pensée me traversa l'esprit : et si elle était allée voir mon père ? Il était encore dans ces couloirs, probablement dans un sale état lui aussi. Je ne saurais dire lequel d'entre nous était le plus en vie. Peut-être que mes yeux étaient bel et bien ouverts, mais une partie de mon cœur venait de s'éteindre à ce moment. Parce que j'aurais pu y passer...

J'eus un violent sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet. J'y jetai un bref coup d'œil et un autre frisson m'échappa lorsque j'aperçus le nom de Snoke.

William Snoke.

Ma respiration se coupa un instant et le peu de cœur qui me restait sauta un battement.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains pour répondre avant la fin de la sonnerie et je le laissai prendre la parole en premier. Mais il n'y avait qu'un long silence entre nous. Puis sa lourde respiration suivie d'un rire mesquin.

— Ben... Mon jeune apprenti... Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'un tel acte et à mon plus grand malheur, je t'ai raté.

J'aurais pu riposter mais tout son se retrouva coincé au fond de ma gorge.

— J'aurais préféré me débarrasser de toi, mais j'avais des choses bien plus importantes à détruire. De toute manière, tu n'es rien et tu comprendras que la vérité est un lourd poids à porter. Surtout sur tes épaules.

— Vous allez me tuer ? osai-je demander en serrant mon poing. Ou vous allez encore vous en prendre à un de mes proches ?

— Malheureusement... De là où je suis, je ne pourrais plus toucher à tes proches. J'ai été arrêté. Certaines preuves seront suffisantes pour m'inculper, mais ils ne seront jamais pour les autres...

À son ton, je ne voulais même pas savoir qui étaient les autres impliqués dans ces sales histoires et ce qu'ils avaient bien pu commettre. Malheureusement, les ordures se protégeaient toujours entre elles.

— Ce sera d'ailleurs notre dernière discussion... pour toujours. Après cela, tu reprendras la direction de mon entreprise. Ne va pas croire que je te fais un cadeau... Au contraire. C'est ce qui te fera tout perdre à ton tour.

Cette fois-ci, j'étais prêt à riposter et l'arrêter dans son délire, mais il mit fin à l'appel. Je fixai mon téléphone durant de longues minutes. J'aurais pu tenter de le rappeler pour avoir le dernier mot, mais en voyant mes mains qui tremblaient tellement que j'étais prêt à faire tomber mon téléphone, je m'abstins et reposai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Je n'avais pas regardé ma tronche dans un miroir et je n'étais clairement pas contre repousser ce moment pour le moment. Certes, je n'avais probablement plus autant de sang que depuis tout à l'heure... Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était important pour le moment.

Alors que je commençai tout juste à retrouver une respiration un peu plus stable, Rey entra dans ma chambre accompagnée de Finn.

Dans un grand élan de compassion, Rey vint me prendre les mains dans les siennes. Je voyais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de m'embrasser alors je déposai un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je peux toujours t'embrasser sans que ce soit douloureux.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Enfin, un sourire un peu timide. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ma plaie, l'air triste.

Puis je me tournai vers Finn qui semblait tout aussi compatissant.

J'appréciais leur empathie. Mais j'avais juste envie de me couper de ça pour le moment. Je n'avais clairement pas envie d'affronter la gravité de cette situation maintenant.

— Si tu veux te foutre littéralement de ma gueule, tu peux enfin t'y donner à cœur joie, lançai-je à Finn pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il comprit mon envie de dédramatiser et renchérit aussitôt :

— C'est encore une de tes techniques pour te rendre plus redoutable ? plus méchant ?

— D'une certaine manière, peut-être bien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'une cicatrice sur le visage me rendrait plus sexy.

Un rire lui échappa et Rey suivit le mouvement, mais bien plus réservée.

— Je veux même pas savoir comment t'as pu te retrouver dans cet état. Je sens que c'est encore une sale histoire à la Solo ça.

— On peut dire ça comme ça...

Il y avait clairement un brin de vérité, mais le sarcasme était vraiment le meilleur remède contre certains maux. Enfin, peut-être pas pour Rey qui leva les yeux au ciel après notre discussion.

— En dehors des blagues... Si jamais t'as besoin de quelque chose en particulier, n'hésite pas.

C'était assez surprenant de voir Finn aussi altruiste à mon égard. Mais peut-être que ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie. Pour le moment, je préférais mettre mes doutes de côté avant de réagir d'une manière un peu trop violente et inappropriée pour la situation.

— Pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment pas envie que tout tourne autour de ça... J'aimerais bien avoir une vie un minimum normal... Ou juste quelque chose de plus calme.

— On peut se retrouver à faire des jeux de société un soir ou retourner au bar demain soir, comme d'habitude.

— J'apprécie la proposition... Mais je sais pas si je serai en état pour ce genre de choses pour le moment. C'est assez fatigant tout ça...

— Ou sinon, pour t'éviter trop de fatigue, on vient tous chez toi pour découvrir que l'entièreté de ton appartement est complètement noir en jouant à des jeux de société.

— Mon appartement n'est pas complètement noir, ripostai-je en secouant la tête.

— Si, il est complètement noir, affirma Rey en riant.

— Non, c'est complètement faux !

— Pardon, des fois, c'est gris. Genre tes draps.

Je levai les yeux au ciel – à mon tour – et notre échange amusa énormément Finn qui ne put retenir son rire.

— Je suis bien content d'être venu pour voir Ben Solo se faire reprendre comme ça par sa copine.

— Hé ! S'il y avait Poe dans le coin, tu rigolerais moins...

— Tiens en parlant de lui, je devrais peut-être le rejoindre. Surtout que t'as l'air quand même de plutôt bien t'en sortir... Et peut-être que tu veux passer un peu de temps avec Rey.

Je sentais encore une pointe d'amertume à mon égard dans sa voix, mais je sentais aussi ses efforts. Enfin, il était évident qu'il faisait des efforts pour Rey et seulement pour elle. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il m'apprécie réellement. Il attendait probablement le jour où je disparaîtrais de sa vie assez impatiemment. Il ne m'acceptait pas, il me tolérait...

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Rey puis quitta ma chambre. Ma copine me prit alors dans mes bras et je posai ma tête contre la sienne, silencieusement.

— J'ai eu terriblement peur, murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

— Moi aussi...

Elle resserra son étreinte et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos. Elle avait sa tête posée contre mon torse, là où du sang avait coulé. Heureusement, étant donné que ma chemise était totalement noire, ça se voyait à peine, mais je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de la jeter.

Quand elle me relâcha, son regard se posa timidement sur ma plaie. Elle n'avait pas envie de la fixer à ce point, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, peinée.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave, tentai-je de la rassurer.

En réalité, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Il y avait toujours Snoke et son plan farfelu de me refiler son entreprise sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Mais il avait toujours été un grand stratège, alors, je ne doutais pas de la dangerosité des actes, au contraire, je craignais désormais le pire.

Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siennes un bref instant, comme pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Si seulement je pouvais effacer toutes ses craintes tout autant que les miennes, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

Malheureusement, ce n'était que le début. J'aurais préféré me voiler la face bien plus longtemps, mais mes espoirs furent réduits à néant lorsqu'un policier en uniforme entra dans la pièce, un air grave sur le visage.

— Êtes-vous bien Ben Solo ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Mon esprit effaça toute idée pleine d'espoir pour les remplacer par les pires scénarios possibles. Parce que ce ne pouvait être que lié à Snoke, je ne voyais pas d'autres possibilités...

— C'est bien moi, finis-je par dire, tendu.

— J'aimerais pouvoir vous interroger. Vous êtes le dernier appel qu'a passé William Snoke, votre patron, avant de se suicider dans sa cellule.


	35. Chapitre 35 — Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : sexe

D'habitude, les vendredis soirs étaient synonymes de détente et d'une simple pause au bar avec les amis. Cette fois-ci, j'ignorais quels mot ou expression je pourrais utiliser pour cette soirée.

J'ignorais également si Ben me rejoindrait après son interrogatoire. En même temps, ce devait être terriblement épuisant, surtout après les derniers évènements. Et puis, je lui avais proposé une simple soirée à mon appartement, avec Finn, Poe, Armie et Rose. Juste nos habituels compagnons pour ne pas le déstabiliser.

Finn et Poe furent les premiers à arriver, deux packs de bières en main.

— On a prévu ce qu'il faut pour la soirée ! annonça joyeusement Poe.

Il entra et chacun posa un pack dans la foulée.

— Et pour la bouffe, on pourrait commander des pizzas ? proposa simplement Finn.

— Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en fermant la porte derrière eux.

— Alors, on va tous être présents ce soir ? s'enquit Poe. Parce que j'ai ramené un super jeu de cartes et on pourrait bien s'amuser.

— Je viens de recevoir un message de Rose m'annonçant qu'elle ne va pas tarder à venir avec Armie.

— Il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? m'interrogea Finn, l'air hésitant.

— J'en ai bien l'impression... Mais je doute qu'on en sache plus pour le moment.

— Et... Ben ? osa mon ami. Il est en état ou pas pour venir ?

— Je pense que physiquement, il pourrait être en état. Psychologiquement, je ne suis pas si sûre que ça...

Depuis l'accident, nos échanges avaient été assez brusqués. Je le sentais s'éloigner de moi et même si ça me tuait à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir étant donné les circonstances. Encore une fois, je m'en voulais d'être aussi émotive dès qu'une distance se créait entre nous.

— En plus, j'ai entendu que son patron s'est suicidé, lança Poe, les sourcils froncés. Ça risque d'être encore plus compliqué...

Finn s'étonna aussitôt de cette nouvelle. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas entendu parler, ce qui était à peine étonnant. Les médias évitaient d'en parler trop ouvertement pour éviter de lancer une vague de suicide à leur insu. Mais il était évident que de nombreuses personnes n'avaient pas cherché à bien formuler ces informations.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait éviter d'en parler en sa présence, suggérai-je, la voix tremblante.

— En effet...

Même si Poe était terriblement curieux, il sut se retenir et entama sa première bière en compagnie de Finn. Les discussions devinrent alors beaucoup plus légères jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rose et Armie. Tous deux étaient extrêmement complices, suffisamment pour qu'on doute qu'ils soient en couple mais pas assez pour qu'on en soit sûrs.

— Alors, comme ça, ça commence la fête sans nous ? plaisanta le rouquin en s'installant avec nous dans le salon.

— Tu n'avais qu'à venir plus tôt ! le charia Poe.

— Oh non ! Ç'aurait bousculé dans d'autres... activités.

Il échangea un regard malin avec Rose, puis un sourire. Ils allaient jouer avec nos doutes pendant toute la soirée, c'en était certain.

Rose, assise par terre en tailleur, sortit un carnet et continua un croquis déjà entamé. Armie la regardait faire avec beaucoup d'admiration. Dans le fond, peu importe ce qu'il se passait entre eux, il semblait y avoir une réelle connexion. Et puis, au vu de la réaction de Rose à propos de mon faux couple, elle n'aurait aucun souci à s'affranchir des étiquettes.

Je reçus alors un bref message de Ben m'annonçant qu'il venait de finir l'interrogatoire et passerait chez moi, probablement un court moment. Immédiatement, je transmis la nouvelle à mes amis. Armie fut tenté de faire une remarque amusante, mais il se retint, probablement parce que c'était encore dur de totalement se détacher de la situation.

Pendant un instant, Armie évoqua son travail, mais plutôt pour exposer son manque d'informations quant aux derniers évènements. Il était au courant du triste sort de son patron, mais n'en savait rien de plus.

Puis des discussions plus légères prirent le dessus. Parce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait envie de se détruire le moral avec ce genre de discussions. Même si beaucoup de nos soirées avaient été riches en émotions de mon côté, c'était avant tout un moment où on mettait tout en pause et qu'on profitait un peu de l'instant présent.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Ben se pointa à mon appartement. Il tentait de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait et regardait timidement nos amis. En voyant sa gêne naissante, je le conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre.

— Ça se voit quand même énormément, me fit-il remarquer en baissant son regard alors que je fermai la porte derrière nous.

— C'est normal, ça n'a même pas eu le temps de cicatriser... Personne ne te jugera pour ça ici.

Il prit une longue inspiration puis soupira, n'ajoutant rien de plus à ce sujet.

— Est-ce que tu veux parler de cet interrogatoire ? ou d'autres choses en particulier ?

— Même s'il s'est suicidé, ils m'ont quand même accusé de l'avoir tué d'une certaine manière.

— Mais pourquoi tu l'aurais tué ? demandai-je en croisant les bras. Certes, il avait l'air... particulier avec toi, mais le tuer, ce serait tout de même extrême dans ta position.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

— J'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le tuer... Tout comme il en avait de me tuer. Mais surtout, je reprends son entreprise après sa mort.

— Quoi ? Il te laisse ton entreprise alors que... Ça n'a pas de sens !

— J'en sais rien... J'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre pour ce soir... Je vais devoir me démerder avec tout ça, mais heureusement, ça peut attendre quelques jours.

Dès que j'aperçus sa mine contrite, je m'assis à ses côtés et le pris fermement dans mes bras. Il resserra davantage son emprise et quelques sanglots silencieux lui échappèrent.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, lui murmurai-je doucement.

— J'aimerais croire que le pire est terminé... Mais je n'y crois pas.

— Crois-moi, le pire est derrière toi.

Il se détacha de moi et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, je pus le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux d'un gamin complètement perdu. Et moi aussi, j'étais perdue.

Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en faisant attention à ne pas frôler sa plaie encore sensible. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque pour renforcer ce baiser, me poussant à y aller avec plus de fougue, plus d'énergie, comme si je ne devais pas me soucier de sa cicatrice.

Mes mains déboutonnèrent le haut de sa chemise. Je savais que nous n'irions pas bien loin avec nos amis dans la pièce d'à côté, mais cette brève intimité n'était pas de refus.

Un sourire lui échappa pendant notre baiser et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes de plus belle.

Si seulement nous étions seuls, je me serais jetée sur lui, quand bien même la situation n'était pas idéale. Nous étions tous les deux extrêmement chamboulés par les derniers évènements, mais nos désirs mutuels ne s'étaient pas atténués aussi facilement.

Je l'allongeai sur le matelas sans cesser de l'embrasser pour le chevaucher. Mes mains ne quittaient plus son torse alors que ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes fesses pour les agripper fermement.

Un sourire suivi d'un rire lui échappa. Une émotion aussi sincère que douloureuse pour lui. Je m'arrêtai pour le regarder, un brin peiné par son état.

— Tu sais très bien qu'on ne pourra pas aller très loin comme ça ? me lança-t-il d'un air tout aussi rhétorique que provocateur.

— Qui a dit que ce serait moi ?

Je pris sa main pour la glisser délicatement dans ma culotte. Il eut un petit rire étouffé face à mon audace et ses doigts caressèrent délicatement de mon clitoris.

— Tu sais que tu joues vraiment avec le feu là ? me murmura-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de mon cou.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur ma peau et je m'agrippai à sa chevelure alors que ses doigts jouaient avec mon intimité. Ma respiration se ralentit et devint pendant quelques instants légèrement bruyante. Puis je pris son visage entre mes mains pour le regarder, ce qui sembla le perturber.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

— Non, tout va bien... Très bien... Mais il faudrait peut-être rejoindre les autres...

Je savais que c'était ce que nous devions faire, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre fin à notre échange. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, je la bloquai.

— Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas garder ma main dans ta culotte en retournant avec les autres ?

— À mon plus grand malheur, soupirai-je à demi-voix.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois en croisant mes bras derrière son cou. Il enleva délicatement ses doigts et prolongea mon baiser, il n'était pas prêt à me laisser partir de sitôt.

Puis on s'arrêta pour se fixer longuement et silencieusement. Son regard se baissa pour éviter le mien.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien sur ma gueule, lâcha-t-il, la voix tendue.

— Pourtant, c'est le cas... Je m'en fiche. Tu sais que c'est par les fissures que la lumière passe ?

— Ou peut-être que c'est un moyen pour laisser passer l'obscurité...

— Si je pouvais t'embrasser là, je le ferais, lançai-je en espérant le rassurer.

Son regard se posa de nouveau vers moi et il pencha légèrement sa tête.

— Fais-le, me défia-t-il. Ce n'est clairement pas toi qui vas empirer mon état...

Je tremblais à ses paroles. Parce que je ressentais toute sa douleur de plein fouet d'un côté. Et de l'autre, il me faisait confiance et c'était suffisant pour moi de savoir que je pouvais être son pilier pour le moment.

Mes mains se posèrent sur son cou et lentement, j'approchai mes lèvres de sa plaie pour y déposer un simple et doux baiser. Puis je vis son air chamboulé qui traversait ses yeux. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas moi qui l'aiderais pour le moment.

Son visage se métamorphosa alors. Toute sa peine sembla s'évaporer. Il avait remis son habituel masque. Ce masque qu'il avait abandonné progressivement avec moi. Je savais qu'il en avait besoin pour le moment, pour supporter cette épreuve, mais ça m'inquiétait. Parce que petit à petit, je l'avais vu le détruire pour ne plus jamais le remettre.

— Bon, on retourne voir les autres ? Sinon, ils vont vraiment penser qu'on a baisé.

Quelques secondes — probablement un peu trop longues — s'écoulèrent avant que je ne lui réponde par l'affirmative.

Il déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, mais j'étais un peu trop ailleurs pour réellement en profiter. Je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à taire mes inquiétudes grandissantes. Mais il était évident que je retrouverais Ben complètement brisé après toutes ces épreuves ce soir.

Je constatai alors que j'étais encore sur lui et que je l'empêchai ainsi de se lever. Un rire nerveux m'échappa et je me relevai d'un bond. Il suivit mon mouvement tout en m'adressant un petit sourire. Puis on retourna auprès de nos amis, visiblement en plein dans ses discussions mouvementées.

Ben et moi nous assîmes silencieusement par terre et autour de la table basse comme Rose et Armie. Ben s'empara d'une bouteille de bière en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer au maximum. Heureusement, nous étions un groupe avec suffisamment de recul pour ne pas l'embêter.

Ma main se posa sur la sienne et on échangea un bref regard. Je voyais encore la même peine dans ses yeux... Cette peine qu'il tentait de masquer pour cette soirée, mais cette peine que j'étais la seule à voir.

J'espérais juste que ce ne soit qu'une question de temps pour qu'il aille mieux...


	36. Chapitre 36 — Rey

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Ben avait commencé à s'éloigner de moi. Au début, il répondait à mes messages assez tardivement, puis petit à petit, ses messages étaient de plus en plus courts.

J'aurais terriblement voulu ne pas m'inquiéter. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps et de recul suite aux récents évènements. Mais je me rappelais des interactions que nous avions eues face à face dernièrement et mon cœur se serra. Toute sa vie était désormais chamboulée... Mais j'aurais voulu être là, avec lui.

Alors, quand bien même cette décision puisse être très discutable, j'étais immédiatement partie à son entreprise après le travail. Je savais que j'allais l'y coincer contre son gré et, si mes émotions et mes inquiétudes n'étaient pas aussi fortes, je n'aurais clairement pas fait ce choix. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais arrêté d'écouter ma raison...

Je n'avais jamais réellement exploré son entreprise. La dernière fois, Ben m'avait conduite jusqu'au bureau de Snoke et mes connaissances se limitaient donc aux divers lieux que nous avions traversés à ce moment.

Via quelques panneaux, j'avais réussi à atteindre son bureau qui fut – à ma plus grande surprise – totalement vide. Seuls quelques cartons s'y trouvaient.

Qu'est-ce que... ?

Mon regard ne pouvait quitter ces cartons et mes mains commencèrent à trembler.

J'entendis alors quelques pas entrer dans la pièce, une présence me fixait et je me tournai lentement, le souffle lourd. Je ne fus qu'à moitié soulagée de voir Armie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu voulais voir Ben ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Euh... Oui... Il ne travaille plus ici finalement ?

Mes bras se croisèrent et j'aurais dû m'attendre à cette nouvelle. Lui-même s'y attendait. Soudainement, son éloignement me semblait si logique. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'avoir été resté muet à ce sujet.

— Absolument pas... Mais visiblement, il ne t'a rien dit...

À sa mine passagère, ça semblait délicat à dire. Il hésita même un instant avant de reprendre :

— Il a repris la place de Snoke.

— Alors, c'est vraiment vrai ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Probablement parce que Snoke a toujours vu quelque chose en lui. On va pas se mentir, mais il était souvent convoqué dans son bureau et Snoke a toujours été extrêmement conciliant avec lui, quand bien même il merdait totalement.

Si j'en croyais les dires du rouquin, Ben aurait été comme le chouchou de Snoke et ce dernier, le mentor qui l'aurait guidé. Malheureusement, je connaissais la réalité derrière ces apparences.

— Il doit être dans son nouveau bureau si tu le cherches... Peut-être en réunion. Mais il s'est passé quoi entre vous pour que tu sois à ce point perdue ?

Je baissai mon regard un instant, parce que, dans le fond, je n'en savais rien. Quelque chose avait basculé entre nous, dès le moment où Snoke avait chamboulé notre équilibre.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout, se reprit-il, l'air désolé.

J'aurais bien voulu en discuter plus longuement avec lui — d'une certaine manière, il pouvait avoir un bien meilleur recul que moi sur la situation —, mais je n'avais ni le cœur ni l'esprit pour ça.

Un jour, j'arrêterai probablement d'être impulsive, sauf que ce jour n'était pas arrivé.

Alors, j'abandonnai Armie pour rejoindre l'ascenseur d'une démarche assez rapide — mais pas trop pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. J'appuyai plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel et fixai l'écran qui indiquait les étages qui descendaient petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre le mien. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la cabine, ça m'évitait de devoir masquer mes inquiétudes naissantes.

J'espérais sincèrement que mes angoisses s'envoleraient lorsque je croiserais le regard de Ben, mais c'étaient actuellement plutôt mes certitudes qui se faisaient la malle. Et ce fut bien pire lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son bureau.

Il était en pleine discussion avec une femme de taille moyenne, la peau olive et un carré noir. Mon entrée les interrompit, les poussant à se tourner vers moi. Une légère peur fut perceptible sur le visage de Ben — bien que brève.

— On reprendra ça plus tard Trilla si tu le veux bien, annonça-t-il en s'adressant à cette femme.

Elle m'adressa un regard réprobateur et me dévisagea de haut en bas pendant quelques instants. Clairement, elle n'était pas prête à m'accorder la moindre sympathie pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement. Malheureusement, c'était suffisant pour que mon coeur s'emballe.

— Bien sûr. Je reviendrai dans la soirée.

Sa voix était à la fois douce-amère, comme le charme d'un serpent.

Elle prit quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur le bureau et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce.

— T'as vraiment repris l'entreprise de Snoke ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers Ben.

— Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Même si son ton se voulait ferme, je sentais un brin d'hésitation dans sa voix et je pus confirmer cette impression en voyant son index tapoter sur le bureau. Quand il remarqua mon regard, il s'arrêta immédiatement.

— Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! Tu l'as toujours d'ailleurs, le contredis-je, la voix tremblante. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans cette entreprise et t'aurais pu y mettre fin !

— Au contraire. C'est mon moyen d'y mettre fin. Tout ce qu'a fait Snoke, ses alliés et compagnie... Ils ont profité de ce système et ça va s'éteindre. J'ai les moyens de tout effacer et de tout recommencer... Tu peux me rejoindre et ensemble, on peut apporter un nouvel ordre à tout ce merdier.

— Comment ça ? Un nouvel ordre ? Changer quoi ? T'es au courant que tu ne pourras pas tout effacer de cette entreprise ?

Son visage restait toujours aussi impassible, comme si aucun de mes propos ne le faisait réagir et ça m'inquiétait.

— L'entreprise a des tas de ressources, je l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant... Mais maintenant, j'y vois tout le potentiel.

— Des tas de ressources basées sur les données personnelles des gens ? Des données qu'ils auraient pu vouloir garder secrètes et sans même leur demander ?

Nous avions déjà eu ce genre de discussions et c'était lui qui m'avait poussé à nuancer mes propos. J'avais commencé à prendre conscience qu'aucun d'entre nous n'agissait pour le bien ou le mal, que c'était bien plus compliqué que ça. Malheureusement, j'avais l'impression d'y voir terriblement clair actuellement...

— On peut travailler ensemble là-dessus. On peut améliorer tout ça.

C'était comme s'il ignorait la gravité de la situation. Ce n'était plus Ben que j'avais en face, mais l'alter ego qu'il s'était construit pour survivre.

— Rey, suis-moi...

— Non, répondis-je froidement.

Mon refus était suffisamment violent pour que son visage se brise légèrement. J'avais réussi à le toucher, en partie. Mais ça me tuait de le voir complètement ailleurs. Ce n'était plus le Ben que je connaissais sous mes yeux...

— T'as clairement pas besoin de tout ça si ton but c'était d'aider les gens ou je ne sais quoi encore. Le premier truc que tu aurais dû faire, c'était de détruire cette entreprise, pas t'enfoncer dedans...

Il reprit son sérieux et n'ajouta rien de plus. Mon instinct me disait qu'il avait déjà des remords, sauf que je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

J'aurais pu poursuivre mes propos mais je n'en avais pas la force et je sentais juste que c'était inutile. Il ne réagissait même pas.

Je le regardai une dernière fois en espérant une réponse, puis lorsque mon espoir s'éteignit, je tournai les talons pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Une fois dans la cabine, mon regard se posa sur lui. Un regard à la fois sévère et réprobateur. J'étais prête à faire demi-tour en voyant une pointe de regret dans ses yeux. Mais je n'y croyais plus. Parce que ce moment de doute avait été bien trop fort pour moi...

Vraiment, j'aurais pu faire demi-tour. Pendant de longues secondes, cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit en me disant que je pouvais le raisonner. Sauf qu'il s'aventurait dans une voie que je ne pouvais plus suivre et je ne voulais pas y brûler mes ailes en prenant le risque.

Alors j'appuyai sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée et mon regard ne le quitta pas, quand bien même les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.

Merde.


End file.
